Dust to Dust
by jessica619
Summary: Dean Ambrose kept himself from falling in love. He couldn't hurt anyone if he didn't. He always told himself he was better off alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-New Beginnings

Isabelle-

Packing up my parents house was hard. It has only been a week.

I couldn't afford to live here, we had to move to California, small town, good thing my grandmother lived there. She owned a small vet office which was right next to her house.

Seeing as she owned a big amount of property, we wouldn't be to close to her.

I sighed after taping up the last box.

"Izzy"

I heard my little sister Mia call out to me.

She was 14 going on 15.

"Yeah Mia?", I asked.

"Can I take my posters?", she asked.

"Of course"

She nodded.

Now that our parents were gone, raising my sister fell on me.

I didnt mind but I also couldn't afford it with what I made.

My mom being the saint she was left a house her and my dad owned, that same house being on my grandmothers property.

"Izzy do we really have to move?", Mia asked.

"Yes I'm sorry, all three of us can't fit in a one bedroom apartment", I said.

I watched as my 9 year old son walk in from the backyard.

He was out there taking pictures of the flowers he and my mom planted.

"Abel, you ready?", I asked.

He nodded, seeing as he hasn't spoken since his dad died 2 years ago.

I nodded.

The guys came in.

"These boxes going to storage?", one of them asked.

"Yes", I said.

I looked at Mia who was hugging Abel.

"Its gonna be ok guys, really, I mean free house to live in yay", I said trying to sound excited.

"Not completely free, you have to pay for water and electricity and don't forget gas", Mia said.

"Mia...", I said.

"Sorry"

I put my hands in my pockets.

"I know, I don't want to leave Colorado either but I promise everything is going to be ok, we'll be together, right", I said.

"Right and Abel gets to meet grandma, well she's your great grandma Ab", Mia said.

Abel nodded.

My mother not only meant alot to me but also to Abel.

While I finished high school and then worked three jobs after Spencer died my mom helped me raise him.

I bent down in front of him.

"You ready?", I asked him.

He gave me a soft smile.

"Good", I kissed his forehead.

I got back up and we walked out to the car.

We decided since it was still summer we could drive all the way to California.

After three hours and being stuck in traffic, I couldn't believe that at 25 this was my life. There were days I wished things were different, when the days seemed to long, time was going to slow and I was extremely exhausted, then as quickly as that wish popped into my head it was gone. Abel was worth it, Spencer was worth it, even if I knew he'd end up passing away, I'd do it all again.

He was a quick stop before you get to the one you're actually meant for, my mother's words, at first I took offense to it but now I kinda got what she meant to say. She didn't want me to give up on finding love, she wanted me to be happy.

"I miss you mom", I whispered.

It was getting late now.

We were in Utah.

"So what school am I going to?", Mia asked.

"Arcata high school, its a few minutes from Abels school", I said.

She nodded.

I pulled into a hotel.

Abel was still asleep.

I took him carefully out of the car.

Getting to the room, I laid him in the bed.

"So is grandma happy we're coming?", she asked.

"You know grandma, she hasn't talked to mom since we moved to Colorado, mostly because grandpa was mad at mom for moving, said we were abandoning them but not before calling her a slut", I said.

"He was mean"

"He was, I think thats why she wanted to leave so bad, your dad gave her that chance", I said.

Even though he wasn't my dad, thats what I called him.

To me he was my dad.

"Lets get some rest, gotta wake up early", I said.

"Can I drive tomorrow?", she asked.

"I don't see why not, you have your permit", I said.

"Yes"

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

Getting to school early, hoping to see Spencer before first period.

I saw him with his friends and brother Baron.

He smiled.

"Hey Izzy", he said.

"We need to talk Spence", I said.

He nodded, taking my hand we walked to an empty hall.

"Whats up?", he asked.

I started crying.

He wiped my tears.

"Isabelle whats going on?", he asked.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

He took a step back.

Looking down.

"Spencer, please say something", I said.

I wrapped my arms around myself.

He looked at me.

"It's gonna be ok", he said.

He cupped my face.

"I'm not gonna get an abortion", I said quickly.

"I would never ask you to do that", he said.

I smiled at him.

"There's always adoption", he said.

Apart of me was hoping he would say we could be a family.

Adoption, I never really thought about, could I do it, could I hand over my new born baby over to a family I didn't even know. On the outside they could look like the perfect family but behind closed doors who knew what they did.

He kissed my forehead.

"Do your parents know?", he asked.

I shook my head.

He nodded.

"We should talk to them then, mine too", he said.

"Ok"

-End Flashback-

Isabelle-

Feeling the bed move beside me, I woke up.

Abel was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

It was gonna be ok, I kept telling myself.

**-The title of this story is a title of a song.**

**"Dust to Dust"-The Civil Wars**

**This story did have a different name but I heard this song **

**and it fit well I guess. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Arcata

Chapter 2-Welcome to Arcata

Isabelle-

After three days in a car, we defiantly couldn't wait to get to our new house. Almost there, it was early morning and foggy.

Crap, I mentally said. Trying to go as slow as I can, the huge trees blocking my view in this intersection didn't help much.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

Tonight was the night Spencer was going to tell his parents.

"Izzy"

I turned to see Baron, he smiled. He was one year younger then Spencer.

"Hey"

"Hi, are you avoiding me?", he asked.

"No, I just have a lot to think about", I said.

He nodded.

"About the baby?"

I looked at him.

"Spencer told me, Izzy there is something I need to tell you", he said.

"About?"

"Corey's party"

"What about it?", I asked.

He was about to tell me, Spencer came over and hugged me.

"How's my girl?", he asked.

I smiled.

"Hey brother I thought you had football practice?"

"I was just going there now", Baron said.

"Wait what did you want to tell me?", I asked him.

"It was nothing", he said walking away.

I looked at Spencer.

"Do you know?", I asked him.

"He was probably going to finally tell you how in love he is with you, he's had a secret crush on you since sixth grade", Spencer said chuckling.

"Spence, don't be mean to him he's your little brother"

-End Flashback-

I sat there at the stop sign for several minutes.

"Did you forget how to drive?", Mia asked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

She smiled, Abel did too.

"No, the fog is just so thick and these trees don't help", I said.

"Well we've been sitting here several minutes, no cars have passed", she said.

"Ok", I said.

I took a deep breath, the car moved forward alittle then it hit us.

Dean-

"You're a fucking cheat", I said.

"How did I cheat at goldfish?", Roman asked.

Before I could tell him the alarm in our firehouse went off.

We jumped up and got dressed.

"Car accident", Seth said to us.

The siren on the fire truck blared loud.

Getting to the scene the driver of the truck was by the ambulance getting his head checked out.

The car he hit was flipped over.

Seth slid down to check.

"Two women", he said.

Roman slid down the small hill to help him.

I signaled to Kofi the paramedic.

He nodded.

Roman pulled open the passenger door.

Cutting the seatbelt off the young woman.

Her dark brown hair covered in blood coming from a cut on her forehead. Roman carried her up the small hill, grabbing him I helped pull him up.

Randy pushed him from behind.

He handed the girl off to Kofi and Xavier.

"There both still alive", Roman said.

"Guys, I don't think they were alone", I heard Seth say loud from the driver side.

Randy pulled out a Captain America blanket.

The name Abel stitched on it.

My heart started to beat faster.

I went up to the cops.

"TJ", I said.

"Yeah"

"Put out an APB for a missing boy, have them check the surrounding area", I said.

"Do we know what he looks like?", he asked.

"Not yet", I said going back to where Seth was pulling out the other woman.

I could hear TJ put out the call.

Randy carried the woman up and handed her off to me.

She made a small sound.

"Abel", she mumbled.

"Relax ma'am, just try to relax", I said.

I handed her off to Kofi.

"Let me know if either of them wake up", I said.

"The young girl was sent to the hospital, She was really bad", Kofi said.

I nodded.

I went back over.

Helping Seth up the small hill.

He held out the wallet.

"Her names Isabelle Lopez, 25", Seth said.

Taking out more things.

Finding a kids ID in her bag, along with a high school ID.

"The young woman is Mia Martinez, 14", Roman said.

I took the wallet from Seth.

Going through the womans pictures.

"Missing boys name is Abel Corbin, 9", Roman said.

I pulled out the photo and took it over to TJ.

"Here have your men look at it", I said.

He nodded and a group of police men huddled around him.

I went over to Seth.

"We have to find him", I said.

"We will, he wouldn't have gone far", Seth said.

We took off our suits and I grabbed my jacket.

We were going to look for the boy.

Kofi signaled me over.

I jogged towards him, followed by Seth and Roman.

"Ma'am this is Dean Ambrose from the fire department", Kofi said to her.

He helped her sit up.

"Where's my son?", she asked.

"He ran, we are looking for him and we will find him", I said.

"My sister?", she asked.

"She's alive, they took her to the hospital, is there someone we can call?", I asked.

"My, my grandmother, Celina Lopez", she said.

I nodded.

"We know her, I'll make sure they give her a call", I said.

She was the town vet.

Always kept to herself.

I got off the ambulance.

Paul huddled the other fire fighters.

Explaining what was going to happen and where we were searching. Showing a picture of the boy to us.

"Wait", I heard.

The woman got off the ambulance, her walking weak.

Seth caught her.

"He won't answer you", she said.

"What do you mean, is he deaf?", Seth asked.

"No, he's mute, if that's the word you want to use, he doesn't talk", she said.

"What kind of a mother doesn't teach her son to talk", I said.

Hunter glared at me.

She shut her eyes and pressed on the side of her head.

Opening her eyes.

"He can talk, he just doesn't, when you call for him, tell him I'm looking for him, but you have to say Izzy, only family calls me that, he'll trust you and go to you", she said.

"Don't worry we will find him", Roman said.

She nodded.

"What kind of a kid doesn't talk and chooses to run from his mother, she must not be a good one", I said to Roman.

"The kind who lost his father in Afghanistan, he ran because my sister and I are all he has, he's scared", she said.

I turned to her.

Tears running down her cheek.

I mentally slapped myself, Hunter gave me a disapproving look.

I was gonna pay for that later.

Seth held her close.

"He loves Captain America, if that helps", she said in tears.

"Ma'am my men are the best at what they do, I promise you, they will find him", Hunter said.

She nodded.

Seth helped her back into the ambulance.

"Did you really have to fucking say that", Roman said angry.

"It just slipped", I said.

"Learn to keep your damn mouth shut Ambrose", Hunter said.

"Lets deal with this later, right now we need to find her son", Seth said.


	3. Chapter 3-Hide and Seek

Chapter 3-Hide and Seek

Dean-

I looked at my surroundings.

Thinking back when I was a kid, playing with Roman and Seth in this same place.

"Remember when we use to play hide and seek?", I asked them.

"Really that's what you're thinking about?", Seth asked.

"Think about it if he's hiding, you'd want to hide in the place you think no one will find you", I said.

"He's right, we know this place like the back of our hands all the hiding places", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

We took off separately.

Knowing where each of us would hide.

After two hours I felt like giving up.

Getting to the last of my hiding spots, the spot no one ever found me in. I saw black dirty converse sticking out.

I sighed.

"Abel?", I asked.

I saw the sneakers move.

He must have hugged his legs to his chest.

I took my jacket off, moving so he could see me. He pants had mud on them and his cheeks tear stained.

"Hey buddy, my names Dean and I'm a firefighter", I said.

He moved back, still hugging his legs.

"Your mom sent me, Izzy", I said.

His arms loosened around his legs.

I smiled.

"Yeah she's really scared, how about I take you to her", I said.

He got on his knees.

I moved forward a little.

I stuck my hand out to him.

He took it.

"Alright lets get you home", I said.

I covered him with my jacket.

Picking him up in my arms.

"I hear you like Captain America?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I forgot you don't talk huh", I said.

Getting back close to the road, Roman and Seth approached me.

Abel laid his head on my shoulder.

I rubbed his back gently.

"It's ok buddy", I said.

His arms around my neck tightened a little.

"Is he ok?", Roman asked.

"Fine, I think he just wants to see his mom", I said.

I felt him nod.

"I'll get you to your mom", I said low to him.

Getting close to the ambulance I saw his mom look at me.

She smiled.

"Abel", she said.

I put him down and he ran to her.

She picked him up and hugged him tight.

Kissing the side of his head.

She cried.

"Thank you", she said.

I gave her a nod.

Going back to the fire truck.

Hunter came over to me.

"You did good Ambrose", he said patting my shoulder.

"That's not going to stop you from yelling at me later is it", I said smirking.

"For the way you acted earlier, no its not", he said.

I nodded.

He patted my shoulder again.

We started loading the truck back up.

I glanced at the woman holding her son, she held him on her lap in the ambulance while Kofi took a look at him.

Remembering the blanket, I grabbed it from the seat on the truck and walked over to them.

She looked up at me.

"Hey", I said.

"Hi"

"I think this belongs to you bud", I said handing him the blanket.

He nodded and smiled.

Hugging the blanket close, she kissed the side of his head.

I nodded and walked away.

Getting inside the truck. Roman smiled.

"What?", I asked.

"That was nice of you", he said.

"Well don't get fucking use to it, it's our job", I said.

All the guys laughed.

Isabelle-

They took us to the hospital, told me Abel was going to be ok.

A nurse by the name of Nattie said I should rest, giving me something to help me relax, more like to get me to sleep. I should have never complained about my headache.

-Flashback-

We had just finished telling our families about me being pregnant. I couldn't look at them.

"What are you planning on doing?", his mom asked, her tone wasn't happy.

"We're thinking adoption", Spencer said.

I wasn't thinking that.

This baby was apart of me, how can I give it up.

"Is that what Isabelle wants?", Baron said glaring at his brother.

"Isabelle", my mom said.

I looked up.

"Is this what you want?", she asked.

I looked between her and my step dad.

I bit my lip and looked at Spencer.

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Yes", I said softly.

The look in my moms eyes was disappointment.

Baron walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I looked down again.

"Good, we can start looking at adoption agencies, this will be a closed adoption", his dad said.

"What does that mean?", I asked.

"It means the adoptive parents won't know who you are and you won't know them", his mom said.

"I want to know, what if there crazy people", I said.

"Izzy closed is better", Spencer said.

-End Flashback-

I woke up.

The white bright ceiling making me blink rapidly.

I tried to get up.

A hand stopped me.

"Don't", said an all to familiar voice.

"Hi to you too", I said groggy.

"Mia's gonna be fine", my grandmother said.

"How bad?", I asked.

"Just her head, She'll be fine", she said.

Her tone wasn't one of anger, more of annoyance, like I'm missing work for this crap kinda annoyance. Like we were a bother. Her body language was no different.

"You don't have to stay", I said.

"You really think I'm just gonna leave you here", she said.

I rubbed my forehead.

"Where's Abel?", I asked.

"Brie has him in the playroom, did you know he doesn't talk", she said.

"Hasn't said a word since Spencer died", I said low.

I sighed.

"Who the hell is Brie?", I asked.

"Nurse she has a twin sister named Nikki", she said.

I nodded.

The blonde nurse who drugged me came in.

Her smile was to happy.

"When can I go home?", I asked her.

"Whenever you feel like it, I just had to give you something for the pain and you knocked out", she said.

I nodded.

"My sister?", I asked.

"Will have to stay the night, bad head injury", she said.

"Can I see her?", I asked.

She nodded, there was that smile again.

I got up and followed her.

Getting to Mia.

I kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes.

"Maybe we should have waited a few more minutes", she said groggy.

I couldn't help but laugh as she smiled.

"I'm sorry Mia", I said low and in tears.

"This wasn't your fault", she said.

I squeezed her hand.

"When can I go home?", she asked.

"Doctor Jericho wants to keep you over night, just to be sure your head is ok", Nattie said.

Mia looked at me.

"Can I stay the night?", I asked Nattie.

"Of course", she said.

"I'm staying", I said to Mia.

I looked at my grandmother.

"Can you watch Abel?", I asked.

She snorted.

"I don't do kids", she said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

I shook my head.

"I can take him home, I don't mind, my husband won't either", Nattie said.

"That's really sweet but, he doesn't do well with people he doesn't know", I said.

"He's gotten along really well with Brie, I don't think She'll mind", Nattie said.

It was my only choice.

Grumpy grandma wasn't budging.

I followed Nattie to the playroom.

Brie was playing with Abel, building legos.

I smiled, walking in.

Brie stood.

"You must be his mom", she said.

"Yes Isabelle", I said.

"I'm Brie"

We shook hands.

Abel hugged me.

"Brie she has no one to take in Abel for tonight, I thought maybe since you bonded with him, you might want to...", Nattie said.

"I'd love too, Bryan wouldn't mind either", she said.

"Thank you, I promise it's only tonight... ", I said.

"It's fine", she said with a smile.

I smiled back and kissed Abels forehead.

"In a small town like this, people will do what they can to help even if they don't know you that well", Nattie said.

"I hope you're sticking around", Brie said.

"Just moved here actually"

"Hell of a welcome home", Brie said.


	4. Chapter 4-Home

Chapter 4-Home

Isabelle-

Mia had fallen asleep pretty fast.

Brie had taken Abel home, giving me her phone number just in case I wanted to check in, anytime she said.

I was standing in the middle of the hall, looking at the vending machine.

I shut my eyes.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

5 months.

I laid back like the nurse had told me too.

She squirted that blue jelly on my bump, cold.

"Sorry", she said seeing me jump lightly.

"It's ok", I said smiling.

Spencer didn't want to see.

He never did.

My mom came in with me.

Then I heard it, a heart beat, my baby's heart beat.

"There he is", the nurse said.

"Its a boy?", I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to know, sorry", she said.

"It's fine", I said.

My mom started crying.

Squeezing my hand. A knock on the room door. The nurse opened it.

Baron stood there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Baby is my family", he said.

"It's a boy", my mom told him.

"Really", he said, he came to stand beside my mom.

I nodded.

"Have a name in mind?", the nurse asked.

I shook my head.

"Abel", Baron said, his eyes on the monitor.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I like it", my mom said.

I smiled.

"Abel", I mumbled, seeing the tiny form on the monitor.

-End Flashback-

I jumped, opening my eyes.

Someone had tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry", he said.

I wiped the tears that had fallen.

It was one of the firefighters.

"Its ok, I was just thinking", I said.

He nodded.

"Names Seth Rollins", he said.

I shook his hand.

"Isabelle Lopez", I said.

"How's your son?", he asked.

"Fine, like nothing happened"

"Your sister?"

"Staying overnight, head injury hopefully if the doctor gives the ok, she can go home tomorrow", I said.

He nodded.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, just everything is finally hitting me", I said.

He nodded.

"I wanted to apologize", he said.

I looked at him confused.

"For what my friend said, Dean", he said.

I thought about it, finally remembering.

"No need", I said.

"I need too, he sure as hell won't do it, I'm sorry", he said.

"Its fine", I said.

"He normally isn't like that, once you get to know him you'll see and in a small town like this you will run into us more then once", he said chuckling.

I nodded and smiled.

"Hey babe"

I turned to see a nurse walking towards us.

She hugged him and kissed him.

She smiled at me.

"Paige this is Isabelle, Isabelle this is my girlfriend Paige", he said.

I shook her hand.

"Oh right you're the woman he rescued", she said.

"Guilty", I said raising a hand.

He smiled.

"It was nice seeing you again, I'm glad your family is safe", he said.

"Thank you for rescuing us, if there's anything I can do", I said.

"They love brownies and chocolate chip cookies", Paige said.

"Babe", he squeezed her.

I gave a small laugh.

He shook his head.

"I'll remember that", I said.

They waved and walked away.

I looked back at the vending machine.

Putting money in and hitting 3B for a kitkat.

Dean-

Getting home.

I kicked my boots off.

"Renee?"

Nothing.

I shrugged.

I remember her telling me this morning that if I wasn't going to marry her, she'd leave. Then me telling her, there's the door don't let it hit you on the way out. I had told her that what we were doing was only and strictly friends with benefits, I never promised her more.

Walking into my bedroom, I stripped my clothes off and showered.

I dried my hair and put on some basketball shorts.

Grabbing a tv dinner and heating it up.

Drumming my fingers on the counter near the house phone.

I picked it up.

Dialing the hospital.

"Hello Arcata Hospital", a female voice said answering.

"Hi, I just wanted to check on a young woman, well two who were brought in earlier", I said.

"Names?", she asked.

"I only remember one, Isabelle Lopez", I said.

"Give me a minute", she said.

I heard my microwave beep.

Taking my tv dinner out, I set it on the counter.

"Ok the young woman is fine, she's actually up and walking around, I can give her a ring for you if you'd like?", the nurse said.

"No, what about the other one?", I asked.

"I really can't give you any information on her since she's a minor", she said.

"I just want to know if she's ok, I'm one of the firefighters who helped", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"She's fine", she said low.

"Ok thank you", I said hanging up.

I sat down at the empty table and ate.

Turning the tv on, a 49ers game was on.

Isabelle-

Waking up the next morning, I stretched.

"That chair doesn't look to comfortable", Mia said.

"Its not", I said.

She chuckled.

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How you feeling?", I asked.

"Still in pain but better then yesterday", she said.

I nodded.

"Well before they let you out of here, I'm gonna check out the house, clean it up and dust it", I said.

"Ok"

I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later", I said.

She nodded.

My grandmother had let me borrow her truck, since mine wasn't around anymore.

I drove by Brie's and picked up Abel.

"Did you have fun?", I asked him.

He nodded.

"Thank you again Brie", I said.

"Anytime, we loved having him", she said.

Setting him in the truck.

I looked over at him.

"Mia comes home today", I said.

He looked at me.

"I was thinking we could clean and fix her room up for her before she gets home", I said.

He nodded.

I nodded, getting closer I saw my grandma's house and her clinic.

Driving a little passed it, I saw a house, needed alot of fixing on the outside, hoping the inside was at least liveable.

"There it is, what do you think?", I asked.

He made a face.

I laughed.

"Well ok, we do have a little work to do", I said.

We got off and I unlocked the front door.

It was dark, had some small tables and pictures covered in sheets.

I opened the windows.

"Ok alot of work", I said.

**-Since it's Valentine's Day. ( :**

**While my sister and her husband go out for dinner,**

**I have a pizza and movies date with my nephews. Bring on**

**The zombies.**


	5. Chapter 5-Thank You

Chapter 5-Thank You

Isabelle-

"So should we go shopping for what we need", I said to him.

He nodded.

We got in the truck and drove into town.

Parking and walking down main street.

Spotting a grocery store.

Getting a cart we walked in.

"Ok we need cleaning supplies, food, and maybe some blow up beds till ours get here", I said.

The moving truck still hadn't arrived.

He held onto the cart.

Walking down the aisle the cleaning supplies were in.

Abel took off running.

"Abel", I said.

I grabbed my purse and took off after him.

Finding him two aisles down.

He was talking to a tall Samoan man.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi"

He squinted his eyes at me.

"You helped us yesterday", I said.

He smiled.

"Roman Reigns", he said.

"Isabelle Lopez"

I shook his hand.

Abel looked up at him smiling.

"I never got to thank you for what you did, I was actually going to go by your station to thank all of you", I said.

"Oh no need, its what were here for", he said.

"Right, well I have to go, we're cleaning the house today before my sister gets home", I said.

"How is she?", he asked.

"Good, coming home today"

"That's good, I'm glad it wasn't worse", he said.

"Me too"

Dean-

"Ok we got the ice and bread, what else did Roman say we needed?", I asked Seth.

"Chips, sodas", he said.

I nodded.

Bumping into Seth.

"What the fuck", I said.

I followed his gaze.

The woman from yesterday stood there with him.

I hid in the next aisle.

"What are you doing Dean?", Seth said.

"After what I said to her, I don't feel like getting yelled at", I said.

Seth snorted.

"Well you fucking deserve it", he said.

"Don't you think I know that", I said peeking into the aisle she was in with Roman.

"Come on dude", he said.

I shook my head.

"Roman's coming", Seth said.

"Is she coming too?", I peeked, Roman was alone.

"Are you hiding?", Roman asked.

"Shut up", I said placing the bag of ice in the cart.

They laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anything else or are we done?", I asked.

"We need windex", Roman said.

I nodded. They both looked at me.

"I guess I'll get it", I said.

I walked to the cleaning aisle.

Grabbing a bottle of windex, before I could turn I felt someone hug my leg.

I stopped and looked down, Abel.

I smiled.

"Hey buddy", I said.

He looked up and smiled.

Looking up his mom came over with her cart.

She smiled.

I rubbed my neck.

"Hi", she said.

"Hey", I said.

"Um I know I already said it but thank you for what you did", she said.

"You shouldn't thank me, I was a complete...", I looked down at Abel.

Thinking of a different word for ass.

"Jerk", I said.

"Yeah"

"I'm um, I'm sorry", I said.

"Its fine, you're not the first person to think that", she said.

"So he's doing ok?", I asked.

"Yeah, same kid", she said.

"Your sister?"

"Coming home today", she said.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm um, I should go, gotta pay for this and get back to the station", I said.

She nodded.

I looked down at Abel.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, in a town like this probably everyday", I said to Abel.

"We've heard, more then once", she said.

Abel nodded.

I looked back at her.

"Bye", I said.

"Bye"

I walked away and went to find the guys.

They were already paying.

Roman smirked.

"You knew she would be in that aisle", I said low.

"Why Dean, whatever do you mean", he said.

I slammed the bottle of windex on the counter.

He and Seth chuckled.

Isabelle-

Getting home.

I started in Mia's room.

Sweeping and dusting.

Grabbing a wet towel and wiping down the walls.

When I finished I examined the white wall.

"Needs color", I said to Abel.

He looked at the blank wall too and then nodded.

-Flashback-

6 months.

Walking to my house, my step dad taking paint buckets upstairs.

"Whats going on?", I asked.

"Project", he said.

"What kind of project?", I asked.

"Surprise kind of project", he said.

"Can I see, just a peek", I said.

"Nope you're pregnant and paint fumes will not be good for the baby", he said shrugging.

I squinted my eyes at him.

"Fine", I said.

"There's food on the counter kiddo, help yourself", he said.

I nodded.

I opened the pizza box and took a slice.

"Hungry Abel?", I asked rubbing my bump.

I giggled when I felt a small kick.

"Is that a yes", I said.

Sitting down at the table.

I heard a knock, Spencer poked his head in.

"Hey", I said.

He came over and kissed my forehead.

I felt Abel kick again.

I grabbed Spencer's hand, placing it on my bump, he pulled it away.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"He's moving, don't you want to feel, its so cool", I said.

"No its not, Izzy you can't get attached to it", he said.

"His names Abel"

"You named it, what if the adoptive parents don't like it, they should choose the name", he said.

"I'm sorry, your brother named him", I said.

Feeling Abel kick again.

Rubbing the spot softly.

-End Flashback-

I felt a light tug on my shirt.

Shaking out of my memory I looked down at him.

I smiled.

"You think she'd like a light brown?", I asked him.

He shook his head.

"You're right, maybe we should let her choose", I said.

He nodded.

I took my phone out and looked at the time.

"Still have two hours, lets get to your room now", I said.

He nodded.

I cleaned out his room and started on mine.

Pouring some bleach into the toilet bowls.

"We'll let that boil a little", I said to him.

He smiled.

"Lets go pick up aunt Mia and some paint", I said to him.

He took my hand as we walked out.


	6. Chapter 6-Repairs

Chapter 6-Repairs

Isabelle-

Picking up Mia, we walked into the home depot.

She was in crutches and a bandage on her head.

Looking at paint selections.

"What about pink?", I asked knowing she wasn't going to like it.

She rolled her eyes.

I laughed.

"What about for your room Abel?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"Maybe we can repaint your room white and put Captain America pictures up", I said.

He nodded.

Mia showed me a light purple.

"I like that one", I said.

I picked a blue color for my bedroom.

A light brown for the bathrooms.

I looked down at Abel and smiled.

-Flashback-

7 months.

Spencer and I decided to meet with the adoption agent alone.

I bit my lip as the man sat down.

He smiled.

"My name is Vince McMahon", he said.

I smiled at him.

"So we found two families I'm sure you're going to love, I can't tell you much since it's a closed adoption but I can tell you they're really nice people, they have kids already so your baby won't be alone", he said.

Spencer looked at me.

I gave him a small smile.

"Do we pick or do you?", he asked him.

"If you would like, I can pick", he said.

I nodded. He kept his eyes on me and I looked at Spencer.

"I would like to talk to each of you alone, what kind of family you would want for this child", he said.

"I'll let you go first", Spencer said.

I nodded.

Once he was gone Vince sighed.

"I've seen that look many times, you don't want to do this", he said.

"Its what's best for him", I said low.

"You know, you can still change your mind at any time, even after he's born, they usually give you 24 hours", he said.

"They do?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", he said.

"Will they let me name him?", I asked.

He smiled.

"I think you should have at least that right", he said.

"His names Abel", I said.

-End Flashback-

"Ok well pizza is here, we can finish your room tomorrow", I said to Mia.

"I like this color", she said.

"Me too"

Abel came running into the room.

He tugged on my shirt and pointed to the door.

I followed him.

I saw the moving truck.

"Our stuff is here", I said.

In the truck was couches, a fridge, stove and kitchen table.

Our furniture for our rooms.

The looked into the house.

"If you're not ready, we can leave the truck", he said.

"Really that would be great", I said.

He smiled and called for someone to pick him up.

He handed me the keys to the truck before he left.

There was a picnic table behind the house, we decided to eat outside.

Dean-

Getting to Mrs. Lopez house, we took out the boxes that had her granddaughters stuff from the accident.

"What can I do for you boys?", she asked coming out of her clinc.

"We just came to drop these off", Roman said.

"Those don't belong to me, they belong to them", she said.

We looked behind us at the house down the road.

It didn't look like anyone lived there.

"Can't you just give them the boxes?", I asked.

"Not my problem", she said before walking back into her clinic.

Roman sighed.

"Come on", he said.

We got back in the truck and drove a little down the road.

Walking up the porch steps.

Roman knocked.

It opened to the young girl we had rescued.

She smiled.

"Hi"

"Hey remember us", Roman said.

"Vaguely", she said.

She opened the screen door, it made a cracking sound.

"Sorry its so dusty, we're cleaning it, starting up stairs", she said.

"I can check out your roof for any leaks, I'm good at that", Roman said.

"I should ask my sister, Izzy, Izzy", she yelled upstairs.

She gave us a smile.

"Finishing my room, we were going to do it tomorrow but can't stop Izzy once she starts, want pizza, we were eating outside as you can see", she said.

Her sister appeared.

Her shirt was dirty and had some paint on it, short black shorts and a pair of used converse.

Her dark hair in a ponytail.

She smiled.

"Hi", she said.

"Your car had some of your things and we collected what could be saved, would you like us to bring in the boxes?", Roman said.

She nodded.

I handed her the most important one.

She opened it, a folded up flag and a photo of who I guessed was her sons father. A purple heart. Photo albums.

She smiled.

"Thought that was important", I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you"

I gave her a nod.

"I was telling your sister, I can fix your roof, free of charge", Roman said.

"Oh I wouldn't feel right letting you do it for free", she said.

"My sisters a chef, well use to be, also she can bake", Mia said.

"Well I love home cooked meals, my wife doesn't really have time with the kids schedules and her work, also Dean doesn't have anyone to cook for him, he's pretty good at repair work", Roman said.

She looked at me.

"Let me guess, tv dinners?", she asked.

I nodded and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Well ok", she said.

"Awesome, we can come by saturday", Roman said.

"Sounds good"

We finished taking down the boxes.

She gave us each a water bottle.

"Sorry, its all I've got right now", she said.

"This is fine", I said.

I took a drink.

After the last box we waved goodbye, heading back to the station.

"She seemed over whelmed", he said.

"I would be too", I said.

"She's pretty cute"

I raised a brow.

"Don't go there", I said.

"Come on man, I want to see you settle down already", he said.

"No, I'll only break her more", I said.


	7. Chapter 7-A Simple Thank You

Chapter 7-A Simple Thank You

Isabelle-

Cleaning the kitchen, I swept and mopped.

Wiping down the walls.

I placed the stove where it goes, along with the fridge.

"How long will it take for the fridge to get cold?", Mia asked.

"Probably all day, till it does we'll keep using the cooler", I said.

She helped me set the table in the dining room.

She was placing the dishes where they go.

"You're gonna bake?", she asked.

"Yeah, for the firefighters", I said.

She nodded.

Making two batches of brownies and two batches of chocolate chip cookies.

"We can finish painting your room while we wait for them to finish cooking", I said.

"I already finished, with Abels help", she said.

I nodded.

"How's your leg feeling, don't forget you have a cast on", I said.

"Yeah yeah", she said.

Waiting for the last batch of brownies, we started on Abel's room.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

7 months.

My mom was throwing me a baby shower.

My aunts and cousins came.

"Mom why would you do this, knowing I'm not keeping him?", I asked.

"You don't have to give him up Izzy", she said.

"We can't afford to keep him mom, he'll be happy with someone else", I said.

"Can you at least just enjoy today, please", she said.

I know she was hoping I would change my mind.

I knew deep down it was getting harder, in the end I don't I would be able too.

Spencer said the baby would be happier with parents who could afford to give him what he needed.

I was sitting outside on the front steps when he came by.

"How was it?", he asked.

"Hard", I said.

"Just remember, we're kids Izzy, we don't know and aren't ready for a baby", he said.

"I know, its just getting harder to tell myself to give him up", I said.

He rubbed my back.

"Me too", he said.

He handed me a small blue bag.

"Baron wanted me to give you this, he's still mad at me", he said.

I opened it and pulled out a pair of baby converse. I smiled.

"These are so cute"

"So all this stuff will go with when the adoptive parents take him?", he asked.

"Yeah"

I rubbed my bump feeling Abel kick.

-End Flashback-

We finished Abel's room.

"Ok, tomorrow we could move in your furniture in both rooms", I said.

"And hang Abel's Captain America pictures", Mia said.

He nodded.

All we had was my room, the bathrooms, living room and hall.

I went into the kitchen and placed the cookies and brownies in containers.

I showered and we got changed.

Dean-

Since my outburst the night of the accident I was on truck washing duty.

"You missed a spot", Seth said taking a bite of his peach.

"You missed another spot", Roman said.

"Right there Ambrose", Randy called.

I turned around and glared at them.

They all laughed.

"Ambrose don't forget the windows, I want them spotless", Hunter said.

"Yes sir", I said.

I continued to wash the truck.

"Hello"

I got up and turned around to see Isabelle.

I cleared my throat the other men turned as well.

"Hello", I heard Cody say.

"Damn", Randy said low.

I could hear someone whistle and groans at the sight of her.

"Show some respect you animals, half of you are married", Hunter said.

I chuckled.

These guys never could resist a beautiful woman.

Hell neither could I.

"Sorry about that", Hunter said.

"Oh its fine, we just wanted to bring these to you all for what you did", she said.

"You didn't have too really...", he said.

Seth took one of the containers.

Randy and Roman took the others.

"But thank you..", Hunter said chuckling.

She laughed.

"Guys lets at least let her think we have manners", Hunter called out.

"Thank you", they all said with mouth fulls.

She laughed.

"Well I'll let you guys get back to work", she said walking back to her truck.

I could see her sister and son in the truck.

I couldn't help but look at the way her hips swayed, the perfect shape of her butt, her toned legs.

"Damn", I heard Randy say again.

"If I wasn't married", Cody said.

"I think we should all look away before we all get boners", Roman said.

"Too late" Seth said.

I cleared my throat.

She got in her truck, I'm sure she saw us all staring.

She confirmed it by sending us a wave.

We all waved back.

"These are really good", Seth said handing me one.

I took it.

I nodded and ate the rest.

"Get to work Ambrose", Hunter called out.

"Yes sir", I called out.

Isabelle-

"I have the hottest sister ever", Mia said loud.

We were on our way back home.

I wanted to finish painting at least my bathroom and some of my room.

I looked over at her.

"What?", I asked.

"Those guys would not stop staring, there eyes were glued to your butt", she said laughing.

"Not true", I said.

She nodded.

"Look", she said.

She showed me her phone.

Photos of the guys watching me walk away, some of them tilted there heads a little.

"That's embarrassing delete those", I said.

"No, I think its pretty cool having a hot sister", she said.

"I'm only 25 Mia", I said.

"I'm not saying your old, just that your like mom you can't tell me you never noticed how men stared at her when she walked by, even if dad was with her", she said.

I smiled, it was true.

Men stared at her as she walked by, like she was the only woman in the world, the perfect woman.

I knew I wasn't perfect, I was not my mother. She was a better person then I was.


	8. Chapter 8-Fix It

Chapter 8-Fix It

Dean-

It was Saturday.

Roman and Seth came by my place to pick me up.

Putting my tools in the back of Romans truck.

Getting to her place we could smell pancakes.

"Damn, this woman is gonna make us fat", Roman said.

Seth and I chuckled.

"Smells really good, Paige can't cook", Seth said.

"That's why I stick to tv dinners", I said.

"No you stick to tv dinners because you don't have a woman, you did but she left your ass", Roman said.

I got off the truck.

"She wasn't my woman, more like friends with benefits and I told her that, if she thought more she was wrong", I said.

They laughed.

We walked up her porch and knocked.

Mia answered.

She opened the screen door.

"Come on in, would you like some breakfast?", she asked.

"Is there enough?", Seth asked.

"Duh, she knew you were coming by so she made enough", Mia said.

We followed her to the kitchen.

I noticed the house was clean, still no furniture, except for in the kitchen, it was also freshly painted a nice color green, not one of those nasty looking greens.

"Hi", Isabelle said placing pancakes on a plate.

We smiled at her.

She was in short overalls, her faded Houston Texans shirt had dots of paint on it.

Her hair up in a ponytail, faded and used converse.

Abel was eating his pancakes.

I sat next to him.

"Whats up buddy", I said.

He smiled while chewing.

She placed plates in front of us.

"There's blueberry, chocolate chip, and plain", she said.

"Are you going to join us?", Seth asked.

"I actually need to finish painting my room, then start painting the hall, I choose a light yellow, Mia doesn't like it, then I have to paint the bathroom in the hall, then work my way down here, do you know anyone with a ladder that reaches up there..."

"Izzy!", Mia said loud.

She stopped talking.

Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I was rambling wasn't I, sorry", she said.

She went to flip the pancake.

"About that ladder, I have one", Roman said.

She smiled and nodded.

Turning off the stove and placing the last pancake on the plate.

"Well I'll let you guys enjoy, I'll be upstairs if you need me", she said.

"Would you mind if I went to grandmas?", Mia asked her sister.

She looked at us and pulled Mia away.

Isabelle-

"I don't know Mia", I said.

"I think I can handle grandma", she said.

"I just don't want her saying something to you that will hurt you", I said.

"It won't, I can defend myself", she said.

I nodded.

"Ok"

She left and I looked back.

"Everything ok?", Roman asked.

"Yeah", I said.

I went up to my room.

Two walls were already painted.

I started on the third.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

8 months.

"I have a surprise for you", my mom said.

I smiled, she covered my eyes.

My step dad held onto my hand, while he pulled me to follow.

I giggled.

"Can I see now?", I asked.

"Not yet", my step dad said.

I heard a door open.

My step dad turned me lightly.

Stopping.

"Ready?", my mom asked.

I nodded.

She removed her hands, my smile dropped.

"Its Abel's room", my mom said.

"Mom...", I shook my head.

I started crying.

My step dad cupped my face so I could look at him.

"Keep Abel, you don't have to lose him", he said.

"I can't", I said.

I left the room as fast as I could.

Getting downstairs, I felt a sharp pain.

I felt my moms hands on me.

"Whats wrong?", she asked.

"I don't know, it hurts so bad", I said.

"I think Abel's coming", my mom said.

"Its not time", I said.

-End Flashback-

I heard a knock behind me.

I turned, Dean stood there.

"Need help?", he asked.

"Sure, maybe start on that wall", I said.

He nodded.

"I like the yellow in the hall, not to bright", he said.

"Yeah I thought so, I wanted something light since the sun doesn't hit that hall, if I would have picked a dark color, it would look so spooky and Abel would freak out, I was gonna pick a light brown but it just didn't feel right, I feel like brown is just...", I stopped when I saw him raise a brow.

I looked away.

"I was rambling again, sorry", I said as I continued to paint.

"Its fine, kinda cute", he said.

I looked at him.

His back was to me as he started to paint the wall behind me.

My eyes went down to his butt, I shook my head.

Stop looking.

I continued to paint.

"Mia finds it annoying, you know my rambling but I only do it when I'm nervous or sometimes I don't even know when I'm doing it, my mom was the same way. Mia was more like her dad but sometimes she acts like my mom. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing...", I stopped when I heard him chuckle.

I looked at him and he smiled.

"Next time I do that just tell me to shut up, ok", I said.

"Why?, I said I liked it", he said.

He turned back to his wall.

I heard footsteps on the roof.

"Looks like Roman and Seth got to work", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

I finished my wall and went over to the one Dean was working on.

Putting paint on my roller.

-Flashback-

I was sitting in the waiting room. Baron came running inside.

"How are you doing, your mom called to let us know", he said.

I knew his parents didn't care, so they weren't going to come at all.

"Where's Spencer?", I asked.

"He said he couldn't be here, he told me to call him as soon as Abel was here", he said squeezing my hand.

"Thank you for being here", I said in tears.

He smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world", he said.


	9. Chapter 9-All Wet

Chapter 9-All Wet

Isabelle-

Meeting Dean in the middle.

He stopped me.

"I can finish", he said.

I nodded.

Putting my roller down.

Abel came into the room.

"What do you think, nice yeah", I asked Abel.

He nodded.

He touched the wet wall, I groaned and Dean chuckled.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your hands", I said.

He nodded.

"Don't touch your clothes", I said as he went into my bathroom.

"I'll fix that hand print", Dean said.

We heard a scream in the bathroom and Abel came running out dripping wet.

Running to his room.

I went into the bathroom, a pipe had burst, Dean came in, the wet floor causing him to slip, his hands holding onto my hips, I gripped his arms.

He turned and we fell, I was on top of him.

I lifted off of him and he moved towards the pipe, the water stopped pouring out.

I sighed.

We were all wet.

I laughed.

Dean-

She was still between my legs, her laugh was to sweet, it made me laugh along with her.

"You're all wet", she said while laughing.

"So are you", I said.

I stood, I reached out for her hands and she took them.

"Be careful its slippery", I said holding onto her.

She turned to walk out, she almost slipped, I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her up. Her back hitting my chest.

"I got you", I said.

She turned her head to look at me over her shoulder.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I held her till we got out of the bathroom.

Letting my arms fall.

"You shouldn't use any of the sinks at least till I check them out", I said.

"I used the kitchen sink"

"Yeah sometimes they hold on and then out of no where they burst, I can get you a new pipe for this one", I said.

"That's a good idea, I wouldn't know what to get", she said.

She nodded.

"Hold on", she said.

She walked into her closet and brought back a tshirt.

She handed it to me.

I took it.

Without thinking I took my wet shirt off, tossing it into the bathroom.

Isabelle-

Seeing his toned abs, wet, so wet.

I bit my lip, shaking my head of those thoughts.

I looked away.

"I'm gonna change my shirt", I said.

He nodded.

Going into my closet and taking off the wet shirt.

I put on a grey sleeveless shirt and putting on a pair of shorts.

Walking out he raised a brow and his eyes ran up and down me.

"What?", I asked.

"Nothing", he said looking away.

"You had this weird look on your face, so what is it?", I asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Who's shirt is this?", he asked, I'm sure to change the subject.

"An ex", I said.

I handed him a pair of basketball shorts.

"Hope they fit", I said.

I walked out so he could change.

I grabbed some towels and he opened the door when he finished changing.

"Let me guess an ex", he said.

"Yup, well same ex, I'm not like a slut or anything but I do go out on dates, not many, I actually just started dating last year, thats the ex and I'm babling again, I need to learn to shut up", I said.

He chuckled.

I walked into the bathroom and laid the towels out.

Soaking up all the water.

He helped.

Picking up the wet towels I took them out back and hung them.

"Doing it the old fashion way", he said.

"Actually I have no washer or dryer yet and my grandmas an old stubborn woman who doesn't like to share", I said.

"You and grandma don't get along?", he asked.

"Its a long story", I said.

He cleared his throat.

"I have a washer and dryer, I don't mind sharing", he said.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks but you're already helping me fix the house", he stopped me.

"I really enjoyed those cookies you took us, maybe we could work something out, you bake me cookies and I will let you use my washer", he said.

I took his hand, shaking it.

"You've got yourself a deal", I said.

"Do you have any furniture?", he asked.

I chuckled.

"Yeah but I wanted to clean up and paint before bringing them in", I said.

"Explains the moving truck out front", he said.

I nodded.

"Well I'm gonna check the rest of your pipes, in the house", he said.

"Ok, I have to check on Abel", I said.

He walked back in the house. I sighed.

I could see Seth and Roman on the roof.

They sent me a wave, I sent them one back.

It almost looked like they were smirking.

I walked back in the house to find Abel, he was laying on his bed changed.

His wet clothes in his basket.

"It wasn't your fault babe, the pipes were old ok", I said.

He nodded, I kissed the top of his head.

-Flashback-

They put me in a room by myself.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

Baron popped his head in.

"Hey", he said.

I smiled at him.

"My brother called, I convinced him to at least be here if not in the room with you then in the waiting room", he said.

"I'm scared", I whispered.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Don't be, it will be ok and you can do this, I know you Izzy and you can do this", he said.

"What if I can't give him up?", I asked.

"Then don't, your parents are willing to help and I am too", he said.

"Your a good friend"

"Can I?", he asked, his hand on top of my bump.

I nodded.

He rubbed it and Abel kicked.

"Whatever you decide Izzy, I'm here and I'll always be here", he said.

I smiled and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Isabelle", Spencer said from the door.

Baron sighed.

"I'll see you after ok", Baron said.

I nodded, he walked past Spencer.

"What's up with you and my brother?", Spencer asked.

"Nothing, he just came to wish me good luck", I said.

"Have I told you that he has this huge crush on you", he said.

"I have more important things to focus on then your jealousy", I said.

"Just wanted to let you know I was here and that I'll be waiting, good luck Izzy", he said.

I smiled.

"I love you Izzy", he said.

"Love you too"


	10. Chapter 10-School Shopping

Chapter 10-School Shopping

Isabelle-

Roman and Seth had finished some of the repairs on the roof, promising to come back sunday afternoon.

It was morning, I took Mia and Abel school shopping, seeing as their first day of school was next Monday.

"Why can't we just do home schooling and stay with you?", Mia asked as we were walking down the aisle.

"Because I'm hoping I can find a job soon, there's only so much of my savings left, this house is taking alot, I'm glad the guys aren't charging me or we wouldn't have anything", I said.

"You still need the living room and downstairs bathroom, also that extra room that's locked", she said.

"I'll have the guys check it out maybe one of them could open it", I said.

She shrugged.

"It's gonna be ok Mia", I said.

"Whatever"

She walked ahead.

A woman walked over to me. She smiled and waved, she looked like nurse Brie.

I looked behind me and then back at this woman.

"I was talking to you, hi my names Nikki , I'm Romans wife", she said.

"Oh sorry, yes of course I'm Isabelle and this is Abel, that moody teen over there is my sister Mia", I said.

"Its so nice to meet you", she said.

"I'm sorry you just look like..."

She nodded.

"Yes my twin sister Brie", she said.

"Ok, now it makes sense", I said.

She laughed.

A little girl about Abel's age came over to her.

"This is Lola my daughter and I have a 4 year old at home Joe", she said.

"Yes Roman told me you two have kids", I said.

"So how's your roof coming along, Roman and Seth are really good so no worries", she said.

"Great, I'm glad I found them, well they found me seeing as I don't have a job right now and we're living off my savings, paying them with food is my only option, but I haven't heard any complaints yet", I said.

She laughed.

"Its fine, well Roman brought food home, it was amazing", she said.

"Thank you"

"I'm a waitress at the dinner on main, we're not hiring any cooks right now but we do need more waitresses, if Phil likes you enough, you could ask him for a cook position", she said.

"Waitressing would be fine, I just need to find something", I said.

"Come by the diner tomorrow, apply and I'll put in a good word with Phil and April", she said.

"Ok, thank you", I said.

"Anytime, well I'll let you get back to it", she said.

I nodded and continued down the aisle.

Abel holding onto the cart.

"Are you at least excited about school?", I asked.

He nodded.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

"You have to push Izzy", my mom yelled.

"I can't, it hurts, I can't mom", I said crying.

She wiped her hand across my sweat filled forehead.

"Yes you can baby come on", she said.

I pushed again.

I squeezed her hand, my other hand was squeezing a nurses.

Spencer said he didn't want to be in the room.

It hurt me when he said that but I also knew why he didn't want to be here, seeing the baby would be to hard to let him go.

Then the sound of a baby crying broke my train of thought on Spencer.

"Its a boy", the doctor said.

My mom kissed my forehand.

"Good job baby", she said.

I started crying.

I shut my eyes when I saw the nurse start to bring him over.

"Look at him Isabelle", my mom said.

I shook my head, eyes still closed.

My mom pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Isabelle look at him", she said, her tone angry.

"I can't, its to hard", I said.

"She's putting the baby up for adoption", I heard the nurse say to the doctor.

"Ok, take him away then", he said.

I heard what sounded like a cart being wheeled out.

I opened my eyes.

My mom cried and shook her head at me, look of disappointment on her face.

"You have 24 hours to change your mind Isabelle", the doctor said.

I nodded.

Baron-

The nurse came over to Izzys dad to let him know the baby was here.

I looked at my brother.

"Lets go see him", I said.

"No, he's not ours anymore", Spencer said.

I waited a while before going towards the nursery.

Finding Isabelles name. A nurse saw me.

"Hi, can I help you?", she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my...for my nephew", I said.

She nodded.

"Name of the mother?", she asked.

"Isabelle Lopez", I said.

"Follow me"

She took me into the room and found Abel. Picking him up, she handed him to me.

I smiled down at him.

"Hi Abel", I whispered.

-End Flashback-

Dean-

Roman decided to go to home depot with me while we were on break.

Seth went to have lunch with Paige.

"So you were wet and she was wet", Roman said.

"Yeah thats why we're here", I said.

He nodded.

"Then she gave you her ex's clothes?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Can we talk about something else now", I said.

He nodded.

"Nikki saw Renee yesterday", he said.

I shrugged.

"So"

"Damn man, when are you going to get your ass in gear and make a damn commitment, settle down", he said.

"Thats not for me dude, it won't work, I won't work and I don't need to know how bad I broke a poor girls heart", I said.

"Stop being afraid of letting someone in and make an effort, put in the work and time", he said.

"Roman trust me when I say, no woman would ever be happy with me, I can't even make myself happy", I said.

"You could if you took a chance man", he said.

I shook my head.

He patted my shoulder.

"You're not your parents Dean, you're not your dad", he said.

"Can we drop this", I said walking away from him.

He jogged to catch up to me.


	11. Chapter 11-Grandma

Chapter 11-Grandma

Isabelle-

Getting home I saw Roman and Seth had started on the roof.

Dean was helping.

"I thought you guys had work today?", I asked, yelling up at them.

"Got out an hour ago", Seth said.

Dean was coming down the ladder.

He took the bags from me.

"Thanks", I said.

I unlocked the door.

"Where's Abel?", he asked.

"Dropped him and Mia off at the park", I said.

"Roman brought that ladder you needed, I'll fix your bathroom sink and then get started on painting", he said.

"Sounds good, I'll get started on your dinner", I said.

He nodded.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

I was laying back staring up at the white ceiling.

All I could think about was Abel.

I wanted to see him, hold him at least once.

Spencer didn't see him either. Baron was leaning against the wall watching Spencer trying to comfort me.

"I saw him", Baron said.

We both looked at him.

"Why the fuck would you do that B?", Spencer asked him.

"I just wanted one look at...at my nephew", he said.

"I want to see him", I said to Spencer.

"That's not a good idea Izzy", he said.

"I need to see him, somethings telling me to see him, I won't hold him I promise", I said.

He sighed.

"Let her see him Spence", Baron said.

"I'll ask the doctor", he said.

I sat up and waited for Spencer to come back.

I wiped the tears that fell. Baron squeezed my hand.

-End Flashback-

Isabelle-

I finished packing the guys dinner into three separate containers. Dean was on the second wall in the living room.

It wasn't much, just spaghetti and garlic bread.

I made enough for Roman to take home to Nikki and their kids.

They came into the kitchen, there shirts drenched in sweat, sticking to there bodies.

"Thats it for today, we can pick up where we left off next Saturday", Roman said.

"Ok", I said.

He picked up the bag with the containers.

Seth did the same.

"Its only spaghetti so don't get to excited", I said.

"Honestly we don't care, we just enjoy a nice home cooked meal", Seth said.

Dean leaned on the counter.

I handed him his bag.

"And you?", I asked.

"Better then the tv dinners", he said.

I smiled.

I walked them out.

Seeing Mia and Abel coming up the drive.

Mia had a pissed off look on her face, my grandma right behind her.

I sighed.

"Do you know what your sister was doing at the park?", she yelled.

I glanced at the guys who kinda looked uncomfortable now.

"She was surrounded by guys, while Abel was alone", she yelled.

She glanced at the guys.

She shook her head.

"I shouldn't be suprised, your mother was exactly the same, a slut", she said.

Mia ran in the house.

Abel hugged my leg.

"I'm gonna tell you this now fellas, you don't have to fix her house to sleep with her, just tell her she's beautiful and she'll fall to her knees in front of you, both of those girls are exactly like there mother", she said.

"That's not why..."

"Dean", Roman said stopping him.

"My mother had to learn it from somewhere right, don't act like your perfect because your not, I trust Mia and I know she is smart enough to know not to get into that kind of situation", I said.

My grandma huffed and walked away.

"I'm sorry", I said to them.

"No don't be, we've known her our whole lives growing up in this town, we know who to believe and who's bitter enough to make up lies", Seth said.

"As long as you know we aren't fixing your house to sleep with you, we're all good", Roman said.

"I know", I said.

Dean still looked angry.

His fists were balled up, like they were ready to hit someone anyone.

He glanced at me and his expression softened.

Dean-

We were on our way home.

"Why didn't you let me say something to that horrible old woman?", I asked Roman through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't our place", he said.

"I don't understand how someone could not only call there daughter a slut but her granddaughters", Seth said.

Roman stopped in front of my house.

"See you two at work tomorrow", I said.

They gave a small wave.

Getting inside I opened the bag she gave me.

Heating up the food.

Turning on the tv to a preseason game.

I took off my shirt and tossed it into the room where the washer and dryer was.

Seeing the pile of dirty clothes, I sighed.

I was way behind on washing.

Hearing the ding from the microwave I took out the food and sat down on my couch to watch the game.

My phone started ringing, seeing a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Dean Ambrose?", the female voice said.

"Speaking", I said putting another fork full of spaghetti into my mouth.

"Hi, its Isabelle", she said.

Almost choking on my food, I took a drink from my beer.

"Uh yeah", I said.

"You offered to let me use your washer, I was wondering if I can stop by tomorrow?", she asked.

"Oh sure, I'm not gonna be here but I can leave a key under my mat", I said.

"Oh I don't just want to go in without you"

"Its fine"

"Ok, thanks", she said.

"Hey how'd you get my number?", I asked.

"Roman, he left all three numbers just in case I had trouble, I'm sorry", she said.

"Its ok, I didn't know he did that", I said.

"Did I get Roman in trouble?", she gave a soft laugh.

I chuckled.

"No", I said.

"Ok well thanks again Dean, have a goodnight", she said.

"You too darlin", I said.

Hanging up with her.

**-updates might not come everyday starting Monday.**

**Got switched to night shifts, which I hate because I sleep almost all day.**


	12. Chapter 12-Encounter

Chapter 12-Encounter

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

Spencer came back in.

Hands in his pockets.

"Doctor said it was ok, he'll bring the baby in", he said, his tone let me know he wasn't happy.

"Are you gonna see him?", I asked.

"No I can't...", he said.

He backed out of the room.

"I'll be here Izzy", Baron said.

The door opened again to a nurse and Vince the adoption agent.

"Hi", I said.

"Hello", he smiled.

"You wanted to see your son?", the nurse asked.

I nodded.

She was going to place him in my arms.

"Oh no", I said.

She placed him anyways.

My heart started beating faster when I looked down at the tiny person in my arms.

Rubbing the tip of my finger on his cheek gently.

"Hi Abel", I whispered.

I kissed his forehead.

"Spencer's missing out", Baron asked.

"He is but your not, Abel will at least have his uncle", I said.

"Damn right little man has me", he said smiling.

The nurse left.

I started crying.

"I hope this means you've had a change of heart?", Vince asked.

I looked at him.

Then back down at Abel, I smiled.

"Yes, I want to keep him", I said.

"Good I'm glad", he said.

"Me too", Baron said.

He leaned down and kissed Abels tiny head.

-End Flashback-

I woke up to Abel jumping on my bed.

I loved his 8am wake up calls.

"Ok I'm up", I said yawning.

He smiled.

Making him and Mia breakfast.

"Ok so I have an interview today at a diner, so either you come with or stay home?", I asked Mia.

"I'll stay home, don't want to tarnish dear old grandmas reputation", she said stabbing her eggs.

"Hey those eggs didn't do anything to you", I said.

Abel giggled.

"Oh I need your dirty clothes too", I said.

Mia gave a thumbs up and so did Abel.

I went up stairs and showered.

Getting dressed in black shorts and white tank top.

Mia had put her and Abel's dirty clothes in baskets and put them by the door. Setting my things there too.

I started on dinner for Dean, deciding to leave it in his fridge for when he got home.

I grilled chicken and poured some bbq sauce on it.

Adding some green beans, carrots, and mashed potatoes on the side.

Putting the gravy into a small container.

I put them in a bag. Setting the food and baskets of dirty clothes into the truck.

"Ok I'll be back soon", I said.

Getting to the address Dean texted me.

Finding the key where he said he'd leave it.

I walked in and set the food in the fridge.

I went back to the truck to get the baskets.

Starting on the first wash, I noticed a huge pile of dirty clothes beside the dryer.

"I'll wash that", I said to myself.

I walked into his kitchen and washed his dirty dishes.

A long with the containers that had the spaghetti in it.

Dean-

"So you're telling me, she's at your house right now, her panties tumbling around your washer", Randy said.

I nodded.

"Why aren't you taking your break, going down to your house and banging the shit out of her on your washer?", Dolph asked.

"Running your hands up her smooth toned legs", Cody said.

"Those lips, her ass", Randy said and shutting his eyes and smiled.

"Its safe to say who's not getting any", Roman said.

We laughed.

"She is beautiful", I said.

"But?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"You're not going to do anything about it?", Roman asked.

"Nope", I said.

"I can't believe you're willing to let that go, Ambrose you have completely lost your damn mind", Seth said.

"I think we can all agree on that", Randy said.

"Shut up", I said.

They all laughed.

"So you wouldn't mind if one of us, you know asked her out?", Dolph asked.

I looked at him and then shook my head.

"No problem", I said.

"Bullshit", Cody said.

"You would care, Seth and I saw the way you looked at her and brother you've got it bad", Roman said.

"Ok can we talk about something else", I said.

They all had these smirks on their faces.

"You guys are assholes", I said.

Isabelle-

I couldn't help myself, I cleaned his house and washed his clothes.

Leaving his now washed clothes folded on his bed.

I wrote a note, telling Dean about the food in the fridge.

I picked up the last basket of clean clothes and opened the front door.

"Oh sorry...", the blonde woman said.

I smiled.

She looked at me confused.

"You are?", she asked.

"Sorry Isabelle Lopez, I'm new here and Dean let me use his washer", I said.

I stuck hand out out for her to shake it but she just glanced at it and looked back at me, I dropped my hand.

I locked his door, not knowing this woman.

"Renee Young, I'm Deans girlfriend", she looked mad.

"Oh, I meant no disrespect, he offered to let me and since I don't have a washer and dryer I took the offer. People in this town are really nice and friendly I mean I've only been here a little while, I like that its so peaceful..."

"I dont care, I don't want to see you around here again or near Dean", she said.

"Ok, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to cause trouble, if I would have known I wouldn't have accepted his offer", I said.

I tucked Deans key into my back pocket still not trusting this woman and not knowing if she was really Deans girl. He didn't say anything about her.

"How'd you get in?", she asked.

"He was here before I left, said to lock up when I finished", I said.

She nodded.

I got in my truck and left.


	13. Chapter 13-Girlfriend?

Chapter 13-Girlfriend?

Isabelle-

I was an hour early to my interview with the owner of the diner.

I filled out an application and had my resume on hand.

Nikki smiled at me.

"Roman told me about your grandma", she said.

"Oh yeah", I said, a little embarassed.

"He also told me you left quite an impression with Dean as well", she smirked.

"He's really sweet", I said.

She raised her brow and her mouth dropped open.

"What?", I asked.

"You might be the only woman in the world to say that about Dean Ambrose", she said.

"I'm sure his girlfriend thinks the same thing", I said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, blonde hair, um Renee something", I said.

"Oh that's not his girlfriend, she only comes around when she's horny or when he calls her because he's horny", she said.

"You really just said that out loud", I said surprised she just said it.

Its like she says it before thinking.

"How do you think I got my man", she said.

She winked and walked away.

I met with Phil and he asked me a few questions.

Dean-

"Ambrose, that fine piece of ass is here for you", Dolph said smirking.

I got up and walked out front, Roman was showing her the fire truck.

I noticed the guys follow.

Watching from the top of the stairs.

Randy whistled and Dolph joined him.

"Calm your dicks down", Roman said to them.

She laughed and sent them a wave.

I put my hands in my pockets and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go put the guys under a nice cold shower", Roman said leaving.

"Bye", she said.

"Hey pretty lady, my names Dolph", he said.

She sent him a wave.

I chuckled.

"If Dean doesn't want to take you out and show you the town, I will", Randy smirked.

"I might take you up on that", she said.

"Ambrose you better claim your woman before Orton takes her", Cody said.

She laughed.

"Alright guys leave him alone, come on", Roman said moving them to the back.

She laughed again.

She handed me my key.

"Thanks again, oh also I couldn't help myself, I might have cleaned your house", she said biting her lip.

I smirked.

"Its no problem, it needed to be cleaned", I said.

"Oh also your girlfriend stopped by and I think she might have been upset I was there", she said.

I raised a brow.

"I don't have a girlfriend", I said.

"A Renee something came by, blonde, she said not to go to your house anymore, I didn't mean to get her angry", she said.

I shook my head.

"She's not my girlfriend, she wishes just don't listen to her if I let you in my house that's my problem", I said.

She nodded.

I gave her back my key.

"Oh I'm done", she said.

"This is the spare key, keep it I don't want to keep leaving it under the mat, especially if she's roaming around my house", I said.

She took it, our fingers brushing.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh I got the job", she said excited.

"That's great, Roman told me Nikki was gonna put in a good word for you", I said.

She nodded.

"Well thanks again", she said.

"No problem darlin", I said.

She smiled.

"I love the way you say that", she said giggling.

I smirked.

"I'll say it more often then", I said.

She waved and left.

I watched her truck till I couldn't see it anymore.

"Ambrose is in love", Cody said loud.

"I see that sparkle in your eye Dean", Seth said.

I rubbed my face and laughed.

"Shut the fuck up", I said.

"Dean and Isabelle sitting in a tree...", Dolph sang.

"Ziggler I swear if you finish that damn song", I said.

They all laughed.

Isabelle-

-Flashback-

I was holding Abel close, his tiny hand wrapped around my finger.

I gave a small laugh.

"You're so beautiful, my Abel", I said.

Spencer stormed in.

I jumped.

"What the fuck", he yelled.

I covered Abel's ear.

"We decided on adoption, you can't go back on your word Izzy", he yelled.

Abel started crying.

Vince and my parents came in, Baron right behind them.

"Spencer you need to go", my mom yelled.

"Spence, come on", Baron said.

Spencers eyes were filled with hate and anger.

Baron tried to pull him out of the room.

"You're gonna ruin his life", he said.

He stormed out of the room.

My mom kissed my forehead.

"You're going to be a great mom", she whispered.

I closed my eyes and then kissed Abel's forehead.

-End Flashback-

Getting home Mia helped me put the clothes away.

I started on dinner.

"So you got the job?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a waitress", I said taking a bite of my grilled chicken.

"Abel's gonna be fine with me", she said.

I smiled at her.

"I know", I said.

Dean-

Getting home, I took my shirt off, going to the washer room I noticed the pile of clothes was gone.

I tossed my shirt in the hamper and went to my room.

On my bed was nicely folded clothes.

I smiled.

Telling myself I'll put it away before bed.

Going into my kitchen there was a note.

"Dinners in the fridge, hope you enjoy it.

Also I cleaned your house and washed your

clothes, figured you might be to busy to do it.

Hope you don't mind." -Izzy.

I smiled.

Opening my fridge and pulling out the food.

Heating it up, I sat down with it while I watched Sons of Anarchy.

When I finished, I decided to text her.

"Thank you for the food, so good.

Also don't mind you cleaning my house and

fondling my briefs"

I smiled.

Before I even set my phone down it dinged.

Message:Isabelle.

I opened it.

"No problem, thank you for giving me permission to fondle your underwear"

I laughed.

"Goodnight Izzy", I wrote back.

A second later.

"Goodnight Dean"


	14. Chapter 14-Its A Date

Chapter 14-Its A Date

Isabelle-

This was the end of my second week at the diner.

The guys said one more weekend and the roof should be done.

Dean finished painting the walls.

He was able to open the room Mia and I couldn't get open.

It was full of my moms old stuff, deciding to wait till I had a day off to go through it.

Mia and Abel loved their schools but with my luck Abel's teacher ended up being Renee.

No one gave me a hard time at the diner.

Best of all, my shift was with Nikki.

Leaving the diner I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry", I said.

"Its ok, it was my fault too", he said.

He squinted at me.

"You're Deans friend, um Isabelle, I'm Randy", he said.

"Right the guy with the offer", I said.

He chuckled.

"That's me"

"Picking up your girlfriend?", I asked.

"If I had one, I'm picking up some food for the guys", he said.

I took my keys out of my purse.

"Nice to know", I said.

"That offer still stands you know", he said.

"What do you have in mind?", I asked.

"Tomorrow we have our monthly baseball game against the cops, why don't you and your family come by, we do a BBQ after", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

"Its a date", he said.

"Woah slow down cowboy, I never said it was a date", I said.

"Ok ok sorry", he said.

"See you"

I got in my truck.

"See you tomorrow", he said as I backed out.

I sent him a wave.

-Flashback-

I was finally bringing Abel home.

Taking him to his new room.

I hadn't seen Spencer since he stormed out.

"He is so cute", my mom said.

"Yeah"

"Spencer's downstairs", she said.

"What does he want?", I asked.

She shrugged.

I went to see what he wanted.

He stood and gave me a soft smile.

"Hi", I said.

"Hi, I'm sorry about yesterday its just, I'm scared what if we can't give him what he needs", he said.

"Right now all he needs is us, our love", I said.

He smiled.

"Can I see him?", he asked.

I nodded, taking his hand and showing him to Abel's room.

I picked him up and handed him to Spencer.

"He's so small", he said.

"Yeah but sweet", I said.

"Hi Abel, I'm your dad little man", he whispered to him.

Kissing his forehead.

"I can't believe I was willing to give you up", he said.

"Have you told your parents?", I asked.

He looked at me.

Shaking his head lightly.

"Baron is the only one who knows, they won't like it", he said.

"We can tell them together", I said.

He shook his head.

"I need to do it"

-End Flashback-

Dean-

I was playing cards with the guys.

Isabelle would make me dinner, getting home and finding it in my fridge at night.

Randy came in whistling, smile on his face.

He set down the food.

"Whats up with you?", I asked.

"I have a date tomorrow", he said.

"Who's the poor woman?", Seth asked.

"Haha, you're not funny and its with Isabelle", he said.

I looked up at him.

"You mean Ambrose's Isabelle?", Dolph asked.

Randy chuckled.

"She doesn't belong to him, she's free as a bird", he said.

I looked back at my cards.

Trying not to lash out at Randy.

"I invited her to the baseball game", he said.

"Well congrats", I said trying to act like it didn't bother me.

Randy smirked and walked out.

I couldn't take it, I needed to talk to her.

"Damn it", I said.

Seth and Dolph looked at me.

I set my cards down and went to my bag.

Pulling my cell phone out.

Texting Isabelle.

"So you're dating Randy now.

I guess that means no more dinners for me

right.", I sent to her.

I got no reply back.

I held onto my phone, I was sitting on the bench staring at it.

Roman cleared his throat.

I looked up, he was leaning against the door frame.

"Its bothering you isn't it", he said.

"He's gonna hurt her, I know him", I said.

He came over and sat beside me.

"Then ask her out", he said.

"Rome..", I said.

"Dean I know you, you're a good guy so stop hiding, stop being afraid...", he said.

"I'm not good enough for her", I said.

He shook his head.

"You need to stop thinking like that Ambrose", he said.

He got up and left.

I put my phone back in my bag.

Walking out Nikki was hugging Roman.

He looked at me.

Tossing me a phone.

"Izzy forgot it at the diner, saw your name pop up", Nikki said.

"You should take it to her", Roman said.

I nodded.

I went and put her phone in my bag, reminding myself to take it after work.

Instead of going home I went to Isabelle's.

I knocked, the door opened.

"Hey", she said.

"You forgot your phone at the diner, Nikki asked me to drop it off for you", I said.

"That's where I left it, thank you", she said.

I nodded.

I rubbed my neck.

She was playing with her phone and then looked up at me.

"Got your message", she said.

"Uh, Randy said he asked you out", I said.

"He told you it was a date?", she asked.

"Kinda bragged about it, alot", I said.

"I told him it wasn't", she said.

"Really?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Are you going tomorrow?", I asked.

"Yeah Abel loves baseball, so defiantly have to check it out", she said.

"Great I'll see you there then", I said.

"Yes you will", she said.

I turned to leave. Smile on my face.

"Goodnight Dean", she said.

I turned.

"Goodnight darlin"

She smiled.

Getting in my truck, I drove home.


	15. Chapter 15-Evil Witches

Chapter 15-Evil Witches

Isabelle-

Abel was holding onto my hand tight.

Mia found some of her new friends and introduced me to them.

"Do you mind if I stay with them?", she asked.

"Go for it, have fun but not to much remember what happens when you do", I said pointing at Abel.

She laughed.

I walked over to the bleachers.

"Izzy, over here", Nikki waved.

I went over to them.

Paige was there with Brie and Nattie.

I sat down, Abel on my lap.

"You made it", Nattie said.

"Yeah, is your husband playing?", I asked.

"Police side", she said.

"Booo", Paige and Nikki said.

We laughed.

"Bryan's playing too?", I asked Brie.

"Yes"

They were wearing tshirts with their husbands and boyfriends name on the back.

Firefighters had black shirts with red letters and the cops had blue shirts with black letters.

The guys came over to us.

Dean put a hat on Abel.

"You're rooting for me right little man?", he asked.

Abel nodded.

The guys had the same hat on, matching the symbol on their firehouse.

Dean reached into his back pocket.

"Didn't think I forgot about you did you", he said to me.

Pulling out a hat and setting it on me.

He smiled and hit the front of the hat making it drop forward.

"Hey"

He laughed.

Fixing it.

I was aware of the looks his friends were giving us.

"Oh almost forgot", Nikki said.

She reached in her bag and pulled out a shirt.

Tossing it to me.

I unfolded it. It had Deans number and last name.

He looked at me.

His eyes meeting mine.

"I thought since Dean didn't have anyone to wear his shirt and you two are friends", she said.

"I don't mind if you don't?", I asked him.

He looked back at me.

"I don't mind", he said.

I put the shirt on over my tank top.

"Looks good on you", Paige said.

Meeting Deans eyes.

I saw Seth nudge him.

Looking behind him, I saw Renee with another blonde, she was thin, and she was also with a bright red haired woman.

They would take glances, whisper, and then laugh.

I looked away from them knowing they were talking trash.

Dean followed my gaze.

He looked back at me.

"Don't mind them", he said.

"I'm gonna rip her red hair out if she keeps looking over here", Paige said.

The look on her face told me she was annoyed.

"Babe, don't mind her, hey come here", Seth said to her.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

I saw the red head roll her eyes.

"Oh you haven't met the three evil witches yet", Brie said.

"Um", I was confused.

"She means Renee, Summer, and Eva", Nattie said.

"I've met Renee actually, she also turned out to be Abel's teacher", I said.

"Eva the red head is Seths ex girlfriend", Paige said rolling her eyes.

He kissed her cheek and whispered something to her.

She smiled, pecking his lips.

"Summer the blonde skinny slut is well a slut, always hitting on married men and she hit on my husband, Brie's, and Nikki's", Nattie said.

"The only thing I'm thankful to her for is the break up with my ex John, he's on the police team", she said.

Roman groaned.

She got up and went to him.

Kissing him.

"If I hadn't caught her sleeping with him, I would have never been with Roman and we wouldn't have our two beautiful kids", she said smiling at him.

He kissed her.

"Damn I love you", she said to him.

He smirked.

"I love you too baby", he said.

"I know this man and he would never look twice at that woman, you maybe", she said.

They all looked at me.

Dean smiled.

"Me, why me?", I said.

"Woman you are fresh meat, sexy, and you have the best ass I've ever seen", Brie said.

"Are you hitting on me?", I asked.

Everyone laughed.

"She's right, Seth tell me the truth, have you looked at this womans ass?", Paige said to him.

He cleared his throat and his cheeks turned a slight pink.

He nodded.

"See, oh don't worry I know you wouldn't look twice at Seth", She said to me.

"Hey", Seth said pouting.

She giggled and kissed him.

"Alright men lets get out there", their boss said.

He turned to his wife and kissed her.

They guys went to the field Roman , Dean, and Seth still with us.

"Izzy this is Stephanie, Stephanie this is Isabelle she's Deans...friend", Nikki said.

"Enjoy the game ladies and gentlemen", Roman said and then gave Nikki a quick kiss before leaving.

Abel smiled.

Dean looked at me.

"Don't worry about Renee ok?", he said.

I nodded.

He squeezed my wrist softly.

He left catching up with Roman and Seth.

Renee sent him a wave, he ignored her.

Paige beside me.

"Eva was Seth's girlfriend but he caught her with Randy one night, he was going to propose to her, he was completely heart broken, I had a huge crush on him when we were kids, hell I still do and he was the only boy who didn't make fun of my accent after I moved here", she said smiling.

"He looks happy with you", I said.

"I hope so, we've been together four years and he hasn't...I just hope that what happened with Eva didn't push him from marriage", she said.

"I'm sure it didn't, have you two talked about it at all", I said.

"I'm afraid to, what if he says he doesn't want to or breaks up with me because I brought it up"

"You've been together four years, I don't think he will leave you for talking about marriage", I said.

"I guess I have to find a way to bring it up", she said.

I nodded.

"So Seth said Randy asked you out?", she said.

I sighed.

"I told him this wasn't a date", I said.

"Typical Randy", she said.

We stopped talking as soon as the game started.


	16. Chapter 16-At Your Own Risk

Chapter 16-At Your Own Risk

Isabelle-

"Hi mind if we sit?", Renee asked.

"Um"

"Sit at your own risk", Paige said.

Renee smirked and sat down. She waved over to someone.

Eva and Summer joined her, Summer laughed, which her laugh was horrible.

"Go Dean", Renee yelled.

He looked over and I could have sworn he rolled his eyes.

"Did I tell you he called me last night, asked me to come over", Renee said.

"Really, did you?", Summer asked.

"Duh, he knows how to make a woman feel good, his touches", Renee said.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like Seth, he would always run his hands down my body and not just his hands, his lips too", Eva bit her lip.

The look on Paiges face let me know she was getting ready to beat the red heads face in.

I squeezed Paiges hand.

"Dean does this thing with his tongue, oh girl", Renee said.

They giggled.

They were saying those things on purpose, they wanted a reaction from us.

I leaned over to Paige.

"I have an idea", I whispered.

I turned and took Abel from Brie.

I sat him on my lap and whispered to him what I wanted him to do.

He nodded, a huge smile on his face.

I took Paige's cup full of soda and handed it to him.

His smile grew bigger, knowing he wasn't going to get in trouble for this.

Yes it was bad to use my son but the look on his face told me he didn't mind at all.

"Ok Abel", I whispered.

He poured the soda on Eva's head.

She got up and gasped.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry", I said standing and handing Abel back to Brie, who was laughing.

"You little brat", she said.

"It was an accident", Paige said laughing.

"Sure", Eva said walking away with Summer behind her.

Renee looked at us.

Her eyes glued to my shirt, then they met mine.

"Where did you get that shirt?", she asked.

I was going to answer.

Nikki interrupted.

"Dean gave it to her", she said.

Renee looked at me, anger and jealousy in her eyes.

She got up and left after Eva.

Paige high fived Abel.

"I'll go get you another soda", I said.

I looked at Abel.

"Want a hot dog?", I asked.

He nodded.

I went to the hot dog cart.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

I was sitting with my family watching a baseball game on tv.

My step dad was a Dodgers fan.

He looked at me and then Abel.

"This little man is defiantly a Dodgers fan", he said.

A knock at the door, my mom went to answer it.

"Spnever, what happened to you?", my mom asked scared.

We all stood and watched Spencer walk in.

He had two duffle bags and his backpack.

Looking at his face, someone had clearly beaten him up.

"Its nothing I'm fine", he said.

I held Abel close.

"Who did this too you?", my dad asked.

"I'm fine..."

"Spencer", I said.

He sighed.

"My dad, I told him Izzy decided on keeping Abel, he said he didn't want me anywhere near you or my son, I told him he wasn't going to stop me...then...well", he said pointing to his face.

"Your welcome to stay here", my mom said taking his bags.

"Thank you, its only till I can find an apartment, I swear", he said.

"Its no trouble...", my dad said to him.

"Thank you"

-End Flashback-

Isabelle-

"Hey Izzy", I heard behind me.

I turned, Seth called me over.

Getting to the fence.

"Yes"

"Thanks for that, I hate that Eva thinks its ok to bug Paige", he said.

"No problem"

Randy smiled at me.

I sent him a wave.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", he said.

"Why are you still friends with him?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I forgave him, when Eva and I decided to take the next step to move in together, he had never met her, she lived in San Francisco and I went to see her, she moved here to be with me and by that time only Dean and Roman met her...well Randy finally met her at the grocery store, found them in his car", he said.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, Paige makes me happy, happier then I've ever been, but as far as forgiving him, it wasn't easy but after years of friendship I couldn't just drop him, he didn't know she was with me, I know that if he did he wouldn't have gone after her", he said.

He looked over at Paige and smiled.

"I trust Paige, which I never thought I could do again...she's everything to me", he said.

"Thats good"

"Rollins your up", Roman said.

"I'll talk to you later", he said.

I sent him a wave.

Dean came over to me, his hat was on backwards.

"Great home run", I said.

"Thanks"

He rested his arms on the fence.

"Randy's thinking of asking you out again", he said.

I chuckled.

"He doesn't give up does he"

"Nope", he smiled.

"Oh by the way Renee loved my shirt", I said smirking.

"I bet she did"

I bit my lip, I sighed taking a chance.

"I have Sunday off, I was thinking maybe you could show me around, I haven't had a chance..."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm just so busy with work and I've neglected my yard, I gotta you know do that", he said.

"Oh ok...thats fine, I understand", I said.

He nodded and then looked down.

"I gotta go", he said.

"Yeah, me too"

I went to go get Paige's soda and a hot dog for Abel.

-Flashback-

Spencer was at school, I was sitting on my front porch with Abel.

His little arms swinging everywhere.

"Hey"

I looked up to see Baron.

He smiled.

"Look who it is, it's uncle Baron", I said to Abel.

He sat beside me and I handed him Abel.

"Aw man, look at him", he said.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for being here, it's also a school day B", I said.

"Fuck my parents, they aren't going to keep me from Abel or you and I've ditched school before miss perfect attendance", he said smiling.

I nudged him playfully, he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look really great", he said.

"Even after a baby", I said.

He nodded.

"You know how I feel about you Izzy and you'll always be perfect to me", he said his tone serious.

I looked down at my bare feet.

"Baron"

"I know what your going to say, I understand, I just want you to know that you have me", he said.

I smiled.

"I know"


	17. Chapter 17-Baseball BBQ

Chapter 17-Baseball BBQ

Dean-

I was watching Isabelle.

She was laughing at something Paige said.

"You're burning a hole in her head Ambrose, she's really pretty and all the pretty ones in this town are taken, well the faithful pretty ones", Hunter said.

I looked away and focused on the game, we both laughed.

"Are you planning on asking her out?", he asked.

"Nope", I said.

"What why, she seems like a good girl", he said.

"She asked me to show her around town, I told her I was busy"

"Dean..."

"I know but like you said she's a good girl, do you know how many of those I've ruined, I can't do that to her, she has a son", I said.

"She's been through hell and back, I think she can handle you", he said.

I looked back over at her.

She turned, her eyes meeting mine and she smiled.

She sent me wave and I sent her one back.

"She looks pretty comfortable in your shirt", he said.

"Yeah"

Isabelle-

-Flashback-

Spencer had found a job as a mechanic at his uncles shop, Spencer's parents stopped speaking to his uncle because of it, his uncle told them he was not about to abandon his family.

Abel was now six months.

"Where are we going?", I asked giggling.

He had blind folded me and said it was a surprise.

I felt the car stop.

"Don't look yet", he said.

I heard his door open and then a few seconds later my side opened.

He took my hands in his pulling me out of the car.

"Can I look now?", I asked.

"So impatient, relax", he said.

I heard my door close and he helped me walk.

"Your not gonna murder me are you?", I asked.

He laughed.

"No"

We took a few steps and then we stopped.

"Ok", he said taking off my blind fold.

It was an apartment building.

I looked at him.

"Whats this?", I asked.

"Its our new home, I'm eighteen now, we can afford this place...", he said.

"Spencer.."

"I already paid the deposit and next months rent...", he said excited.

I hugged him.

We had our own home, our own space, not that we weren't welcome at my parents house. They would keep us there forever if they could.

"Come on I'll show you inside", he said pulling my hand to follow him.

Getting inside it was a two bedroom apartment.

It wasn't big but that was ok, we had the room we needed for Abel.

"You like it?", he asked.

"Yes"

-End Flashback-

Isabelle-

We were all sitting around the picnic table talking.

Dean stood by the grill drinking his beer and talking to his boss and Roman.

Abel took him a baseball and Dean took it.

"Want to play?", he asked.

Abel nodded.

Dean set his beer down and grabbed his glove and an extra one for Abel putting it on his hand.

"Ready kid?", he asked.

Abel nodded excited.

Dean threw him the ball, he looked surprised that Abel caught it. Abel threw it back pretty hard.

"Kids got an arm Ro", Dean said.

"Izzy, Abel use to play?", Roman asked.

"Yes, Colorado Huskies his little league team", I said.

"You know Lola is on the little league team here, why not sign him up", Roman said.

"I'm kinda scared to do that, since he doesn't talk, some adults like to yell at him thinking he doesn't understand or that he's ignoring them", I said.

"Its a good thing I'm the coach then right", he said with a smile.

"Ok, just let me know when", I said.

He nodded.

Dean came over with Abel.

I noticed Dean not wanting to make eye contact.

Randy sat down next to me and chugged his beer.

"Would you like to go out Saturday night, with me?", he asked.

"I don't know", I said.

"Ok how about this, you think about it let me know", he said.

"Ok"

He nodded and left. I looked back at Dean.

Dean glanced at me then Randy. Abel went to play with Lola.

Dean-

I walked back over to where I was.

"She didn't say yes to him", Seth said.

"She also didn't say no", I said low.

"You're the one who doesn't want to ask her out", Dolph said.

I finished my beer.

I saw Renee walking to the bathrooms.

"I'll be right back", I said.

They nodded and continued their earlier conversation.

I waited outside the bathroom, Renee finally came out.

I grabbed her arm and pinned her back against the wall.

My lips on hers rough, she pulled away a little.

"Why aren't you with your new toy?", she asked me.

"I don't know what your talking about", I said, my lips on her neck.

"Isabelle", she said her tone annoyed.

"I'm here with you aren't I", I said.

"Because she's going on a date with Randy"

"You know what, forget this", I said.

She grabbed my arm.

"No"

"Then stop talking about Isabelle"

She nodded.

Isabelle-

"Do you really have to go?", Paige said.

"Yes, I want to get Abel showered and in bed early", I said.

I looked around.

"Has anyone seen my sister?", I asked.

Summer pointed towards the bathrooms.

"I think I saw her go in the restrooms", she said.

"Thanks", I said, surprised that she was actually being nice.

Paige and Nikki were surprised too.

I went towards the restrooms.

Hearing moans and groans.

I was hoping it wasn't Mia.

I peeked it was Dean and Renee, he had her pinned against the wall, legs around his waist, her skirt hiked up her legs and he was sucking on her neck. I took off his shirt and put it in my bag. Clearing my throat.

She gasped.

Unwrapping her legs, pushing her skirt down and Dean looked embarassed, he wiped his lips and looked down.

"Sorry I was looking for my sister", I said.

"Oh I think she's over at the playground", Renee said, smug look on her face.

"Thanks"

I walked passed them and found Mia.

Going back over to the picnic tables to get Abel.

Dean was standing beside Roman, Dolph and Randy. Renee was with Summer and Eva.

They looked at me and giggled. Dean look at them and glared.

"Hey Randy"

They all looked at me. Dean glanced at him and then back at me.

"How about we make that date on sunday, I don't work", I said.

"Sounds good doll", he said smirking.

I nodded.

"See you Sunday and thank you for inviting me, we had fun", I said.

"Anytime", Randy said.

Dean glared and dare I say he looked hurt?

Walking away.

"What was that?", Mia asked.

"What he asked me out, I said ok"

"Its a date", she said.

"Barely", I said.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I really thought Dean would have been the first one to ask", she said.

I looked at her.

"Honestly, me too"


	18. Chapter 18-Meant Nothing

Chapter 18- Meant Nothing

Isabelle-

It was sunday.

Going over to drop off Deans dinner.

He was out front cutting his grass, shirtless, his basketball shorts hung low on his hips.

His hair dripping sweat onto his beautiful toned shoulders.

Then it happened, I crashed into his trash can.

I got off and he jogged over to me.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

God he smelled good.

I looked away from him.

"Yeah, your trash can..."

"Is clearly dead", he said hands on his hips.

His eyes scanning the truck.

"Sorry about that", I said embarrassed.

He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I came to drop off your dinner", I said.

"Oh right"

I went to get the bag.

I handed it to him.

"Thanks", he said.

"Don't sweat it..."

He raised a brow.

I looked down.

His finger under my chin to lift my face up.

"You ok?", he asked worried.

His fingers under my chin made my whole body shiver.

The tip of his thumb rubbed my cheek softly.

My eyes meeting his.

"Yeah", I said low.

He nodded.

He dropped his hand.

"Do you mind if we talk, just for a second?", he asked.

"Sure"

I followed him into his house.

"Want a beer?", he asked.

"I don't think thats a good idea, I might murder more trash cans", I said.

He chuckled.

"Good idea", he smirked.

He opened one for himself and I leaned against his counter.

"I wanted to talk about Renee and Randy", he said.

His eyes on his beer bottle.

"Um ok"

"What happened with Renee, it meant nothing it was just a kiss..."

I stopped him.

"I don't care Dean", I said.

"I just feel like I need to explain myself", he said.

I shrugged.

"About Randy, I want you to be careful", he said.

"Dean..."

"Hear me out, I've known him a long time, he'll wine and dine you and then sleep with you and you'll never hear from him again", he said.

"Dean, I don't know what kinda woman you think I am but I'm not some slut, I don't like being pinned against a dirty bathroom wall...", I didn't mean to say the last part, it slipped out.

He took a drink of his beer.

"Anyways I wanted to apologize to you for cock blocking you that day, so sorry", I said.

He took a step closer to me.

"I told you it didn't mean anything Izzy", he said low.

I looked down.

Again his fingers lifted my chin.

"If Randy does something you don't like, let me know I'll set him straight", he said low.

The tip of his thumb again rubbed my cheek.

I was still very aware he was shirtless.

"I think I should go, gotta get ready for later", I said.

He dropped his hand.

"Have fun", he said with a small smile.

I nodded.

We got outside.

He picked up his trash can and I drove off.

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

I unpacked the last box.

Abel's room was the first room done.

Placing the photos from the last box on the counter.

"Babe we need to talk", Spencer said.

"About?", I asked.

I sat down next to him on the couch.

He took my hands.

"A marine came by the shop, said he was looking around town for recruits, I signed", he said.

"What, how could you do that without talking to me first", I said loud.

"This is a good thing for us, a step forward in our life together", he said.

"What about this apartment, we just finished moving in Spencer", I yelled.

"They probably won't send me far, besides right now I'll be training before they decide to send me somewhere else", he said.

"So what, Abel and I just stay here, waiting for you to come home", I said.

"No if they send me to a different base, you can come with me...", he said.

"Spencer"

He cupped my face.

"Trust me, we're gonna be ok", he said.

-End Flashback-

Dean-

I finished my yard and went to shower.

Sitting on my couch watching tv and eating the dinner Izzy made me.

My thumb still tingling from her warm skin.

I wanted to kiss her in that moment.

Knowing she was probably on her date now.

I got dressed and got in my car, driving to her house.

I knocked.

"Hey Dean, my sisters not here", Mia said.

"I know, I just wanted to check on you guys, make sure you don't need anything", I said.

"Come on in", she said.

Walking in the house seemed brighter and smelled like brownies.

Abel was in his Captain America pajamas.

"Hey buddy", I said.

"We don't need anything, Izzy made us a pizza and some brownies", she said.

I nodded.

"Do you know what time she'll be home?", I asked.

I rubbed my neck.

Mia crossed her arms over her chest and looked me up and down, like she knew something.

"Not too late I'm sure, we have school tomorrow, she took her car to meet him", she said.

I nodded.

"I have some homework to finish, would you mind watching Abel, his bed time is in an hour", she said.

"Ok sure"

She went upstairs and I sat down with Abel.

"What are you watching kid?", I asked.

He lifted the dvd box of the Avengers.

"Awesome"

His eyes went back to the movie.

"So how's school?", I asked.

He shrugged, eyes still on the tv.

"Can you talk just a little, for me, I've never heard you talk and I'd really like to hear your voice bud", I said.

He shook his head, eyes still on the tv.

"Ok maybe some other time", I said.

He looked at me and then down, he shrugged.

"I make a mean chocolate milk, how about we have some with a brownie?", I asked him.

He looked up and smiled, nodding.

"Alright"

I got up and made us two cups of chocolate milk, I put two brownies on a small plate and I set it down on the coffee table.


	19. Chapter 19-Date Night

Chapter 19-Date Night

Isabelle-

Sitting in the restaurant, Randy had asked for a table on the balcony, the view was really pretty.

It over looked the red wood trees.

I had on a black long sleeved dress and beige heels.

My hair in a ponytail.

"Pretty right", he said.

"Yeah, really pretty", I said.

"The food here is great, so anything you pick you'll love", he said.

"Sounds like you come here alot", I said.

He laughed.

"Guilty", he said.

I smiled.

"Ambrose would have taken you to the diner", he said.

"There's nothing wrong with that", I said.

"For you, most women would flip if I took them to the diner"

"I'm not most women", I smiled.

"Good to know"

-Flashback-

Isabelle-

Abel just turned one.

Spencer would come home tired and I would be sitting on the couch trying to catch up on my homework.

Today was no different, except for the part about us having to move. That was new.

"What do you mean we have to move to California?", I asked.

"I've been relocated, Camp Pendleton", he said.

"We can't just move Spence", I said angry.

"Well we have too alright I'm sorry"

He walked out slamming the door.

I sat on my couch and cried.

I couldn't just pick up and leave, I had school, everyone we knew was here.

Abel was screaming.

I picked him up.

"It's ok baby, it's ok", I said.

I hugged him tight.

I rocked him, putting him back to sleep.

Three hours had passed and I had finished my homework and watching Abel sleep.

I heard the front door open.

Then a small knock on Abel's door.

Spencer stood there, hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

He came closer and kissed the top of Abel's head.

Then leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you and I hate that we have to move but I'm not leaving without you, you're my family", he said.

"I love you too", I said.

He nodded.

"We're gonna be ok in California, you were born there and maybe we can visit your grandma", he said.

"I doubt that", I said.

-End Flashback-

Dean-

Abel had fallen asleep on the couch.

I turned off the dvd and tv, I picked him up and carried him to his room.

I laid him down and covered him.

"Goodnight Abel", I said.

I noticed a picture of a marine in his room sitting on top of a dresser.

Abel was hugging him.

"That's Spencer", Mia said.

I looked at her.

"Abel's dad, he passed away two years ago, it Will be three in February", she said.

"Seems like a nice guy", I said.

"He was", she said low.

I nodded.

"You like my sister huh", she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at her, I mean I've seen men stare at her but you the look is different", she said.

I raised a brow.

Hearing a car pull up.

Mia went to her room.

I walked downstairs just as she was coming in.

I took a deep breath, I had to after seeing her in that dress. She smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here?", she asked.

"I came to check on them, make sure they had what they needed", I said.

"Thanks that was sweet of you", she said giving me a weird look.

"What?"

"Admit it, a part of you came because of my date", she said.

"No comment", I said.

She kicked her heels off.

Brushing passed me.

The smell of her perfume hitting my nose.

"Do you have to go?", she asked.

"No", I said.

"Renee won't be looking for you?", she asked.

I laughed.

"I apologized for that darlin", I said.

"I was just messing with you dimples", she said.

She sat down on the couch and pulled her legs under her.

I sat down next to her.

"How was Randy, did he behave?", I asked.

"Yes he did, it was fun I forgot how much fun going on dates was", she said.

I cleared my throat, resting my hands on my thighs.

"Are you going to see him again?", I asked.

She let her long dark hair fall out of her ponytail.

"As friends", she said.

"Bad kisser?", I asked.

"No great kisser, just wasn't feeling it and neither was he", she said.

I nodded.

I felt the couch move on one side.

I leaned back to see she had moved closer to me.

"And you?", she asked.

"What?", I asked nervous.

"Are you a good kisser?", she asked.

I smirked.

"They say I am, hell I know I am", I said.

"Confident aren't we", she said giggling.

I smiled, I bit my lip, I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and kiss her, to tell her how beautiful she looked, I bet Randy didn't tell her. The taste of blood in my mouth bringing me back, I had bit my lip to hard.

"I should go, I have work tomorrow early", I said.

She looked down at her hands.

"Oh ok", she said.

We stood.

"I might go over to your house tomorrow, need to wash", she said.

"Good, I need my clothes washed too", I said chuckling.

She giggled.

Her hands pressed into my back, she pushed me playfully.

Once outside, she stood on her porch steps.

"Goodnight Izzy", I said walking backwards.

"Goodnight Dean"

I got in my car.

I watched her walk in. It was now or never Ambrose, the voice in my head sounding a lot like Roman. I was about to tell him I know and to shut up.

"Damn it", I said.

I got off my car and knocked on her door. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

She answered.

"Did you forget something?", she asked.

"Yes"

I pulled open the screen door and walked her back into her door.

My lips hitting hers.

Her fingers brushed through my hair, mine did the same to hers, soft.

My tongue in her mouth, she tasted as sweet as I hoped.

I pulled away.

Resting my forehead against hers.

"Wow", she said out of breath.

"Told you I was a good kisser", I smirked, my shaky hands now on her hips.

"What was that for?", she asked.

"To prove my point darlin", I said.

I wanted more but I knew not to push it, I could feel my heart beating, Romans voice in my head telling me to ask her out. Shut up Roman.

I backed up a little, distance was safer.

"I'll see you", I said.

She nodded.

I drove back home.


	20. Chapter 20-Kiss

Chapter 20-Kiss

Dean-

I was putting my bag in my locker.

I had told Seth about the kiss and he took it upon himself to let the rest of the guys know, over the loud speaker. All the guys decided to follow me around.

"You kissed her, how was it?", Seth asked, poking his head into the locker room.

"Great...", I said.

"Are you gonna ask her out now or what man?", Dolph asked.

I sighed.

"No"

They all groaned in frustration.

"What the hell Ambrose, you like this girl, go for it man", Kane said.

Kane just got back from vacation.

Dolph nudged him.

"Dude she is hot man", he said.

Randy walked in with Roman.

He smirked.

"Dean kissed your girl Randy", Seth said.

"I know, she told me, I stopped by the diner to pick up Roman", he said.

"What did she say?", I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

He chuckled.

"That if you don't ask her out, I get to beat you up", Roman said over his shoulder.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"That you did it to prove a point, man she likes you too, the only reason I asked her out was to get your ass in gear, I was hoping you would ask her but no", Randy said.

"I'm not the only reason you asked her out and besides I'm not what she deserves", I said.

Roman sighed, slamming his locker door.

He turned to look at me.

"Yes you are, stop putting yourself down, you're not your father", he said loud.

The guys stayed silent.

I looked down.

"Give yourself more credit then that", Dolph said slapping my back gently.

Isabelle-

Paige and Brie took later shift at the hospital.

Nikki sat with them.

"So he kissed you?", Brie asked.

I nodded.

It was slow at the diner.

"And?", Paige said.

"That was it, was there suppose to be more?", I said.

"Yes!, he didn't ask you out or at least tried to sleep with you", Nikki said.

I shook my head.

"Ambrose?", Brie said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?", Paige asked.

All three women seemed confused.

"Maybe I'm not his type", I said.

They all snorted.

"You're his type trust me, it's just his past you know, growing up the way he did it would make you close yourself off from everyone too", Nikki said.

"What happened?", I asked.

"You should ask him, hang out with him, he might push you away at first but he'll come around, don't take anything to personal if he's mean to you or lashes out at you", Paige said.

"Roman said he does it because he thinks he doesn't deserve to be happy, so in order to ensure that he doesn't break a womans heart, he does the whole friends with benefits, he doesn't get attached and neither does the girl, Roman and Seth never gave up on him", Nikki said.

"He doesn't get out much, usually just stays home or goes and visits his grandpa, Jon Ambrose", Brie said.

I nodded.

"Well we have to get to work", Paige said.

"No...", Brie whined.

We laughed.

Dean-

I was so exhausted from today.

I wanted to eat and shower then bed.

Seeing Izzy's truck parked in my driveway.

Getting inside, I whistled.

She poked her head out from the hall.

"God Ambrose, I'm not a dog", she said.

I chuckled.

"You look exhausted", she said.

"I am", I said placing my bag down.

I collapsed on my couch.

She giggled, I turned to glance at her and smirked.

"How about I heat up your food", she said walking into the kitchen.

"Sounds good", I said.

I watched her hips sway from side to side.

I sighed.

I kicked my boots off and turned on my tv.

"So are we gonna talk about...you know last night?", she asked.

"What about last night, oh you don't need to pay me for babysitting", I said.

"Never mind then", she said softly.

She wanted to talk about the kiss, I didn't want to. I opened my mouth to say something but I shut it. By the look on her face I knew I hurt her.

Hearing the beep of the microwave.

She set the food in front of me.

"Thanks darlin", I said.

"Enjoy, I'm just gonna finish and head out", she said.

I nodded.

Her finger tips brushed my arm sending chills up my spine.

Finishing my food and turning my tv off, I went to the laundry room.

I took off my shirt and tossed it at her playfully.

"You forgot one", I said.

"Watch it or I won't wash your clothes anymore"

She was folding my shirts and setting them on top of my washer.

"I can finish if you want to head out", I said.

"Its fine, you go rest, I can lock up", she said.

"Thanks"

She nodded, I was about to walk away.

"Hey Dean", she said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

She looked down at the shirt she was folding.

"Are you busy Friday?", she asked.

I thought about it.

"No that's my day off", I said.

"Good, mine too, I need to find a car, my grandma wants her truck back and I really don't understand the whole buying a car thing, so maybe you can help me, if you want", she asked biting her lip.

I smiled.

"Yes", I said, helping her find a car sounded harmless, right?

"Thank you", she said coming towards me and hugged me.

I was holding my breath.

I slowly moved my hands to her back, hugging her.

The smell of her sweet fruity perfume.

I relaxed into the hug, we both finally realized I was shirtless.

She cleared her throat and pulled away.

"Do you need anything else before I go?", she asked.

My heart was pounding hard.

I shook my head.

"Ok, I'll see you", she said.

She bent over and picked up her basket of clothes.

She leaned up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Dean", she called from behind me.

I heard the front door close.

"Night beautiful", I said.

I leaned in the doorway to the laundry room.

I wanted to spend more time with her, to hold her.

The empty house made me feel alone, which before her never happened.


	21. Chapter 21-Cars

Chapter 21-Cars

Dean-

I woke up early and showered, nervous as hell. I didn't understand why, this wasn't a date, we were just looking at cars. That didn't stop my heart from beating fast.

We were taking my car.

Getting to her house I noticed the truck was at her grandmas house.

I parked and knocked on her door.

"Hey, come in", she said.

Mia was hopping down the stairs.

"Ok did you sign my permission slip?", she asked Izzy.

"Yes it's on the kitchen counter"

Mia nodded and grabbed it, checking for the signature.

She put it in her bag.

"Do you have money for lunch?", Izzy asked Mia.

"Yes in my bag", Mia said.

Abel came out of the kitchen and came over to hug me when he saw me.

"Hey buddy", I said.

There was a honk outside.

"There's Roman", Mia said.

"Roman?", I asked.

She nodded.

I went out front.

He sent me a wave.

"Carpooling it I see", I said.

He chuckled.

"Its what you do when you have kids", he said.

Mia and Abel got in.

"Have a good day", I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, oh hey invite Isabelle for me yeah, Nikki will kill me if I don't invite her", Roman said.

I nodded and watched them drive away.

"Ready?", Izzy asked.

I nodded, we got in my car.

Isabelle-

We looked at about five different cars, Dean saying no to each one. I started wandering around while he talked to the guy.

-Flashback-

Our first week here.

"So how is it?", my mom asked.

"Its big and the people here are friendly", I said.

We had arrived at Camp Pendleton Friday night.

It was Tuesday, Spencer had training, getting home any minute.

"Hows my Abel?", she asked.

"I think he misses everyone, he got so use to you guys", I said.

"And you Izzy?", she asked.

"You know I miss you to mom", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"Maybe you can come down soon with dad and Mia", I said.

"Of course, I can't wait to see your house", she said excited.

I giggled.

The front door slammed hard.

I turned to see Spencer standing there, angry.

"Hey mom I have to go", I said.

"Ok kiss Abel for me and tell Spencer I said hi", she said.

"I will", I said.

I put my phone down.

He came over grabbing it off the counter and throwing it across the room.

I jumped back.

"Spencer", I said low.

"You're on your damn phone again, where's Abel you'er not even watching him", he yelled.

"He's sleeping", I said my voice shaky.

"Have you talked to my brother since we got here?", he asked.

I was confused, wondering if he and Baron had a fight.

"Have you?", he yelled.

"No, did something happen?", I asked.

"You tell me"

I was confused.

He shut his eyes before walking away and going to our bedroom, hearing the door slam hard.

I took a deep breath. That was new, I had never seen him so angry. I wanted to go and ask him what was wrong but I was to afraid, I know he would never put his hands on me but that didn't stop my body from shaking.

-End Flashback-

I stopped at a navy Chevy Impala.

I looked inside and then ran to get Dean.

I pulled his arm.

"Come on, come on", I said pulling him.

He chuckled.

"Excuse me", he said to the car dealer.

The guy laughed.

He took my hand and let me pull him.

Stopping in front of him.

He ran into me and he laughed.

"This is it", I said pointing at it.

He looked from me to the car and then back at me.

He was still holding my hand.

"This looks like your old car", he said.

I nodded.

"Well mine was silver, this one is navy", I said.

He smiled at me.

"You want this one?", he asked.

"If it gets your approval", I said.

He smirked.

"You said no to like five different cars already", I said.

"Because I want something safe for you and the kids", he said.

I let go of his hand.

Mine went to his chest, I felt him stiffen a little, then he relaxed.

"My car was safe, if that guy wouldn't have hit me", I said pouting.

His hand touched my cheek and his thumb rubbed softly.

"Then we wouldn't have met", he said.

"I'd like to think we would have, you can't seem to stay away from me", I said.

"Guilty", he said.

His hands on my waist. His eyes staring into mine, then they went to the car.

"If this is the one you want I'll talk to the dealer and I'll check under the hood, take it for a test drive", he said.

"Yay", I said.

I kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

"I'll be right back", he said.

I nodded and he walked away.

He came back with the dealer a few minutes later.

I went towards Dean and squeezed his arm.

He smiled at me.

"Your wife's adorable", the guy said smiling.

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"We're actually friends but thank you for freaking him out", I said.

"I didn't freak out", he mumbled.

I pushed his hip with mine, he smiled.

Dean put his hands into his pockets, I was still holding his arm. He talked with the dealer.

The dealer popped the hood and Dean checked it out.

He closed it.

"Mind if I take it for a drive?", he asked.

"Sure, wanna hop in", the dealer said.

Dean looked at me.

"I'll stay here", I said.

He placed his hands on my hips and smiled.

"Be right back, behave", he said.

"No promises", I said.

He smiled and let go of my hips.

I went to his truck and sat on his hood.

I waved as he took the car.


	22. Chapter 22-Day Date?

Chapter 22-Day Date?

Isabelle-

-Flashback-

It was Spencer's 19th birthday.

He hadn't come home.

I made him a cake and dinner.

Abel was in his high chair eating. I had kept him awake so we could spend time with Spencer.

It was almost 11:30pm.

"Guess daddy's not coming home huh", I said.

The front door opened and I stood.

Spencer came in with a couple of his friends.

He stopped laughing.

"Happy Birthday", I said.

He laughed, so did his friends.

"Thanks", he said.

"I'm gonna put Abel to bed", I said.

"Whatever"

I nodded.

Picking up Abel and changing him.

A knock at Abel's door made me turn.

"Sorry the guys wanted to take me out, thanks for the cake", he said.

"You're welcome", I said low.

"Why are you mad? Its not my fault Izzy", he said.

"I'm trying to put Abel to sleep", I whispered.

He came closer and grabbed my arm tight.

"Don't turn your back on me again", he said angry.

"You're hurting me", I said.

He let go and walked out.

I heard the front door slam shut.

I sighed, he was getting worse, meaner and I still didn't know why.

As soon as Abel was asleep, I went to the living room and picked up my phone. I dialed and heard it ring twice.

"Hello", Barons asked sleepy.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just..."

"Hey, it's ok, baby what's wrong?", he asked.

"Just needed to hear a friendly voice, my mom would freak out and ask a million different questions but right now I just need..."

"That's what I'm here for", he said.

"I miss you", I said as I wiped a tear away.

I heard him sigh.

"I miss you too Iz", he said.

I sighed.

"Say the word Izzy and I will go and pick you and Abel up and bring you home", he said.

"I can't do that to Spencer"

"Just know you have that option, ok", he said.

"Ok"

I bit my lip.

"Is there anyway you can come and visit?", I asked.

"Sweetheart, Spencer and I right now aren't on good terms and I just don't think he would like it if I went.", he said.

"Why, what happened?", I asked.

"If he hasn't told you then he doesn't want you to know", he said.

"You should really fix things with him B"

"Isabelle, I would love to do that, I really would but as long as we are both in love with you, it just...it wouldn't be a good idea for he and I to be around each other, for Abels sake", he said.

"Hey B"

"Yeah"

"I still love you", I whispered.

"You know I love you too, always have", he said.

-End Flashback-

Dean had asked the dealer if he could go lower on the car.

"Let me talk to my boss and I can call you tomorrow with his answer, he's not in today", he said.

"Ok man we'll wait for your call", Dean said.

The guy nodded.

We got in Deans truck.

"Hungry Doll?", Dean asked.

"Sure", I said.

He nodded.

We went to the diner, we took a booth we knew was Nikki's.

"Aw aren't you two just adorable", she said.

"Here we go...", Dean said.

She smacked the back of his head.

He chuckled, we ordered.

Nikki wrote it down.

"Roman use to take me on day dates", she said.

"Oh this isn't..."

She didn't let him finish.

"Enjoy your date", she said leaving.

He cleared his throat.

"Relax Dean, I know this isn't a date", I said.

"Oh no...its...never mind", he said low.

"So have any siblings?", I asked.

"No just me...", he said.

I nodded.

"Parents?", I asked.

He glanced at me and shook his head.

"Just my grandpa Jon", he said.

"Does he live in town?"

"Yeah a couple of houses down from mine actually"

"That's nice, when can I meet him?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Tomorrow actually, Roman's doing a birthday party for Lola", he said.

"I wasn't invited", I said.

"What?", Nikki said putting our plates down and glaring at Dean.

Dean looked a little scared.

"Roman asked you to tell her", Nikki said angry.

"It slipped my mind, I'm telling her now", he said.

Nikki looked at me.

"I'm sorry for my husband and his friends lack of memory, yes you are invited, I hope you'll come", she said.

"I'd love to go", I said.

She smiled and walked away.

Dean started on his food.

"You don't want me to go?", I asked.

He looked up at me.

"I want you to, it just slipped my mind, I was so focused on the car, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you there, I do Izzy", he said.

I nodded and ate a frie.

"You're mad", he said.

"No, its ok, we're ok", I said.

He smiled and continued eating.

"Do you know what her daughter likes?", I asked.

"Anything really, she's a girly girl so anything pink", he said.

I nodded.

My grandma walked in.

Her eyes found mine.

Dean-

When I looked up Izzy froze.

"This is where you've been"

I turned to see her grandma standing there.

I looked at Izzy.

She looked like she had just gotten in trouble.

"Just like your mother...", she said to Izzy.

Izzy looked down at her lap.

Her grandma looked at me.

"Blessing and a curse those looks on the women in our family", she said to me pointing at Izzy.

"Grandma", Izzy said low.

She looked at Izzy.

"Just warning him...", she said.

Izzy looked at me.

Her grandma walked away.

"I'm sorry", Izzy said getting up and walking out.

"What did you do?", Nikki asked.

"Nothing", I said.

"Go after her you idiot", she said swating my arm.

"Ok ok stop hitting me"

"I'll put your food in a to go box", I heard her say.

I got in my truck and pulled up to Isabelle.

She had walked a good amount.

"Please get in", I said.

She kept walking.

"Isabelle, please get in darlin", I said again.

She thought about it and then got in.


	23. Chapter 23-Curse

Chapter 23-Curse

Dean-

I went back to the diner to get our food.

"I'm gonna go get our food, don't leave, ok", I said.

She nodded.

I went inside and Nikki had our food packed.

"Dean, remember she is a woman and sensitive, be nice, no jokes", Nikki said.

"I know Nik"

I picked up the bag and went back out to my truck, she was still there, I got in and glanced at her.

Taking Izzy to hers.

"I'm sorry", she said low, getting off the truck.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about", I said.

We walked into her house.

Her sister and Abel not home yet, I set the food on the counter.

I grabbed her, my hands on her waist.

"Talk to me?", I said.

She sighed.

"You're attracted to me, I know you are", she said.

I let go of her waist and took a step back.

She took my hands in hers.

"Izzy", I said.

"That's what my grandma meant, I remember her telling my mom that ever since I was little, then she said it to me one time", I said.

"What?", I asked confused.

"When she said it's a blessing and a curse, the women in my family, the curse is never being loved, we fall to fast, believing any man who tells us we're beautiful and that they love us, only to find out it wasn't true, I only believed it once before...", she said.

I waited for her to continue.

"My great grandmother use to tell my grandma that, she got so used to hearing it she'd yell it at my mom, she even yelled it at me one time, she was afraid, telling me I'd never find love, love was a lie, my great grandma was a teen mom, so was my grandma and my mom, she said that was apart of it too, I don't know", she said.

"My dad use to beat me", I said.

It came out.

I guess I figured she was opening up, its only fair I do the same.

I sat down on her couch and she followed, her eyes glued on me.

"After my mom died, I guess he sort of blamed himself for not being able to save her from the fire in our house", I said.

"Do you blame him?", she asked.

"No"

She moved closer to me.

Resting her hand on my knee.

"He got fired from the fire department after drinking while on the job, one night I got home a little late, I was out with Roman and Seth, he didn't like this so, he took his belt off and just started beating me with it", I said.

"How old were you?", she asked.

"Ten", I said leaning back.

She rested her head on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry", she said.

I rubbed her back, I placed my other hand on top of hers on my chest.

She looked up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Its ok", I said.

She pulled away, I looked into her dark brown eyes.

Her lips hit mine.

She pulled me towards her as she laid back.

The kiss growing heavier and harder.

My hands were undoing her button on her jean shorts.

Hers were undoing my belt.

"Dean...", she whispered against my lips.

I looked into her eyes again.

She bit my bottom lip.

I groaned when her legs tightened around my waist.

Her fingers pulling at my hair as they tangled in it.

"Beautiful...", I whispered.

My fingers gripped her shorts.

I was about to pull her shorts down.

"Thanks Roman", we heard Mia outside.

We pulled apart quickly.

She redid her shorts button and I redid my belt.

I combed my fingers through my hair.

"I should go...", I said.

I got up, opening the front door.

Mia and Abel smiled.

"I'll see you guys", I said.

I rushed past them and got in my truck.

Isabelle-

"So did you find us a car?", Mia asked.

"Huh?what?", I asked.

"You know those things people use to get from one place to another, some people call those cars", she said.

I laughed.

I got up to start dinner.

"Yes hopefully we get a call tomorrow about it", I said.

Abel smiled.

-Flashback-

I walked out onto our front porch, Spencer was drinking a beer.

"Can I sit?", I asked.

He nodded.

I sat down, he took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry", he said, kissing the back of my hand.

I nodded.

"What's going on Spencer?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I'm being sent to...", he couldn't finish.

I wasn't about to force him to say.

"When?", I asked.

"Next month, I'll be gone a whole year"

"Spence..."

He finished his beer.

"Have you told your parents?", I asked.

He shook his head.

He hadn't talked to them since leaving them.

"You should"

"I know"

He cupped my face in his hands.

He kissed me.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered.

He kissed me again, more force and need behind it.

He lifted me into his arms and walked us inside and to our room.

He laid me down, sucking on my neck.

"I love you Spencer", I said.

All I got was a moan.

He hadn't said it in a long time.

His I love yous turned into me toos, then ok, and then nothing at all.

"Do you still love me?", I asked.

"Damn it stop talking...", he said.

I nodded.

His touches were rough now, his kisses were to hard.

It was like he didn't care anymore.

I shut my eyes while he did what he needed too.

My grandma was right. We can't be loved, we were only good for one thing and one thing only.

We don't get happy endings.

If we did, I would have been with Baron right now.

I was in love with both Corbin brothers or maybe Spencer just reminded me so much of Baron.

-End Flashback-

"What are you thinking about?", Mia asked.

I looked at Abel.

I couldn't tell her I was thinking about Baron.

"Mom", I said.

She nodded, the look on her face let me know she knew I was living but accepted this answer because of Abel.

Abel was in his room, Mia sat down on the counter.

"Were you thinking of him?", she asked.

"Yes"

"Do you still love him?", she asked.

"We haven't seen him since Spencer died", I said.

"That's not what I asked", she said.

"What do you want me to say", I said.

"You kept some of his clothes and don't try to deny it", she said.

"Mia..."

"Its the clothes you let Dean borrow, that was Barons", she said.

I sighed.

"I remember because it was five weeks before Spencer died, he was over at your place when I walked in on him with you", she said.

"He felt guilty", I said low.

"For what, for being in love with you his whole life, Spencer knew you two were together, He wasn't stupid Iz", she said.

"He gave us his blessing, the guilt he felt was about something else, something only a few people know", I said.

"What?"

I looked at her.

"I can't tell you", I said.

"That doesn't explain why Baron just up and left and signed up to be a marine", she said.

"He did that for Spencer, he wanted his brother back", I said.

"Do you still love him?", she asked again.

"A part of me does", I said.


	24. Chapter 24-Happy

Chapter 24-Happy

Dean-

I was helping Roman and Seth set up.

The girls inside preparing the food.

"So you helped pick out her new car?", Seth asked.

"Yup"

The guys staring at me.

"What?", I asked.

"What happened yesterday, you're acting really weird", Roman said.

I looked at him.

"No I'm not", I said.

"Yeah, you are you walked in here all chirpy and hell I'll say it glowing", Seth said.

Roman chuckled.

"He's happy not pregnant", Roman said.

"More like in love", Seth said smirking.

Seth had his hands on his hips and Roman had his arms crossed on his chest.

I shook my head, they were staring me down.

I looked at the kitchen window, you could see the girls inside.

"Alright...", I said.

"I knew it tell", Seth said.

"When we got to her place, we talked and next thing I know she's kissing me then Roman decided to drop off the kids", I said.

They laughed.

"Sorry dude", Roman said.

"Hey Brie and Bryan", Seth said.

"Hey the girls inside?", Brie asked.

"Should be", Roman said kissing her cheek.

She kissed Seths cheek then mine.

"So I heard you went car shopping with your new girlfriend", Bryan said.

I groaned.

"She's not my girlfriend", I mumbled while fixing the cloth on the table.

"You want her to be", Brie said before walking into the house.

The guys laughed.

"Is she coming?", Roman asked.

"She said she would, I'm gonna introduce her to my grandpa", I said.

"Aw she's meeting the family", Seth said.

"How cute, he's growing up so fast", Bryan said.

I couldn't help but laugh and I shook my head at them.

"I thought the girls were bad, you guys are worse", I said.

"We just want to see you happy kid", Roman said.

"I know, I get it from you guys and I get it from my grandpa"

I pulled my phone out and found Isabelle's number.

"Go ahead call her, don't mind us", Bryan said.

They watched me.

"Excuse me ladies", I said walking to the front of the house.

"Hey come back I want to listen", Seth yelled behind me.

I gave them my middle finger and continued walking, I heard them laughing.

Isabelle-

-Flashback-

I could hear Spencer on the phone with his parents.

I sat in Abel's room, rocking him.

A few minutes later Spencer came into Abel's room.

"Is everything ok?", I asked.

"No, I'm going out with the guys don't wait up", he said.

I nodded.

He came closer to me and kissed Abel's head.

"This isn't your fault buddy, its your moms", he said.

He stood back up and rolled his eyes.

"Baron says hi", he looked angry.

I looked down at Abel.

"What did your parents say?", I asked my voice low.

"Nothing important, Baron had a lot to say though"

"Like?", I said, looking back up at him.

He stopped and glared at me.

"You're lucky you're holding him", he said.

He walked out.

The slam of the front door letting me know he left.

I had no clue to why he was angry, Baron said something to upset him and I didn't know what.

I wondered if Baron told him about me calling him a lot, the texts.

I shouldn't have been doing this with Baron but I couldn't lose him either.

-End Flashback-

I woke up thinking about Dean.

The dream I had seemed so real.

His touch, lips, his words, I closed my eyes and smiled.

Yesterday was real, A knock at my door.

"Hey, Abel's showered and so am I, just waiting for breakfast", Mia said.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute", I said.

She nodded.

I got up.

My phone started ringing.

Dean's name.

"Hello"

"Good morning darlin", he said.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Good morning, I thought maybe you wouldn't want to talk to me after yesterday", I said.

"That shouldn't have happened but I can't deny that I liked it but we're friends Izzy and I don't want to ruin that, ok", he said.

"I understand", I said.

That was the same thing Baron said before Spencer asked me out, Baron was angry at me for saying yes.

"Hello", Dean said.

"Sorry, I'm making the kids breakfast and got distracted", I said.

"So they called about your car and it's ready when you are, I'll be at your house like around three to pick you guys up, assuming you're still coming", he said.

"Great finally my car, yes I am still going"

"My grandpa can't wait to meet you", he said.

"I can't wait to meet him and hear all the embarrassing stories about you", I said.

He laughed.

"Oh man, maybe I should rethink this meeting", he said.

I laughed.

"No I want to meet him", I said.

"I'll see you at three then kid", he said.

"Ok"

"Bye darlin", he said.

"Bye"

Dean-

I sighed when I hung up with her.

"See you at three", Seth said trying to sound like me.

The guys laughed.

Paige hit the back of his head.

"Stop making fun of him, I think it was sweet", she said.

I chuckled.

"Are you nervous Dean?", Nikki asked.

"No"

Yes I was.

"Yes he is", Roman said.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"Dude we've known each other our whole lives, I know when you're lieing", he said.

"It's ok to be nervous", Nikki said.

She was meeting my grandpa which no woman that I've been with has ever done, well there was never a woman good enough to keep.

Hoping all goes well and my grandpa doesn't say something I didn't want her to know.

"Everything will be fine Dean", Brie said.

I smiled at them.


	25. Chapter 25-Grandpa Ambrose

Chapter 25-Grandpa Ambrose

Dean-

I arrived at Izzy's house to pick her and the kids up.

Izzy came out in a black skirt and blue tank top.

"So how are we doing this, car first or party?", she said.

"I was thinking car first, get it out of the way", I said.

Abel and Mia came out next.

"Ready to go?", she asked.

They nodded.

Abel hugged me.

"So are you driving or am I?", I asked.

"You can be my driver", she said.

I chuckled. Stopping by the dealer ship and getting her car.

"Nikki is gonna be so mad we're late", she said.

"No, she knows we were coming here first", I said.

Once she signed what she needed to, they handed her the car keys.

Getting to the party, I waited for her to park and then I felt her hand grip my arm.

I looked at her.

"So who's coming?", she asked.

"Mostly everyone you know, no witches were invited so you have nothing to worry about", I said.

My hand on her cheek.

I knew she was worried that Renee would ruin things.

I left a small kiss on her lips.

"What was that?", she asked.

"Just letting you know you have nothing to worry about", I said low.

She smiled.

"Now come on", I said.

We walked into the backyard.

"You made it", Paige said.

"Dean would you mind helping Rome with the grill, you know what happens when he's distracted", Nikki said.

"I'm on it", I said.

Isabelle-

Dean winked at me before he left.

Nikki took my arm, Mia and Paige followed us inside.

Abel had gone to the bouncy house.

"So ready to meet his grandpa?", Nattie asked.

"Kinda nervous and I don't know why, Dean and I aren't even together", I said.

-Flashback-

"Are you gonna miss me?", Spencer asked.

"Of course"

He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

He pinned me against the wall.

"I have eyes on you, if you think about cheating I'll find out and trust me, it wouldn't be a good thing for you", he said.

His grip tightened.

"That hurts Spence", I said.

He smirked and let go.

I bit my lip and went back to making dinner.

He went and played with Abel on the floor.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy", he said to him.

I willed my tears not to fall.

He didn't like it when I cried.

-End Flashback-

Dean came over to me.

He took my hand, walking me over to an elderly man and we stopped.

"Izzy this is my grandpa Jon, grandpa this is Izzy", Dean said.

"Heard alot about you darlin, Dean here doesn't stop talking about you, which trust me he doesn't do very often", he said.

I laughed while shaking his hand.

Dean shook his head at him.

"Do I know you?", he asked me.

"I don't think so, I mean I lived here for a little while, maybe my grandma Celina Lopez", I said.

He nodded.

"You look just like her when she was young, so beautiful, every single guy at school swore they were in love", he said chuckling.

"She still is...", I said.

He nodded.

"I knew your momma too, very smart beautiful girl, my son was in love with her, that is till she ended up with Rey and my son with Deans mom", he said.

"You know who my dad is?", I asked.

"He was a good kid too, my sons best friend", he said.

"Was?"

Dean glanced at me.

"Heard he got into some bad things, left this place before you were born", he said.

I nodded.

"Your mom was devastated, lucky for her my son knocked up her best friend Trish, so you could imagine one pregnant teen ready to pop and another one with a toddler in her arms, Dean was a Mommas boy", he said chuckling.

"But your son didn't leave his child", I said.

"Because I didn't let him, I told him if he was man enough to sleep with a girl and knock her up, then he was man enough to raise a child", he said.

I felt Deans hand rub my back.

He looked over at Roman who was laughing and talking ignoring the grill.

"I'm gonna go make sure Rome doesn't burn the food", he said.

"Ok"

He smiled and then walked over to the grill.

"Dean is a good man, he's been through alot, I should know I raised him, he likes you alot, I've never seen him so happy when he talks about you", he said.

"I was thinking about asking him out, making the first move, is that to much?", I asked.

"Hell girl I'm glad one of you is doing it, that boy is just afraid of hurting you, its my sons fault, if I would of known I would have taken him away from my son sooner", he said.

I watched as Roman was trying to push Dean away from the grill. Dean laughed and moved away.

I smiled.

"He thinks he's not good enough for you, if he says yes there will come a point in your relationship where he'll start pulling away from you, start fights, pretend he forgot whatever is you had planned, his father had told him over and over again that Dean doesn't deserve to be happy", he said.

"But why?"

"Did he tell you what happened to his mom?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Fire", I said.

"His mom liked to light candles, one day she forgot one, he was running around the house, his dad yelled for him to get ready for bed, Dean ran passed a table and accidentally knocked it over"

"The candle fell", I said.

He nodded.

"He blames himself but only because his father told him it was his fault but Dean would never hurt anyone", he said.

"I believe you"

He smiled at me.

"I believe you're the one he needs, woman I hope you are", he said.

I looked over at Dean who sent me a smile.

"So our moms were best friends?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, both good girls who ended up with jerks, yes I just called my son a jerk", he said.

I giggled.

"Dean isn't his father, hell I think he came out more like me then my son", he said.

"Good to know"

"That your son?", he asked pointing at Abel.

"Yes Abel"

"Dean talks about him, he said he was determined to get that kid to talk", he said.

I smiled.

"Why doesn't he?"

"His dad died about two years ago and he just stopped talking one day, doctors said it was normal for him to shut himself off like that, he misses Spencer", I said.

"If you ever need a break, drop him off with me, gotta lot of cool stuff I'm sure he'd like", he said.

"I'd think he would love that"

"So does, his dad's family come around?", he asked.

"Oh, no, well his uncle use to come around but after Spencer passed, he stopped", I said.

He nodded and looked me up and down.

"Let me guess, you were in love with your ex's brother", he said.

"Well...", I stopped.

He raised a brow.

"Its a long story", I said low.

"I've got time", he said smiling.


	26. Chapter 26-Nikki & Roman

Chapter 26-Nikki &amp; Roman

Dean-

I saw Kane arrive with Jimmy and Jey Uso.

I went over to Isabelle.

"Hey I want to introduce you to someone", I said.

She looked at my grandpa.

"Its ok sweetheart, we can talk later", he said.

She nodded and took my arm.

"So who am I meeting?", she whispered.

"Kane, he was on vacation and also Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey", I said.

"Are they firefighters too?"

"Kane is, Jimmy and Jey own a pretty cool restaurant a little out of town", he said.

She nodded, I said hi to Kane and then Jimmy and Jey.

"Kane this is Isabelle", I said.

"Its nice to finally meet you, you are all he talks about", he said shaking her hand.

I groaned.

"Nice to know", she said.

"This is Jimmy and Jey, Roman's cousins, this is Naomi, Jimmy's wife", I said.

"Nice to meet you", she said.

She shook their hands, Naomi took Isabelles arm.

"Lets go hang with the girls, these guys are boring", she said.

"Hey", Jimmy said.

They laughed.

They went over to the table where the girls were at.

Isabelle-

"Dean does not stop staring at you", Brie said.

I turned to see him by the grill with Roman, his eyes on me, he smiled.

Looking back at the girls.

"Alright dude if you can do a better job then you man the grill", we heard Roman say to Dean.

"Ro...", Dean said chuckling.

"Nope, all you man", Roman said walking over to us with his beer in hand.

He sat down beside Nikki and put his arm over her shoulders, he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"You told him to watch me didn't you?", he asked her.

She gave him a guilty smile and he chuckled, before kissing her again.

"Ok, so since the moment I met you, I feel like I know you from somewhere", I said to Roman.

He smiled.

"I take it you watch football", he said.

"Yeah with my step dad"

He nodded.

"DT for the 49ers", he said.

"That's right, my dad enjoyed watching you play", I said.

"He's good, I enjoyed his games too", Nikki said smiling at him.

He looked at Nikki, she kissed him and then looked at me.

"I'm just glad his injury didn't kill him", she said.

"I was almost paralyzed from the waist down, had to quit", he said.

"Is that when you met Nikki?", I asked.

"We actually grew up together, I had a huge crush on him since freshmen year but did he notice me, nope", Nikki said.

"You don't think I noticed you, I did", he said.

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"I saw you every day sitting on those bleachers with Brie and Bryan, I was gonna make a move but Rosa said John asked you out already, then I noticed you didn't go to my practices anymore", he said.

"And you started dating Rosa", Nikki said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Only because you were dating Cena", he mumbled.

Nikki giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So then how did you two reconnect?", I asked.

-Flashback-

Nikki-

Walking into my apartment, Brie was sitting in the living room with Bryan.

"Hey", Brie said.

I smiled.

"Do you two remember a Roman Reigns, from high school?", Bryan asked.

"You mean the guy Nikki stalked all freshmen year", Brie said.

"I did not Brie", I said.

"Anyways, he was hurt pretty bad during sunday's game"

I stopped what I was doing.

"What?", I said.

He nodded.

"Hurt his back pretty bad, can't play anymore", he said.

I sat down on the coffee table in front of Bryan.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"Ambrose told me", he said.

"Did he say anything on how Rosa is handling it?", Brie asked.

"That is the fucked up part, she left him for another player on the team, apparently her and that player have been going at it for a while", he said.

"I can't believe she would do that", I said.

Bryan shrugged.

"Come on its Rosa, we all knew she was cheating on him, even in high school", he said.

"Where is Roman?", I asked.

"In town, back at his parents since yesterday", he said.

"He has an appointment to see Dr. Jericho tomorrow, I didn't know that was why", Brie said.

I nodded.

"You should take him brownies, he loves brownies", Brie said excited.

"Brie..."

"What, just to welcome him back", she said.

"What about John?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes, Bryan chuckled.

"Who cares about him, you're just welcoming back a friend", she said.

"Nothing wrong with that", Bryan said.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, once I finished, I wrapped the plate and drove to Romans parents house. Seeing the light on in their kitchen, I could see his parents and brother in the living room. Still sitting in my car, I watched the house, all I had to do was walk up those steps and knock. He probably wasn't even home.

I sighed and climbed out. Behind my car was Roman, his arms were crossed over his chest and he raised a brow. His breathing heavy, body was sweaty. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I reached into my car and pulled out the plate of brownies and handed them to him.

"Brownies", he said.

"Yeah, I heard you were back and I thought why not take him brownies", I said nervous.

He smiled.

"Its nice to see you again Nikki", he said.

"You too", I said.

"So you just came to drop these off or stake out my house?", he asked.

I laughed.

"I didn't think you would remember me, so I was thinking about wether or not I should knock", I said.

He licked his lips and his eyes on me.

"I could never forget you", he said.

"How are you?", I asked.

"Good I guess, did you hear?", he said.

I nodded.

"Football isn't the only thing you're good at Ro, you know if you asked Seth and Dean they could get you into the fire department or Bryans a cop, he can help you out", I said.

"I know", he said.

I nodded.

"Well I should go", I said.

"I missed you", he said.

I bit my lip.

"I missed you too Ro", I said.

I got back in my car.

"Thanks for these", he said.

"Anytime, I work at Phils Diner, so if you ever want lunch I'm there", I said.

"I might just do that", he said.

I waved and left. Looking at the clock on my radio, John should be out of work already.

Deciding to stop by to make him a late dinner. His car and a car I didn't recognize were outside of his house.

Walking in, there was soft music playing and two bottles of wine set out.

Hearing something coming from his room, I walked down the hall, it sounded like a cat was being choked or tortured. I opened his bedroom door and John was on top of, she looked over and saw me.

"Oh my god", she said.

John looked and saw me.

"Shit, Nikki", he said.

I left the room, I heard him calling out to me but I didn't stop.

Once at my car, I got in and he came out of his house, his shorts hanging low on his hips.

"Nikki wait", he said.

I drove off. I parked behind the diner, he wouldn't find me here. I cried and cried.

I don't know when I did but I finally fell asleep.

Roman-

I walked to the dinner to have lunch. Wanting to see Nikki.

I passed through the back way, seeing Nikki's car.

I tapped the window, seeing her asleep.

She jumped but looked at me. I opened the car door.

"You ok?", I asked.

"I don't know", she said, tears falling again.

"Hey, you can tell me, did someone try to hurt you, talk to me Nik", I said.

She got out of her car and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her and rubbed her back gently.

"I caught John with Summer", she mumbled.

I pulled away from her and cupped her face in my hands.

"You're to good for him, you always were", I said.

"And you were to good for Rosa", she said wiping her cheeks.

"I came back for you, you know, but I have nothing to offer you", I said.

She pulled me down and kissed me.

"Just you, all I need is you", she said.

"Baby girl you know how long I've been wanting to do that", I said.

I felt someone pull me away from her. John.

"Don't touch me", I growled.

"Then don't touch my woman", he said.

"She is mine, she always was", I said.

Nikki stepped in between us.

"Its over John, I don't want to be with you, not after you slept with her", she said.

"You are seriously picking this broken gorilla over me", John said.

Nikki looked back at me and smiled.

"I am", she said.

I placed my hands on her hips.

John walked away, she turned to look at me.

"That is if you want me?", she asked.

"I do, more then anything", I said.

She smiled and kissed me.

-End Flashback-

Isabelle-

"Does he bother you guys at all?", I asked.

"No, if he does I'm kicking his ass", Roman said.

"What about Rosa, heard a rumor that she was coming back", Nattie said.

Nikki sat up straight.

"What?", she said.

Roman looked at her, he knew she was scared that if Rosa came back Roman might go back to her.

"If she comes back then she comes back, all I know is that she better stay away from my family", he said.

Nikki hugged Romans arm, he turned and kissed the top of her head.

"You are my wife, the mother of my children, no one can compare to you baby", I heard him whisper.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"You're beautiful Nik and my one and only", he said.

"I love you", she said to him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

**-Working nights has scrambled my brain.**

**Thanks labinnacslove for catching that.**

** Hopefully this chapter is in its correct place.**


	27. Chapter 27-Paige & Seth

Chapter 27-Paige &amp; Seth

Isabelle-

More people started arriving.

"Ro and I have to go say hi", Nikki said.

"Do we have too", Roman whined.

She giggled and pulled on his arm.

"Their your cousins", she said.

"See then we don't have to say hi, they already know us", Roman said.

"Roman Reigns get up now", she said stern.

He sighed.

"Fine", he said standing.

I looked at Paige.

"So have you talked to Seth about marriage yet?", I asked.

"I've tried, I just get so nerves and I think I'm just scared he is going to say no to it", she said.

I nodded.

"I never thought I had a chance and now that I have it, I don't want to mess it up, I can't lose him", she said.

"He loves you", I said.

She smiled and looked at him, I think he sensed that she needed him in that moment because he came over and kissed the top of her head, sitting beside her.

"Hi gorgeous, miss me", he said.

"Just a little", she said.

"Only a little", he said brushing his nose against hers.

He kissed her.

"What are you ladies talking about?", he asked.

"You", we all said.

He chuckled.

"I hope all good"

"Paige was just telling me about you two", I said.

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

-Flashback-

Seth-

Walking into the diner to pick up something to eat, Dean with me.

"Hey guys", Nikki said baby bump showing.

"Hey how's the kid?", I asked.

"She is growing and kicking none stop", she said.

"She gets that from Roman", Dean said.

"I'll be with you guys in a minute", Nikki said.

"Take your time Nik", I said.

Dean and I were looking at our menus.

"Hi Seth"

I turned to see Paige, smile on her face.

"Hey", I said.

"Missed you at the party on saturday", she said.

"Oh yeah, I went to visit Eva Marie in San Fran", I said.

She nodded.

"Cool"

My eyes went back to the menu.

I felt Dean kick me under the table.

"Dude that hurt", I said.

He tilted his head towards Paige, I looked at her.

"Everything ok?", I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see you", she said.

She went to sit with Brie and Nattie. They must have been on break.

"Why did you kick me?", I asked Dean.

"Because you're in idiot, she has liked you ever since fifth grade", Dean said.

"I have a girlfriend", I said.

"Who doesn't even live in the same town as you, dude Paige is right here", he said.

"Did I forget to tell you, Eva is moving in with me", I said.

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because she loves me and wants to spend the rest of her life with me"

"Again why?"

He laughed.

"I'm just kidding, so you're really gonna do it, marry her?", he asked.

I nodded.

"She's shopping for food, something about me needing to eat healthy", I said.

"Doesn't even have a ring on her finger yet and already changing you", he said.

"Shut up", I said.

Roman came in, kissed Nikki and then sat down with us.

He tossed me the ring box.

"So you're doing it tonight?", he asked.

I opened the tiny box and looked at it, I showed it to Dean.

"Damn dude", he said.

"Yeah I'm doing it tonight, I love her", I said.

"Well good luck", Roman said.

"I thought Randy was coming to lunch?", Dean asked.

"Told me to come without him, I think he found a girl", Roman said.

"Typical", I said.

"So how are you going to propose?", Roman asked.

"The same way everyone else does, get down on one knee"

"I meant dinner or are you just going to pop it out during a commercial break of your favorite show", he said.

"Dinner", I said.

He nodded.

Paige-

I could see Seth from where I was sitting. Brie snapped her fingers in my face.

"Girl, you got it bad", she said.

"He's just so cute", I said.

"Why don't you tell him?", Nattie asked.

"He has girlfriend and I bet she is the super model type, I mean how many of those did he date in high school", I said.

"Yes but those girls didn't last, this one might not either", Brie said.

"You don't know that", I said.

"Paige you're really bringing me down and I'm pregnant", Nikki said.

"Sorry", I said.

I placed my hand on her belly.

"Sorry baby girl", I said.

"Lola", Nikki said.

"You and Roman finally decided", Nattie said.

Nikki nodded.

Seth-

I texted Eva, asking her where she was at.

She sent back that she was at the gorcery store.

Deciding to pop up on her.

I saw her rental car, I could see something moving inside.

Getting closer I saw her, someone was sucking on her neck.

I rushed towards the car and opened the door.

"What the fuck Eva", I yelled.

She jumped out and Randy got out.

"Randy?"

"Dude whats your problem?", he asked.

"The problem is that this is my girlfriend", I yelled pointing at Eva.

"Shit", he said.

I looked at Eva, she tried to hug me. I grabbed her wrists and pushed her enough away from me.

"Baby, please just hear me out", she said.

"Fuck this, I love you and I trusted you, I thought you felt the same way but obviously I was wrong right", I said.

"I'm sorry, I just...I don't know what got into me", she cried.

"I want you out of my house", I growled.

"Please let me explain, Seth I love you..."

"Shut up, no you don't", I yelled.

Randy came over to me, I could see Dean and Roman.

"Seth man, I didn't know I..."

I punched him in the face, knocking him back.

I got on top of him and kept punching.

I felt Dean and Romans hands pull me off of Randy.

"I want you both out of my life", I yelled at Eva and Randy.

I walked away, if I didn't I would have gone after Randy again.

Paige-

"Hi, I need to see a nurse for my hand"

It sounded like Seth, I went to go look. He had a paper towel wrapped around his hand.

"I got it", I said to Emma.

She nodded.

"Follow me", I said.

He nodded and I took him back into a small room. He sat on the table and I unwrapped his hand.

"What happened?", I asked.

"I punched Randy, over and over again", he said.

"But you're friends"

"Friends don't make out with your girlfriend", he said.

"I'm sorry"

He chuckled.

"I can't believe I thought she was the one, I'm so stupid", he said his voice low.

I cupped his face in my hands, it was now or never.

I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back.

"Wait", he said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that", I said.

I cleaned his knuckles and then wrapped it.

I was about to leave.

"All done and forget what happened", I said embarassed.

"No, hey wait, please", he said.

I turned to look at him, he moved closer to me and put a finger under my chin to lift my head up so I would look at him.

"I just don't want you or anyone else to think you're a rebound and right now, I need time because I don't want to hurt you", he said.

"I get it, you don't like me, its ok"

"No you're not hearing me, I do like you, I just need time and I hope you will still be around when I'm ready, please understand, I want to be in a good place for you", he said.

"Promise", I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I promise, you're one of my best friends Paige and I would never lie to you", he said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, she is seriously an idiot for doing what she did", I said.

"I'm the idiot", he said.

"No you're not", I said.

"Yes, I am, the woman of my dreams was right in front of my face this whole time and I didn't see it or you, I'm sorry", he said.

"Now you do", I said.

He smiled.

"Now I do", he said.

-End Flashback-

Isabelle-

"I can't believe she is still around even after you kicked her out", I said.

"I think in the back of her mind, she thinks she is going to get him back but she's not", Paige said.

"What happened to the ring?", Brie asked.

Seth looked down.

"Sold it", he said.

"Ever think about still getting married?", Naomi asked.

Seth raised a brow.

"Haven't thought about it", he said his voice low.

He reached for Paiges hand and squeezed it.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to", he said.

She looked at him and smiled, he kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you", he said.

"I know"

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What about you Izzy, marriage, any more kids?", Nattie asked.

"Um haven't really thought about it", I said.

"But would you like too?", Naomi asked.

"Maybe with a certain blonde, blue eyed fire fighter", Brie asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't think that's happening, he doesn't even want to date me", I said.

"Trust me sweetheart, he wants to", Seth said.

I could hear Dean and Roman arguing about the grill and who does it better.


	28. Chapter 28-Think About It

Chapter 28-Think About It

Isabelle-

It was getting late.

Dean was walking his grandpa to his car.

"Did you like his grandpa?", Nikki asked.

"Yeah he's funny, told me alot that explains the way Dean is", I said.

"Sh he's coming", Paige said.

We all got quiet.

Dean stopped and looked at all of us.

"Yeah that's not suspicious at all", he said.

"Just discussing work", Roman said.

"Yeah sure", Dean said sitting down beside me.

He took his jacket off and drapped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks"

"You looked cold", he said low.

"Can we talk, alone somewhere", I said.

He nodded.

We got up and we walked to the front of the house.

We stopped by my new car and he sat on the hood.

"Whats up?", he asked.

"Ok don't laugh, I've never done this before ok so please don't laugh, I don't think women usually do this, well maybe in movies but then again that's just a movie and this isn't..", he stopped me.

He chuckled.

"You're rambling doll", he said.

"Sorry"

"So what is it and I promise I won't laugh", he said.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?", I asked.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was gonna pop out of my chest.

He looked away from me, the look on his face telling his answer already. My heart sunk.

"You know forget I asked, it was stupid of me", I said.

He took my hand.

"No, I mean no you're not stupid, I just don't want to hurt you, I love our friendship and if I lost you, I would never forgive myself", he said.

"That's fine", I said hurt.

His hand on my cheek and his thumb rubbing softly.

"You'r so beautiful", he said.

"You can't say something like that and then say I'm beautiful", I said.

I moved between his legs.

Resting my forehead against his, he shut his eyes tight.

"What are you doing Izzy?", he asked.

"I want to kiss you again", I said our lips brushing as I spoke.

"We shouldn't", he whispered.

"To bad"

I pressed my lips to his.

His hands now on my hips and my heart racing.

My hands resting on top of his thighs as he was still sitting on my car hood.

This felt right.

-Flashback-

Spencer had left already. I ignored any attempt he tried to call me.

I was sitting at home afraid to even go outside and it getting back to him.

Baron had tried calling me a couple of times, I didn't want to talk to him, he was probably just calling to tell me Spencer called him asking him why I didn't answer his calls. Baron left voicemails and texts asking to call him back, telling me he missed my voice, and that he wanted to see me.

My phone started ringing. Mom.

"Hello", I said.

"Hi sweetheart, I was just talking to your dad, maybe we can go to yours for Thanksgiving", my mom said.

"I'd love that mom, I've been alone four months now, I don't like being alone", I said.

"Great so we will see you next week then", she said.

"Can't wait."

Silence.

"Izzy, is everything ok baby?", she asked.

She always knew when something was wrong.

"Fine, I'm fine", I said tears wanting to fall.

"You always were a bad liar Isabelle", my mom said.

I broke down. She waited till I calmed down a little.

"Isabelle, what's wrong, does this have anything to do with why Baron came over asking if you've called us?", she asked.

"Its Spencer...he...he's different, meaner...I'm scared of him", I said.

"Has he hit you?", she asked.

I didn't want to answer.

"Isabelle, answer me", she said.

"No, he has grabbed me and threatened too...", I said.

"That's it, you're coming home, after Thanksgiving we're bringing you back no buts about it", she said.

"Ok"

She sighed.

"Call Baron, he is worried, said something about Spencer calling him asking if he has heard from you", she said.

"Ok"

I hung up with her, looking at my phone. I opened my texts and pressed Barons name.

"I'm fine and Spencer knows why I don't want to talk to him. Please stop calling me and texting me, I don't want to hear from you again", I wrote and hit send.

A few seconds later my phone dinged, message from Baron.

I hesitated before opening it.

"I love you Iz, don't do this, please baby", he wrote.

I didn't respond.

-End Flashback-

Dean-

She pulled away.

Both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"I need air", she said.

I chuckled.

"Can I think about it?", he asked.

"Yeah"

"I'll give you your answer monday when I stop by the diner", I said.

"Dean..."

"Yeah"

"I like you", she said.

I smiled.

Taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"I like you too", I said.

I locked our fingers together.

I licked my lips still able to taste her cherry chapstick.

"I should get Abel and Mia home, its late and I know Abel's waking me up early tomorrow", she said.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine went around her waist.

She kissed my cheek.

"I like having you this close to me", I whispered.

Her lips close to mine again.

"Me too", she said.

I kissed her again. Pulling away, I sighed.

Getting up off her car hood, I took her hand in mine.

Getting to the back, all my friends eyes darted to our hands.

"Finally", Roman said.

"You look so cute together", Brie said.

"Well I have to head out, Mia can you get Abel", she said.

I walked them to her car. Her sister and Abel got in.

Kissing her one last time.

"I'll see you monday beautiful", I said.

"I hope so"

She was gonna get in but stopped.

"Your jacket", she said about to take it off.

"Give it to me Monday"

She nodded and kissed me again, I never wanted to stop kissing, she got in her car.

I watched her drive off.

Roman and Seth joined me.

"You look really happy right now brother", Roman said.

"I hope it stays that way for you", Seth said.

I was hoping they were right. God I hope they were right.

**-Went to see Furious 7, it was a really good movie.**

**Sad that it was Paul Walkers last film, the ending was perfect.**


	29. Chapter 29-Yes

Chapter 29-Yes

Dean-

"So what are you gonna say?", Roman asked.

"Please say yes, we like this girl, our girls like this girl, and she has a kid, she fits in well with our group", Seth said.

"I'm telling you right now man, if you don't say yes, I'm marching my ass down there and I'm asking her out, she's to pretty to let go man", Dolph said.

I looked at Dolph knowing he wasn't messing around.

"Don't lose this girl to Dolph", Randy said.

"Hey", Dolph said.

We laughed.

"I'm gonna go see her now", I said.

"Can we come?", Seth asked.

"No..."

I walked out, getting to my car and driving to the diner.

I could see her inside, she was smiling and laughing.

"Come on, all I have to do is get off, walk in and say yes"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

I turned and saw Renee smiling at me.

I looked back inside, I couldn't let Izzy see me with Renee.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"I came to eat, its lunch time", she said.

I couldn't take my eyes off Izzy.

I got off, I wasn't going to let Renee ruin this for me.

She grabbed my arm.

I looked at her.

"We both know how this ends, eventually you will come back to me, you'll use me to forget her, why can't you just give us a chance", Renee said.

I walked passed her.

Izzy came out.

She looked at Renee.

I put two fingers under her chin and turned her face to look at me.

"Yes", I said.

Her eyes found mine.

She smiled.

"So does this mean I have to pick you up?", she asked.

"Depends where you plan on taking me, I'm not cheap you know"

She laughed.

Renee walked passed us and Izzy wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms around her waist.

"I was thinking I could make you dinner, my place", she said.

"Sounds good, when?", I asked.

"Are you busy tonight?", she asked.

"I'm all yours beautiful"

"Good, Brie's watching Abel and Mia has a study thing with friends", she said.

"I can by around eight", I said.

"I'll be waiting"

I leaned down and kissed her, I rested my forehead against hers.

"Are you sure about this Izzy I..."

Her lips pressed against mine to shut me up.

"You talk to much Ambrose", she said.

I smirked.

"I'll see you tonight", I said walking back to my car.

"See you tonight", she said.

Isabelle-

I watched Dean walk away, then he stopped.

"Forgot the lunches", he said coming back.

I laughed.

"I'm blaming you", he said walking into the diner, I followed him in.

_**-Flashback-**_

Abel had just turned two.

I moved back in with my parents like they said.

Knowing Spencer was probably looking for me.

I had our mail redirected to my parents house.

The letters Spencer sent said that he missed me and that he was sorry for how he acted before leaving, that he was done being jealous of Baron.

"What do you want to do Izzy?", my mom asked.

"He'll be home next month", I said.

My mom nodded.

"He's never hit me, I don't think he would ever,", I said.

"If he lays a finger on you, I'm going down to California and bringing you back here, no buts about it", she said.

"I know", I said.

She kissed my forehead. My dad came into the room.

"Baron's here", he said.

My mom looked at me, I hadn't talked to either Corbin brother since Spencer left.

"We will be up here if you need us", my mom said.

I went downstairs and Baron was holding Abel, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Isabelle", he said softly.

He put Abel down and I went over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much baby", he whispered.

I sighed.

He had changed, his hair was a little longer and he had a few tattoos.

He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands.

"Abel has gotten so big", he said.

I nodded.

"What are you doing here B?", I asked.

"Sasha told me you were home, why didn't you call me?", he said.

I shrugged.

"I know I shouldn't have told Spencer about our calls and texts but he kept rubbing it in my face about how he got you and he won and...", Baron looked away and at Abel.

"What exactly did you say?", I asked.

"That you love me and that you wanted to be with me", he said eyes still on Abel.

"That can't happen Baron"

He finally looked at me.

"Yes it can, I want to be with you and I love you, we can make this work", he said.

"I am not taking Abel from his dad like that", I said.

"What if Spencer wasn't his dad?"

"Baron..."

"Right, Spencer is the only guy you've been with", he said.

"Abel is Spencer's son, so if you're accusing me of cheating..."

He stopped me.

"I''m sorry", he said.

I nodded.

"So I pulled a Spencer", he said.

I looked at him confused.

"I joined the Marines, I wanted to tell you sooner but you wouldn't answer my calls", he said.

"I worry about Spencer getting hurt and now, now I have to worry about you too, I...I can't lose you B", I said.

"Then don't go back to Spencer", he said.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Are you nervous?", Nikki asked.

"A little, I don't think I've ever felt this nervous before", I said.

"You know he's just going to end up back with me, when he gets bored with you, it happens everytime, so enjoy him while you can", Renee said paying and then walking out.

"I'm gonna kill him if he does that", Nikki said.

I smiled at her.

"She's just jealous, Dean never once looked at her the way he looks at you, hell he never even took her out on a date.", Nikki said shrugging.

After work I got home and showered.

I put on a black skirt and a white tank top.

I was finishing dinner when there was a knock at the door.

I answered it, Dean stood there.

Casual jeans and a black shirt.

His hair brushed back.

He smiled.

"Hi", he said.

"Hey"

I gestured for him to come in.

He did, turning to me he handed me a bouquet of pink roses.

"Nikki and Paige said it was a good move so..."

"I love them", I said.

"Nikki and Paige or the roses?", he asked.

"Both"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I've never done this before", he said.

"Just relax", I said.

He nodded and I took his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 30-First Date

Chapter 30- First Date

Dean-

I leaned against the counter, my hands in my pockets.

I didn't trust them being out, they wanted to touch every inch of her beautiful toned body.

My eyes on her butt, nice and round, the skirt tight.

I cleared my throat, I needed a distraction.

"Need help with anything doll?", I asked.

"Can you get us drinks"

"Sure"

I move towards her fridge.

Thinking over my drink options, we both worked tomorrow so no alcohol. I grabbed two cokes.

"Soda ok?", I asked.

"Yeah", she said.

I set them on the table and she walked over putting our plates down.

She sat.

"This looks good", I said.

"I don't usually get to make dinner like this, Mia and Abel would rather eat spaghetti or chicken", she said.

I knew this was gonna be good.

Every dinner she made me was good.

"I like your hair brushed back", she said.

I smirked.

"I like that skirt", I said.

"Put it on just for you", she said.

"This is really good darlin", I said.

"Thank you"

I took a sip of my soda.

"You look pretty", I said.

She blushed.

"You're sweet, remind me to thank your grandpa for raising you right", she said.

"What did he tell?", I asked.

I leaned in close.

She smiled.

"That you can't stop thinking about me", she said low.

"That's true you know", I said, I gripped my fork and pushed a green bean around on my plate.

"Really", she said leaning in closer to me, I did the same.

Our faces inches away.

She bit her lip.

My hand on her thigh now, my other hand on her cheek.

"I can't stop thinking about your soft skin, your eyes, your soft sweet lips, no woman has ever made me feel this way", I said.

"Then stop pushing me away", she said.

"I can try", I said.

I didn't realize how easy it was to talk to her.

I closed the distance and she moaned softly as our lips pressed against each other.

Isabelle-

**-Flashback-**

I was waiting along with the other wives and girlfriends.

Abel in my arms glancing around.

Seeing Spencer, he smiled. He couldn't move till they gave him the order to do so.

Once they did, he ran over to me.

He hugged me.

"I missed you so much, is it me or did you get prettier", he said kissing me.

"You're crazy", I said.

He chuckled.

Abel smiled and looked at Spencer.

Spencer took him in his arms.

"I missed you buddy", he said kissing the side of Abel's head.

"Lets go home yeah", I said.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, to make love to you, a warm shower, food, junk food", he said.

I giggled.

"I don't even know what to do first, man maybe the shower, haven't had a good one in a while", he said taking my hand.

We got home and he did just that, he hopped in the shower.

Getting out, he walked over to me, pulling me close and kissing me like a starving man.

"You're so beautiful and Abel has gotten so big, I missed you both so much baby", he said.

"We missed you"

He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Abel's sleeping", I said.

He smiled.

He picked me up and took me to our room.

Stripping me of my clothes, he didn't waste anytime.

"You know how to make a girl feel special huh?", I said as his lips kissed every inch of my body.

"Baby you have no idea how special you are to me", he whispered.

"I love you Spence", I said.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too"

**-End Flashback-**

Dean and I had moved to the front porch.

My legs draped over his lap and his hands on my knee and thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Tell me about your husband", he said.

My smile fell and I pulled my legs away from him.

"I don't want to talk about him, at least not yet", I said.

"Ok, when you're ready", he said.

I nodded.

"So Ambrose, how many women have you been with?", I asked with a smirk.

He licked his lips.

"Pass", he said.

"I just want to know what number I'm gonna be, you know when the time comes", I said.

"You're number one, like I said I've never done this before", he said.

"You defiantly know how to make a woman feel special", I said.

A smile formed on his face, his dimples showing.

"Baby you have no idea how special you are to me", he said, his cheeks turned a light pink.

All I could think about was that sentence, the same sentence Spencer said, was he another Spencer.

Every word was the same.

At first everything was ok then once he realized I was wrapped, the monster came out.

"Are you ok darlin?", he asked, squeezing my arm softly.

"Yeah", I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So you lived here your entire life?", I asked.

"Yup, I went to New York once with my grandpa, took me to a Yankee's game", he said.

"Baseball guy huh", I said.

"Not really hockeys more my thing but my grandpa loves baseball", he said.

"Abel loves it too, I think mostly because my dad loved it so much, he and my dad would sit and watch the games together", I said.

"Maybe I could take him to a game sometime, my grandpa and I still go, it's kinda like a tradition"

"He would love that"

"I hope he's a Giants fan, my grandpa's favorite team", he said.

"I don't think he has a specific team, he just loves baseball"

Dean nodded.

"So Abel hasn't said a word, like at all?", he asked.

"No"

"I'm sure it hurts you, that he won't talk to you", he said.

"It does, but I'm also not gonna force him too, even if countless people have told me to", I said.

"You're doing just fine"

I looked at him and smiled.

"That's the same thing my mom said", I said.

He smiled.

A car pulled up.

"Hey you two", Brie said.

Dean sent her a nod.

"Thanks so much Brie, I hope he wasn't to much trouble", I said walking over to her car.

Abel and Mia got out of her car.

"Anytime, we love having him over", she said.

She glanced behind me.

"Is it going ok?", Brie asked in a whisper.

"Gossip at the diner tomorrow", I whispered.

"Can't wait, goodnight Dean", she said.

"Night, tell Bryan I said hey", he said.

"Will do"

She drove off.

Mia and Abel had gone inside.

Dean came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm gonna end things here kid, I had a great night", he said.

"Ok"

He kissed me.

"I'll see you soon babe", he said.

I nodded and watched him get in his car.

I sent him a wave and he drove off, I watched his car drive off.

"So is he Abel's new daddy?", Mia asked.

I laughed knowing she was messing around.

She laughed too.

"You look happy Iz, I haven't see that in a long time", she said.

**-Finished this so I thought I would get this out today.**


	31. Chapter 31-Kiss and Tell

Chapter 31-Kiss &amp; Tell

Dean-

The guys were following me around like little puppies looking for food.

I sighed.

"Alright", I said loud.

"We just want to know how it went", Roman said.

"It was great, you've tasted her cooking", I said.

"Did you taste her is the question here", Randy said.

The guys nodded.

"We kissed that is all, I swear you're all secret perves"

"That's it", Dolph said annoyed.

I chuckled.

"I want to hold off on that, I really like her", I said.

"Good for you kid", Roman said.

"Are you gonna ask her out now, it's only right", Kane said.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

Biting the inside of my cheek.

"You don't know how to ask her, wow", Seth said.

"I know what to say, I just don't know what to do or how this plan a date thing goes", I said.

"Sit down Ambrose", Randy said.

I sat down across from him.

"From what I got, she likes the simple things, so try a picnic", he said.

"Nikki likes candles, light up the table with candles", Roman said.

"Simple food, salad, sandwiches, and some fruit", Seth said.

I nodded.

"Then take a walk on the beach, the moons gonna be out, so it will be a really romantic walk", Hunter said.

We turned to see him leaning against the wall.

I nodded. Thinking over everything they said.

Isabelle-

**-Flashback-**

It was Spencer's 21st birthday.

Spencer was back to the angry, distant Spencer.

I had to watch what I said and did.

"Hey I know we planned on dinner for my birthday but um, the guys want to take me out for drinks...", he said.

"Ok", I said low.

I continued to wash the dishes.

"I'm gonna be back late", he said.

"Ok just be careful", it was easier just to let him leave, if I didn't he would get angry and throw Baron in my face.

"I will"

I heard him walk away.

I hadn't spoken or heard from Baron since the last time I saw him.

Two hours later the door bell rang.

I went to answer it.

Abel was on the floor coloring in his book. I answered it.

The guys came in.

"Hey guys", I said.

"Hey is he ready?", Darren asked.

"He should be", I said.

I looked at the last guy.

Erick Rowan. The guy was always hitting on me, not even trying to hide it.

Spencer met Erick and a couple of other guys at a bar.

Erick kissed my cheek and Darren realizing I was uncomfortable pushed himself in between us, hugged me.

"I'll go call Spencer", I said.

They nodded, I walked into our bedroom and Spencer was finishing up.

"Your friends are here", I said.

"Great"

Walking out to the front, he kissed my cheek.

"Don't wait up Izzy", he said.

"We'll take care of him", Darren said.

I nodded.

"Have fun", I said.

"Bye daddy", Abel said.

"I'll see you later little man", he said kissing the top of Abel's head.

Erick smirked at me before walking out.

That guy gave me the creeps.

**-End Flashback-**

"So how did it go?", Brie asked.

"Great, he was very affectionate and seemed really nervous at the same time", I said.

"Yeah, Dean's not really good at telling you his feelings", Nikki said.

"Doesn't talk very much either, unless he's with the guys then he's a chatter box", Paige said.

I laughed.

"If he asked you out, will you say yes?", Nattie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he will, I might have to do it again", I said.

"So no sex?", Nikki asked.

"Nope, I want to hold off on that, for a while at least, he's a great kisser though", I said.

"Witch alert", Brie said.

We turned to see Renee, Summer, and Eva Marie walk in.

Another shorter woman walked in and they hugged her. Although she had to force a smile on her face when saying hi to them.

"That's AJ, Phil's wife", Nikki said.

"She's friends with them?", I asked.

"Not really, she puts up with them because Summer is Phil's sister", Nikki made a face.

I nodded.

AJ came over to us.

"Hi ladies", she said sweetly.

"AJ, this is Izzy", Nikki said.

She looked at me.

"Oh right the new waitress, so cute you are", she said.

"Thanks", I said.

She skipped to the back room.

"She's delightful", I said.

"Yeah", Paige said.

Brie made a small noise.

I looked at her.

"Lover boys here", she said.

We looked outside.

Dean was getting off his car, my heart racing fast.

Renee saw him too.

He walked in.

"Hi Dean", Renee said.

He looked from her to me.

He smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi beautiful", he said loud enough for Renee to hear.

"Hi", I said.

I leaned over the counter and he met me half way.

His lips brushed mine.

"Did you come to pick up food, we didn't get a call", I said.

"I came to see you...I...um...I wanted..."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This was so much easier in my head", he mumbled.

I cupped his face and pulled him towards me, I pecked his lips.

"Take your time", I whispered.

He took a deep breath.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?", he asked.

I smiled.

"I'd love too", I said.

He kissed me again. Then sighed.

"I think you broke a sweat dimples", I whispered.

He chuckled.

"I'll pick you up around eight", he said.

I nodded.

He kissed me one last time.

He walked out.

Summer and Eva Marie laughed, Renee whispered something to them and then glanced at me.

"Forget them, Dean is with you", Nattie said.

"I want to rip that red demons hair out", Paige said.

I laughed.


	32. Chapter 32-My Girl

Chapter 32- My Girl

Dean-

I put on something casual.

Seth said he would set up the table near a camp ground we use to play at as kids.

It was really a sight there at night.

There was a small bridge you had to cross, the locals around town had put christmas lights around the wooded banisters.

The sound of the small river running under the bridge.

I looked over at Izzy.

"Its not much", I said quickly.

"I'm sure its fine"

"If you don't like it I can take you somewhere else", I said.

"Dean"

I looked over at her.

"I'm sure its perfect", she said smiling.

I took a deep breath as we pulled up.

We got out and I walked her through the trail leading to the bridge.

"You didn't bring me out here to murder me did you?", she asked.

I laughed.

"No", I said.

"So how many girls have you brought here?", she asked.

She took my hand and locked our fingers together.

It caught me off guard and I stopped.

"You ok?", she asked.

She pulled her hand away when she noticed me staring at our locked hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just grab your hand, usually I wait for the guy but I mean you just seemed so nervous I thought I could, never mind I'm rambling", she said.

She looked down, she looked upset.

Thinking I had already messed up.

"Fuck", I said.

"I'm sorry", she said quickly.

"Oh no, not you, me", I said.

She looked confused.

"You're my first girlfriend and I'm sorry I'm not use to this, you caught me off guard is all", I said.

"I won't do it again", she said.

"No, I want you to keep doing things like that, I like it I'm just not use to it, but I want to get use to it", I said.

She smiled.

I held my hand out to her, she took it.

I locked our fingers together and I pulled her close to me.

"So now I'm your girlfriend?", she asked.

I smiled.

"You're my girl", I said.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Now come on", I said pulling her to walk.

Getting to the bridge she smiled.

"Wow, that's so pretty", she said.

"Yeah a couple of the locals decided to hang lights and let them reflect off of the river, Roman, Seth, and I use to come here to play at night because it was so lit up", I said.

"How nice", she said.

"Yeah"

We walked over the bridge and she saw the picnic table set up with candles and food.

"Dean", she said.

"You like it?", I asked.

"I love it, this is really sweet"

She kissed my cheek.

We sat down at the table.

I noticed a couple of blankets under the basket.

A note attached to them.

"It might get cold down by the beach: Seth"

He put a winking face after his name.

I rolled my eyes.

Isabelle-

**-Flashback-**

Spencer hadn't come home yet.

It was almost three in the morning.

I checked on Abel who was sound asleep.

A small knock on the door, I bit my lip before answering.

Erick Rowan walked in.

"Where's Spencer?", I asked.

"Getting his dick sucked by some chick named Rosa", he laughed.

"Are you serious?", I asked.

He laughed louder, he gave me the creeps.

I rubbed my forehead, he was drunk.

"You have to go, my son is asleep and Spencer won't like it that you're here", I said.

He grabbed both my wrists and slammed me against the wall.

I cried out in pain.

"You like it rough don't you, you're so pretty", he said.

I tried to push him off me.

"Get off of me", I said, panic and fear setting in.

"Your tight little body has only been with a boy, I'm gonna show you what a man can do", he said.

One of his hands running under my shirt.

"Please stop", I cried.

He licked his lips.

His hand dipped into my shorts.

I felt disgusting and I wanted to crawl into a dark corner and die.

Car lights flashed through the window.

He let me go and I went to Abels room, locked his door and curled myself into a ball on the floor.

I cried. I was trying not to wake Abel, I pulled out my phone and hit Barons number without a second thought.

"Hello", I woke him up.

I didn't say anything, mentally slapping myself for calling him.

"Isabelle, you there, hey, come baby talk to me", he said.

More tears fell.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?", he asked worried.

"I want to come home", I cried.

"Then you're coming home, I will be on the first flight out, pack a bag", he said.

"Baron"

"I'm here", he said.

**-End Flashback-**

The fact that Dean didn't go all out or take me to a fancy restaurant amazed me.

For me that kinda thing always led me to believe they were trying to hard.

"There's a beach a little ways down that trail, would you like to go for a walk?", Dean asked.

"Sounds nice", I said.

He smiled and took my hand.

I leaned in close to him.

"So what was your mom like?", I asked him.

I could see the light of the moon reflect off the ocean from the trail.

"Oh man she was amazing, her smile was so bright you felt like nothing could bring you down, I wish you could have met her, I'm sure she would have liked you", he said.

"Oh really?", I asked.

He nodded.

"How do you know this Dean Ambrose?", I asked.

"Because I like you and you make me happy", he said.

"Aw", I said pushing him playfully.

He chuckled and pushed me back lightly.


	33. Chapter 33-A Little More

Chapter 33-A Little More

Dean-

We dipped our toes in the waters edge.

It was cold.

"So what were your parents like?", I asked.

"My mom was sweet and understanding, she never got mad at me for getting pregnant, I think most parents would have beaten the crap out of me but not her I think its because she knew what I was going through, she had me at fifteen", she said.

"You call your step dad, dad?", I asked.

She nodded.

"He was always around, he was the only father I ever knew", she said.

"Must be nice", I said.

"It was but I'm sure before everything that happened your dad wasn't as cruel", she said.

"He wasn't, probably thanks to my mom, there were times when he would drink and tell my mom that it was her fault that he was stuck in this town, that if it wasn't for his father he wouldn't have stayed, my mom always said it was the alcohol, sometimes I thought she was right because when he didn't drink, he was loving towards her and he smiled all the time, he loved his job", I said.

"Is that why you wanted to be a firefighter, your dad?", she asked.

"Partly, it was also because of what happened to my mom, I guess I feel like if I can save a little kid from losing his mom the way I did, I could save that family a lot of heartache" , I said.

She stood in front of me, stopping us.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How do you do that?", I asked.

"What?"

"Whenever I think about my parents it hurts but you, I look at you and it goes away, the pain of losing them", I said.

She smiled.

"Do you believe in magic Dean?", she asked.

I smirked.

"No", I said.

"Then I can't reveal my secrets", she whispered.

She walked backwards.

I chuckled.

"So was it hard, raising Abel when you were still growing up yourself?", I asked.

"It was but you know what they say, you learn the hard way and my parents helped me out alot, I'll always be thankful to them for that", I said.

"What about Abel's dad, he didn't help out?", I asked.

She stopped.

She looked scared almost.

"Spencer was a good guy, when people were around and he loved Abel so much, he was a wonderful father even after we separated", she said.

I pulled her close.

Rubbing her arms.

"Did he hit you?", I asked.

"Dean..."

"He put his hands on you", I said angry.

"He thought I cheated on him..."

"That doesn't make it ok", Dean growled.

"I know, please don't tell Abel, I don't want to ruin that hero image of his dad, please", she said.

I sighed.

"I promise I won't"

She nodded.

Isabelle-

_**-Flashback-**_

I couldn't get out of bed.

I felt disgusting, I wanted to break down and cry.

"Hey you ok?", Spencer asked.

"Yeah, just not feeling to good", I said.

"I can watch Abel if you want?", he asked.

"No, its ok", I said.

I took a deep breath and got up.

Spencers phone started ringing.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I was pushed hard back in.

Spencer slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Did you sleep with Erick?", Spencer asked through gritted teeth.

"No"

His hand wrapped around my throat as he pulled my head forward and then slammed it against the door.

I cried out in pain.

"Don't you fucking lie to me", he said.

"I'm not Spencer, you know me", I said in tears.

My hand went to his wrist hoping to take his hand away.

It was no use.

"I thought I did, you don't think I see the way men stare at you, the looks of lust in their eyes, you're mine", he said.

"Spencer...", I cried.

His lips brushed against my neck rough when he removed his hand.

His hands now pinned mine on the wall.

"Please stop", I begged.

"No...if I want you then you give yourself to me, I shouldn't need to ask", he said.

"Its rape Spencer"

"Its not if you're my wife"

His phone started ringing and he stopped, he looked at me almost shocked. I slid to the floor and hugged my legs. His phone stopped ringing. Then it started back up.

"Hello"

He looked at me.

"What time is your flight getting here?", he asked.

Baron.

"I'll pick you up B", he said.

I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Did you call him, why did you call him?", Spencer said loud.

I nodded.

He cupped my chin hard in his hand, his fingers digging into my cheeks.

"You are my wife, not his, is that understood", he said.

I nodded. He let me go and left the room.

I cried.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Dean broke me out of my thoughts with a kiss.

His hands buried in my hair as his lips brushed mine gently.

"I would never put my hands on you, well unless you ask me too", he said winking.

I giggled.

"Ok hot stuff", I said.

"You know you want me, you fantasize about me at night", he said his tongue poking out a little.

"Oh yes Dean, you caught me you're all I think about", I said sarcastically.

"See babe I knew it", he crossed his arms over his chest.

I put my hands on his hips, pushing him lightly.

"You think you're so cute", I said.

"I am cute", he said shrugging.

"Please", I said rolling my eyes.

His hands buried in my hair again.

Pulling me close, his forehead resting against mine.

My hands still on his hips.

"I think you're cute", he mumbled.

I smiled.

"You're cute too, I guess"

He gave a soft laugh.

"I'm gonna do this now before I chicken out, we play against the teachers this friday, will you come?", he asked.

"Are you asking me to wear your shirt again?", I asked.

"You are my girlfriend", he said it like he was testing out the words for the first time.

"Ok"

He kissed me.

"I should take you home", he said.

"Or we could do something else", I said.

"About that, I want wait", he said.

"I meant to go get ice cream but wow you want to wait?", I asked.

"Oh", he said.

"You want to wait on that then?", I asked.

"Its just, I want things to be different with you, no rush beautiful", he said.

I kissed his cheek.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, thank you", I said.

"I just don't want to ruin things with you", he said.

"I know"

He smiled.

"Lets get you that ice cream and then take you home", he said.

We walked back to the picnic area and cleaned up.

We walked to his truck hand in hand.


	34. Chapter 34-Wait

Chapter 34-Wait

Isabelle-

That friday morning, I woke up smiling.

For once not worried about anything bad happening.

I had a right to be this happy, didn't I?

"I don't feel so good", Mia came in holding her stomach.

"Whats wrong?", I asked.

She laid beside me.

"I've been throwing up all morning and my head hurts pretty bad", she said.

I brushed her hair back.

Her forehead was warm.

"Ok, no school for you", I said.

"Can you stay home with me?", she asked pouting.

"I don't work fridays remember", I said.

She curled up under my covers.

"I'm cold", she mumbled.

I tucked her in tighter.

"I'll be right back", I said.

Going to Abel's and getting him dressed for school.

"Aunt Mia's not going to school today, so when you get out you gotta wait for me in front of the office, ok", I said.

He nodded.

I lifted his chin with one finger.

"I wish you would talk to me babe", I said.

He turned and grabbed his backpack.

So many of his past teachers would always try to force him to talk or they'd tell me to. I wasn't about to force my child to do something he didn't want to do.

If that makes me a bad parent then so be it.

"Ok lets go", I said.

I went to check on Mia before leaving.

"Hey I'm taking Abel to school, I'll be right back ok", I whispered to her.

She nodded.

I kissed the side of her head.

"Want anything kiddo?", I asked.

"Please don't mention food right now", she said.

"Ok, I''ll be back as soon as I can", I said.

Abel and I got in the car.

I saw my grandma outside of her house, as much as I didn't want to I had to ask her to keep checking on Mia.

I rolled my window down.

"What the hell do you want?", she said.

"Yeah good morning grandma, listen Mia is sick can you check in on her, I have to drop off Abel then pick up my check", I said.

"Don't tell me she's pregnant", she said rolling her eyes.

"No she's not, so can you?", I asked.

"I guess", she said shrugging.

"Thanks"

I drove off.

Abel smiled at me.

_**-Flashback-**_

I held on tight to my tear stained pillow.

My whole body was shaking, I couldn't believe what Spencer had just tried to do.

What Spencer had just done hurt me, my body and my mind completely shut down. I tried to block out most of what happened. I was afraid.

I shut my eyes.

"Take a shower and don't forget to make breakfast, I'm gonna go pick up my brother from the airport", he said.

I heard him walk away.

Spencer-

Once outside of my bedroom, I slid my body down to the floor.

What did I just do, I just tried to rape my wife.

Tears escaping my eyes.

I took my phone out, I hit Darrens number.

"Hello"

"We need to talk, I almost did something, something bad", I said.

"Where are you?", he asked.

"My house"

"I'll be there as soon as I can", he said.

"Hurry my brother gets here today", I said.

I put my phone down.

I got up and went to Abel's room.

He was playing with his toys.

"Is mommy ok?", he asked.

More tears slid down my cheeks.

I sat beside him.

"I don't know", I said to him.

He nodded and went back to his toys.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Dean-

"Is she coming to the game tonight?", Roman asked.

"Yeah I'm picking her up"

"So how long did you two agree to wait again?", Dolph asked.

"We didn't actually say how long, I just, it came out and..."

They stared at me, eyes wide.

"So how long would you wait?", Seth asked.

I thought about it.

"What if she told you, hey Dean lets wait a whole year, you would say?", Dolph asked.

"Thats to long", Kane said.

"Way to fucking long", Randy agreed.

I pointed at Randy and Kane.

"What they said"

"So then what is your wait time?", Roman asked.

"Two months?", I asked.

They laughed.

I shrugged.

"Well then how long should I wait then since you're all experienced and shit", I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nikki and I waited three months", Roman said.

"Same with Paige", Seth said.

"Then I'll wait three months", I said.

Randy chuckled.

"Can the famous Dean one night stand Ambrose actually go through with it and wait that long?", Randy asked.

"I know can you go that long without sex?", Kane asked.

"You won't like explode will you?", Dolph asked.

I sighed.

"I'm willing too, for her", I said.

"Aw", they all said.

"Alright I'm done talking to you guys, you're no help", I said.

I went to the back room.

Hunter came in.

"Sir", I said.

"You should talk to her about how long you should wait, what if she wants to wait longer or shorter time", he said.

"How do I bring it up, I can barely ask her out", I said sitting down.

He sat down across from me.

"Just ask, there's no perfect way to do it", he said.

I nodded.

"I've never seen you so nervous Ambrose", he said.

I chuckled and then looked down at my feet.

"I've also never seen you so happy", he said.

I nodded.

"Ask her at the game, pull her aside or take her for a walk", he said getting up.

He started to walk out but stopped.

"Word of advice, stay away from Renee, don't even make eye contact, all of your attention on Isabelle", he said.

"Ok thanks", I said.

He sent me a nod and left.

I took my phone out and texted Izzy.

"I can't wait to see you", I sent.

I smiled when she replied back quickly.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?

If so, I miss you too. See you later"

She sent back.

I smiled and put my phone away.


	35. Chapter 35-Bad Mother

Chapter 35-Bad Mother

Isabelle-

"Ok Abel, remember when school gets out you wait for me here", I said.

He nodded.

He turned and ran towards his class, he put his backpack down and went to play.

I stopped by the diner to pick up my check.

"Hey, I thought you had today off?", AJ asked.

"I do, came to pick up my check and some soup for my sister", I said.

"I'll start on that soup, chicken noodle ok", Phil said from the back.

"Yes thank you"

AJ handed me my check.

Phil packed up the soup and handed it to me.

"Thanks bye"

I drove back home.

My grandma was inside my house.

I could hear yelling. I set my purse and the soup on the counter.

"What is going on?", I asked.

"Your sister has morning sickness, I told you she was pregnant", she yelled.

"I'm not", Mia yelled back before leaning over the toilet.

"You're the worst mother ever", my grandma yelled.

I sighed.

"Ok grandma let me handle this"

"Obviously that's not a good idea, look what happened in your care but I'm not surprised with this family", she said.

I went over to Mia and rubbed her back.

"I'm taking you to the doctor's", I said to her.

"You're gonna believe her, Izzy I'm not pregnant", she said hurt.

"Still, you're burning up and you're emptying out your stomach, we need to know what's wrong", I said.

She nodded.

"When you're done put some shoes on and we can go", I said.

I went and called the doctor to let him know I was taking her in.

Mia was coming down the stairs.

She held onto her stomach.

I locked the front door and helped her into the car.

We drove to the clinic.

Getting there they saw her right away.

"Hello Mia its nice to see you again", Dr. Jericho said.

She tried to smile.

"So you're vomiting and headaches", he said.

She nodded.

He put pressure on her stomach. She flinched.

"Ok this could be different things, we can do tests to determine what it is", he said.

"What kind of tests?", I asked.

"Pregnancy test, blood test...", he said.

Mia rolled her eyes. Dr. Jericho caught that.

"We can take a pregnancy test", he said.

"Do it", I said.

Mia looked at me, anger and hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not you or mom or even grandma, I'm not that stupid", she said.

Dr. Jericho looked at me.

"Still want to do the test?", he asked.

"Yes"

He nodded, leaving the room.

"Mia"

"Don't, I can't believe you take grandma's word over mine, I saw what you went through and I told myself I never want to end up like that", she said.

I wiped the tear that slipped.

"I'm not saying you're a bad mom because you're not, you could have handed me off to the next relative but you didn't, you're a great mom and not only to Abel but to me too and you're not stupid many women in your position would have given up already, trust that I've learned from your mistakes and moms", she said.

"You're right, I won't listen to her next time, it's just...", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm a virgin you know", she said low.

"Good, stay that way atleast till you know you're ready and not when some guy says he loves you, if he loves you like he says he does, he'll wait till you're ready", I said.

"I know", she smiled.

"Also let me know so I could get you birth control and condoms", I said.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

The doctor came back in and had Mia do a test.

It came back negative.

"See", she said.

"You might just have the stomach flu, I recommend you stay in bed and hydrated, also try to eat, I know you might not feel like it but it would do you some good, try chicken noodle soup or vegetable soup", he said.

"Ok thank you doctor", I said.

"No school?", Mia asked.

He chuckled.

"No school till you're better", he said.

"Lets go Mia", I said.

I went over to the front desk.

Brie smiled.

"Where's Abel?", she asked.

"School", I said.

"You do know they get out early today", she said.

"That was today"

Dean-

We had just gotten back from a call, a house fire in the next town.

Kane looked over at me.

"Dude I think you have a visitor", he said.

I looked out the window and saw Abel sitting near the fire house door.

I got off quickly and went over to him.

"Hey kid, where's your mom?", I asked.

He looked up at me.

"Sorry forgot you don't talk, come on lets go inside and call her", I said.

I put my hands on his shoulders and guided him towards the cafeteria area.

Antonio nodded towards him.

"Who's this?", he asked.

"This is Abel, Abel meet Antonio Cesaro", I said.

Antonio had just gotten back from vacation.

"Hey Abel", Seth said walking into the room.

Seth looked at me.

"Not that I'm complaining but what is he doing here?", he asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't talk remember", I said.

"He said his mom told him to wait at the school but he was getting scared so he came here to find you", Cesaro said.

I went over to him.

"He talked to you?", I asked.

"No, he wrote it down", Cesaro lifted the paper.

"Ok, I'll call your mom", I said.

Isabelle-

I got to the school as soon as I could.

Abel was no where to be found.

Panic shot through me.

I got off and walked to his class, Renee was sitting at her desk.

She looked up.

"Abel?"

She shook her head.

I left the room quickly and she followed.

"I'm sure he's here, just relax", she said.

"I told him not to move", I said.

"Well what kind of a mother forgets to pick up her son, if you ask me a bad one", she said.

I was about to say something back but bit my tongue.

Mia called for me.

"Izzy, he's with Dean", she said.

I sighed.

I looked back at Renee.

"He will no longer be in your class on monday, good bye miss Young", I said.

I walked away.


	36. Chapter 36-You Have Me

Chapter 36-You Have Me

Isabelle-

Getting to the fire station.

Dean was outside waiting for me, his hands in his pockets.

I got off the car.

"I swear I don't just leave him sitting around", I said.

"I know, Brie told me you had to take Mia in to see the doctor, I know how busy Chris's office gets", he said.

"Did he walk here?", I asked.

"No, I picked him up", he said.

I could tell he was lying.

"Sure you did, is he ok?", I asked.

"Fine, he's inside with the guys"

I took her hand and pulled her to follow me.

Abel saw her and ran towards her.

She hugged him tight.

"Abel I told you to stay put", I said.

I sighed.

A guy I haven't met before smiled at me.

"Oh Izzy this is Antonio Cesaro, Antonio this is um my um my girlfriend Isabelle", he said.

"Dean told me you were pretty, you're right my friend", he said to Dean.

"Thanks", I said.

Dean looked at me and smiled.

_**-Flashback-**_

Getting up my whole body ached.

I bit my lip and fought through the pain.

Tears slid down my cheek.

My wrists were starting to bruise from Spencer's hold.

I turned the shower onto hot.

Getting in the hot water burned my skin but I didn't care.

I dried my body carefully and then got dressed.

A knock at my bedroom door made me stand and back into the wall.

It opened and Darren popped his head in.

"Shit", he said.

He came closer and hugged me.

I cried.

"How bad are you hurt, we need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out", he said.

"No, I'm fine", I said wiping my face.

He looked at me.

I went over started taking the sheets off.

"I have to wash these and get started on breakfast", I said.

"Stop Izzy, stop, this isn't ok what he did was not ok", Darren said shaking me by my shoulders.

"Where is he?", I asked.

"In the living room, he feels horrible and he understands that you want nothing to do with him", he said.

"I want to go home", I said.

"You will, his brother is on the way, gonna go pick him up now", he said.

"Baron", I said.

He nodded. I remembered calling him after Erick came into the house.

"Spencer said he wasn't going to stop you from leaving but that there is something you need to know before you go with him", Darren said.

"What?", I asked.

"I don't know, I guess we will find out when his brother gets here", he said.

I nodded.

_**-End Flashback-**_

We were cheering on the guys.

I saw Dean on the bench and he waved me over.

The only thing separating us was the fence.

"Hey gorgeous", he said.

"Hi, great home run by the way", I said.

"You like that huh, that was for you", he said.

"Such a sweet talker", I said.

"After I'm done here, wanna go for a walk?", he asked.

"Sounds good"

"Nice shirt by the way"

"I know I look so good in it", I said.

He chuckled.

I leaned closer into the fence.

I had told him what Renee said about me.

"Hey thanks again for picking up Abel", I said.

"Don't worry about it and what Renee said about you not being a good mom, darlin you're a great mom", he said.

I looked down.

"I should have picked him up but Mia got so sick and I was afraid she might have been pregnant, thank god she wasn't, my damn grandma wouldn't drop it and Mia got mad at me for thinking that she was..."

He smirked.

"I'm rambling", I said.

"Listen to me Izzy, you are a great mother and a great sister but you're only one person you can't do it all, you have friends now, shit kid you have me and if you need me to be there I will", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"You don't need to worry that pretty little head of yours"

I nodded.

"Ambrose you're up", Roman called to him.

He sent me a wave.

"Good luck Dean", I said.

"I'll see you in a few"

Dean-

After the game, I saw Abel playing catch with Randy and Dolph.

Izzy came over to me and kissed me.

"Ready for that walk gorgeous?", I asked.

She nodded.

I took her hand.

"Rome you mind watching Abel real quick?", I asked.

"It's cool"

Once we were far enough away.

I cleared my throat.

"So we never talked about how long we were going to wait before, you know", I said.

"Before having sex", she said.

I chuckled.

"How long do you want to wait Dean?", She asked.

"Three months ok with you", I said.

"Three months it is then", she said.

I slid my fingers into her hair and leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled away.

"Lets make it two months instead", she whispered against my lips.

"You're right", I said kissing her again.

She giggled.

"I should go, Mia is still sick and I don't want to leave her alone for to long", she said.

"I understand, can I drop by later?", I asked.

"I'd love that"

I gave her a quick kiss before we went back over to everyone.

She called Abel over and I walked them to her car.

"I'll see you later babe", I said.

She nodded and drove off.

Isabelle-

Mia was in her room, feeling better then this morning. Abel was in the back jumping on a trampoline.

A small knock at the door, I saw Deans truck from the kitchen.

"Come in", I said.

He walked in and smiled.

"How's your sister doing?", he asked.

"Better then this morning, she kept the soup I got her down", I said.

He lifted a paper bag.

"Got her some more, figured soup is the only thing she could keep down"

"Yes thank you Dean", I said going over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Where's Abel?", he asked.

"Out back jumping"

He nodded and looked through the window in the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"How was work, you know besides my son showing up", I said.

"I picked him up", he said.

"Dean, I know my kid better then anyone"

"Work was great, house fire in the next town, no one hurt thank God", he said.

"Glad everyone was safe"

He nodded.

"Me too", he said.

He turned to look at me.

"Roman wanted me to remind you, baseball sign ups are tomorrow and that he will save you a spot", he said.

"Great"

We were about to kiss.

"Izzy", Mia called.

Dean and I chuckled.

"Coming", I said.


	37. Chapter 37-Baseball

Chapter 37-Baseball

Isabelle-

After signing up Abel, Roman made sure he would be on his team.

"I thought I'd find you here"

I turned to see Jon, Deans grandpa.

"Hey Mr. Ambrose, how are you?", I said.

He smiled and came over to me.

"Great, I like to help out with events like this, puting Dean in baseball, soccer, and football kept him out of trouble, then as a teenager wrestling was his thing, he loved it", he said.

"You kept him busy", I said.

"Needed too, he had alot of energy, never could get him to sit still", he said.

I laughed.

"Abel was the same way before Spencer", I said.

"Dean told me he wanted to take Abel to see a game, home opener is in two weeks, hope its ok we take him", he said.

"Abel would love that", I said.

He nodded.

"I've noticed a change in Dean, he seems happier and I honestly have never seen him smile so much, you're good for him", he said.

"He's good for me too", I said.

He smiled.

"So last we talked you said you had a long story to tell me"

"I was hoping you would have forgotten", I admitted.

"Nope, start talking I have nothing to do today and Abel is having fun playing with Lola", he said.

I sighed.

_**-Flashback-**_

Isabelle-

I waited for Darren and Spencer to leave.

Going out into the living room, I covered the bruises on my neck with my hair. Abel was at the kitchen table in his pajamas coloring in his book.

"Hi mommy", he said.

"Hi babe", I kissed the top of his head.

I went over to the cabinet and took out what I needed.

"Pancakes?", I asked.

He nodded.

I started on the mix, my eyes on the bruises on my wrists.

I let a few tears slip.

"Mommy whats wrong?", Abel asked.

"Nothing kiddo, I'm ok", I said wiping the tears.

He wrapped his tiny arms around my leg.

I cried even more, I couldn't control it.

Once I finished breakfast, I set some food aside for the guys.

I heard the front door open, Darren walked in holding a duffle bag, then Baron walked in.

"Hey Iz", he said.

I couldn't help it, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm here baby", he whispered.

I didn't want to let go, he rubbed my back softly.

"I should have never let you come back here", he said.

"Just hold me", I said.

Darren stood by the door and smiled.

"Where is he?", I asked.

"Outside, wanted to give you two a moment", Darren said.

"We made a pit stop at some guys house, Spencer went crazy on him, something about the guy lying", Baron said.

"We stopped at Ericks", Darren said.

I nodded and pulled away from Baron, he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"What the hell happened to your neck?", Baron asked, his fingers brushing the bruises.

He took a hold of my hand.

"And your wrists, Izzy", he said.

"I'm fine B", I said.

"He put his hands on you?", he asked.

"B..."

"Isabelle"

Before I could say anything.

Spencer walked in, his knuckles red and bloody.

"It was Erick", I said.

Baron looked at Spencer.

"Thats why we made that stop, why didn't you tell me he hurt Izzy", Baron said.

Darren looked at me, he knew I had just lied to Baron.

"If I would have told you, you would have wanted to kill him, hell I wanted to kill him", Spencer said.

Baron cupped my face.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here, fuck, you are coming home with me Isabelle", Baron said.

I looked from him to Spencer.

"Before you take her, I think we should sit down and tell her the truth", Spencer said.

Baron gave him a look.

"About?", I asked.

Baron looked down at me, his thumb softly rubbing my cheek.

"Darren can you take Abel to the backyard?", Spencer asked.

Darren nodded and took Abel by the hand, after he shut the sliding glass door, we all sat down.

"Would you like to start or should I?", Spencer asked Baron.

Baron glared at him and then looked at me.

"I love you Iz", Baron said.

"Well I love her too, so start talking", Spencer said.

"B, just tell me", I said.

"Do you remember Corey Graves party before Junior year?", he asked me.

"Yeah"

_**-End Flashback-**_

"So does Abel know?", Jon asked.

I shook my head.

"No, please don't say anything", I said.

"Of course not, what you just told me stays with me", he said.

Dean-

I drove to Isabelles after work.

She was outside with Abel.

I got off my truck and Abel tossed me a ball.

"Hey you ready for training?", I asked Abel.

He smiled and nodded.

"Good news I'm third base coach so, I will be there at practices and games", I said.

Isabelle smiled, I went over to her and placed my hands on her hips.

"Hey baby"

"Hi, how was work?", she asked.

"Exhausting, Dolph and I lost to Seth and Antonio in poker, we had to wash the trucks", I said.

She ran her fingers through my hair and then kissed my forehead.

"So Giants home opener is in two weeks, you think Abel can come with me and grandpa, I promise he will be fed and well taken care of", I said.

She bit her lip.

"What?", I asked.

"Your grandpa kind of already asked", she said.

I chuckled.

"Should have known the old man would beat me to it", I said.

She giggled.

"I missed you today", I admitted.

She smiled.

"Hungry?"

I nodded.

"Ab, hungry?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Ok stay where I can see you", she said to him.

He nodded.

"I'm gonna get you to talk little man, just wait", I said.

Abel gave me a look that said challenge accepted.

I walked inside with Isabelle, I sat down at the table, she pulled out a beer and handed it to me.

"Thanks darlin", I said.

"I think you deserve it after having to wash the trucks", she said kissing the top of my head.

She went over to the stove, I watched as she mixed something in the pan, then went over to the fridge and pulled something out. She bit her lip as she served. She glanced over her shoulder at me. I smiled.

"What?", she asked.

"Just when you cook, I can tell how much you love it, you get this look on your face", I said.

She smiled.

"Really, didn't realize"

"Its cute"

She blushed. She set down my plate and leaned down, her lips on mine.


	38. Chapter 38-Celina

Chapter 38-Celina

**-Flashback-**

Catrina-

I rushed to Trish's house, knocking at the door.

"Where's the fire girl?", she asked.

"I need your help", I said.

"Come in"

Once inside her house, I saw Dean playing in the corner with his toys.

"Whats up?", she asked.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

"Ok, sit down, does your mom know, does Rey?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"You should tell Rey first, that way the both of you could talk to your parents, its what we did", she said.

"What if he doesn't want to be here?", I asked.

"Then that's on him, he is going to miss out on this baby and just remember that you always have me", she said.

I nodded.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Celina-

I was in my office taking care of a dog that someone had abandoned, he was hit by a car and the guy brought him in. Leaving before I could get his information. I wrapped his leg and took him to the kennel out back.

"Ok buddy, you rest up and I'll be by to check on you later", I said.

He licked my hand.

I noticed Dean Ambrose's truck outside of Isabelle's house. Poor girl didn't know she was going to get her heart broken, Dean wasn't the relationship type, every time I saw him in the street he had a new woman under his arm. Also Renee Young loved to run her mouth about him to other women in hopes they would get the hint not to go after him.

Going back into her office, Abel was looking at pictures I had hanging on the wall. Some were of Catrina and pictures of kids whos parents adopted a pet from her.

"Does your mother know you're here?", I asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she doesn't, she's to busy with Ambrose"

I noticed how sad his eyes got when he saw the picture of Catrina smiling while digging in her garden.

"That was two weeks before we found out about your mom", I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Your mommy was in her tummy in that picture", I said.

He smiled.

The door opened and Bayley came in holding her dog.

"Hi Mrs. Celina", she said.

"How can I help you Bayley?", I asked.

"Coco has been throwing up and I don't know what's wrong", she said.

"Let me see her", I said.

She handed me her dog.

"How's Finn, still job hunting?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I hope he finds something soon or we might have to move back to San Jose and I really don't want to do that, I like it here", she said smiling.

She looked beside her, Abel was watching what I was doing.

"Who's this?", Bayley asked.

"My um great grand son, Abel say hi, this is Bayley", I said.

He smiled at her and waved.

"I heard your grand daughters came to town, how nice to have them close", she said.

"I guess"

_**-Flashback-**_

Catrina-

I went to find Rey were he worked, the garage was close. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Rey, we need to talk", I said.

The side door opened and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side.

"What the hell are you doing here?, aren't you suppose to be in school?", he asked looking back at a group of guys that came out the same door as he did.

"I didn't go, I have to tell you something", I said.

"What?", he asked looking back at me.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

He scratched his chin.

"Shit", he said.

"I haven't told my parents yet, I was hoping we could tell them together"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, when?", he asked, holding my hand.

"Tomorrow"

He sighed.

"Ok, I'll be by your place after work", he said looking back at the guys.

"Who are they?", I asked.

He grabbed my chin gently and turned me to look at him.

"Forget you saw them, if you see them out in the street you need to look away", he said.

"Why?"

"Just forget their faces Cat", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said, kissing me and then walking back towards the guys.

I was walking home, I started craving ice cream, stopping by the ice cream shop.

"Hey Cat"

I turned to see Ricardo, Rey's best friend.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", I asked, the lady passed me my cone with two scoops.

I was gonna pull my money out but Ricardo stopped me.

"I got it", he said.

"Thanks, I owe you", I said licking my ice cream.

"Can I walk you home?", he asked.

"I could use the company"

We were walking towards my house.

"Did Rey ask you to find me?", I asked.

"He told me you're pregnant, I came because I wanted to", he said.

I smiled at him.

"You gonna keep the baby?", he asked.

"I want to"

He nodded.

"Do you know who Rey's been hanging out with?", I asked.

"All he told me is that their bad guys, they asked him to do something for them and he agreed, promised it was nothing illegal", he said.

"Good"

"So what do you want?", he asked pointing at my stomach.

"I don't care as long as baby is healthy and happy", I said.

"Come on Cat, everyone says that but deep down they want a certain gender first", he said.

I smiled.

"A girl, that way I can dress her up and put those cute little bows on her"

He chuckled.

"So do your parents know?", he asked.

"Not yet, Rey and I plan on telling them tomorrow after he gets out of work"

"Well good luck", he said.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Celina-

"Just remember to keep her hydrated and give her her medicine", I said.

"Thank you Mrs. Celina", Bayley said with a smile.

She waved at Abel.

"Bye Abel it was nice meeting you", she said.

He waved back. Mia walked in.

"Hey Ab, your mom is looking for you, come on", Mia said.

"How are you feeling?", I asked her, not taking my eyes off the paperwork on my desk.

"If you're asking if I'm pregnant, I'm not", she said.

I looked up at her.

"How are you feeling?", I asked again.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it was the stomach flu", she said.

I nodded, I looked at Abel.

"You should go", I said.

He nodded.

_**-Flashback-**_

Catrina-

I was sitting on my porch waiting for Rey.

I had the habit of biting my nails.

"Cat"

I looked up to see Ricardo.

"Hey Rick, where's Rey?", I asked.

He licked his lips before answering.

"He left"

I stood.

"What?"

"Last night, he took off, I think it had something to do with those guys he's been hanging with", he said.

"Did he say if he was coming back?", I asked.

"I don't think he is Cat", he said sadly.

I looked towards the door then placed my hands on my stomach.

"What am I gonna do", I whispered.

"Hey, you got me Cat and I'm not going anywhere", he said cupping my face.

"I can't ask you to do that, I can't and won't ask you to do that", I said.

"I want to, Cat, I want to", he said.

"But..."

"Come on, lets tell your parents", he said taking my hand.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Celina-

I was about to close up. A navy blue truck pulled up.

A man got out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked.

Rey walked up to me.

"I heard about Catrina", he said.

"Oh now you show up, when she's gone", I said.

"I didn't come here to fight, I just, I want to know what happened", he said.

"It was a car accident, which you and I know very well it was no accident", I said.

I turned to walk into the house.

"What about, what about the baby?", he asked.

I turned to look at him.

"Go back to where ever you came from Rey, Catrina and Ricardo's child is fine and happy, we don't need you ruining her life too", I said.

"I have a daughter?", he asked.

"Yes"

"Please just give me a name or something, anything", he begged.

"Fine, she lives in Calorado, don't know exactly where, haven't talked to Catrina since she ran off and married Ricardo", I said.

"What?, He married her but..."

"Surprised that he was more of a man then you are, he stepped up even though that child was not his", I said.

He looked down.

"Whats her name, just give me a name", he said.

I sighed.

"Her names Isabelle Lopez", I said.

"Thank you"

"Do her a favor, leave her be", I said walking into my house.

I looked through the curtain and watched him drive away. I hoped he didn't come back looking for Isabelle. I had promised Catrina that if he came looking to push him in the wrong direction, Ricardo was Isabelles father as far as she saw it.

_**-Catrina in WWE was Maxine.**_

_**In Lucha Underground she is Catrina.**_


	39. Chapter 39-Used

Chapter 39-Used

Dean-

I was picking up my grandpa, today was the day we were taking Abel to the Giants home opener.

Before I could even finish parking my truck, my grandpa was out of it. I chuckled.

"I thought she was my girlfriend pops", I said.

"Get your ass up here boy", he said climbing the front porch steps.

"I'm coming"

Izzy opened the screen door and smiled.

"Hey good morning?", she said.

"Hey babe", I said, I was about to kiss her but my grandpa hugged her.

"Is Abel ready?", he asked.

She nodded and smiled, my grandpa went over to her couch and sat down.

"Nice place you have here, you fixed it up great", he said looking around.

"Well Dean helped", she said playfully pushing me with her hip.

Abel came down the steps with a smile on his face.

"There he is, ready for the game Ab, lets go Giants", he said.

Abel laughed.

"We will be out waiting by the truck, hurry up and kiss your lady before we are late", he said.

"Grandpa"

He winked at us and laughed, he and Abel went outside.

I looked at Izzy.

"I'll take care of him, make sure he's fed, and in one piece, not a hair out of place", I said.

"Good"

I stepped towards her closing the space between us.

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look so beautiful in the morning", I said almost in a whisper.

She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Have fun", she said.

I licked my lips and leaned down, softly pressing my lips to hers.

"Dinner tonight when we get back?", I asked.

She nodded.

I pecked her lips before backing away.

Getting in the truck, I looked at Abel.

"If we have time I'll even show you Alcatraz, pretty cool dude", I said.

Abel nodded.

I noticed my grandpa watching me.

"What?", I asked.

He shrugged and looked out the window.

"Nothing", he said smiling, I looked at him.

"Pops", I said.

"Boy we don't want to be late, come on you have a long drive ahead of you, Abel and I will take a nap", he said leaning back in his seat.

He covered his face with his hat.

I chuckled and shook my head at him.

Isabelle-

I went into work since Abel wasn't home, Mia said something about our grandma and that she wanted to or more like force our grandma to like us. Mia had told me how she saw our grandma showing Abel how to check the dogs and give them their medicine. She was actually talking to him, nicely. I didn't know she could do that.

"I thought you didn't work weekends?", Paige asked, her hair in a messy bun.

"Mia's off doing her thing and Abel is with Dean at a game, so I'm here", I said.

"How is the boyfriend, any funny business?", she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Lets see we've been dating almost three weeks, I think he broke a record", I said.

She laughed.

"So where is Seth?", I asked.

"I don't care"

She looked down into her cup sadly.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Well I slept in my car all night, parked behind the diner", she said.

She looked away and then at me.

"I found a shoe box filled with pictures of Eva Marie and him, I asked him why he still had it and you know what he said..."

"What?"

"That he forgot he had it, bull shit", Paige said.

An old couple looked over at us, I gave them an I'm sorry smile.

"Paige..."

"Don't defend him Izzy", Paige said.

Her eyes were watery and she licked her lips.

"He doesn't want to marry me, he's just using me to piss off Eva, once she comes crawling back asking him to take her back he is going to leave me", she said.

Tears finally falling. I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Did he tell you that?", I asked.

She shook her head no and wiped her cheeks.

"He doesn't have too, I don't look like that, shes' so skinny and her skin is so tan and I'm not her, he only dated her for two years Iz, he has been with me for five almost six years and not once has he asked me to marry him", she said.

The door bell dinged and we looked over. Seth looked like he hadn't slept all night, his hair was a mess, he was still in his sweats and sweater. He sighed when he saw Paige.

"Babe, I have been looking for you everywhere, I called and I texted, fuck babe don't scare me like that again", he said trying to hug her but she stopped him.

"I'm gonna go get you some coffee", I said.

Seth nodded and I gave them some privacy, which was no use, Paige raised her voice.

"I bet the first place you looked was at Evas", she said rolling her eyes.

"I told you, I forgot I had those, I threw them away and I love you, damn it Paige", he said.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest.

Seth pulled something out of his sweater pocket and slammed it on the counter.

"Seth..."

Paige picked up the ring box.

"I was going to propose last night after we got home from a romantic dinner but you flipped out on me, I love you Paige, more then I have ever loved anyone, baby you're it for me", he said.

Paige started crying.

"Marry me baby?, I know that this isn't exactly romantic but..."

She cut him off with a kiss, he moaned into it.

"Is that a yes?", he asked.

"Its a hell yes", she smiled.

"Sorry it took me so long kiddo, after I sold you know who's ring, I used the money to buy you this, it took me a while because I wanted to find the perfect one, the one you deserve", he said puting the ring on her finger.

"I love it", she said.

He kissed her. I smiled.

_**-Flashback-**_

Isabelle-

"Come on B, just tell me", I said.

"The night of Coreys party, you and Spencer had a fight", he said.

I didn't remember anything from that night.

**_-Coreys Party_**

I downed every drink I could find.

Everything seemed to be spinning, next thing I know Baron his lifting me off of the table.

"B, put me down", I yelled.

"You're drunk Iz, I'm taking you home", he said.

"Put me down Baron, now", I said.

He finally put me down, we were outside by his car.

"Wait here, don't move", he said stern.

I got in his truck and laid back. Everything was still spinning, my vision was fuzzy.

Baron-

I walked back inside, I searched the room.

"Who you looking for?", Corey asked.

"My brother"

"Upstairs with Izzy", he said.

I looked at him confused. Going upstairs I checked every room, finally finding him in the master bedroom, dick deep in another girl, Isabelle's best friend Zahra. Only Spencer didn't know it was her, he moaned Isabelle's name, Zahra looked up and saw me.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door, going back downstairs I found Corey.

"Let me know when he's ready, I will come and pick him up", I said.

"Sure man", he said.

I went to my truck and got on, Isabelle was asleep. I brushed her hair out of her face.

Her eyes opened just a little.

"Can I stay with you?", she whispered.

"You're drunk babe", I whispered.

"Don't you want to be with be Baron?"

"More then anything", I bit my lip.

"My parents think I'm staying with Zahra and Sasha, please B"

I sighed.

"Ok"

I drove to my house, my parents went away this weekend.

I carried her in and laid her down in my bed. I took out an extra pair of shorts and a tshirt.

"Put these on ok", I said.

She shook her head no.

"Izzy, please don't..."

She let her dress slid down her legs.

My eyes roamed her body.

I forced myself to look away, next thing I know she cups my face in her soft hands and kisses me.

"Iz, please this is hard enough already", I whispered.

"I love you Baron"

I pulled her close and kissed her, laying her down in my bed. She moaned.

She lifted my shirt over my head, then pulled my pants and briefs down. She looked down between us.

"I've never done this before", she said.

I kissed her.

"I'll be careful", I said.

I thrusted in slow, she wasn't breathing.

"Relax baby, just relax, it might hurt just a little", I said.

She grabbed a tight hold on my wrist.

"Almost there sweetheart", I said whiling leaving a kiss on her shoulder.

She arched her back.

"Mine", I whispered and slowly moved in and out of her.

She moaned, I moved faster and I grunted.

"Fuck Izzy...", I growled.

She let go of my shoulders and panted. I knew that when she woke up this would all feel like a dream to her. I kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips.

"You made me the happiest man alive tonight", I whispered.

She sighed and fell asleep, I pulled her close to me and rubbed her bare back.

I waited a while and took her again, she moaned my name.

My phone went off and I saw it was Corey.

"Hello"

"He's ready", Corey said.

"I'll be right there", I said watching Izzy sleep.

I kissed her.

"Dream over babe", I whispered.

I lifted her into my arms and set her in Spencers bed, I covered her and set her clothes beside the bed.

I went and picked up Spencer, who no doubt would forget tonight.

"I see you had fun", I said.

"Fuck yeah, I had sex with Izzy, finally man she kept me waiting all this time", he said.

"Right", I said.

He was laughing beside me.

"Where we going?", he asked.

"Home, where Isabelle is", I said.

"I dont' think I could go another round man, she tired me out tonight", he said cocky grin on his face.

I laughed.

"I know you're jealous B, you wanted her first but she loves me, get that through your head", he said.

I parked in front of our house.

"Hell you aren't going to remember this anyway", I said.

He looked at me.

"I fucked Izzy tonight", I said getting out of my truck and slamming the door.

"What?", he asked falling out and onto the sidewalk.

I sighed.

"Fuck is the wrong word, I made love to your girlfriend tonight, she moaned my name, I got her first asshole", I yelled.

He tried to punch me but lost his balance.

"You're my brother", he yelled.

"And Zahra is Izzy's best friend but that didn't stop you from fucking her", I said.

He stopped and looked at me, he shook his head.

"It was Izzy, I know it was, you're just jealous because I have what you want but you are never going to get it", he yelled.

I sighed.

"Lets get you inside", I said.

_**-End Flashback-**_


	40. Chapter 40-Abel

Chapter 40-Abel

Isabelle-

**_-Flashback-_**

"No because I woke up beside Spencer", I said.

I looked at Spencer who took my hand.

"After I took him into the house, I made sure you woke up next to him, making you think you slept with each other, Zahra didn't want to lose you, you were her best friend", Baron said.

"That's why she stopped talking to me, I thought I did something", I said.

Baron shook his head.

"She felt guilty and so she pushed you away", he said.

"Babe", Spencer said.

I looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it was you, I could have sworn it was you", he said.

He kissed my hand.

"I love you", he said.

"So does this mean Abel..."

"He is my son", Spencer said.

"But..."

Baron cleared his throat.

"I did a peternity test, when you went home I took a sample from Abel", Baron said.

"And?", I asked.

Spencer squeezed my hand.

Baron got up and went over to his bag, he pulled out a paper from the envelope and handed it to us.

"Here", he said.

Spencer took it and looked at me.

"No matter what this says, I love you and I am Abels dad", he said.

I nodded and he opened it.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Congrats you two", I said to Seth and Paige.

"Thanks Iz", Seth said.

Paige was smiling from ear to ear but something in her eyes said she wasn't done with the whole Eva Marie situation.

Dean-

After the game, I took Abel to a couple of museums and showed him Alcatraz.

"They used to keep bad guys on that island there", I said.

He opened his mouth and for a second I thought he was going to say something, he stopped himself and looked at the prison.

"No one has ever been able to escape, if the cops didn't find you the waves by the rocks killed you, rumor has three prisons escaped but they were never seen again. No one knows if the made it to land or if the ocean ate them up", I said.

He looked up at me.

"You know you could talk to me, I would like to know about your dad, your mom says he was a pretty cool dude", I said leaning against the rails.

He nodded.

"I lost my mom when I was a kid, she died in a fire and I miss her alot", I said.

He looked up at me.

"Did you love your mommy?"

I looked down and so did my grandpa.

"I still do bud, everyday", I said.

"I miss my daddy and I love him", he said.

"Its ok to miss him, but I think your mom misses hearing you say you love her too", I said.

"I didn't mean to stop talking", he said.

"Its ok, everyone has a way of dealing with losing someone", I said.

"How did you deal with it?", he asked.

"I didn't talk either, I didn't eat, and I was mean to everyone, I'm just glad Roman and Seth didn't stop being my friends", I said.

"Thats true Ab", my grandpa said.

Abel looked up at him.

"Hey I hear there is a pretty cool aquarium around here, want to go check it out?", I asked.

He nodded and walked ahead of us.

"You did good, kids talking again", my grandpa said.

"Alright old man, about when we were in the car, what was that look?", I asked.

"I just never seen you take to a kid like that and he reminds me alot of you, I knew you could help him", he said patting my back.

He caught up to Abel.

"Come on Dean, I want to see this aquarium", he yelled towards me.

I laughed and went to catch up.

Mia-

After Dean was able to open the door to the room downstairs, Isabelle and I haven't been able to go in. It was filled with our mom and dads old stuff. Deciding to go through it.

I found photo albums and drawings that had Izzys name from when she was a kid, dusty books everywhere.

"You got the door open"

I turned to see my grandma.

"Dean got it open, I didn't know all this stuff was in here", I said.

"After your mom left, your grandpa wanted nothing to do with her or Ricardo, so he had your uncle Alberto move everything in here, anything to have to do with her he had moved here", she said.

She looked, dare I say it, heartbroken.

"Mom talked about you all the time, said you weren't always a bad woman", I said.

She chuckled.

"She knew why I had to push her away, it was for her safety and Isabelles", she said.

"Safety, from?"

"Its better if you don't know", she said.

I nodded.

"I was gonna dust and go through these old photo albums, just clean up a bit. Izzy said something about turning this into a study room for Abel and I", I said.

She nodded.

"I guess I can help"

Isabelle-

I got home from work around the same time Dean and Abel got back.

Dean had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo, did you have fun?", I asked Abel.

He looked at Dean and then smiled.

"Yeah, Dean is really cool", he said.

"You, you just, you talked", I said surprised.

Dean put his hands on Abels shoulders.

"Abel and I had a talk, about his dad and my mom", he said.

"Hey darlin, I'm kinda hungry, mind cooking something up", his grandpa asked.

"Pops..."

"Its ok, its the least I can do", I said.

"Good, Dean always burns everything", he said.

"Then I won't cook for you anymore", Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Good"

Abel and I laughed.

"Come on Ab"

Deans grandpa and Abel walked inside.

I went over to Dean and kissed him.

"Thank you", I said.

"I just knew what he was going through", he said.

He kissed me. Someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry didn't mean to interupt", my grandma said.

"Its fine, wait what are you doing here?", I asked.

Dean placed his hands on my hips.

"Just um, wanted to check on Mia, I heard that flu was coming around again", she said.

"Oh, she's ok"

She nodded.

"I helped her clean that room you want to turn into a study", she said.

"Thanks"

"Has anyone come around looking, short, bald man?", she asked.

"I haven't seen anyone, if I do I'll let you know"

"Don't say anything to him and don't let him see you, just stay away from him", she said.

"Ok, why?"

"Just don't", she said.

I nodded and she started walking away.

"Hungry babe?", I asked Dean.

He nodded.

"I want to hear how today went"

"Ask Abel, I'm sure you're dying to keep him talking", he said.

I nodded.

"I am"

He laughed.

"Go on in, I'll catch up in a second, gotta get some things down", he said.

I nodded and pecked his lips before walking into the house.

Dean-

I jogged over to her grandma.

"Hey, Mrs. Celina", I said catching up to her and stopping in front of her.

She looked up at me.

"Is the man you're talking about trying to hurt Izzy?", I asked.

"Ambrose, this has nothing to do with you, stay out of it", she said.

"If it involves Izzy or her sister and Abel, then it involves me"

"How much?", she asked.

I looked at her confused.

"How much is the bet with your friends, yes I know that that's what you, Ziggler, and Orton do, this is a small town Dean", she said.

"Let me guess you heard that from Summer, I don't do that, my grandpa taught me better then that", I said.

"You also don't do relationships, you forget how long I've known you and those boys", she said.

She walked past me.

"Tell your grandpa we need to talk", she said from behind me.

I walked back over to the house, I walked into the house and Abel was telling Izzy about what we did after the game. Excitment on his face and hers, I smiled.

My grandpa called me over, he was finishing a plate of food and was now enjoying a piece of pie.

"Don't forget to tell your mom about Alcatraz", I said sitting beside Izzy.

Mia was listening too.

"Hold on he was telling us about the huge fish he saw in the tank", Mia said.


	41. Chapter 41-Little Giants

Chapter 41-Little Giants

Isabelle-

Today was Abels first game, I was running a little late. I wanted to go home and change since I had to work in the morning. I was leaving my house when I saw my grandma by my car.

"Oh, hi, did you need something?", I asked.

"Abel told me about his game and asked if I could go, mind if we rode together?", she asked.

"I don't mind, hop in", I said.

She got in and I drove to the baseball field.

"Nice car"

"Thanks, Dean helped", I said.

"So um, how are things with Dean, assuming you are still with him", she said.

"Yes I am, things are great, we have been together a month and a week now", I said.

"Wow, didn't expect that from him", she mumbled.

"He's not a bad guy"

"No he's not, but he also doesn't know what its like to care for someone, I guess that's not his fault", she said.

"His grandpa told me our moms use to be best friends, is that true?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Trish and Catrina were attached at the hip, after Trish got pregnant her parents kicked her out and she stayed with us till she started showing, your grandpa would have flipped and gone crazy if he found out", she said.

"Where did she go?", I asked.

"Steve finally told his dad about Trish and the baby, Jon didn't get angry or say no, he moved her right in", she said.

"That was nice of him", I said.

"I guess"

We got to the baseball field.

_**-Flashback-**_

Spencer opened the paper. He sighed.

"Spence...", I said.

Baron sat down.

"It says he is the father", Baron said.

"Abel is mine babe", Spencer said smiling.

He kissed me. Baron looked at me and then stood.

"I'll give you both a moment", he said.

He went to the room he was going to be staying in.

I looked at Spencer.

"Aren't you excited, Abel is mine, this proves it, now we can be happy", he said.

"Spencer I'm happy for you, I am but I am going back home with Baron", I said.

"What but..."

"You tried to rape me Spence, you lied to me, you knew about what happened and you didn't tell me. You don't trust me to go out and now I can't trust you, I'm terrified of you, I don't know what to say without making you mad, I'm scared to even breath", I said tears falling.

"I didn't mean any of it Iz", he said.

"Why, because you finally found out Abel was really yours, you don't love me Spencer, you only want me so Baron won't", I said.

He sighed.

"I do love you Isabelle but not in the same way I use to, I guess in a way you're right, but you want to be with him and he wants to be with you, I will step aside and I hope everything works out", he said.

He went to the backyard and I went towards Barons room. I knocked.

"Come in", he said.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Come on Abel", Mia yelled.

He was up to bat, my grandma and I went to sit with her and Deans grandpa.

"Sorry I'm late", I said.

Dean was the coach at third base and Seth was at first.

Dolph was umpire. Lola was standing beside Roman. I recognized some of the firemen from Deans shift. Also the girls were here.

"How's he doing?", I asked.

"There is a runner on second and third, this is Abels first time at bat so you're right on time", Mia said.

I nodded.

"Here, Dean got you a team shirt and hat", she said handing them to me.

It had Abel's number 24 and Corbin written on the back.

"Abel picked Barons number?", I asked, Baron had the number 24 when he played football and baseball. He only played his senior year, hoping his parents would take notice of him, they didn't.

Mia looked at me.

"Yeah", she said.

I handed my hat to my grandma.

"Here", I said.

She put it on and I put on the shirt. Abel hit the ball and took off running, the player at third made it home, while the player at second went to third.

"Go Abel", I yelled.

He waved and had a huge smile on his face.

"I missed that smile", I said.

"Me too", Mia said.

"Good hit Ab", Roman yelled.

Celina-

I looked over towards Jon. He glanced at me and stood.

"Excuse me ladies, gotta use the restroom", he said.

He reached the bathroom and I looked at Isabelle.

"Gonna go get a drink for Abel, want anything?", I asked.

"Oh no thank you", Isabelle said.

"Nope", Mia answered.

I nodded.

Isabelle was handing me money.

"For Abels drink", she said.

"Relax it's on me", I said.

"Thanks"

I started walking towards the snacks, I looked back to see if anyone was looking.

I turned and went towards the back of the bathrooms.

Jon was standing there.

"My grand son said you wanted to talk to me", he said.

"He's back, Rey", I said.

He looked around the packed parking lot.

"He was looking for Isabelle, said he heard about Catrinas death", I said.

"If he's back then they are too", he said.

I nodded.

"He snitched on them, he took off and hid, he should have known they would go after Catrina and Ricardo, Trish and Steve got caught in the middle", I said.

"You don't think they would try to hurt the kids?", he asked.

"I hope not, they are the only reason I pushed Catrina away, it was to keep her safe", I said.

"I know, I tried to tell Steve to leave but he just wouldn't listen, then Trish and Dean, I wasn't about to kick the poor girl out with no where to go", he said.

"Does Dean know, about his mother?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"He thinks it was his fault, it wasn't we both know that but Steve wouldn't listen", he said.

"Does he know how Steve really died?", I asked.

"No and I'm not going to tell him, I'm pretty sure its the same reasons you won't tell Isabelle", he said.

"Alberto will be coming home, I told him Rey was here and he got the first flight out", I said.

"Its a small town, its only a matter of time before Rey finds Isabelle", he said.

"No, I sent him to Colorado, it will take him some time I'm sure but he will come back once he realizes she is here", I said.

"She is safe with Dean, he won't let anyone hurt her, unlike his no good father, Dean is protective of the ones he loves", he said.

"Loves?"

He chuckles.

"I know you see it Celina, the way he looks at her, the way she looks at him", he said.

"I just don't want her to get hurt", I said.

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't"

"I gotta go get Abel is drink", I said.

He nodded.

"Hey Cel", he said.

I turned to look at him.

"We didn't have a chance because your father hated me, said I was no good, I should have fought harder", he said.

"I shouldn't have listened to him either", I admitted.

He smiled.

"Still as beautiful as the day we met", he said.

"And you're still a sweet talker, now I see where Dean gets it from"

He winked at me.

I went to the snack line and bought Abel is drink, going over to the dug out, I handed Abel is Gatorade.

"Good game Ab", I said.

"Thanks grandma Celina", he said.


	42. Chapter 42-Pool Party

Chapter 42-Pool Party

Dean-

Roman and Nikki were doing a pool party for Joe's 5th birthday.

Also before it starts getting to cold.

Isabelle came over Abel by her side.

"Hey Ab", I said giving him a high five.

I smiled and kissed Isabelle.

"Hey baby", I said.

"Hi"

I took her hand, Abel went over to play with his teammates.

"Where's Mia?", I asked.

"Went to the movie with some of her friends", she said.

"You made it", Nikki said.

They hugged, over her shoulder I could see Paige and Seth being all lovey dovey, they've been like that ever since he proposed.

"They look happy", Izzy said.

"They do"

"Paige is worried", she said.

I looked down at her.

"She thinks she's not good enough, that he's gonna realize that and run back to Eva. You've known him a long time, he wouldn't do that, would he?", she asked.

I locked our hands together.

"No, Seth loves her, it might have taken him a while to realize it but he does", I said.

She nodded.

"Have you turned on your heater?", I asked.

"No, it hasn't gotten cold enough for me to turn it on"

"After work tomorrow I'll stop by your place and check it out, I don't want you to turn it on and catch fire", I said.

She kissed me.

"Izzy", Paige called her, she waved her over.

"Giving you a little warning, she might ask you to be a bridesmaid", I whispered.

We walked over to Paige and Seth, Seth was kissing down her neck.

"Dude this is a kids party, come on", I said.

He laughed.

"So Izzy, I was wondering if maybe you would like to be one of my bridesmaids?", Paige asked.

"I would love too", she said.

Paige nodded and then elbowed Seth, he grunted.

"You don't have to hit me so hard, I was gonna ask him tomorrow at work", Seth said.

Paige gestured for him to ask now.

"Dean you're gonna be a groomsmen", he said.

I chuckled.

"I don't get a choice", I said.

"Nope", he said standing.

"Let me guess, Roman's your best man", I said.

"Duh, you were the best man at his wedding and when you get hitched I'll be your best man", he said.

"Oh man sorry, I already asked Randy", I said.

"What!, no it doesn't work that way, sorry", Seth said.

Randy came over and finished his beer, he set the empty can on the table.

"To bad Rollins", he said.

"I'll wrestle you for it", Seth said squinting his eyes at Randy.

"You're on", Randy said.

They started wrestling and I cheered Randy on. Isabelle left my side to go sit with Paige who had a wedding magazine open.

Randy pinned Seth down face first, he had Seths hands behind his back.

"Say it", Randy said.

"No"

"Say it", Randy said again.

"Fine, you win, you're the best", Seth said.

"And?"

"You're king of the world, now get off before I sick Paige on you", he said.

We all laughed, Randy got off of him and helped him up.

"I can still kick your ass", Randy said.

Seth shoved him.

"Paige you were suppose to rescue your man", Seth said hands on his hips.

"Sorry babe", she said her eyes still on the magazine.

Brie and Bryan walked in.

"You're late Brie", Nikki said.

"Sorry, its just, we have some news", Brie said.

Nikki looked her up and down and then squealed.

"You're pregnant", she said.

Brie nodded.

They had been trying for a while now and they got pregnant their first year of marriage but Brie lost the baby at three months, two years after that they went to a fertility clinic in San Franscico, they wanted to make sure Brie could carry a baby and then Los Angeles for a second opinion. Doctors said she was fine.

"Congrats man", I said to Bryan, he had told me everything they went through, he didn't want to tell Brie how he felt because he didn't want to make her even more depressed.

Isabelle-

After getting home, I was going to take Abel out of the car, he had fallen asleep.

Dean parked and came over.

"I got it doll", he said.

"Thanks baby"

He picked Abel up and I couldn't help the way the muscles on his arms looked, his shoulders. I bit my lip. I watched him walk upstairs. I sat down and waited for him to come back down.

"Kid is in bed", he said walking down the stairs.

"Do you have to go?", I asked.

"I'm all yours", he said.

He sat beside me and we picked out a movie.

I popped in He's Just Not That Into You.

He took his shoes off and laid down on the couch, I laid beside him, one leg draped over his thigh and my head on his chest, I slid my finger up and down his side.

His fingers rubbed my arm.

"Why did you pick this movie?", I asked him.

"Figured you wanted to see it", he said.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest.

He smiled and I kissed him and moved on top of him, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away breathing heavy.

"We need to stop", he said.

"No we don't"

"Gorgeous only two more weeks and I'm yours all night long", he smirked.

"What if I told you I didn't want to wait the two weeks, I want you Dean", I said.

He raised his head and met my lips, turning us over.

My hands went under his shirt and lifted it over his head and off.

He rested his forehead against mine, I could feel how hard he was.

"God, Isabelle, I'm trying really hard to pull away but I can't, please push me away baby", he whispered against my lips.

I pressed my lips to his and he groaned.

He lifted my shirt off of me, he kissed down my chest.

"Dean"

The light in the living room turned on, we jumped apart.

"Get a damn room", Mia said walking into the kitchen still half asleep.

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

Dean grabbed his shirt and covered his hard on with his jacket.

"I should go, its getting late and I have work tomorrow", he said.

I put my shirt back on and stood following him out.

I stood on the porch and wrapped my arms around myself, it was starting to get cold.

He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me.

"Now I gotta get home and take a cold shower", he chuckled.

"Sorry about Mia and that", I said looking down.

He laughed and licked his lips.

"I'm glad she interrupted us, I said two months and I plan on sticking to it, only two more weeks", he said.

I nodded.

"Hey but I do want you, I mean isn't it obvious", he said looking down.

Now I laughed.

"Remember not to turn the heater on until I check it, ok", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe", he said.

I kissed him and again the kiss was filled with want and need.

I moaned into it and he pulled away.

"Damn Iz", he said.

"See you tomorrow", I whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

"One more for the road", he said.

I pecked his lips and he walked towards his car.

He sent me a wave before driving off.

Celina-

"Who's the kid leaving her house?", Alberto asked while watching Izzys house with binoculares.

"Her boyfriend, you know him, thats Trish's boy", I said.

He looked at me.

"Really?", he asked.

I nodded.

"He looks nothing like Steve", he said.

"He acts nothing like him either, he's a good boy well except when it comes to women", I said handing him some ice tea.

"He's cheating on her?", he asked.

"No and I don't think he would but that won't stop him from breaking her heart", I said.

"Do they know I'm here?"

"Haven't told them anything, Jon Ambrose knows you're here", I said.

He snorted.

"What?", I asked.

"You mean your boyfriend"

I raised a brow.

"I'm not stupid mom, the only reason you settled for dad is because you got pregnant with Catrina and you only stayed with him because you got pregnant with me right after", he said.

"Those weren't the only reasons", I said.

"Right, grandma was always telling you how wrong it was to be a single mom and how embarassing it would be if you didn't marry the man who got you pregnant, even though that man made you miserable, hell he made us all miserable", he said.

"I'm glad you and Catrina got away from him, both of you made a good life"

"Why didn't you leave with Catrina when she asked, you could have been happy mom", he said.

"Your dad was sick and I just couldn't leave him like that, I felt bad leaving him behind, alone", I said.

"Sure it was dad keeping you here, it has nothing to do with Jon Ambrose"

I smiled.

"Dads not around anymore, be happy for once ma", he said.


	43. Chapter 43-Visitor

Chapter 43-Visitor

Isabelle-

After getting home from work, Deans truck was parked in front of my house and another truck, on the side it said Ryder's heating and cooling.

I got off and walked in. Mia was in shorts and a tank top watching this guy work.

His shirt was to tight for his body.

"Deans friend", Mia said.

The guy stood and looked at me.

"Hey", he said.

Dean came out of the hall.

"Abel is doing his homework, Isabelle this is Zack Ryder, he's a buddy of mine and also Dolphs cousin", he said.

"Damn Dolph said you were gorgeous but..."

Dean smacked him in the head.

Mia and I laughed.

"So what's the damage?", I asked.

"Well its a good thing you didn't turn it on or else your house would have gone up in flames, I can have it fixed for you today, won't take long", He said.

"Do it", Dean said.

"Ok let me get what I need from my truck", he said walking back out.

"Eyes forward Zack", Dean said.

"Alright", he said hands up.

I set my bag on the counter, Deans hands wrapped around my waist.

"You smell like...cheeseburgers?", he said.

I laughed.

"How much do you think this is going to cost?", I asked.

"Don't worry about it"

"Dean I am not going to take charity and I will not let you pay for it", I said.

I went over to the fridge and started to take out what I needed. I looked at Mia who was watching us.

"Fajita tacos good for dinner?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Staying for dinner?", I asked Dean, he was leaning up against the counter.

"Yeah", he said.

I nodded.

"Mia have you done your homework?", I asked.

She sighed.

"That's my signal to leave", she said.

Once she was gone.

"Need any help?, oh wait you don't need me, right", he said.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"Forget it", he said.

"No, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you feel like I don't need you. Its just, you have already done so much for me for us and I can't keep doing that", I said.

He looked up at me, sad blue eyes.

"Thank you though for the gesture, it was really sweet", I said.

He smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I could use help with dinner", I said.

"I don't know how to cook, I think those tv dinners I use to eat are proof of that", he said.

"I can show you, come on, promise you won't get burned", I said.

He chuckled.

"Ok", he said kissing me.

_**-Flashback-**_

I walked into Barons room. He stood when I came in.

"What's up?", he asked.

I went over to him and pulled him down to meet my lips. I had to stand on my toes to meet him. I pulled away from him slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you did a peternity test?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"Baron"

"I just thought that maybe just maybe he could be mine, I wanted him to be mine", he said.

I sat down next to his bag on the bed.

"If he wants me gone then I can go, I only came to check on you and Abel, after your phone call...", he stopped and looked at me.

He came over to me and placed each on my cheeks.

"I thought Spencer hurt you", he whispered.

I couldn't tell him Spencer hurt me, he would kill him.

"I'm coming home", I said.

"Really?"

"He wants us to be together and I want that too, but its going to have to wait till after the divorce, I will not be with you while I'm still married", I said.

"I understand", he said.

I nodded.

"Abel loves his dad so much, I don't know if I can move him just..."

"Abel will be fine, besides Spencer's going on another tour soon, just tell him that", he said.

I nodded.

"I love you Izzy", he said.

"I love you too"

_**-End Flashback-**_

Dean-

Zack finished fixing the heater.

"Ok everything should be good, if anything goes wrong just give me a call", he said to Izzy.

He handed her his card, he smiled and winked at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright dude", I said.

He laughed.

Isabelle handed him a check and he left.

Abel and Mia came downstairs.

"Aw did cutie leave?", she asked.

"Yes he did and he is to old for you", Izzy said.

"He's married", I said.

"I can still look", Mia said.

I chuckled.

"What's for dinner?", Abel asked.

"Fajita tacos, your favorite", Isabelle said.

Mia and Abel sat down, I took out drinks for us.

I handed one to each person.

"Thanks babe", Isabelle said.

"I have to go to the library tomorrow after school, have a project to do", Mia said.

"Ok, I will see if Roman can pick up Abel", Izzy said.

"Why don't I pick him up, baseball practice tomorrow right, I can do it", I said.

"Ok"

Abel smiled.

"You and me tomorrow bud", I said.

There was a knock at the door.

Mia stood and went to answer, we heard her scream and we stood, rushing towards the door.

She was hugging a man I didn't know, he looked familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it, I looked at Isabelle as she went over to this man and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

Abel and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Your grandma called and said you girls were living here now, I wanted to come and see you", he said.

"Babe this is my uncle Alberto", Isabelle said.

We shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you babe", he said.

I laughed.

"Its Dean Ambrose", I said.

"I know"

I looked at him confused.

"I also know you don't remember me, you were little when I left, I was friends with your dad Steve", he said.

He looked down at Abel, who was hiding behind me.

"Ab, this is grandmas brother Alberto", Isabelle said.

"Wow look at you, the last time I saw you little man, you were only what five months old", he said.

"Yeah now he's nine", Izzy said.

"Almost ten", Abel said excited.

"Wow, I have missed alot, girls, I'm sorry I couldn't go to your mom and Ricardos funeral, it was just to hard", he said.

"We understand, we got the flowers you sent though", Mia said.

He nodded.

"You both look so much like your mom", he said smiling at them.

"Are you hungry, want to eat?", Isabelle asked.

"Starving", he said.

Both girls pulled on him to follow, I smiled seeing how happy Izzy was.

Abel and I followed into the kitchen and we all sat down. The girls were talking so fast it was hard to keep up, but their uncle seemed to be listening and he'd laugh. After we finished eating the girls took the dirty dishes to the sink.

"So Dean, mind if we had a word later, maybe have lunch and talk", he said.

"Sure, I have work tomorrow, my lunch is around twelve", I said.

I had a feeling I was going to get the talk, you know the "if you hurt her, I'm going to bash your face in talk". Roman, Nikki, and I already had that talk, so did my grandpa.

"Sounds good, meet you at the diner on main", he said.

I nodded.

Abel looked between us.


	44. Chapter 44-Stay

Chapter 44-Stay

Alberto-

Sitting outside on their porch, Isabelle came over and sat down.

"So how long are you here for?", she asked.

"Haven't thought about it yet, maybe for good, depends on how things go", I said.

She nodded.

"I really did want to go to your mom and dads funeral but by the time your grandma got a hold of me, it was way to late but even if I could go, I wouldn't have, it would just be to hard", I said.

"Its ok, I get it, I didn't even want to go but I didn't want to leave Mia to go through that alone"

"I should have been around more, I missed so much", I said.

"But you're here now, just make up for lost time with us", she said.

"I am"

I hugged her.

"Nice car by the way", she said.

"Like it, I was so close to choosing a Bugatti but they didn't have it in my color, I got an Audi", I said.

"Nice"

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hey Ricardo, you going to the movies tonight or what man?", Rey asked.

"I haven't asked her yet", he said.

"I don't know what the big deal is, its just my sister", I said.

All four guys shook their heads.

We were at lunch, Steve was busy making out with Trish, who was pregnant with their son.

Ricardo was watching Catrina and Rey was staring at his phone, nervous.

"Trish have you decided on a name?", I asked.

"I was thinking Jon after Steve's dad but he said no", She said rolling her eyes.

"My dad would think we were ass kissing since we're living with him", Steve said.

"So then I picked Dean after my grandpa"

"Thats a good one", Dwayne said.

"Who are you taking D?", Ricardo asked.

"Victoria, already asked her", he said.

"I asked Gale", I said.

"And you Rey?", Ricardo asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't know yet", he said, eyes still on his phone.

"What are you waiting for?", Dwayne asked him.

"Huh", he said looking up.

"You don't take your damn eyes off that phone, whats up?", I asked.

"Oh nothing, just business", he said.

We all looked at him. A couple of weeks ago four strange men approached us at Dave's garage. They said something about making some extra money, we all turned them down except Rey.

"Rey, what you're doing is illegal, if you get caught..."

Rey cut off Steve.

"This is for my future, its only a couple of jobs and then I'm done, I swear", he said.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Isabelle-

My uncle left and I walked back in.

Dean was coming down the steps.

"He go?", he asked.

I nodded.

"You looked really excited to have him here"

"I am", I said.

I walked over to him and kissed him, he deepened it and I moaned. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"We need to stop, this is getting harder and harder for me", he whispered.

"Then let's just go upstairs and I'll let you have your way with me", I said kissing him.

He groaned.

"Only two more weeks babe"

I shook my head no.

I went and locked the front door, he raised a brow.

"What are you doing darlin?", he asked.

"Asking you to stay, we don't have to do anything, I just want to wake up next to you", I said.

He licked his lips.

"Babe, if I do stay then I won't be able to control myself"

"I want this Dean, please stay"

He nodded and I took him upstairs. I handed him some left over shorts.

"I'm gonna go check on Abel", I said.

He nodded.

I opened Abels door and he was fast asleep, poking my head in on Mia, she was at her desk finishing her paper.

"Don't go to sleep to late kid", I said.

"I know, just want to finish this and then I'll sleep"

I nodded.

"Don't worry my ear plugs are ready", she said.

"Mia.."

"Just saying"

Going back into my room, Dean was sitting shirtless on the edge of my bed, his eyes on his hands.

"You ok"

He looked up.

"Izzy..."

I cut him off with a kiss.

"I know you wanted to wait but I can't", I said.

I took my shirt off and tossed it aside, his fingers unbuttoned my jeans and he lowered them, his warm hands sliding down my legs. He stood and kissed me, removing my bra and panties without breaking the kiss.

"Condom's on the top drawer", I said.

He smiled against my lips.

"You planned this didn't you, you planned to seduce me", he said, he went and locked the bedroom door.

"It worked didn't it"

"It did darlin"

He laid me down and lowered his shorts and then placed himself between my legs.

He lifted my hands above my head and kissed me. He reached over to the night stand and pulled out a condom. I slid my fingertips along his skin slow. His hands moving down to grip my thighs. He slowly pushed into me, I arched my back, he brushed his lips on mine.

Alberto-

I was sitting on my moms front porch drinking a beer.

A truck pulled up and I covered my eyes, blocking the head lights from blinding me.

Once the car turned off, I stood.

"Damn man, you got old"

I chuckled.

"So did you Dwayne"

We hugged.

"Welcome back", I said.

"You called, after you told me what happened to Catrina, its only a matter of time before they come after us, they want Rey", he said.

"He came by, my mom sent him away, he's looking for my niece", I said.

"How is she, last time I saw her she was, what six months old"

I nodded.

"Then you left"

"I had to, things were going bad, our parents wanted us away from this town, far away from the problem Rey created", he said.

"Yeah, Steve didn't want to go, if he would have just listened to his dad", I said.

"So whats it like being a detective?", he asked sitting down with me.

"Lonely, don't get to see my family as much"

"You're determined to catch them, aren't you?", he asked.

"I am, they killed my sister and three of my best friends, they killed Dave and Eve Rollins. I need to get these guys before they hurt my nieces, your cousins, Trish's son, Dave's son"

"I'm gonna help", he said.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Hey so did you ever ask my sister?", I asked.

"No, she ditched last period and I never saw her at all today", Ricardo said.

"She didn't go home maybe she hung out with Trish", I said.

"I hope so"

Dwayne arrived with his girl under his arm.

Steve and Trish arrived next, behind them Rey and Catrina.

Ricardo's smile faded.

"Rick", I said.

"Its cool man"

Dwayne pointed at Rey and Catrina.

"When did this start?", he asked.

"Today, I asked her", Rey said.

Trish saw the look on Ricardo's face and pulled Catrina away, the other girls followed.

"I'm gonna get some popcorn", Ricardo said, he left and I looked at Rey.

"What the hell man", I said.

"What?"

"You know Rick likes her, hell he's in love with her, don't you have any love for the bro code", Dwayne said.

"He was to chicken shit to do anything, come on besides Ricardo won't be able to satisfy her", he said.

"Hey watch it, she might be older then me but she is still my sister", I said.

"What I'm trying to say is, she is to much woman for him"

"Its still fucked up, poor kids heart is broken now", Steve said.

"He will get over it", Rey said.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Dean-

I woke up that morning, Isabelle asleep in my arms.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Shit, I'm late", I whispered.

I got out of bed without waking Izzy.

I sent a quick text to Seth that I was on my way.

Seth:"To late, boss man noticed and you're on toilet washing duties"

Fuck. Cleaning toilets with grown men using them, not cool.

I got dressed quickly.

Seth:"Where are you dude?"

Dean:"Slept over at Isabelle's place"

Seth:"Details when you get here"

I chuckled, I kissed Izzy's forehead before leaving, trying to close her bedroom door without waking anyone. I turned and there stood Mia, eye brow raised, arms crossed over her chest while she leaned against the door frame. I cleared my throat.

"Sup", I said.

"Go on, finish your walk of shame", she said.

"Ok kid, when your sister wakes up tell her I had to go into work, I had to leave without saying goodbye because I'm already running late. I'll see her at the diner for lunch", I said.

"Yes sir"

I walked past her.

"Can you answer me something?", she asked.

I turned to look at her.

"You're not one of those guys who just wants to have sex with her, are you because she really likes you and I don't want to see my sister get hurt again", she said.

"Relax Mia, I like her alot and I am not going anywhere, ok"

She nodded.

"Please give the message to your sister for me", I said.

She nodded.

"Good luck with my uncle", she said.

"I'm gonna need it", I said.


	45. Chapter 45-The Talk

Chapter 45-The Talk

Dean-

"So Mia saw you do the walk of shame this morning", Cesaro said.

"Oh yeah", I said.

"Just be glad it wasn't grandma", Cody said.

We all nodded agreeing.

"So how was it?", Mike asked.

"Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell"

"Since when?", they all said shocked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not this one boys, sorry, now I have to meet her uncle to talk, honestly the way he looked kinda scared me"

"Why?", Kane asked.

"I don't know, I just got this weird vibe, but he said he knew me, maybe that's why I feel that way", I said.

"Like pyscho murderer vibe?", Randy asked.

"What if he murders you and dumps your body in the ocean", Dolph said.

"Or what if he ties you to a tree and lets the bears get you", Seth chimed in.

"No, the way you described him, he sounds like the shoot you in the head, put your body in the trunk, and let the car explode in the middle of nowhere kinda guy", Sami Zayn said.

"Does he walk away in slow motion like in the movies?", Randy asked.

"Oh yeah", Sami said.

Sami had asked for the day shift.

"That would be awesome", Mike said, excitment on his face.

"You do realize I would be the one in the trunk right?", I asked.

He thought about.

"Yeah, you'll do", he said.

"I knew you guys didn't like me", I said.

They laughed.

"So you said he knew you?", Roman asked.

I nodded.

"Well more like my dad", I said.

Seth closed his locker door and looked at me sadly.

"You think he knew my parents?", he asked.

"I can ask", I said.

He nodded. Seth lost his parents eight months before I lost my mom. He was raised by Romans family, who gladly took him in and raised him as their own. Roman squeezed Seths shoulder.

"I should get going, don't want to be late and give this man a reason to hate me", I said.

"Good luck", Roman said.

I drove to the diner, parking I saw the guy talking to Izzy. I walked in and she smiled.

"Hey darlin", I said kissing her.

"Hey, I woke up this morning and you weren't there, I thought maybe you regretted what we did", she said.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to just leave you like that I swear, I had to get to work but I did leave a message with Mia", I said kissing her.

"I got that message, that's why I'm not mad"

"As much as I want to stay in your arms, I need to talk to your uncle, who is giving me the death glare as we speak", I said.

She giggled.

"Want something to eat?", she asked.

"My usual", I said.

She nodded and went to put my order in. I sat down across from her uncle.

"So what is it you want to talk about?", I asked.

"My niece and your parents"

"I really don't..."

"I do, do you know how they died?", he asked.

I glared at him.

He looked over at Izzy.

"You should really talk to your grand father, you might learn something new", he said.

"You said you wanted to talk about Isabelle", I said.

He looked back at me.

"Don't you find it strange how your parents died, The Rollins died a few months before yours, then her parents die"

"What is your point?", I asked.

"Talk to your grand father, trust me, have your friend Reigns talk to his family", he said.

"I still don't understand", I said.

Isabelle came over and set down the plates.

"Here you go", she said.

"Thanks darlin"

She left.

"What do you do for a living?", he asked.

"Firefighter", I said.

He nodded.

"You do understand that by being in a relationship with her, you are also starting a relationship of sorts with her son and sister, she has to raise them, make sure they have what they need, she has to put them before you"

"I getthat and I rather her put them before me anyway"

"I know guys like you, hell I was one of them..."

"I like her", I said.

"My mom tells me something different, she let me in on the kinda man you are and I honestly don't know if I want you near her", he said.

"Well thank god thats not up to you, she wants to be with me", I said.

I sighed.

"I have never felt like this before, hell I've never had a girlfriend and I'm trying really hard to make this work for us", I said.

"I hope you're telling me the truth, I really do", he said.

"Or what, you gonna murder me", I said it as a joke.

He smiled.

"Don't tempt me", he said.

I shifted in my seat and looked out the window.

"So what do you do, pretty good looking Audi you drive", I said.

He smiled.

"As soon as you talk to your grand father, I'll tell you", he said getting up.

Izzy came over.

"Leaving already?", she asked him.

"Yeah have a lot to do and catch up on in town", he said kissing her cheek.

She nodded, he took the check from her.

"I got this", he said.

He walked over to the counter to pay. Izzy sat down.

"You ok?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Still picking up Abel for me right?", she asked.

"Yes babe"

I kissed her.

"He wasn't to hard on you was he?"

"He said if I hurt you he'd murder me", I chuckled.

Isabelle bit her lip, my smile dropped.

"Izzy..."

"He won't hurt you, promise", she said taking my hand.

Isabelle-

_**-Flashback-**_

I had my own apartment in Colorado, working at as a chef. Divorce was final.

Abel was in school and loving it, he did miss Spencer but that was the great thing about having Skype. Abel spent Spencers free time talking to him and Spencer would help him do his homework or read with him.

Baron was living with us when he wasn't at training.

"So everything going ok with Baron?", Sasha asked.

We were walking around the mall.

"Yeah, he took Abel to the movies last night and brought him home with a sugar rush", I said.

She giggled.

"I'm glad things worked out for you two, really, I do feel bad for Spencer but with what you told me, I'm glad you didn't stay with him", she said.

"He's a good dad and I hated separating him and Abel but I just couldn't lie to him anymore, I didn't love him anymore, at least not in the way he wanted", I said.

She stopped me and pointed at a woman walking towards us.

"Is that...", she stopped.

"Zahra?", I asked loud.

The woman stopped, looking at us and then around.

We went towards her.

"Hey", she said.

"When did you move back?", Sasha asked.

"A week ago", She said.

She looked at me and we hugged.

"Its nice to see you again", I said.

"You too"

A guy came over to her, it was Corey Graves.

He hugged us.

"Long time no see", he said.

"Yeah, almost a year back", I said.

"Did um, did Spencer come back also?", he asked.

"No, he stayed in California, we divorced", I said.

"That sucks", Zahra said.

"Not really for her, she and Baron finally took a damn chance at it", Sasha said.

"Finally", Corey said.

"How's your son?", Zahra asked.

"Good, school right now"

"Ours too", Corey said.

"Really, you two have a son?", Sasha asked.

"How old?"

"Almost six", Corey said.

"Mine too", I said, Zahra looked a little nervous.

"We should go babe, your mom is waiting for us for lunch", she said.

Corey nodded.

"See you around ladies", Corey said.


	46. Chapter 46-Wait

Chapter 46-Wait

Isabelle-

I woke up in Deans arms, since the night we were together he came over and we spent every night together. We talked and laughed, then we would end up kissing and one thing would lead to another.

"My uncle was acting strange today", I said.

"How so?"

"He was sitting on my grandma's porch with binoculars, it's like he's waiting for someone"

"Strange, Romans cousin showed up a couple of days ago and Ro mentioned watching his cousin doing the same thing, he said his parents call every hour to check in on him and the family, Seth too", he said.

I looked up at him and rested my chin on his chest.

"My grandma comes over more, says she comes over to check on Abel and Mia but I feel like that's only part of the truth"

"When I met with your uncle last week, he mentioned something about me talking to my grandpa about how my parents died, then said to tell Roman to do the same"

"Did you talk to your grandpa?", I asked.

"No I brushed it off, I mean my grandpa wouldn't lie about how my parents died", he said.

I kissed his chest, when I looked back up I noticed his eyes were on the photo of Spencer and Baron, it was hanging on my wall, along with photos of my parents, Abel and Mia.

"Hey what's up?", I asked.

"What was he like?", he asked.

I looked at the photo.

"Spencer was funny, athletic, and charming, probably why I stayed with him for so long"

"Who's that other guy?", he asked.

"His brother Baron"

"They almost look a like but you can tell their differences", he said.

"Yeah, Baron was completely different from Spencer, B was quiet, protective, and artistic I guess"

"Wow their parents must have been proud of them"

"His parents paid more attention to Spencer and his sports then they did Baron, it's like at times they forgot he even exisited, you're probably thinking I'm exaggerating but I saw it first hand. Spencer had a football game the same night Baron had his art show, hell his parents could have made his art show but they took Spencer out for dinner and completely forgot all about Baron, he won too"

"How do you know?", he asked.

"I told Spencer I wasn't feeling good, I was pregnant after all, but I was feeling fine that day and I knew his parents would choose Spencer over him, so my family and I went to Barons show", I said.

"Did Spencer ever find out?"

"Yeah but he didn't get mad, he knew how his parents were, he thanked me for going, if Spencer didn't have a game he would have gone"

"With his parents right?"

"Yeah right, they would rather get ran over by a bus then for once put their son first", I said.

"Sounds like you and Baron were close"

I looked up at him.

"I...He and I, we..."

"You loved him, didn't you?", he asked.

"Its complicated"

"How so?"

"Dean..."

"Do you still love him?", he asked in a whisper.

I looked at him again.

"No, not in the way you think"

**_-Flashback-_**

Spencer said he was going to be stopping by to say goodbye before leaving on his last tour.

"Abel", he said as Abel ran into his arms.

"Dad"

I smiled. Spencer came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Iz, where's B?", he asked.

"Should be home soon, how long you here for?", I asked.

"Two days and then I'm off for the last time, then home for good"

"I thought you said you were thinking of signing up again?"

"No not anymore, I miss Abel to much and being so far from him, kills me", he said.

I nodded.

"That's why I want to talk to you and Baron together", he said.

"About?", I asked.

He was about to tell me but stopped when the front door opened. Baron looked between us.

"Hey little brother", Spencer said.

"What are you doing here Spence?", he asked hugging him.

"Wanted to spend time with my kid and to say goodbye"

Baron nodded.

"Also, um, I was thinking since after this tour I'm home for good, I was wondering if I could move back to Colorado", he said.

"You don't need our permission Spence", Baron said.

"I just don't want things to be awkward between us, I just want to be close to Abel", he said.

"It's fine with me", I said looking at Baron.

"You know I don't have a problem with it, you're my brother Spence", he said.

Spencer smiled.

"Great", he said.

"But before you do that, is there anything you want to admit to", Baron said crossing his arms over his chest.

Spencer and I looked at him confused.

"Like?", Spencer said.

"About how you put your hands on my girl", he said.

Spencer sighed and stood.

"B..."

"Mom was talking about it to dad, see they have a strange way of forgetting I'm there and so she just started talking and well it just came up", he said.

"B, it was an accident, Izzy and I worked that out, I've gotten help with my anger"

"If you would have told me that day, I would have killed you but I don't know what to do now Spence", he said.

"Nothing, Izzy forgave me, we are good, you are my brother B and I love you, mom and dad might have not seen you but I do, if you want to hit me then hit me, I won't hold it against you", he said.

Baron hugged Spencer. Spencer hugged him back.

"When I get back we are going to work on us, ok and we are going to sit mom and dad down and talk to them about how they've treated you, things are going to be different this time B", Spencer said.

Baron nodded.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Dean-

I was leaving Izzy's house, before getting in my car I noticed her uncle sitting on her grandmas front porch. He was watching the corner where you turn on to the road to get to their house. I got in my car and drive to Romans, I texted Seth to meet me there.

"So why did you call this clubhouse meeting?", Seth said.

"Who's here?", I asked Roman.

"My cousin Dwayne and my dad and uncle's", he said.

"Is your cousin still doing that strange thing, like he's keeping look out?", I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah why?"

"Izzy's uncle is doing the same thing, it's like he's waiting for someone to show up", Dean said.

"He is and I am too"

We turned to see Romans cousin standing there behind us, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean he is?", Roman asked.

"I won't go into detail because it has nothing to do with any of you, let us handle it, you go on and live your lives", he said.

"If it involves Isabelle then it involves me", I said getting angry.

Dwayne chuckled and licked his lips.

"Trust me, just stay out of it", he said before walking inside.

I started towards my car.

"Where you going Dean?", Seth asked.

"To talk to my grandpa", I said.

Seth and Roman got in.

"Not without us", Roman said.

Alberto-

"Thanks Dwayne, I don't want to say anything till Rey shows up again, if they think he went to Colorado in search of Isabelle, they will follow him there", I said.

"My family and I hate keeping this from Roman and Seth but you're right, if they don't show here why scare them", he said.

"Yeah"

"Did you tell Jon not to say anything to his grand son after all?", he asked.

"Yeah, he agreed not to say anything just yet", I said.

"Good, keep me up to date on anything new", Dwayne said.

"You too"

I placed my phone beside me, I could see Isabelle and the kids from here. They were setting up Halloween decorations.

"You and Catrina would always put up decorations the first of October, said it would make Holloween and the month of October official", my mom said.

"Yeah"

"Any news on Rey?", she asked.

"He's still Colorado, my partner is following closely", I said.

"Any sight of them?", she asked.

"No and I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing", I said.

**-Happy Mother's Day.**


	47. Chapter 47-Just A Minute

Chapter 47-Just A Minute

Isabelle-

I had asked Abel what he wanted to be for Halloween, he said Captian America. Mia had agreed on taking him trick or treating, he some how convinced her to get a costume as well. She was gonna go as female Thor.

"So then I will meet you at Romans", Mia said.

"Yes and then you can go to your party, curfew...", I said.

"Is at twelve and not a minute past or I will never get that kind of freedom again, blah blah blah", she said.

Abel and I laughed.

"Mom gave me that same speech", I said.

"And look at how well that turned out for you", she said pointing at Abel.

I laughed.

"See, this is was happens the minute after curfew"

"It only took him a minute?, Is that how long it usually takes, if so what's the big deal with sex then?", she asked.

"No...you know what I am not gonna talk about this with you", I said walking into the kitchen.

She followed.

"I already know the basics, I mean I learned it in school and some from mom but you're my big sister aren't you suppose to give me advice and notes, share your knowledge with me Iz", she said.

"Why, are you planning on doing it?", I asked.

"Doing what?", Dean asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing", Mia said quickly.

Dean came over to me and kissed me, he sat down at the table and eyes Mia suspiciously.

"She wants to know..."

"Isabelle", Mia said embarassed.

Dean looked between us.

"It's nothing, I'm gonna go get ready to take Abel", she said leaving.

Dean stood.

"And no it doesn't take just a minute", Dean yelled over the counter so Mia could hear him.

I laughed.

"Were you listening?", I asked.

"Just a little", he said kissing me.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready, where is your costume?", I asked.

"I'm wearing it", he said.

"Oh and what exactly are you suppose to be?"

"A sexy lunatic", he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll be right back, there's apple pie in the fridge", I said.

Dean-

I pulled out the pie and cut a slice, the guys and I had tried to talk to my grandpa about Dwayne and Alberto but he wouldn't budge. He did say that when the time was right we were all going to sit down and talk, calmly. After that I hadn't talked to my grandpa, ignoring his calls, he knows how much Izzy means to me and I know that whatever he was keeping from me had to do with her. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, my grandpa stood there.

"I knew I would find you here", he said.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Can I come in?"

I shrugged and let him in. We walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"You have to understand, right now what's going on doesn't involve you, I know you want to keep Isabelle safe and she is, I promise", he said.

"Then why won't you tell me huh, you tell me everything pops so why not this?"

"Just give me a week, then if we all agree we will sit you all down and fill you in", he said.

"We?, who's we?", I asked.

"Dean, please, this isn't only for Isabelle but for you and Seth", he said.

"Pops..."

"Please Dean, let me talk to them first, convince them that telling you all is for your own good", he said.

I sighed.

"Ok but you better ask old man", I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"Want some pie, it's apple, your favorite", I said.

"Sure, wait Isabelle made it right?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes and stood to serve him.

"Yes"

"Ok then", he said.

Isabelle-

**_-Flashback-_**

I was cleaning out my closet, some of Barons things were still in boxes and I wanted to make room for his things. A small knock on the bedroom door.

"Spence, what's up?", I asked.

"Need any help?", he asked.

"Sure, I need to bring down those boxes", I said.

He nodded and pulled down my storage boxes.

"So um, I ran into Zahra a couple of months ago", I said.

He nodded.

"Did you know she has a son, about Abel's age?", I asked.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Are you trying to ask me if I knew about it, the answer is no, if you're thinking that little boy might be mine...", he stopped himself.

"It's possible, you slept with her around the same time you slept with me, a week apart..."

"I'm not the only guy she slept with around that time, just like I wasn't the only guy you slept with", he said.

"Spence, if he is your son you have a right to know and so does Abel, he might have a brother and as far as our situation goes, we got that cleared, you need to do the same thing with Zahra's son", I said.

Spencer looked over at me.

"What if your parents did that to you, kept Baron away from you like that", I said.

"What if she doesn't want to tell me or says he is someone else's?", he asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask", I said.

He nodded.

"Ok, I leave tonight, when I get back..."

"No, you need to do this now, give Abel a chance to get to know his brother, if it is his brother", I said.

"I'm guessing you have an address already?", he asked with a smirk.

I bit my lip and gave him a guilty look.

"Do I know my girl or what", he said holding out his hand.

I gave him the small paper with Corey's address.

"Can I take Abel?", he asked.

"I think you should, if they are brothers, they will have small similar features", I said.

He nodded.

"Are you ok with this, I mean..."

"Spence, you forgave me for Baron and so I can forgive you for Zahra", I said.

He hugged me and left.

I opened one of Barons boxes, I pulled out his clothes and unfolded them since they have been sitting there for a while. A paper fell out and I picked it up. It was the results of the peternity test, only this one didn't say Spencer was the father.

**_-End Flashback-_**

I went downstairs to find Dean and his grandpa.

"You make an adorable red riding hood", his grandpa said.

"Yeah, Nikki picked it out", I said.

Dean smiled.

"I like it", Dean said.

"Well I will let you two get to your party, have fun and be safe ok", Jon said before leaving.

Dean kissed my cheek.

"He acts like I'm still ten", he said.

"He loves you and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you", I said.

He brushed his thumb on my cheek.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to him or you", he said.

"You won't let the big bad wolves get me?", I asked.

"I'd skin them if they tried", he said with a smirk.

"Walk me to grandmas", I said.

He licked his lips.

"I rather walk you upstairs and make..."

"There are kids in the room", Mia said.

We turned to see Abel and Mia ready to go.

"You look so cute Ab", I said.

"Not cute mom"

"Yeah Iz, he looks cool not cute", Dean said.

"See Dean gets it", Abel said.

"Yeah Izzy, get with the program", Mia said.

"My bad"

Mia grabbed her phone and her keys.

"Ok, careful when crossing the streets and if anyone tries anything run to the nearest house, call me and I will come and get you", I said.

"We know the drill Iz", Mia said annoyed.

"Hey, she's a mom and big sister, let her do her job", Dean said from behind me.

"Thank you", I said.

"We will be fine and I will drop Abel off at Romans with you, then I have to be home before twelve", Mia said.

"Mia", Dean called her over.

I bent down and fixed Abel's mask.

Dean-

Mia came over to me.

"I know you really don't want to hear "the talk" from me but here", I said handing her a condom.

She raised a brow and looked at it.

"Humor me", I said.

She nodded and took it.

"Call Isabelle if anyone tries anything at that party, you're going to the one on Docker street right?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Call Seth or Roman after your sister, they could be there before me if we aren't at the party anymore", I said.

"Thanks"

"Take care of Abel and yourself, ok", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know", she said.

I chuckled.


	48. Chapter 48-My Son

Chapter 48-My Son

Isabelle-

We arrived at Romans party, he was dressed as Tarzan and Nikki was Jane. Romans parents had taken Lola and Joe to ask for candy. Brie and Bryan were dressed as lumberjacks. Paige and Seth were vampires.

"I told you you would look adorable", Nikki said to me.

She grabbed my hair and looked at it.

"Here", she said.

She put my hair up into pigtails.

"Better", she said.

Dean chuckled.

"Well well well miss little red riding hood, I heard you've been naughty", he said coming closer to me.

I shoved him playfully.

"You gonna punish me?", I asked.

He kissed me and I felt his hand slid down from my waist to my butt. I was thankful the red cape covered it, no one could see Deans hand. He pulled away.

"You staying over tonight?", I asked.

He nodded.

"You don't want me to", he said.

"You practically live in my house now", I said.

He smiled.

"Beats going home to an empty house", he whispered and rested his forehead against mine.

"What's your grandpa doing tonight?", I asked.

"Giving out candy, he does it every year, I use to skip Romans party and spend the night with him", he said.

"Maybe we should leave here early and spend some time with him, how about when Mia drops Abel off", I said.

"Sounds good"

**_-Flashback-_**

I sat in my living room reading the results over and over again. I couldn't believe it, I even went to find the results that said Spencer was the father. The front door opened.

"Hey where's ab?", Baron asked.

I stood and handed him both papers. He sighed and looked away.

"Where did you find that?", he asked.

"Hidden in your clothes, Baron, you need to tell me what's going on, why does one say Spencer is the father and the other says you are", I said.

"Babe"

"No, tell me the truth B", I said.

He brushed his hair back and looked at me.

"Abel is my son", he said.

"Then why..."

"Because Spencer loves Abel so much, I didn't want to break his heart, he's my brother and he has always been there for me. My parents don't give two shits about me, I couldn't hurt him like that Izzy, even if that meant losing my son and you", he said.

"What about Abel, what if he finds out huh, what then?", I asked.

"No one was suppose to find out"

"I just did, now what, I will not lie to my son, our son, and I will not lie to Spencer", I said as tears ran down my face.

"I love you Isabelle, I have always loved you, and I love Abel, you don't think it hurts me when he calls Spencer dad or how happy he gets when Spencer comes around. Abel would hate me and Spencer would too, I will not lose both my brother and my son", he said.

"And I will not lie to either of them, either you tell them or I will", I said.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Jon-

I placed candy in each of the little kids bags.

"Happy Halloween", they said.

I smiled and they left.

I closed the door and went back into my living room.

"So where were we gentlemen?", I asked.

Alberto, Dwayne, Sika, and Rikishi sat in my living room.

"My partner said Rey is on his way back here, but there was no sign of them", Alberto said.

"For all we know they could be here already and we don't even know it", Sika said.

"If that were true we would have seen them, they aren't hard to miss", Alberto said.

There was a knock at the door, I stood to go answer it. Surprised to see Celina.

"This concerns my grand kids, I should be here", she said.

I smiled.

"Come on in", I said.

We walked back to the living room and she sat down beside Alberto.

"Now what are we going to do?", Rikishi asked.

"For now to keep an eye out for them, we can't do much since we don't know if they are trailing him or not", I said.

"I just want to keep my boys safe, Seth has been through so much already and I will not lose either of my boys", Sika said.

"I want to keep mine safe as well Sika, he is the only family I have left, but there is nothing we can do but wait", I said.

"We need to tell them, they need to know", Celina said.

"But if they don't show, why worry them", Dwayne said.

"We know that if Rey shows, they will as well, they want him for snitching and they went through the Rollins family, they killed Trish and then Steve, then went after Catrina and Ricardo. The only reason they didn't harm the kids yet, is because Reys friends were the warning shot and they won't hesitate to go after the kids now", Sika said.

"They haven't come after our family because we had Dwaynes parent ship him off to boarding school and they changed his last name, they lost him in the shuffle. They didn't come after any of us because they know we will hit them right back and they don't want that", Rikishi said.

"So then that's it, we tell them", I said.

"Let's wait, Let's make sure they are following Rey. They are going to want him to find Izzy and then use her to get to him. Let's wait", Celina said.

"You're willing to use your grand daughter like that?", Sika asked.

Celina looked at me.

"Dean will keep her safe", she said.

I nodded.

"Once we know he's talked to her or at least seen her, we will sit them all down and tell them. I just don't know if I want to tell the Rollins boy the truth", she said.

Sika sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"He's my son, let me tell him", he said.

We nodded.

"Is he nervous about getting married?", I asked.

He smiled.

"He hasn't shown it, he really loves this girl", he said.

Dean-

Mia had dropped off Abel with us and we decided to go see my grandpa like we planned.

We walked right into his house since I had a key.

"Pops", I called for him.

"Dean what if he's asleep?", she asked.

"No, trust me that old man can stay awake all night, I've seen it before as a kid", I said.

My grandpa was coming down the hall.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"We came to see...you"

I noticed the group of people coming down the hall.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Grandma?", Isabelle said surprised.

"Just a get together, they were just leaving", my grandpa said.

They were all getting ready to leave.

"If you want I can take Abel to mine, he looks tired", Celina said to Izzy.

She looked down at Abel.

"Want to go home with grandma Celina and uncle Alberto?", she asked him.

He nodded and wiped his eyes. I waited till everyone left and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Start talking old man", I said.

"I don't need to tell you anything, what we talked about was between us", he said.

"Grandpa, why are you doing this, you tell me everything", I said.

"Not this Dean", he said.

"Ever since Isabelle's uncle and Romans cousin got here, everyone has been acting weird and I want to know why", I said.

"Listen to me Dean, when the time is right if ever, I will talk but for now I'm sorry", he said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Isabelle's hand.

"Then we're leaving", I said walking out with Isabelle.

**-Day off today, finally took my nephews to see Avengers 2. **

**Now I love me some Chris Evans but Chris Hemsworth shirtless, sigh.**


	49. Chapter 49-Us

Chapter 49-Us

Dean-

We got in my car and drove around town, I parked and realized I had brought us down to the beach. I took a deep breath and sat back.

"You ok?", Izzy asked, her hand rubbing my arm.

"He tells me everything and I just don't understand why he won't tell me this, ever since my parents died, he would always tell me it was us against the world and now it seems like he doesn't want me around anymore", I said.

"That's not true babe, he loves you and he said when the time was right he would tell you", she said.

"I just feel like it's something bad and by the time they decide to tell me, us, it's gonna be to late"

"I can ask my uncle", she said.

"No, I guess we have to wait huh", I said.

She smiled.

"Seems like it"

I leaned over and kissed her.

"Can I ask for a favor?", I asked.

"Sure"

"Your uncle use to be friends with my parents, you think he use to know Seths parents?", I asked.

"He grew up here, I'm sure he did"

"You think you can ask your uncle about them, Seth was a kid when they passed and he doesn't remember much, I was thinking maybe you can ask your uncle about them and get some information on them", I said.

"I can do that"

I nodded.

"I remember that night, his house caught fire and I could see the flames from my bedroom window, I heard someone running in our house and when I poked my head out into the hall my dad was putting his boots on, my grandpa too. They ran out as fast as they could and I followed. My mom right behind me, I saw Roman trying to run in and he was yelling for Seth, his mom was holding him back, I tried to run but my mom grabbed me and told me to let my dad handle it."

"They got him out, obviously", she said.

"Romans dad did, Sika went in following the firefighters. He found Seth in his closet, his mom had put him in there"

"Wait in the closet, why would she do that instead of taking him outside?", she asked.

"He said before the fire his mom put him in there and told him that no matter what he hears to stay put, so he did, he said he heard someone talking to his parents but didn't know who, then some time passed and his house was on fire, he was to scared to move. He called Roman and Roman told his dad", I said.

"His mom and dad died in the fire then?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Sika confirmed it, he's a police officer and handled the police report"

"Poor Seth"

"He has absolutely no one left", I said.

"That's not true, he has you and Roman, now he has Paige, he has so many people who love him and want him to be happy, you're his family", she said.

"You're right"

"Did his family die before or after yours?", she asked.

"Before, my mom a couple of months later, I'm glad I had Seth there, he knew what I was going through", I said.

She kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand.

"I'm glad I have you", I said.

I kissed her.

"You make me happy, I know I don't say it, expressing how I feel is kinda hard for me. My dad always told me it was wrong, that if I was going to grow up to be a man, I couldn't cry or show anyone how I feel", I said.

"You're not your dad Dean"

"I know that but I still hear his voice telling me that crying was for the weak, I cried alot after my mom died. My dad would take off his belt and just beat me with it till I stopped crying, then eventually when he hit me I didn't even shed a tear or flinch, I just took it", I said.

"How did your grandpa find out what your dad was doing?", she asked.

"Roman asked me over to his house for a pool party and I took my shirt off, I didn't realize that you could still see the scars on my back or the bruises. Roman asked me what happened and I didn't answer, he kept pressing and I snapped, I pushed him hard and he fell back, told him it was none of his business and next thing I know my grandpa is at my house. He yelled at my dad and punched him. He picked me up and took me away. Roman told his dad and his dad told my grandpa. I never saw my dad after that, then I find out he had a heart attack", I said.

"I assume Roman forgave you", she said giggling.

I chuckled.

"Not at first but he knew I needed a friend, he didn't talk to me but he stayed by my side along with Seth and sometimes we would just sit there in silence, Seth finally had enough and knocked some sense into us", I said.

She smiled.

"They're not your friends, they're your brothers", she said.

I nodded.

"They are", I said.

Seth-

After getting home from Romans party, I sat down on my front porch. There were still kids walking around.

"Hey babe, everything ok?", Paige asked coming outside.

She had changed into shorts and a white shirt. She sat down beside me and looped her arm with mine.

"Fine", I said.

"I know you better then that Rollins, out with it", she said.

I shrugged.

"I guess, since our wedding is coming up, you have your family coming and I..."

"Your parents are watching", she said.

I nodded.

"You'll have Sika and Patricia, they love you so much babe and you know they see you as their son and Roman sees you as a brother", she said.

"I know"

"It's ok to feel sad, but just know that you aren't alone, you never were babe", she said.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you", I said.

"You better", she said pushing me playfully.

I laughed.

"I love you too Seth", she said.

Roman-

The kids were spending the night at my parents, I was exhausted and I fell back on my bed.

"Tired?", Nikki asked from the bathroom.

"You have no idea", I said rubbing my face.

"How tired?", she asked.

I raised a brow and sat up on my elbows looking towards the bathroom door.

"Ro", she said.

She came out of the bathroom in one of my shirts and bit her lip.

"Not that tired", I said.

She giggled.

"I figured no kids, so we won't have anyone bothering us", she said.

"Babe"

She came over to me and kissed me.

"We won't get to be alone like this again, you want me Ro", she said.

I groaned and lifted her to straddle me.

"You know I do", I said.

She kissed down my neck.

"I was thinking", she said between kisses.

"Yeah"

"What if we had another baby"

I opened my eyes and she pulled away.

"Nik"

"You don't want to?", she asked.

"It's just, with Joe, I almost lost you both and..."

"Doesn't mean it's going to happen again", she said.

"I can't lose you Nik", I said.

She rested her forehead against mine.

"You won't", she whispered.

I kissed her gently, looking into her eyes.

"Ok, lets have another baby, if that is really what you want", I said.

"I do", she said.

"Then you my beautiful wife, will get what she wants", I said.

She kissed me. I groaned.

"I'm gonna knock you up tonight, if you're good I might give you a ten minute break", I said.

She giggled.

Alberto-

I was sitting out on the porch, Mia had just gotten home and she came over to sit beside me.

"Hey isn't Isabelle gonna be looking for you?", I asked.

"She's not home, she and Dean are probably still out and I don't want to be home alone", she said.

I finished my beer and she looked down at my files.

"What are those?", she asked.

"Work"

"Can I see?", she asked.

"No, I could get in trouble for showing you"

"Why do those files have Dean and Seths names on them?, are you spying on them, are they doing something illegal?", she asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat", I said.

"Is Dean a bad guy, if so I should now, I can keep him away from Abel and Izzy", she said.

I put my arm around her shoulder.

"If he was a bad guy do you really think he would still be with Isabelle right now, I wouldn't allow it", I said.

"Ok, so then why do you have their files?"

"Just know their not bad guys, Romans a good kid too", I said.

She nodded.

"You should get home, Abel is asleep in your mom's old room", I said.

"I should wake him and get him home", she said.

"I'll help, come on"


	50. Chapter 50-Thanksgiving

Chapter 50-Thanksgiving

Isabelle-

_**-A few weeks later-**_

My grandma invited us over for Thanksgiving. My uncle was sitting on her front porch, he smiled when we got closer.

"Where's your boyfriend?", he asked.

"Working it he wants to get Christmas day off"

He nodded.

"Good guy"

"Where's grandma?", I asked.

"Trying to cook", he said chuckling.

I nodded and walked into the house. Getting to the kitchen I looked around at the mess.

"Need help?", I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"I've never really done this before, your grandpa wasn't into it", she said shrugging.

"Here", I said.

I showed her what she needed to do, Mia helped make the pies.

"Where did you learn how to do this?", she asked.

"Mom, I remember the first time she actually tried to cook a turkey, didn't work out so well and so dad had to cook hamburgers but eventually she learned and then showed me", I said.

She nodded.

"Grandpa didn't like Thanksgiving?", I asked.

"He didn't care for it, sitting in front of the tv watching a football game with a beer in hand was his Thanksgiving", she said.

I nodded.

"Is your boyfriend coming, you can invite him you know", she said.

"He has to work and he has a name, I know both you and uncle Alberto know it"

She shrugged again.

"What about his grandpa?", she asked.

"I'll call him", I said.

She nodded.

_**-Flashback-**_

Baron was tapping his index finger on the table. He stopped and looked up at me.

"We can't tell him Iz", he said.

"B..."

"Hear me out, do you really want him going back there with the thought of knowing Abel isn't his, it will distract him and God forbid something happen to him", he said.

I bit my lip.

"I guess you have a point", I said.

"Let's just wait till he comes back and can sort out his anger at me, here at home, where we know he isn't getting shot at or watched", he said.

I thought about it, the last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt. I sighed.

"Fine but as soon as he gets back home, I'm telling him", I said.

He nodded.

"Babe..."

"Don't Baron, I am so pissed at you for doing this, I don't care if it was because you didn't want to hurt him or Abel, we all deserved the truth, Spencer no matter the results would love Abel as his", I said.

"Izzy..."

"I can't", I said walking into our bedroom.

Baron-

I stood and walked out, I was about to get in my car when Spencer and Abel arrived.

"Where you going B?", Spencer asked.

"Just need to think", I said.

"Did you tell her?", he asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head no.

"B, you leave in a week, you need to tell her you're shipping out on tour", he said.

"I know, I just...I can't yet", I said.

Abel hugged Spencer.

"So did you talk to Zahra?", I asked.

He nodded and sighed.

"The kids mine, after she denied it a couple of times, Corey just came out with it", he said.

"So now you have two", I said.

He nodded with a smile.

"What's his name?", I asked.

"Dylan"

"So are they going to let you see him or how is this going to work?", I asked.

"We agreed that since he doesn't know me, Corey would continue being his dad and I will just be uncle Spencer, they did tell him that Abel is his brother", he said.

"You ok with that?", I asked.

"Not really but Corey is all that little boy knows and I won't interrupt his life like that, I'm ok with Abel, right Ab", he said.

Abel nodded.

"Ab how about we go and get some ice cream", I said.

He nodded and he got in the car with me.

"Hey", Spencer said before I pulled out.

"Yeah"

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, we will be back"

He nodded.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Dean-

My grandpa called me and let me know he was going over to Izzy's for Thanksgiving. I told him I would meet him there. We got a call, someone tried to fry a turkey in their garage.

"Don't these people learn by now, why in the hell would you do it in a garage", Randy said while we were on our way.

"This is probably their first time", Dolph said.

"Still, these things are on the news and on YouTube", Randy said.

"Let's just focus on trying to save what little of their house they have left gentlemen", Roman said.

We nodded, Hunter was retiring soon, alot of us guys were talking him into making Roman the new fire chief, when it came to leadership, Ro was the one with his head on straight and focused.

"Where you having Thanksgiving tonight?", I asked Seth.

"Paige and I are going over to my parents house", he said.

Roman smiled, he didn't mind that Seth called them his parents.

"And you?", I asked Roman.

"Nikki and Brie are trying their hand at making their own turkey, I told them to go for it as long as they don't try to fry it", he said.

We laughed.

"Dolph and Randy are coming over", he said.

"And you?", Cesaro asked me.

"You guys forgot, my girl's a hell of cook, my grandpa's over there now, want to come?" I said.

"Kane invited me over to his already", he said.

I nodded. Usually during this time, my grandpa used a catering services that made you a turkey and sides or we'd go over to the Reigns house.

Isabelle-

Deans grandpa arrived and was sitting out on the porch with my uncle. Abel was playing with one of the shelter dogs my grandma had.

"Turkey's almost done", I said walking outside.

"Great", my uncle said.

I sat down.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked.

They both nodded.

"Did you guys know Seths parents?", I asked.

They glanced at each other.

"Yes, why?", my uncle asked.

"He wants to know about them but is afraid to ask, is there anything you guys can tell me or tell him?", I asked.

They nodded.

"They were good people, Eve was so sweet and loved to talk, she would smile and wave whenever she saw you", my uncle said.

"Dave owned a body shop, you've seen it, the abandoned one two streets down from the diner", Jon said.

"That's abandoned, it doesn't look it", I said.

"Yeah, Sika made sure no one messed with it for Seth", Jon said.

I nodded.

"Does Seth know?"

"Probably not, I should tell Sika it's time, he just doesn't want Seth to go into a depression", Jon said.

**_-Flashback-_**

Baron was gone when I walked back into the living room. Spencer walked in, he told me everything and I so badly wanted to tell him the truth but Baron had a good point. He didn't need any distractions while gone, especially over there.

"I know it's not my place Izzy but I'm afraid if I don't say something Baron won't", he said.

"What?"

"He's shipping out, in two weeks", he said.

I stood.

"What?"

"He's afraid to tell you because I'm leaving too"

"I can't believe this", I said.

"Go easy on him, I know for a fact, he's scared", he said.

I nodded and sat back down. After Abel and Baron got back, we ate ice cream and talked. Spencer packed his bag back up and we walked him out. Each giving him a hug.

"Be good for your mom ok", he told Abel.

"I know dad", he said smiling.

"Good"

He kissed the top of Abel's head.

"B, I want you to be safe because I swear if your ass gets hurt, I'm kicking the shit out of you", Spencer said.

Baron laughed and hugged him.

"Remember, when I get back we are sitting mom and dad down and talking", he said.

Baron nodded. I hugged Spencer.

"I love you Isabelle", he whispered.

"Be safe and write as often as you can, just to know you're ok", I said.

He nodded.

"I love you too", I said kissing his cheek.

"Abel when I get back, you and me are going to a baseball game", he said.

Abel nodded and waved to Spencer.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Mia-

My grandma was busy in the kitchen, I excused myself to use the restroom. Abel was chasing a dog around the house. I walked towards my uncle's room and found the files he was looking through. I sat on his bed and looked through Deans file. There were two DUI reports, an arrest for fighting but that was about it. Pictures of him leaving our house and at work. Another file clipped to the back of his.

"Trish?"

I opened it and read the report, something about a house fire. It also said missing. Deans mom was missing. I placed the file on the bed and opened Seths. Seth was also involved in that fight were Dean was arrested. Pictures of him in the file as well. I unclipped the file attached to it.

"Eve, must be his mom", I whispered to myself.

Looking through her file, I noticed it said missing as well.

"What the fuck is going on"

"I told you those were private"

I looked up to see my uncle.

"Do they know?", I asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to but I want to find a lead and lead to their moms before I say anything"

"So I should keep my mouth shut", I said.

"If you dont mind, I don't want to get their hopes up if..."

"I know, what about Izzy?"

"You can't, she would want to tell Dean", he said.

I sighed.

"Fine, I won't say anything but can I help?"

He smiled.


	51. Chapter 51-Love?

Chapter 51-Love?

Dean-

The day after Thanksgiving, I turned over and Isabelle was still fast asleep. I didn't make it on time last night, they had saved me a plate.

"Good morning", she mumbled.

I smiled.

"Didn't mean to wake you or stare", I said.

"By all means, keep doing it, I love waking up next to you and I love when I catch you staring, it's sweet", she said moving closer to me and resting her head on my chest.

Love?, she said love.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Huh, yeah", I said.

No I was not ok, she said love. Did she love me?, Did I love her?, what the hell did love feel like.

"My grandma and your grandpa kept staring at each other, it was sort of weird", she said.

"I'm gonna take a shower", I said standing.

"Ok, I can start on breakfast", she said.

"Do whatever you want", I said.

"Hey, you sure you're ok?"

I sighed.

"Can you stop asking me that, yes I'm fine, not everyone has to wake up as happy as you do", I said closing the door to the bathroom.

I leaned back against the door and sighed, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that but the L word wasn't suppose to come up like that. She didn't even tell me she loved me yet but I knew it was coming. I hopped in the shower and when I got out I got dressed and grabbed my jacket. Going downstairs Mia and Abel were at the table. Izzy glanced at me and then back at the food she was making.

"Rome just texted me, I gotta go into work early", I said.

She sent me a wave without looking at me.

"I might not come over after, gotta do some work around the house, so I'll see you tomorrow", I said.

She nodded. Mia and Abel watched us. I went over to Isabelle and kissed the back of her head.

"I'll call you", I whispered.

Isabelle-

I was pushing the eggs around in the pan, trying to figure out what I did or said to make him mad. I felt Mia's hand on mine and the she shut off the stove.

"You were burning the eggs", she said.

I looked down at the pan and the eggs were turning a dark brown.

"Sorry"

"What happened?", she asked.

"It's nothing Mia", I said.

I went over to the table and cleared some of the dishes. I looked at Abel and smiled.

"Hey how about we go and buy Christmas lights, this house is bigger then our apartment, so we can put up alot more lights", I said.

Abel nodded.

"Mom, when can I see Dylan?", he asked.

"I can ask his mom if he can come over or maybe we can take a trip to Colorado and see him", I said.

He nodded.

"Now go and get dressed so we could go get those lights"

He got up and went upstairs.

"Dean seemed kinda off and you ignored him, did something happen?", Mia asked.

"Mia..."

"Come on Izzy, I know I'm only fifteen and there is only so much I can say but you need to talk about it, that's what I'm here for so what's going on"

"I don't know, he just, he woke up like angry at me and I didn't want to push it, so I left it alone", I said.

She nodded.

"Go get dressed", I said.

After getting ready, we went to the store going down the aisle that had all the Christmas lights. We couldn't decided between getting multi colored ones or just one color.

"I'm gonna go look at Christmas trees", Mia said.

I nodded.

"So which ones Ab?", I asked.

"I think the one with all the colors, if we get those our house will be to bright", he said.

"You're right"

"Are we getting a real tree mom?"

"We can get one, our apartment was too small for a real one", I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, now we can get a real one", he said excited.

We picked the lights and ornaments, bumping into Brie and her baby bump.

"Hey, not working today", she said.

"No, so I decided to bring Abel and Mia to buy lights and a tree", I said.

"Me too, I came for lights, our old ones stopped working"

"How's baby?", I asked.

"So far so good, three months and it's like I'm hungry all the time"

I laughed.

"Yup, I remember that part"

"Mom can I go with Mia?", Abel asked.

"Yes but stay there, I'll be there in a minute"

He nodded and took off outside to the trees.

"So how are things with Dean?", she asked.

"Good, it's gonna be four months, so good", I said.

"He did something didn't he"

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I can tell, so what did he do?"

"He just had a bad day at work and he got in late..."

"What did he do?"

"He just woke up angry I guess but I get it he had a long day at work", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm gonna kill him", she said.

**_-Flashback-_**

Baron and I were getting ready for bed, he tossed his shirt in the hamper.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving soon?", I asked.

"I didn't want to scare you"

"So what were you planning on just waking up before me and sneaking out of the apartment", I said.

"Yup"

I pinched him and he laughed.

"No, I was going to tell you, I just wanted to wait for the right moment", he said.

"What the day before you left"

He looked at me.

"I wanted to spend this time with you and Abel without the thought of me leaving hanging over our heads"

I nodded.

"Has Spencer gotten in touch yet?", he asked.

"No, I'm really starting to get worried its been four days and usually by now he already got in touch, I even called Zahra and asked if she heard from him and she hasn't, have your parents said anything?"

"No, even if they did hear from him, they wouldn't tell me", he said.

I rested my head on his chest.

"You don't think something happened?", I asked.

"No, he probably just got busy, you know how it is, how many days pass before you finally hear from him, remember that one time he went a month without calling"

"Yeah, I just, I don't know I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach"

"If something happened we would have heard from them by now", he said.

"I guess you're right", I said.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Dean-

I ran my hand through my hair. Roman and Dolph coming in.

"Aren't you early?", Dolph asked.

"Just needed some time to think", I said.

"You ok?", Roman asked.

"Yeah"

Roman dropped his bag on the floor.

"What did she do?", he asked.

Dolph looked between us, I looked up at Roman.

"What?", I asked.

"She did or said something to freak you out, what was it?", he said.

Seth and Randy walked in and stopped by us.

"What's going on?", Randy asked.

"He's pushing her away already, I thought things were going good man, you even looked in..."

"Don't say it", I said jumping up.

"Fuck Dean, it's ok to feel that way", he said.

"She told you she loved you?", Randy asked.

I sat back down.

"Not exactly"

"So then why are you freaking out?", Seth asked.

"She said she loves waking up next to me and that she loves when I watch her sleep", I said

"That's why you're freaking out", Dolph said.

"Wouldn't you, first she says that, then she says she...", I stopped.

"Hell if I could find a woman to stare at when I wake up, I wouldn't let her go", Randy said.

"You do realize she didn't actually say she loves you, right", Seth said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", I said standing and walking out quickly.

Getting outside I took a deep breath.

"Sorry to bother you"

I opened my eyes to find a man staring at me.

"It's no bother, need something?", I asked.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for someone, my name's Rey", he said sticking his hand out to me.

I shook it.

"Dean Ambrose", I said.

His expression changed from happy to freaked out. I took my hand back.

"You ok sir?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"So you said you were looking for someone", I said.

"Right", he said.

He wouldn't take his eyes off me. It was like he knew me, I found it kinda creepy. He shook his head and put his hands into his pockets.

"I'm looking for Isabelle Lopez", he said.

I looked this man up and down.

"Sorry, don't know", I said.

He nodded.

"Ok, I guess I gotta keep looking", he said.

"Guess so"

He looked at me.

"It was nice to see...meet you", he said.

"You too"

Finally realizing who this man was, I wasn't about to give him directions to Izzy. Deciding to talk to her uncle about this man.


	52. Chapter 52-Stranger

Chapter 52-Stranger

Dean-

After work, I stopped by the store to buy Isabelle flowers, remembering her favorites were tulips. I wasn't planning on going back to hers today but with that surprise visit from that stranger, I felt the need to go and see her. Getting to her place, I saw her outside hanging up lights, Mia was holding the ladder. I got off and Isabelle came down. She raised a brow and I cleared my throat.

"I know I said I wasn't going to come over tonight but um, I didn't want today to end with us being mad at each other", I said.

"I'm not the one that's mad, you are", she said.

"I'm gonna go check on Abel", Mia said.

She walked in and I placed my hands into my pockets.

"I'm sorry darlin, I didn't mean for this morning to go that way"

"Did something happen at work or was it me?", she asked.

I swallowed and then licked my lips.

"It was work, I'm sorry, when something bad happens or it was just an exhausting day I usually go home and take it out on my house, you know, I'm sorry", I said again.

I didn't want to tell her it was because of the word love, I didn't want her to think that word freaks me out, even though it does.

"You take it out on your house?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"I slam doors or accidentally break a plate or cup, I think something might be broken and I try to fix it but I'm pretty sure I broke it more"

She laughed.

"Forgive me?", I asked.

"Yes"

I nodded and went back to my truck, I reached across the seat and grabbed the flowers. I went back over to her and handed them to her.

"I remember you said you like tulips", I said.

She smelled them and smiled. She came over to me and stood on her tippy toes to reach my lips. I placed my hand on her cheek and kept our lips pressed together. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Need help with these lights?", I asked.

"You're not to tired from work?", she asked.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll put your lights up if you let me stay tonight", I said.

She bit her lip.

"Deal", she said taking my hand and shaking it.

"I mean I would have put up your lights either way", I said shrugging.

She giggled. I wrapped her in my arms. In the back of my mind I was hoping she wouldn't ever being up that word again. It was too soon to say it, wasn't it? I didn't know, hell what did love feel like, my dad never showed it and my grandpa never talked about it, I avoided those feeling at all costs, using women for one thing and one thing only, no strings attached. Izzy was the first woman I have ever let in, four months of us and my heart didn't want to lose that.

"We also got a tree", she said her arms around my waist.

I smiled.

"Already?"

"It's kinda tradition, my parents would do this same thing with my sister and I, then we did it for Abel and I guess it sort of became tradition", she said happily.

"So this is a family thing?", I asked raising a brow.

She blushed.

"Did I just freak you out, I mean, I just, I was explaining the tree and I didn't mean to freak you out, if you want to run now go right ahead", she said.

I kissed her.

"I never had that, you know a family tradition, my dad didn't really want to celebrate it, even when my mom was alive and my grandpa and I usually exchanged a gift and then watched a movie and ate Apple pie", I said shrugging.

"You and your grandpa are more then welcome to share ours", she said.

I smiled.

Isabelle-

**_-Flashback-_**

All I remembered was hearing that Spencer had died. Explosion. I blacked out and Abel wouldn't stop crying. They post poned Barons tour. Sitting here in this seat in front of a coffin wasn't how this was suppose to go, not like this, the voice in my head kept screaming.

I looked beside me, Abel was holding onto his jacket tight, I reached over and took his hand, he looked up at me and then wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into my side. I could see Zahra and Corey standing, Dylan holding their hands, his expression said he didn't know what was going on. Spencer's parents tried to keep me away but Baron didn't let them.

"Sorry for your loss", it was one of Spencer's aunts.

I wanted to scream, sorry wasn't going to fix this. My son wasn't getting his father back or at least the man that he thought was his father. I guess it was a good thing after all that we didn't tell Spencer, Abel wasn't his. It would have made this much harder.

When I looked up again, everyone except for my family was gone. I couldn't take my eyes off of the flag in my lap.

"Is it time to go?", I asked.

My dad nodded, I wiped my cheeks and nodded.

"I'll take Abel", Baron said.

I nodded. My dad held onto me as we walked to the car. I spaced out again, when I finally realized what was going on, I was in my room. I sat up.

"Babe, you need something?", Baron asked.

I looked at him.

"We didn't tell him, we never got to tell him B", I cried.

He held me.

"I know", he whispered.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Dean was finishing up, not much sun light left but he manged to get it done.

"Ready Abel?", he asked.

"Yes", he said excited.

Dean turned the lights on and the house looked a little more cheerful. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"Maybe this weekend you guys can come over to my place and I can get a tree and we can put up lights there as well, of course I need to buy lights first, like I said, my family and I never really did this", he whispered.

I placed my hands on top of his.

"Ok", I said.

He kissed my cheek. Abel and Mia have never been to Deans, usually he was here with us, the only times he went over to his was to get clothes and mail. Took out the rotten food from his fridge.

"I thought about you all day, I wanted to call and apologize but then I felt like apologizing in person would be better, I wanted to see you and hold you, I don't think I could have made it a night without you in my arms babe", he whispered.

"I know, it would feel to weird, I got so use to someone taking up the right side of my bed", I said.

He kissed down my neck.

"We should go inside, it's getting cold", I said.

He nodded and took my hand. We all walked in, Mia had turned the heater on. Abel was putting the ornaments in front of the tree. Mia laid a blanket out and her and Abel were getting ready to decorate it.

"Lights first", I said.

Mia nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and started on the hot chocolate. I felt huge hands slid around my waist, pulling me back into a toned chest. I smiled.

"Smells good", he whispered.

"I haven't even started", I said giggling.

He laughed.

"I can just imagine the smell", he whispered against my neck.

"You're distracting me", I said.

He moaned letting his lips softly slide against my skin.

"Dean", I giggled.

"Fine, I'm gonna go help them in the living room", he said kissing my cheek.

"Ok"

He slapped my butt making me jump. He laughed.

"I'm gonna get you back", I said.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, walking into the living room.

Dean-

I was helping Abel put the lights around the tree and laughing as he went around and around it. Mia was laughing to as she watched.

Once we check to make sure the lights worked, they started putting the ornaments on.

"My sister really likes you", Mia said out of the blue.

I cleared my throat.

"I like her too"

"So then why did you act the way that you did this morning?", she asked.

"Mia..."

"My sister no matter how many men broke her heart still believes there is someone out there that she can spend the rest of her life with and I don't know if that's you but I'm really hoping it's you", she said.

I nodded.

"Don't hurt her Dean", she said serious.

I looked out the front window and I saw the car from earlier at Celinas. I saw her uncle go out into the front porch and it looked like the guys were yelling at each other.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something from my truck", I said.

Mia nodded and they continued to decorate the tree. I went outside and quickly went to the house. They were definitely yelling.

"I just want to see her Alberto, just once", the guy yelled.

"I can't allow it, why do you think I'm here, you know what would happen if they see her and you together, they will kill her", Alberto yelled.

"What do you mean they will kill her?", I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"I thought you said you didn't know her?", Rey asked.

I looked him up and down.

"I don't know you, you really think I would tell you the truth", I said.

Rey came towards me.

"Where is she?", he asked.

I looked at Alberto then back to Rey.

"Why would I tell you, now leave before I call the cops", I said moving towards Alberto and Celina.

"Steve and Trish Ambrose, that's why", he said.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him.

"Steve was my friend"

"Get out of here Rey", Alberto yelled.

Rey looked from Alberto to me.

"You look like your mom", he said before leaving.

I looked back at Alberto and Celina. They sighed and looked at each other.

"I guess it's time we talk", Alberto said.

"Yes, we definitely need to talk", I said.

"Meet me at your grandpa's tomorrow night, your friends Roman and Seth should be there as well", he said.

"And Isabelle?", I asked.

"Not yet, I will just when the time is right", he said.

"I want to be there when you tell her"

He nodded.

**-Check out "Forget Me Not", it's up now. If you'd like.**


	53. Chapter 53-They?

Chapter 53-They?

Isabelle-

I could feel Dean behind me, his soft snores. He moved closer and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. His arm was draped over me, the sound of raindrops hitting the window. His alarm went off and I reached for his phone to turn it off. A message from Renee on his phone. I left it alone and placed his phone back on the night stand. I turned and tapped Deans shoulder.

"Ambrose, your alarm went off, you gotta get to work babe", I said.

He mumbled something I couldn't understand, I kissed his forehead.

"You're gonna be late for work if you don't get up Dean", I said.

"Fine"

He turned over on his back and yawned, stretching his arms and legs. I bit the inside of my cheek, should I tell him I saw the message. He moved on top of me and kissed me.

"What are you thinking about Iz?", he asked.

"You have a message", I said.

He looked at his phone and reached for it, not moving from on top of me. He opened it and rolled his eyes.

"Here", he said turning his phone so I could see.

"Dean..."

"You're curious and I want you to know that I did not text her first and I'm not gonna text her back", he said.

I looked at his phone, the message she sent said that she missed him and wanted to see him.

"Deleted", he said placing his phone back on the nightstand.

His hands touching every inch of my body, his lips kissing my shoulder, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"We can't, you're gonna be late for work", I said biting my lip.

"Boss will understand", he said against my shoulder.

"Dean"

He locked our hands together and lifted them above my head.

"I might be late coming over tonight, I have some things to do after work", he said.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned.

"What things?", I asked.

"Gotta check up on my house and get things set for you guys to come over this weekend, then I promise to come over as soon as I can", he said kissing me.

I could feel his hard member pressed into me.

"I can take care of that for you", I whispered.

"You better, this is your fault", he said with a smirk.

I reached down and removed his briefs, he kicked them off and then removed my panties, he grabbed a condom out of the top drawer and opened it, sliding it on. He pushed into me slowly and I arched my back. My fingers digging into his back, he kissed my cheek and groaned.

"You feel so good baby", he whispered against my cheek.

"Dean"

He thrusted slowly, his lips near my ear, his warm breath hitting my ear with every pant. I tightened my legs around him and he growled.

"Faster Dean"

He did as I asked.

"Fuck Isabelle", he growled.

My fingers now in his hair, I accidentally pulled at it.

"Sorry", I panted.

He chuckled.

We were both close, I was on the verge of screaming, he kissed me and I screamed into it. I loosened my grip on his hair and he loosened his grip on my thighs. My legs fell onto the bed and we were trying to catch our breath. He kissed me and moved beside me.

"I'm definitely gonna be late", he said.

I laughed and he stood to go to the bathroom, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. I heard the shower turn on and he came back into the room. Smirk on his face.

"Are you gonna lay there all day gorgeous or are you going to join me for another round?", he asked.

"You broke me", I said wrapping my blanket tighter around me.

He laughed and came over to me, he kissed my forehead.

"What time do you go in today?", he asked.

"Nine", I said yawning.

"Want me to drop off the kids for you, it's on my way", he said.

I nodded and he chuckled. I opened one eye and smiled. I watched him walk back into the bathroom.

Dean-

Isabelle was getting in the shower when I got downstairs. Mia and Abel were eating breakfast.

"I'm taking you guys to school", I said.

I went over to the coffee and poured myself a cup. I was about to take a sip.

"That didn't take you a minute", Mia said.

I turned to look at her.

"Thin walls", she said.

I looked at Abel who smiled.

"Don't worry, I put my iPod on for him when he asked what that noise was coming from Isabelle's room", she said.

I cleared my throat.

"We should get you guys to school", I said.

After dropping them off at their schools, I went to work. Roman and Seth waiting for me.

"Late again, must have been a good morning", Seth said with a knowing grin.

I chuckled and put my things away.

"So what was up with that text last night?", Roman asked.

"Remember how I told you that some man came looking for Izzy?", I asked.

They both nodded.

"He went over to her grandma's house looking for her there, begging to see her", I said.

"Who is he?"

"If I had to guess, her dad, he said he was friends with my parents", I said.

"What do you think he wants?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"All I know is that I heard her uncle say that if they see her with him, they would kill her"

"They?", Roman asked.

"I don't know, I'm guessing that question will be answered tonight", I said.

"What does he have to do with us though?", Seth asked.

"I don't know, I'm afraid to find out though", I said.

"Me too", Roman said.

Isabelle-

**_-Flashback-_**

It's been two months since Spencer had passed. Abel stopped talking and no matter how hard everyone tried, no one could get him to talk. He was sitting beside me in bed, his teacher had yelled at him because Abel didn't want to answer his question, He even had the nerve to call him stupid in class, the school had suspended him for that after Baron went down and yelled at the man. I looked at Abel and I placed a finger under his chin, making him look up at me.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, take your time ok", I said.

He hugged me and cried.

"I know you miss daddy, I wish there was something I could do for you but I can't and you still have Dylan and uncle Baron, grandma and grandpa who love you so much, aunt Mia, me", I said.

He felt him nod.

"I talked to the principal of the school and he said he would give you a different teacher, ok, she won't force you to talk but you do have to do the work ok", I said.

He nodded.

"I love you Abel, everything is gonna be ok, we are gonna be ok", I said kissing the top of his head.

Baron came into the room and sat beside me, Abel went over to him and hugged him.

"I know kiddo, I miss him too", he said hugging Abel tight.

He pulled out of the hug and looked Abel in his eyes.

"You are not stupid, ok, you don't have to talk if you don't want to", Baron said.

Abel nodded. Baron wiped Abel's cheeks.

**_-End Flashback-_**

I was wiping down a table, when someone came in. I hadn't seen him around. He went over to Nikki.

"Isabelle, this gentleman is looking for you", she said.

I turned and looked at the man.

"Can I help you?", I asked with a smile.

He looked at me, he was on the verge of tears.

"Are you ok sir?", I asked.

"You, it's you", he said his voice breaking.

I started freaking out, I looked at Nikki who noticed and she pulled out her phone, no doubt texting Roman to tell Dean. I bit my lip.

"Excuse me", I said about to pass him.

He stepped in front of me.

"Phil", I heard Nikki call to him.

"Please move", I said.

"Is everything ok here?", Phil asked coming beside me.

This man nodded.

"I need you to get back to work Izzy", Phil said pulling me away and towards the counter.

This man reached for me and took a hold of my arm, I tried to pull it away.

"Wait"

"Please let me go", I said scared, Phil grabbed this mans arm and tried to pull him off of me.

"It's me, it's...its your dad", he said.

"My dad died", I said.

I heard the door open and my uncle came over with his friend Dwayne.

"Rey let her go and get out of here now", he said.

"Rey?"

"She is my daughter and I have a right to see her", Rey said loud.

"Damn it, Rey come on", Dwayne said.

The door opened again and Dean, Roman, and Seth walked in. I noticed Deans hands curl into fists and he rushed Rey.

"Get your hands off her", he said pushing Rey.

Finally letting go of my arm. I could see his hand print on my arm. Dean came over to me and cupped my face.

"You ok darlin?", he asked.

"Yeah"

He wrapped his arms around me and I realized I was shaking.

"It's ok babe, I'm here", he whispered.

"Get out of here before I call the cops", Dwayne yelled.

Rey looked at me.

"I just want to talk, to explain", he said to me.

I pressed closer to Dean. He rubbed my back gently.

"Please, I'll be around, please", he said before leaving.


	54. Chapter 54-Rollins

Chapter 54-Rollins

Dean-

I took Izzy home, Alberto told me that once I got Isabelle settled to go over to his moms place. Mia stood when I got downstairs.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Isabelle's birth father found her at the diner and it just scared her", I said.

"You don't think he would come here, would you?"

"No, he doesn't know where you live, we made sure he didn't follow us"

She nodded.

"Do me a favor, make sure Abel eats and try asking Izzy to eat too, I got food from the diner", I said.

"What, where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to your uncle, I'll be at your grandma's house, I promise I won't take to long", I said.

She nodded.

"Lock the door and don't open it unless you know the person", I said.

"Ok"

I nodded and walked out. I pressed my ear to the door and I heard it lock. I walked across to Celinas house. Recognizing my grandpa's car, along with Romans dads car. Roman and Seth waiting for me on the porch.

"She ok?", Seth asked.

"Yeah, the sedative Paige gave her calmed her down and she's resting", I said.

"We should go in, find out what they're keeping from us", Roman said.

I nodded and we walked in. We stood in front of them, Sika and Rikishi on one couch, my grandpa, Dwayne, and Alberto on the other. Celina was sitting in an armchair looking out the window.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on or brush it under the rug again?", I asked.

"There are things you boys don't know, people we shielded you from, we covered up truths with lies to protect you all, please remember that", my grandpa said.

"What do you mean you covered up the truth?", Roman asked.

Sika looked at my grandpa.

"Let me", Sika said.

My grandpa nodded, Sika sighed and looked at Seth.

"Seth, you know how much we love you", he said.

Seth looked at him confused, Rikishi stood and gestured for Seth to sit beside Sika. Seth glanced at us and then went to sit down. Sika patted Seths shoulder. He was on the verge of tears.

"What's going on?", Seth asked.

Alberto handed Seth a file, Seth took it and opened it.

"This is about my parents death", Seth said.

Sika nodded.

"Well your father's"

"I still don't understand", Seth said.

"Your dads death was no accident, he was murdered", Sika said.

"No, no because you always told me it was an accident, that it was a candle that started..."

"We couldn't tell you the truth, they thought you had died in the fire along with your dad", Rikishi said.

"Who?", Roman asked.

"You lied to me, those men in my dreams, my mom, it was real but you said it was just a dream, you lied", Seth said on the verge of tears.

"Please understand that it was to protect you", Sika said.

He tried to put his hand on Seth but Seth stood and came back over to us. Roman squeezed Seths shoulder.

"What do you remember from that night?", Alberto asked Seth.

Seth rolled his eyes and looked at Alberto.

"Are you seriously asking me that", he said.

"This will help you understand what happened more and why we couldn't tell any of you", Dwayne said.

"Seth", I said nudging him.

Seth took a deep breath.

Seth-

"It's like a dream", I said.

**_-Flashback-_**

After my mom went to bed, I pulled out my walkie talkie. Romans dad had gotten them for us.

"Dean and Roman you awake", I said.

"Roman here"

"Dean, you there?", I asked.

"I think he's asleep and you know when he sleeps it takes forever to wake him", Roman said laughing.

I laughed. My bedroom door opened and I turned to see my mom with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was just talking to Roman", I said.

"You two are suppose to be asleep", she said taking the walkie from my hand.

"It's to early mom", I whined.

"Need I remind you, you have school tomorrow", she said tucking me in.

She pressed the side of the walkie.

"Roman get to bed mister", she said.

"Yes Mrs. Rollins, goodnight Seth", Roman said.

She handed me the walkie.

"Say goodnight my little ninja", she said.

I took it and I pressed the side.

"Goodnight Ro, see you at school tomorrow", I said.

My mom smiled and then kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight mommy", I said.

"Goodnight, no more walkie ok", she said.

I nodded and she walked out. I was finally drifting off to sleep when I heard footsteps in the hall. I got out of bed and went over to open my door. I saw my mom going downstairs, I went to the top of the steps. Men dressed in black clothing stood there, they grabbed my dad and put him on his knees.

"Where is he?", one of the men asked.

"I already said I don't know", my dad said.

One of the men with blonde hair punched my dad twice. I heard my mom at the bottom of the stairs cry.

"Please stop, we don't know, he just disappeared", my mom said.

"Sure he did, you mean to tell me he just left without warning, I don't believe you, now I'm going to ask again", the guy said.

"You can keep asking the answer is still the same, I don't know", my dad growled.

Another guy with paint on his face pointed to my mom and one of the other men went for her, she kicked him and ran upstairs, I stood and she grabbed me and pulled me to my room.

"Mom, who are they?", I asked.

"Listen to me Seth, ok, I need you to be as quiet as possible, can you do that for me kiddo?", she asked.

I nodded. She grabbed my walkie and handed it to me.

"If I don't come back up here in thirty minutes, you call Roman and Dean, got it", she said.

"But...", I could hear doors being shoved open, hitting the walls.

She cupped my face in her soft hands.

"Look at me baby, I need you to do that for mommy ok, can you do that?", she asked in tears.

I nodded.

"I love you so much Seth, don't ever forget that baby", She whispered.

"I love you and daddy too mommy", I said.

She kissed my forehead and put me in the closet, handing me a blanket.

"Stay quiet, no matter what you hear stay quiet", she said.

I nodded and she closed the door. Through the crack I could see her remaking my bed and loud banging at my door. My mom jumped and hid behind my desk. She raised a finger to her lips to let me know to stay quiet. I nodded. The door burst open and one of the men grabbed my mom and pulled her out of my room. I heard two loud pops and my mom's screams. I covered my ears and then two more loud pops, no more screams. I didn't move. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. They were talking but I couldn't hear them. The man with the paint on his face walked into my room and looked around, touching my toys.

"Anything?", another man asked, I couldn't see him.

The man with the painted face went over to my bed and put his hand on it.

"Cold, I don't think the boy is here", he said.

"She could have hidden him"

"No, bed doesnt look slept in, no toys out of place, and the nightlight is off. Kids not here", he said still looking around.

"Ok"

"Everything's ready", the blonde man said coming into the room.

"Let's go", the guy said.

I heard the footsteps go down the stairs, I pulled out my walkie.

"Dean?"

Silence.

"Ro...Roman, please answer"

Silence. Bringing my knees to my chest, I cried.

"Seth", I heard a sleepy Roman answer.

I quickly picked it up, I could smell smoke.

"Roman, I need your help, please Rome, I think my house is on fire", I cried.

"Ok hold on", he said.

It took him a few minutes.

"Seth, son, where are you?", Romans dad Sika asked.

"In my closet, please I think my mommy and daddy are hurt, there is fire, I can smell fire", I said.

"I'm on my way", he said.

I moved more into my closet and waited. After a while the smoke was getting to me. I coughed a couple of times. Then I heard Roman screaming my name. I got on my knees and opened my door a little more, my room was covered in smoke.

"Seth, Seth where are you?", I heard Romans dad.

"Mr. Reigns", I yelled and then coughed.

I saw Deans grandpa and dad run past my room. A man I couldn't see stopped at my door and picked me up. I tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"It's me son, it's me", Romans dad said.

I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I got you", he said.

"Where's my mommy?", I asked.

He rubbed my back.

"It's gonna be ok Seth, I promise", he said.

Finally getting out I saw Roman and Dean. Sika took me over to an ambulance and they put a mask on my face.

"Just breath Seth", Sika repeated.

He started coughing. Roman and Dean came over to me and hugged me.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Wait, you said my dad was dead, what about my mom?"

"Your dad was shot four times, explaining the four loud pops you heard, there was no sign of your mom", Sika said.

"What can you tell me, anything about what they look like?", Alberto asked.

Seth looked down.

"I don't remember, it's all a little fuzzy now, why do you want to know anyways", I said.

He looked at Dean.

"I'm a detective, I've been looking for these men along time, Dwayne and I", Alberto said.

"You think they're coming here because of Rey?", Dean asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Do they...do they have anything to do with...with my...", Dean couldn't even ask.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.


	55. Chapter 55-Ambrose

Chapter 55-Ambrose

Dean-

Everyone looked down.

"I see", I said.

"Now you know why I always told you and your father that Trish's death was not your fault, because it wasn't Dean", my grandpa said.

"But I was in the house, how did I not..."

"Your dad came home drunk", my grandpa said.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Dean settle down now please", my mom said.

"But I'm not tired, where's dad?", I asked while jumping on the couch.

"He will be home soon, you know he doesn't like it when you're jumping on the couch, sit down Dean", she said stern.

I sat down.

"Did you finish your homework, you said you would when you came back in after playing with Roman and Seth", she said.

"Nope"

"Finish your homework or you're not playing in your game on Saturday", she said walking back into the kitchen.

"Ok", I grabbed my back pack and walked into the kitchen, I set up my stuff on the table and started on it. I heard someone knock at the door.

"Looks like your dad forgot his key again", my mom sighed.

Someone started pounding on the door.

"Mom?"

She came over to me.

"It's ok", she said.

She went over to the window and then sighed.

"Go away Steve", she said.

"Open the damn door, now", he said.

"You're drunk, where's your dad?", my mom asked.

"I don't know, now open the damn door Trish", he yelled.

"Go away or I'll call the cops", my mom said back.

"Please open the door baby, I want to see my son, Dean, Dean open the door for daddy", he said.

I looked at my mom.

"What's wrong with him?", I asked worried.

"Sweetheart he's just sick ok, I'm gonna call grandpa, don't open the door Dean", she said.

I nodded. She grabbed our house phone and quickly dialed. I heard her tell my grandpa that he needed to come home quick. After she sat down beside me.

"Do you need help babe?", she asked.

I hugged her and she cried. I heard another car pull up. My mom looked out the window and I could hear my grandpa. He was arguing with my dad.

"Mom"

"It's ok Dean", she said.

I nodded. She went over to the front door and opened it, my grandpa and dad stumbled in.

"He just needs to sleep it off", my grandpa said.

My mom nodded and he set my dad on the couch. My dad mumbled something but it was hard to understand him. My grandpa looked up at my mom.

"Did anyone come by?", he asked.

"Two men, they were looking for Steve but he wasn't here and I told them that, then they left", she said.

My grandpa looked at me.

"Did they see Dean?", he asked.

"He was out with his friends when they came by"

He nodded.

"What's going on Jon?", she asked.

"It's nothing", he said.

He smiled at me. He stood and walked to the front door.

"See you at your game kiddo", he said.

"Ok grandpa, bye"

My mom watched him drive off and came back inside, she set water and coffee on the small table by my dad. She covered him and I finished my homework. I placed it back in my bag.

"Finally done?", my mom asked.

I nodded. She handed me a brownie and a small cup of milk.

"You have thirty minutes before bed time, don't make to much noise for dad ok", she said.

I nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the tv. I heard my dad snore and mumble something again. I shrugged. After a while he got up and groaned. I looked at him.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?", he asked.

"Mommy said I have thirty minutes"

"Stop calling her mommy, you're not a little boy anymore, you got that", he yelled.

I jumped when he raised his voice.

"What's going on?", my mom asked.

"I'm teaching your princess how to be a man", he said laughing.

"Dean go to bed ok", my mom said.

I nodded. I stood and so did my dad.

"No, I'm not done with him", my dad said.

My mom stood in front of me.

"Come here Dean", he said swaying.

I hid more behind my mom.

"Now boy", he yelled.

My mom and I jumped, but I did as he commanded. He grabbed my arm and was about to slap me but my mom shoved him down.

"Go to your room Dean, now", she said.

I ran upstairs almost knocking down my moms candles. I went to my room and went into my closet. I grabbed the walkie I had and called for Seth and Roman. They shared a room now that Seth was living with Roman.

"Seth, Roman, you there?", I asked.

"We're here", Roman said.

"Just wanted to talk to you guys", I said.

I could hear yelling downstairs, then a front door slam.

"You ok Dean?", Seth asked.

"Yeah just, bored I guess"

I talked to them for a while, my mom knocked on my door.

"I have to go guys", I said.

"Ok, bye", they both said.

I got out of my closet and opened my bedroom door. My mom came in and I jumped into my bed.

"Did dad leave?"

She nodded.

"Time for bed ok", she said, it looked like she had been crying.

She brushed my hair off my forehead and smiled. I smiled back.

"I love you Dean, remember that always"

"I love you too"

She kissed my forehead. I was looking up at my ceiling, I couldn't sleep. I took my video game out from under my bed and played. After winning two rounds I started getting tired, I turned it off and fell asleep. I woke up after smelling something, I wiped my eyes and got out of bed. Walking towards my door, I could see smoke coming in from the cracks in the door.

"Mom", I yelled.

Nothing. I heard a noise coming from the walkie in my closet.

"Dean, Dean", I heard Seth call to me.

"I'm here"

"Dean your house is on fire", he said loud.

I went toward my door and opened it, more smoke coming into my room. I could hear my mom's screams. I went towards her room and opened it, empty.

"Mom", I yelled.

I checked every room and nothing, I couldn't stop coughing.

"Dean", I heard my dad call to me.

My coughing didn't let me call to him. I went towards the stairs, I had dropped my walkie.

"Dean, where are you, Dean", my dad sounded worried.

I heard someone running towards me. I looked up to see my dad, he picked me up and wrapped me in a blanket. He held onto me tight. I heard more people come into the hall.

"Find Trish, I need to get Dean out", he yelled to someone.

"Dad, mommy isn't here, she's gone", I said.

"It's ok Dean, I got you, I'm so sorry kid", he said.

Getting outside, he took me over to an ambulance to get looked at. He was gonna go back inside but they stopped him.

"You can't go back in there Steve, I'm sorry", the guy holding him back said.

"My wife is in there, I have too", he yelled.

"Dean", I turned to see my grandpa coming towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Where's mommy?", I asked.

He pulled back and wiped my tears.

"It's gonna be ok", he said.

"Trish", I heard my dad scream, trying to get out of this mans grip.

I watched as he fought to get them off, he even punched a guy. My grandpa not letting me go.

"Trish", he kept repeating.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"So it wasn't my fault?", I asked.

"No Dean, but there is also something else", my grandpa said.

I looked up at him, he looked at Alberto and Alberto pulled out a file, he stood and handed it to me. I opened it and read the report.

"My mom's not dead?", I asked.

"It's possible, the forensic team found no trace of human remains, you just said you didn't find her in any of the rooms upstairs, your dad searched downstairs and found nothing, except for the back door being wide open when he ran in", Alberto said.

"If you're all saying this same person killed not only Seths but mine, then I doubt she's alive", I said.

"Dean..", my grandpa said.

"Don't, you lied to me and I'm willing to bet my dad didn't die of a heart attack either right", I said.

"Do you want to know?", Sika asked.

I nodded.

"They shot him in the head, twice", he said.

I felt Romans hand on my shoulder.

"You were a kid Dean, I wasn't just going to tell you how your dad died, he was my son, my only son and I lost him in the most aweful way", My grandpa said.

"Don't", I said to him.

He looked down.

"What does this have to do with Isabelle's dad?", Roman asked.

"He's the reason they went after your parents", Celina said.

**-New Story is up if you would like to check it out. "Wanted". Only posted on Wednesday.**


	56. Chapter 56-Rey

Chapter 56-Rey

Alberto-

They finally sat down across from us.

"Rey worked for certain people, bad people", my mom said.

"What exactly did he do?", Seth asked.

"And who are these people you guys keep talking about?", Roman asked.

_**-Flashback**-_

"If I make this shot, you have to wash my car", Dwayne said.

We had all come down to play basketball, Steve needed a little guys time. His girlfriend was pregnant and he was worried he wouldn't be able to be the father he needed to be. We brought him out here to relax.

"Deal", Ricardo said shaking Dwaynes hand.

"Are you sure you want to make that beat man?", I asked laughing.

"I got this", Ricardo said.

Steve was sitting on the bench watching with Rey.

"I got fifty bucks on Dwayne", Steve called out.

"Only fifty", Dwayne raised a brow.

"You know what, Ricardo I've got your back man, I got fifty on Ricardo", Rey said.

Dwayne was about to shoot.

"Excuse me gentlemen"

We turned to find three men coming towards us, one with a painted face stayed by the door.

"Nice night for a game", one man said.

"Yeah, we are almost done if you want the court", Ricardo said.

"No, we just came to say hello, see my friends and I, well we're new here and don't know much about this town"

"It's a good town, quiet", Dwayne said.

This man nodded and smiled.

"How impolite of me, my name's Scott Hall, these are my good friends Kevin Nash, Hogan, and that over there is Sting", he said.

"Sting, really?", Steve said.

"Why does he have paint on his face?", I asked.

"Yes that's really his name and well my friend has this thing with fire and well, you could say his face paid the price for that fascination", he said.

We nodded.

"So what can we do for you?", Rey asked.

"We need help getting our business going and well I bet you gentlemen could use a pay check", he said.

"Is it illegal?", Steve asked.

This man smiled.

"We don't do that", Steve said.

"We should go", I said.

"We promise we won't say anything, forgetting this ever happened", Ricardo said.

"I hope so but I mean, you will be missing out, the pay is excellent, you will have everything you have ever wanted"

"No thanks", Dwayne said.

We grabbed our bags and started walking towards our cars. The men were sitting on the bench and talking, they would look over and smirk.

"Need a ride?", I asked Rey.

He was watching these men.

"No, it's cool, I need the walk", he said.

I nodded.

**_-End Flashback-_**

"So then he took their offer?", Dean asked.

I nodded.

"From one night to another he had his own place, he stopped hanging out with us, and sometimes he would skip school to do whatever they had him do", Dwayne said.

"Why go after our families?", Seth asked.

"After Rey snitched on them, alot of their people were going down one by one, they were lucky enough that they didn't get caught, then some how their people in jail were being released, I'm sure they had something to do with that but anyways I guess they figured mess with our people then we mess with yours", Celina said.

"They also wanted Rey and no one knew where he had gone too, the most important people to Rey were, us, and Catrina", I said.

Dean stood.

"Isabelle", Dean said.

"Relax, they don't know about her, at least I hope they don't, not yet", I said.

"What about our families?", Roman asked.

"They won't touch you, not with how big our family is", Sika said.

"What about me?", Seth asked.

"They won't hurt you or Paige either, I won't let them", Sika said to him.

"You are our family Seth, Sika sees you as his son, that makes you family", Rikishi said.

Seth nodded.

"What if we give them what they want, just hand him over?", Dean asked.

I sighed.

"I know you want to protect your friends but that isn't the right thing to do, this is my family in this too, they will torture him and that still won't stop them till each and every person he loves is dead, they will make him watch and laugh as they cut into the people that he loves, I need to catch these guys", I said.

"What do we do?", Roman asked.

"Nothing, just go about your days, if you see these men, do not confront them, walk away for your families sakes, call me and let me or Dwayne know", I said.

I handed them photos of the men.

"The accident Isabelle's parents were in, that wasn't an accident was it", Dean said.

"No it wasn't", I said.

"Does Izzy know?", Dean asked.

"No, I will tell her when the time is right", my mom said.

"When the time is right, I think that's right now", Dean said getting angry.

"She doesn't need to know", I said.

"Why the hell not", Dean said raising his voice.

"She will blame herself, the only reason Rey came back is for her, to see her", I said.

"Izzy didn't do anything wrong", Seth said.

"We know that but she won't think that way", I said.

"How do you know that?", Dean asked.

"Because she is exactly like her mother and Rey, if it means protecting the ones she loves, she will disappear", Celina said.

"She would even leave Mia and Abel, knowing that no harm would come to them if she was gone, far away from them", I said.

"I wouldn't let her go, at least not without me", Dean said.

"I know that because you love her", Celina said.

"I don't..."

"You do, you're just afraid", I said.

"Looks like his mom, acts like his dad", Dwayne said.

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Definitely acts like his dad", I said.

"Told you", his grandpa said to him.

"You shouldn't have said anything", Roman said.

"Why?", I asked confused.

"Now he's gonna push her away", he said.

"I will not", Dean mumbled.

"Yes you will", Dwayne said.

Dean looked up at him.

"It's the same damn thing your dad did to your mom, never could admit he was in love", Dwayne said.

"He did, after he lost her", Jon said.

Dean looked down.

"Listen to me, you so as much hurt her, I will never let you near her again, I'm counting on you being there when I can't be, tell her how you feel before it's to late", I said.

"Can we tell our wives about this?", Roman asked.

"Yes but make sure they don't discuss this with anyone else", I said.

Roman nodded stood.

"If it's ok, I would like to go home and see my wife and kids", he said.

"Go on, if you have any questions, call Dwayne or come and see me, I'll be here", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm going to, I left Paige alone at home", Seth said.

"Seth", Sika said standing.

Seth looked at him and sighed.

"I get it and I'm not mad, you hid this to spare my feelings, I get it", Seth said.

"I love all three of you boys so much", Sika said.

"We love you", Seth said.

Roman and Seth left. I walked out onto the porch with Dean.

"My niece seems to adore you a little more then she should, I'm afraid you're only going to break her heart", I said.

I groaned.

"Just because I can't say it doesn't mean I don't..."

"I know you feel it that's not what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid she's going to say it out loud and you're gonna run and never look back, I wasn't lieing when I said she was like her mother, a romantic, always believing that there was someone out there who will love them unconditionally", I said.

"I know what you've probably heard about me but that isn't me when I'm with her, I'm hers completely, there is no one else"

"I hope that's true, your grandpa already gave me permission to kick your ass if you hurt her", I said laughing.

He chuckled.

"I'm sure he did and I'm sure he's gonna have front row seats with a bag of popcorn in his hand while he's cheering you on, he won't be alone in that either, all the men at the fire station will be there as well", he said.

"You're a good man, your parents, especially your mom, would be so proud of you kid", I said reaching over and squeezing his shoulder.

He looked at me as if asking, really.

"Yes, I know they would be", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on Izzy", he said.

"You do that", I said.


	57. Chapter 57-Postponed

Chapter 57-Postponed

Isabelle-

The diner wasn't as packed today. Dean wanted us to spend this weekend at his place. I have never spent the night as his place, I also couldn't get the thought of my birth father being in town and could pop up when he felt like it. The bell above the door rang, I turned to see Brie and Paige walk in.

"Hey", I said.

Brie sat down and looked over the menu, her baby bump visible. Paige looked lost in her own world.

"Paige you ok?", I asked.

She shook her head and focused on me.

"Oh yeah, just um, Seth sort of postponed the wedding", she said opening her menu.

"What?", Brie and I said surprised.

"It's no big deal", she said not taking her eyes off the menu.

"What's no big deal?", Nikki asked coming over with Nattie.

"Seth just wants to wait a little bit, you know with the holidays and all", she was trying to act like it was no big deal.

"You don't need to do that you know", I said.

She looked up at me.

"I just don't understand, I tried asking him why but he snapped and said it was none of my business and that we either postpone the wedding or forget it", she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"That's strange for Seth, I mean, he's never...", Nikki stopped.

"What is it?", Nattie asked.

"Roman and I were discussing having another baby and I tried talking to him about it yesterday but he said he didn't want to have more kids, that Joe and Lola were enough and then he dropped the conversation all together, I didn't press it because I know that when he has a bad day at work, I leave him be, he usually comes to me when he's ready", she said.

"Now that you mention it, Dean is sort of acting different, he's more alert and I want to ask what's wrong but I don't want him to..."

"Snap", Paige finished.

I nodded.

"Speak of the devils", Brie said pointing out the window.

It was the guys, Randy and Dolph joined them and they walked in. Seth glanced at Paige but didn't even come and say hi to her. Roman came over and kissed Nikki.

"Hi love", Nikki said, she wiped her lipstick off of his bottom lip.

"You mad at me?", he asked.

"No"

He gave her a soft smile.

"I love you Nik", he whispered.

She kissed him again, he turned to us.

"Izzy, do you have anything planned for Deans birthday this weekend?", he asked.

"Wait, what?"

"He didn't tell you did he", Roman said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah it's his birthday this weekend, he said something about you going over to his place, mind if we all stop by", he said.

"I don't mind, I can't believe he didn't tell me", I said.

"Typical Dean", Nikki said.

Eva Marie and Summer walked in. The red head turned towards Seth and smiled.

"Hi Seth", she said.

"Hey", he responded.

Paige looked at Seth, he never responded, ever. Eva was surprised as well and walked over to him, she pushed her hair over her shoulder and smiled, her hand on his shoulder.

"I see you got rid of the trash", she said looking over at Paige.

Seth looked at Paige.

"Stop it", Seth said to Eva.

Eva looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know you miss me, remember those tight little dresses you would get me, the beautiful flowers, and jewelry, I bet you don't do that for her, I mean look at her, she actually thinks she looks good like that", Eva chuckled.

Seth looked at Paige. Paige stood and went over to them.

"Is that what you want Seth, you want this", she said pointing to Eva.

Seth opened his mouth to say something but Paige cut him off.

"Fine", she said taking her ring off.

She placed it on the table in front of him. Dolph, Dean, and Randy looked like they wanted to say something to Seth.

"Here", she said and walked out.

"I'll go", Nattie said going after Paige.

"This ring is so much better then the first one you got me Seth", Eva said.

Eva smirked and tried to reach for the ring but Seth snatched it before she could. He stood and looked right at Eva.

"This doesn't belong to you anymore", he said holding up the ring.

Her smile fell.

"And neither do I, she thinks that the only reason I postponed the wedding is because of you, because I still hold some feelings but I don't Eva, she is the love of my life and nothing will change that, you need to pack up your things and get out of my town, you aren't welcome here anymore", he said.

He walked out, Eva stood there looking embarassed before she finally moved towards the table Summer was at.

"Good boy", Roman mumbled.

"I hope they work things out", Brie said.

"Seth won't let her go, he's just going through something", Roman said.

"Apparently you and Dean as well", Nikki said.

Roman licked his lips and looked at me.

"It's just work", he said.

Nikki and I nodded.

"So we will see you for his birthday this weekend?", Roman asked.

I nodded. He smiled and went to sit with the guys. Nattie came back in and say down.

"What's up?", Brie asked.

"She took off, said she needed to get away, Seth didn't even try to stop her", she said.

Dean came over.

"Hey", I said leaning over the counter to kiss him.

"How long have you been sitting over there and you are just barely now coming to say hi to your girl", Nikki said.

He chuckled.

"Didn't want to take the spotlight from Roman the romantic", Dean said.

Nikki laughed. She stopped and held onto the counter.

"You ok?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, just stepped wrong and almost fell", she said.

Nattie and Brie went back to their food. Nikki went to the back. I looked at Dean.

"So when were you going to tell me about your birthday?", I asked.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Roman.

"Thanks man", he said.

"Anytime", Roman said.

Dean looked back at me and took my hands.

"I don't usually celebrate them, if I do it's not a big thing you know", he said.

"What do you usually do for your birthday?", I asked.

"Not important", he said.

"Dean"

He sighed and licked his lips.

"I go out to a bar and then bring someone home, a woman or I go to a strip club", he said shrugging.

"Oh"

"Hey but I haven't done that since you came into my life, you are the only woman I want to spend my birthday with", he said his thumb softly rubbing my cheek.

"Did you spend any of these birthdays with Renee?", I asked.

He stood straight.

"No babe, just randoms"

I nodded.

"So why didn't you tell me, were you planning on going to a strip club..."

"No, hey Izzy"

He cupped my face.

"I don't need that life anymore, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because to me it wasn't a big deal but then again I had no one special to celebrate with babe, I guess now I do", he said smiling.

I nodded. He pulled my face towards him and his lips pressed against mine.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry", he whispered.

"It's ok"

Dean went back over to his table, I went to find Nikki, finding her in the staff bathroom puking her guts out.

"Nik, you ok?", I asked.

"I'll be out in a minute", she said.

I grabbed a towel and wet it, Nikki walked out and I tapped the wet towel on her forehead and cheeks.

"How far along are you?", I asked.

"Almost two months", her voice low.

"Does Roman know?"

"No and I'm afraid to tell him, I was going to but when he said he didn't want to have anymore kids, I got scared and didn't tell him", she said.

"What's gonna happen when you start showing Nikki?"

"I know"

"Congrats", I said.

She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Thanks"

We walked back out front and she went over to Roman, he placed his arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He pulled back and cupped her jaw with one hand. He placed the other on her forehead.

"You're warm baby, feeling ok?", he asked.

She looked over at me and then back at him.

"Yeah, just all this running around you know", she said.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head.


	58. Chapter 58-Happy Birthday

Chapter 58-Happy Birthday

Seth-

I didn't chase after Paige when she took off, I figured she needed space. Getting home that night I called out to her, no one responded. I went into our bedroom and some of her clothes was gone, I found a note on our dresser. It said she was going to see her parents, they moved back to her home town when she turned twenty. I wanted to fix this, to fix us but how could I do that with her so far away. I sat down on the edge of our bed. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. Voicemail.

"Babe, I miss you, please come on, I fucked up I know but I've just been dealing with a few things about my parents. I just really need you here with me but I understand you need your space, I love you Paige, tell your family I said hello and text me, I just want to know you got there safe. I love you and I have your ring, it's waiting for you here, like I am, I love you and I know I already said it, I won't ever stop saying it", I said.

I tossed my phone beside me on my bed, I laid back and grabbed Paiges pillow, I hugged it, it smelled of her.

Dean-

We spent the morning hanging Christmas lights outside. Then putting the tree up and decorating it. Mia and Abel, placing ornaments.

"Your place is definitely a bachelor pad", Mia said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean, not a bachelor pad, a bachelor pad looks good, more like a single guy who doesn't care for decorating his place", she said.

I looked around, this was true. I had no pictures up on my walls and my coffee table was bare, no small useless decorations on it. My tv hung up on my wall seemed like the only decor, besides my small stack of dvds about paranormal things. A few magazines on my kitchen table. My bedroom was the same, every room in this house was the same, I had my laptop set up in my den or as Dolph liked to call it, my boring man cave.

"I guess you're right", I said.

"I didn't mean to insult your place", she said.

"It's fine, I guess I never really noticed before"

She nodded.

"Can you teach me how to drive?", she asked.

I looked at her.

"I mean I know how to drive, well a little and Izzy lets me from time to time", she said.

"If your sister doesn't mind, sure but I should warn you, I've never taught anyone"

She shrugged.

"See I can learn how to drive better and you learn how to teach someone how to drive", she said.

I laughed.

"Alright deal"

Abel laughed.

"Me too", he said.

"You too kid"

I went to my bedroom and found Izzy folding my clothes.

"Hey birthday boy", she said with a smile.

"Have you ever noticed how boring the inside of my house looks, I guess I paid more attention to the outside of my house then the inside huh", I said.

She stood.

"Mia said something didn't she, I swear it's like she says it before she thinks it", she said.

I chuckled.

"It's ok, she's right", I said shrugging.

"Dean"

"I'm serious, I want this place to be like a second home for them and for you", I said.

She smiled.

"I consider your place my second home, I spend more time there anyway", I said shrugging.

"True"

I closed my bedroom door and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

I smirked and pushed her up against the wall, my hands on either side of her head. I pressed my body close to hers, she ran her fingers under my shirt.

"Izzy..."

She looked up at me.

"I...I lo.."

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. I sighed and rested my forehead against hers.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Don't mean to bug but we're here man", Romans voice said.

I growled and Isabelle giggled. I looked down at her and smirked.

"We will finish this tonight, you know when you give me my birthday gift", I said wiggling my brow.

"Is that your way of asking for birthday sex?"

I nodded. She pulled my face down towards hers, her lips pressed hard against mine. She pulled away.

"Who am I to deny my man sex on his birthday", she whispered.

I groaned.

"Come on, first lets get this small party over with", she said pulling me to follow her out to the living room.

Izzy made me a cake, Roman and I were grilling in the backyard. Lola, Joe, and Abel were running around in the backyard and I couldn't help the grin on my face.

"It's nice isn't it", Roman said.

"What?"

"Having a full house, the company, the laughter, kids", he said.

I looked back over at the kids.

"I never noticed how empty my house looked and felt", I said.

Roman nodded.

"Ive been there, don't get me wrong, football was fun and an experience but I always felt like I was missing something. Rosa was there but some how it still felt lonely. My house was quiet and felt empty", he said.

He looked at his kids and smiled.

"Now it doesn't, yes there are times were Nikki and I want to be alone, if you know what I mean but I would never regret my kids, they keep my world spinning and as tired as I am when I get home from work, if my little girl wants a story, I'll give her one, if my son wants to play dinosaurs, you are damn right I'm gonna act like a dinosaur", he said.

I laughed.

"Point is, you're finally realizing what you've been missing, your house never seemed empty before but it did feel lonely sometimes, am I right"

I nodded.

"Can I ask you something brother?", he asked.

"Sure"

"Are you happy, I mean really happy?"

"I am"

He smiled.

"Good, keep it that way, no pushing got it"

"I got it Rome"

He nodded.

"I um, almost said it"

He looked up at me.

"And?", he asked.

"Hey", Dolph said coming out to the back, followed by Randy and Sami.

Roman growled and glared at them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt", Sami said.

"Relax", I said.

Seth came out next, he looked like crap. Paige has been gone a couple of days, she sent me a text to tell Seth she was fine. He's called everyday and left her voicemails telling her about his day and then ending it by saying he missed and loved her. My grandpa and Sika arrived as well, Kane and Hunter after them. Small party?, yeah right.

"Man how old are you now, like fifty, shit you look fifty", Randy said.

"You're confusing me with yourself", I said.

"Randy looks more along the lines of eighty", Tyson said.

"No ninty", Kofi said.

We laughed when Randy stopped laughing.

"Alright I think we all get it", Randy said.

Seth-

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my dad, I smiled.

"How's it going Seth, haven't seen you around the house", he said.

"I just miss my girl, you know", I said.

"Has she called?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"She will, I bet she misses you just as much as you miss her"

I nodded.

"I hope so"

"Try to have a little fun, this depression you are in won't help", he said.

I nodded.

Isabelle-

After everyone left. I finished cleaning up the kitchen. Mia asked if she could sleep over at her friends house since Abel was sleeping over at Jons house. He liked going over to his house because Jon had a really cool baseball card collection and a few signed baseballs. Someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned to see Dean shirtless and leaning up against the wall.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"I seem to recall someone oweing me birthday sex", he said.

"Really"

He nodded.

"Where would you like to have this birthday sex, in this mess?", I said.

He smirked.

"The dirtier the better", he winked.

I laughed. He came over to me and lifted me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us into the living room. He stripped my clothes off quickly, he was still in his jeans. He licked his lips and got down on his knees, he kissed and licked his way up my legs to my center.

"I thought this was suppose to be your birthday gift?", I said gasping when I felt his warm tongue.

I grabbed a hold of his hair and tugged lightly.

"Letting me have my way with you is my gift baby", he said against my thigh.

"Dean"

"Enjoy it", he said with a smirk.

I arched my back when I felt his warm, long fingers enter me. I bit my lip, I felt him bite down on my thigh gently.

"You're so beautiful", he said.

I moaned. I felt his fingers leaving me and he leaned over me and kissed me. He was on his knees again, He took his belt off and tossed it aside, he slowly unbutton and unzipped his jeans. I sat up and kissed down his chest. I pulled down his jeans and briefs.

"Isabelle, I...I..."

I didn't let him finish, my mouth around his memeber.

"Fuck", he cried out.

His fingers tangling in my hair.

"That's not what I was going to ask for but shit, baby, keep going", he panted.

His doorbell rang, he growled.

"Ignore it", his hand was sliding up and down my back.

Again the doorbell rang and rang. I pulled myself off of him and took deep breaths, wiping my mouth.

"Damn it", Dean said frustrated.

"Answer it, I'll be in the kitchen", I kissed his chest and then his neck, his fingers digging into my skin, he groaned.

He grabbed his briefs and put them on, he tossed me his shirt. He grabbed a pillow and covered his tent. Answering the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I heard him ask.

I looked and saw Renee, she was wearing a red dress and black heels. She smiled at him and ran her finger down his chest.

"Don't touch me and get out", he said loud.

"I figured it's your birthday and since you can't go out and get your fill because of your girlfriend, I thought I would come to you and help, no one will know", she said.

He rolled his eyes.

"It looks like you already got started", she said about to unzip her dress.

I walked out and she stopped.

"We were kinda busy you know, so you can go somewhere else with that", I said.

I went over to Dean and kissed him hard. His hands squeezed my butt and he groaned.

"Get out", Dean said pulling out of the kiss and telling her.

I went over to the door and opened it. She walked out and I slammed it.

"Fuck, where were we babe", he said lifting me and pressing me against the door.

He lowered his briefs and pushed himself into me.


	59. Chapter 59-Christmas Eve

Chapter 59-Christmas Eve

Dean-

After finding out the truth, there were times I wanted to tell Izzy but I knew that they were right. She would run to protect everyone. I turned on my side and watched her sleep. She is so beautiful, I was going to protect her with my life, no one would hurt her. I brushed her hair out of her face gently, I didn't want to wake her. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly, I chuckled.

"What time is it?", she asked tired.

"Almost seven", I said.

"Too early", she said wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

I moved closer and she opened one eye. She smiled and laid her head on my chest, I held her tight to me.

"Its so cold", she mumbled.

"Want me to turn up the heat?", I asked.

"No, with you gone I'll get colder", she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I kissed the side of her head.

"I think I'm so use to sleeping beside you, holding you at night, that if I tried to sleep alone, I wouldn't be able too", I whispered, leaving a kiss behind her ear.

"Me too"

"My world revolves around you now Izzy, I'm yours and no one or nothing could ever change that", I whispered.

She looked up at me.

"What's going on, why are you talking like that?", she asked.

I looked at her confused.

"Like what?", I asked, my thumb brushing her cheek.

She shrugged.

"I guess like you're leaving, like you're saying goodbye", she said.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I...I...", I swallowed.

Why was this so hard, the words were right there on the tip of my tongue. Say it Dean, just say it, say you...damn it I can't even say it in my head. She bit her lip.

"I like you", I said.

"I think I know that babe", she said.

I sighed and brushed my hair away from my forehead.

"Dean, you don't have to say it now", she said.

"It's not that Iz, I just...I like you, that's it, that's all I can give you", I said shrugging.

"So you're trying to tell me not to expect more?", she asked confused.

"I guess yeah", I said.

She laid her head back down on my chest.

"That came out wrong didn't it", I said.

She didn't answer me.

"Izzy, I'm sorry", I whispered.

There was a knock at the door. She stood and answered it, Mia was standing there.

"There is a man here to see you Izzy", she said.

"Who would be here this early"

She grabbed her slippers and was about to leave the room. Mia went back to hers.

"Baby, please", I said.

She looked at me, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Dean I get it, I won't expect more", she said.

I grabbed my shirt from the chair in the corner and put it on.

"Hey", I grabbed her wrist gently.

She turned to look at me.

"You mean a lot to me, we've been together five months that's the longest I've ever been with someone, I don't regret you and I don't want to lose you, I adore you", I said.

Saying adore is almost like saying the L word, right?

"I have to go see who's downstairs", she said.

"Wait, Mia said a man was here to see you, let me go darlin", I said.

"You don't think..."

"Let me talk to him", I said.

She nodded. I kissed her forehead and went downstairs, Rey was on the porch watching Mrs. Celinas house. I shut the front door behind me.

"Can I help you?", I asked.

"I just want to talk to her, I gave you both space to let you both wrap your minds around the fact that I'm back, I just want to explain why I left", he said.

"I know why you left", I said.

He nodded.

"They told you didn't they"

"Izzy doesn't know anything, I'm trying to figure out a way to tell her that her father is the reason her mother is dead, the reason Seth lost both his parents, the reason I lost mine", I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Then you should know that they're here", he said.

His words sent a chill down my spine.

"How do you know that?, you said that last time and they weren't"

"I have my sources, they are going to want to hurt her to get to me, let me take her away from here, let me take her somewhere safe", he said.

"No, I can protect her"

"You don't know these men son, you will die trying to keep her safe", he said.

"Then I die"

"Please let me talk to her, just for a minute", he begged.

The front door opened and Isabelle came out.

"Izzy", I said.

"What do you want?", she asked him, anger in her eyes.

"Just to talk, to get to know you even for a second", he said.

She looked at me. I nodded and looked at him.

"Fine, but I will be there for the entire conversation"

Rey nodded, I gestured for him to walk in. I looked out into the road, it didn't look like anyone followed him. Getting inside the house, I grabbed my cell and texted Alberto to let him know Rey was here and that Isabelle wanted to talk to him. He said he would be looking out and he would let Dwayne know. I sat down beside Isabelle and she took my hand in hers.

"So, how are you?", he asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You ask me that like you know me or something", she said.

"I know I screwed up, I left your mother even after knowing she was pregnant, I left her waiting for me on her mother's front porch but from what everyone keeps telling me, she did pretty good with Ricardo. Your sister has his eyes and nose", he said.

"Can we just get to the point of what you want and why you're here", Izzy said.

He nodded.

"I just wanted to see you, I left because there was a group of men after me, I turned them in and once I found out that they knew it was me who snitched, I had to go. They didn't know about you, they knew I was dating Catrina and that I loved her, if I didn't leave they would have killed her and you. I think the only reason they left her alone was because she married Ricardo, they assumed the baby, you, were his", he said.

"Why come back now, why find me after all this time?"

I squeezed Isabelle's hand, letting her know I was there for her.

"I just wanted to see what you looked like and to ask for forgiveness from everyone that I hurt, everything bad that happened to innocent families. These men are still after me and in order to make sure they don't hurt you or anyone else, I'm going to turn myself into them", he said.

I stood quickly. He and Izzy looked up at me.

"Babe", Izzy said.

"I'm fine", I said sitting back down.

He wanted to turn himself into those men, remembering what was discussed at the meeting, if he did that they would only torture him, make him watch them kill everyone he loved.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, want anything?", she asked Rey.

"Water is fine", he said.

She nodded and looked at me.

"Babe"

"Water sweetheart", I said.

She stood and went into the kitchen, I looked at him.

"What is it?", he asked.

"If you turn yourself in, won't they still come after Izzy, what if they make you watch them rape her, murder her, just to get back at you. They killed my parents and Seths, these men don't care who they hurt", I said.

"They don't know she's my daughter", he said.

"I think they do, that's why they went after her mom and step dad", I said.

"That's not why"

I was confused now.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

He scratched his chin and sighed.

"I made a mistake, I wanted to see Izzy and so I decided to find Catrina, turns out they weren't that hard to find. Ricardo's auto shop was advertised in the yellow pages. I showed up to his work and begged him to see my kid, he wouldn't even tell me if it was a boy or a girl, he even had the nerve to say I wasn't her father"

"Because he was, she calls him dad", I said.

"I know and you're right, he raised her and taught her everything he knows, I should have listened to my friends when they said not to get involved with those men"

"Why did you?", she asked sitting down beside me.

I didn't even realize she had come back.

"Money, I thought could fix my problems, turns out it made my life worse", he said.

"Dad never told me you went to see him", she said.

"He didn't tell your mom either, I showed up one night when they were out to dinner, I thought you were with them but it was just the two of them", he said.

Izzy looked down.

"What does that have to do with why they died?", she asked.

I looked at Rey and shook my head.

"I just blame myself I guess, I mean everything was fine before I showed up", he said.

I rubbed Isabelle's back. Rey stood.

"I should get going, don't want to mess up any plans you had for today", he said.

"Mom", Abel said coming down stairs.

"Mom?", Rey said.

She stood and looked at him.

"Yeah, he's my son"

Abel stood beside Izzy.

"Abel, this is Rey", she said.

"Hi", Abel said.

Rey looked at me.

"You two have a son?", he asked.

"No", I said.

"His father passed away", she said.

Rey nodded, his eyes still on Abel.

"Take care of your mom ok", he said to Abel.

Abel nodded.

"I'll walk you out", I said standing.

We walked towards the front door, Alberto was leaning against Reys car. Rey chuckled.

"Looks like I have my own personal escort out of town", he said.

"Yeah"

"Take care of her, please", he said.

"I will"

He nodded and walked to his car, Alberto opened the door for him and he got in.

Alberto-

I looked at Rey.

"If they hurt Isabelle or any of these kids, I will personally find you and kill you myself", I said.

"I don't think your boss would like to know that you just threatened me"

"He'd understand", I said.

Rey got in his car and I watched him drive off. Dean came up beside me.

"He's not gonna leave town is he?", he asked.

"We just got to keep him away from Izzy", I said.


	60. Chapter 60-Home For Christmas

Chapter 60-Home For Christmas

Dean-

It was Christmas, we decided to spend it at my place. It was weird at first, waking up to someone else in the house with me. Before when I would bring a woman home, we get straight to business and then they would leave that same night, which was fine with me. The woman asleep beside me wasn't just any woman, she was mine.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous", I whispered, leaving small kisses on her cheek.

She smiled.

"Merry Christmas", she said.

"I think my grandpa is here", I whispered.

She yawned and stretched.

"We should get up then", she was about to sit up but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, I kissed her shoulder.

"Not yet, just a couple of more minutes darlin"

She giggled.

"Dean"

"He won't mind, I'm sure he's eating a piece of pie about now", I said.

She rubbed my arms.

"Did you invite Seth?"

"Yeah, he said he would stop by, he wanted to spend some time with Sika and Roman", I said.

"Paige needs to come back, he's falling apart but I don't understand why he postponed the wedding, I mean Paige was just as confused"

I couldn't tell her it was because of what he found out about his parents, now I know why Sika wanted to keep it from Seth, he was falling into a depression again, it was deeper this time. Roman and I had agreed not leave Seth alone all day, we would take turns inviting him over or spending time with him at his place, which looked like those houses you see on hoarders. When we told the girls, Izzy, Naomi, and Nattie went over and cleaned up, throwing away any old food and Izzy made him dinners.

"You think she will come back?", she asked.

"Yeah, she loves him and Seth wouldn't let her go that easy, he will fight for her", I said.

"Good"

Izzy turned to look at me and kissed me.

Roman-

I heard giggles coming from the door. I opened one eye and noticed the kids tip toeing into our room. I smiled and closed my eye. The bed moved letting me know they had climbed on.

"We are gonna jump on daddy, ok Joe", Lola whispered.

Nikki giggled beside me. I opened my eyes and Nikki was smiling at the kids.

"Go", Lola said loud.

Two tiny bodies landed on my back. I laughed.

"Merry Christmas daddy", they both said.

Joe went over to Nikki and kissed her.

"Did Santa bring you two anything?", I asked.

"Yes, presents", Lola said excited.

She took my hand and pulled it.

"Come on daddy, come on", she said.

Nikki laughed and placed Joe on the floor, he ran over to help Lola pull me up. I noticed Nikki take a deep breath and she closed her eyes.

"I'm going, you two go and wait by the tree ok, no opening gifts without us", I said.

The took off out the door.

"Babe, you ok?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine", she said standing, she stumbled a little and I caught her.

"Nik, I don't think you're ok, what the hell is going on", I said sitting her back down.

I kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in mine. She bit her lip and started crying. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Hey, what's going on huh, you can tell me"

"I'm sorry", she said.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong my love", I said kissing her.

"I'm pregnant", she whispered.

I pulled away and looked at her stomach.

"I thought we agreed, no more kids", I said.

"I'm almost two months Ro, I got pregnant before you changed your mind and I was so afraid to tell you because I didn't want you to get angry with me"

"So what, you were gonna have the kid and not tell me, babe I think I would have noticed your baby bump", I said.

"I want to keep this baby", she said.

I cupped her jaw gently in my hand and made her look me in the eyes.

"I would never ask you to lose our child, this is my baby too, I'm not mad sweetheart. We made a decision together and this is a result of that decision, yes I changed my mind but that doesn't mean I don't want this baby. I will love this peanut just as much as I love Lola and Joe. I love you Nikki and I never meant to make you feel like you couldn't talk to me, you are my wife and your say is just as important as mine, hell you probably have a bigger say, just to make you happy I will do and say whatever you want", I said.

She chuckled.

"Looks like we're having a baby huh", I said.

"Yes"

"I can't wait, my parents are gonna be over the moon excited", I said.

"I love you Roman", she whispered.

"I love you too"

Seth-

I picked up my cell and dialed Paige, voicemail again.

"Good morning sweetheart. Just wanted to call and say Merry Christmas, I'm just getting ready to go over to my parents house then I'm headed to Deans. Don't worry, I'll give them the gifts you got them. I won't forget this time, I love you and I miss you beautiful", I said.

I tossed my phone on my bed.

"You better not forget the gifts"

I turned to see Paige standing at the door. She bit her lip and looked everywhere except at me.

"Baby"

I went over to her, she placed her hand on my chest to stop me.

"I'm not ready for that yet, we still have alot to talk out", she said.

"Ok, that's fine"

"Paige, these gifts too?"

I walked into the living room and Adrian Neville was standing there. He glared at me, he was also Paiges ex.

"You fucking brought him here, I thought you wanted to work this out and you bring him", I said.

"Keep your voice down, I didn't invite him, he tagged along", she whispered.

"Did you two..."

She cupped my face in her hands and pulled my face close to hers.

"No, I didn't leave here single. Did you stay here alone?"

"I did, well sometimes, other times I stayed at Romans or my dads", I said.

"Good, I got your voicemails"

"Good, I missed you"

She smiled.

"I missed you too but we have family waiting for us so let's go, we can talk tonight", she said.

I nodded.

"What about short stuff in the living room", I said loud so he could hear.

She giggled.

"He is driving to San Francisco to meet his girlfriend, relax"

I smiled.

"He better be"

I rested my forehead against hers. Remember her engagement ring, I went to my dresser and pulled out the tiny box. Taking the ring out and then taking her hand, she was about to protest but I held her hand tight and slipped it on.

"Seth.."

"Stop, you are my fiancee, not my girlfriend, if we are going to work this out then we both need to remember that and how much we love each other. No one will ever make me change the way I feel about you. I love you Paige", I said.

She smiled and looked at her ring.

"I love you", she said.

"Can I have a kiss, please it feels like an eternity since I last felt your lips", I said.

She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips gently pressed against mine.

"Better", I said.

She pecked my lips.

"Now we gotta get going", she said.

Dean-

Everyone was done opening their gifts. Mia stood.

"Dean, I got you something but I don't know if you would like it because you don't have any around", she said not making sense.

I looked at Izzy. She shrugged.

"Ok, hold on", Mia said.

She went to her room and came back with a medium sized box. She handed it to me and I opened it. I pulled out picture frames. They each had photos Mia had taken from my birthday. One with Izzy, another with she and Abel, one with my grandpa and another with the guys. I smiled.

"Why didn't you want to give me this?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"You don't have much hanging on your walls and I didn't want you to feel like you had to hang them.", she said.

"I don't have anything on my walls because no one has ever given me something like this, I will definitely be hanging these up, thank you Mia", I said.

She smiled.

"Abel helped", she said.

"Thanks Abel"

He smiled. My grandpa looked at the picture of us.

"I look fat", he said.

We all laughed.

Dolph-

"You cheated", I said standing and throwing my cards down on the table.

"How did I cheat?", Cesaro asked.

"You just did"

"We're playing gold fish", Sami said.

"I need some air"

I walked out and they started laughing. A taxi stopped in front of the station, a guy got out and he looked around after the taxi left. He had a backpack and a duffle bag in one hand. He was looking at a letter.

"Hey, can I help you?", I asked.

"Oh um, if you don't mind, I really don't know this town", he said walking over to me.

"Names Dolph", I said sticking my hand out to him.

He smiled and shook it.

"Baron Corbin", he replied.


	61. Chapter 61-Hello Stranger

Chapter 61-Hello Stranger

Dean-

We were at Romans celebrating, they always held the biggest Christmas parties. Mostly because Romans mom and aunts loved to cook, Izzy helped out. Seth walked in with Paige.

"Hey you're back", Romans mom said excited.

She hugged Paige tight.

"Yes, I needed to see my family but I couldn't stay away from Seth on Christmas", she said, taking Seths hand.

Patricia smiled and hugged Seth, when she pulled away she slapped the back of his head.

"Ma, why'd you do that?", he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You're the reason she left"

Everyone laughed and Paige rubbed the back of Seths head as he pouted. I kept my arm around Izzy's waist. Roman raised his arms.

"Can I have your attention please", he said a huge smile on his face.

Nikki pulled on his arm and whispered something.

"Nikki and I want to let everyone know, she's pegnant, we are expecting our third child", he said excited.

His mom went over to them and hugged Nikki, placing her hand on her flat stomach. Sika did the same. Izzy giggled.

"Did you know?", I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"And you didn't tell me"

"I knew that if I did, you would run and tell Roman, Nikki didn't want him to know yet", She said.

"True", I said.

She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my waist. My phone went off, seeing Dolphs name flash on my screen.

"Hey man, everything ok at the station?", I asked.

"Oh um, yeah, just well someone is here", he said.

"Ok, who?"

Izzy looked up at me. She mouthed if everything was ok, I nodded.

"I'm gonna go congratulate them", she whispered to me.

"I'll be right there", I said.

She nodded and went over to Roman and Nikki.

"Dolph who is it?", I asked again.

"His names Baron Corbin, he's waiting here, I didn't want to give him Izzy's address, told him I would call her to make sure she knew him"

I licked my lips and looked over at Izzy, she was smiling and talking to Nikki, Brie, and Paige.

"Dean, you there?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there", I said.

I placed my phone back in my pocket, I brushed my hair back.

"Everything ok?", my grandpa asked.

"I don't know", I kept my eyes on Izzy.

"Talk to me Dean", my grandpa said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to lose her pops, I can't lose her", I said my voice low.

"Why would you lose her?"

I swallowed.

"Her ex is here"

I looked down and leaned back against the counter. He rubbed his chin and looked confused.

"Didn't her ex die, I mean..."

"His brother", I said.

"Oh, that one"

I looked at him, surprised that he knew.

"Wait, you knew?"

"I sort of guessed it, she told me and well yeah I knew", he said shrugging.

"What do I do pops?"

"I hate to say it son, but you need to tell her he's here, if you don't and she finds out that you knew, it won't end well kid", He said.

"She lo...", I couldn't say it.

"Why can't you just say it Dean, huh, you've said it to me"

"That's different", I said.

"I know you love her, I can see it in the way you look at her, the smile on your face, you're in love", he said.

"How do you know, what does it feel like, I don't know, can you tell me, please", I said getting frustrated.

"You just said you don't want to lose her, that you can't lose her, that is love, you want to wake up beside her every morning, fall asleep with her in your arms. You've told me how easy it is to talk to her, that you could talk all night. This is the longest you've been with any woman, because you know in your heart that she is the one", he said.

"We've only been together for a short time, you can't just feel that so quickly", I said pacing the kitchen.

"Six months is long enough, you're in love Dean", he said.

"Grandpa..."

"You can't lie to me Dean, I know you better then you know yourself, hell I can tell you what you're going to have for breakfast tomorrow morning", he said.

Sika walked in and looked between us.

"He's in denial", Sika said.

"I am not", I mumbled.

They both chuckled and shook their heads.

"Your dad was wrong Dean, I know that he told you that once you tell someone how you feel they leave you, that they don't care, that's not true, that girl out there she loves you Dean. Don't lose her over something your father said, he was angry, he lost his wife, but he did love her", he said.

"It took Roman almost seven months till he finally had the guts to tell Nikki how he felt, he was sweating left and right, had to change his shirt twice he was so nervous", Sika said.

"I'm just not ready", I said.

"Then you better hope this kid doesn't try to reignite the flames", my grandpa said.

"Wait wait, there is another?", Sika asked.

I sighed.

"He's an ex and her son's uncle, long story"

Sika nodded.

"You need to figure out how you feel, I mean if you asked me, I would say you're both in love, but if you don't feel that way, then let her go", he said.

I looked down at the counter, feeling the pain in my chest.

"I can't", I said my voice low.

"Because?", Sika asked.

"I...I...lo..."

"Hey, oh sorry did I interrupt?"

Izzy walked in and looked at all three of us. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"All good, um, Dolph called and said someone was looking for you, he didn't want to give this person your address because he didn't know if you really knew the guy", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok, who is it?", she asked.

I licked my lips.

"Baron Corbin"

Her smile fell.

"Want to go see what he wants?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Um, yeah"

I nodded and pulled out my keys.

"Pops mind watching Abel and Mia?", I asked.

"They're in good hands, you two go", he said.

"Thank you", Izzy said.

She grabbed her sweater and I grabbed my jacket. We snuck out without anyone noticing. On the way to the station, Izzy was biting her nails, I took her hand and squeezed it.

"He probably just wants to see Abel", she said.

"Yeah, he is his uncle, I mean I get it", I said smiling, trying not to let her know I was worried about him being back in her life.

She kept her eyes on me, I glanced between her and the road.

"There is something I need to tell you Dean, something I think you're not going to like", she said.

I pulled over and looked over at her.

"Did you invite him here?", I asked, I was getting angry.

"No, I haven't spoken to him in a year, I mean I did send him a letter letting him know what happened to my parents, it was for Abel's sake", She said.

I couldn't get mad at her for that, it was before me. I just nodded and was about to continue driving.

"He is Abel's father"

I looked at her quickly.

"What?"

"He is Abel's dad, everyone except for Spencer and Mia knew, we didn't get to tell Spencer before he died", She said wiping away the tears that fell.

"Why didn't you tell me Isabelle, do you think I'm an idiot or something, what did you think Baron was never going to show up so you didn't think you needed to tell me", I said getting angry.

"You're not an idiot, I was afraid, Abel doesn't know and I don't want him finding out, he loved Spencer so much I just couldn't tell him", she cried.

"If you would have told me not to tell him, I wouldn't have because I respect you, damn it Izzy", I said.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to hate me"

"Look at me Iz", I said.

She did, I leaned over and wiped her tears.

"I don't hate you babe, I just, I'm angry that you didn't trust me with this information", I said.

"I should have and I'm sorry, no more secrets, I promise", she said with a smile.

Oh shit, I had a secret, well more like two, I was afraid to tell her how I felt and I was afraid to tell her about her dad.

"Let's get to your ex", I said rolling my eyes.

She giggled and I smiled. Getting to the station we got off and walked in. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. Getting into the dining area, Dolph looked up at us. The guy whose back was to us stood, tall, black hair, tattoos. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Izzy", he said.

"Hey B", she went over to him and hugged him.

Dolph placed his hand on my shoulder. After they pulled apart, she turned to me and took my hand, pulling me towards them.

"Dean this is my best friend Baron, Baron this is Dean, my boyfriend", she said.

I stuck my hand out to him and he took it.

"Nice to meet you", he said, he raised a brow.

"Likewise, she talks about you alot, nice to finally put a face to the name", I said.

"So how long are you here for B?", she asked him.

"Don't really know, I'm done with the whole Marine thing, so I'm home for good", he said.

I placed my hand on Isabelle's back.

"Zahra gave me your address and I tried to call but I got no answer", he said.

"So you came to see Abel?"

"One of three I came to see", he said smiling at her.

"Well welcome to Arcata", I said.


	62. Chapter 62-Baron v Dean

Chapter 62-Baron v Dean

Dean-

We went back to the Reigns residence, getting inside we introduced Baron to everyone. Roman and Seth glaring at the guy. I chuckled. The women on the other hand were swooning over him. I rolled my eyes.

"Abel, guess who's here", I heard Izzy say.

He looked over towards us.

"Uncle Baron", he said excited, he ran over to him.

Baron scooped him up and hugged him tight.

"Oh man I missed you so much kiddo, wait, did you just talk", Baron said.

Abel laughed and nodded.

"When did that start huh?"

"Dean and I talked, he lost his parents too", Abel said.

Baron nodded and looked at me, he stuck his hand out to me.

"Thanks man, really", he said.

I shook his hand.

"Well Abel and I have become really good buds, right little man"

Abel nodded.

"Uncle B, that's my coach", he said pointing to Roman.

"I met him, he said you're a really good player, just like your dad huh", he said to him.

Izzy squeezed my arm.

"Dean took me to a baseball game and I got to see Azkaban", Abel said.

We laughed.

"Alcatraz kid"

"Oh right", Abel said.

Baron eyed me, I took a sip of my drink and smiled.

"What else did you and Dean do?", Baron asked.

"We went fishing with Grandpa Jon"

"Oh, really, sounds like fun", Baron said.

"It was", I said.

"Um, ok, so Baron you are probably tired, how about I show you were the house is and get you settled", Izzy said.

Baron nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure", he said while watching me.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm guessing you're coming Daniel?", Baron asked me.

"It's Dean and yes I am", I said.

"Oh god, seriously can you two stop with the glares already", Mia said.

"Ready to go babe?", I asked Izzy.

"Um...yes", she said looking between us.

Isabelle-

"Can't wait to see my new home", Baron said.

"You'll love it, OUR house is beautiful, WE have a lot of land", Dean said.

"Guys...", I said.

"Don't you have your own home?, I bet it misses you", Baron said to him.

"You know what, yeah I do have an empty house a couple of streets away, OUR house is full, you can stay in the empty one, how about it", Dean said taking a step towards Baron.

Baron put Abel down and Mia pulled Abel towards her, I looked around and everyone was watching the Dean and Baron showdown.

"Guys..."

"No I'm good, you can stay in it though, give me and MY family a chance to reconnect", Baron said taking a step towards Dean.

"I would but all my things are at OUR house, you have your things in the car, see it's all taken care of", Dean said.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Both of you outside now", Jon said.

They both looked at him but didn't move.

"He said now", Sika said raising his voice a little.

Both men walked out, Jon and Sika following. I sighed.

"Stay here Mia", I said.

She nodded and kept Abel with her, I walked out front to hear yelling. Dean was being held back by his grandpa and Sika was holding back Baron.

"Trying to move in on what's mine", Dean yelled.

"Please, she's mine, you're are the one that's in the way", Baron said.

"You can't just come here and think she would just take you back, she is with me now, you lost your chance"

"She loves me, every time this happens she always chooses me, it's only a matter of time before you fuck this up and I get her back, I know your type, afraid of opening yourself up", Baron said.

"You don't fucking know me", Dean growled.

"Ok, enough", I said loud.

They all looked at me, I took a deep breath.

"Baron, if you are going to stay with US, then you can't talk to Dean that way, especially not in front of Abel, understood", I said.

Baron growled.

"Fine, ok", he said.

"Dean, Baron is Abel's...anyway, he is staying at the house, if not for me then for Abel, accept this, please", I said.

He sighed and nodded.

"For you and for Abel darlin", He said.

"Darlin, who the hell says darlin", Baron said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know what..."

"Stop it", I yelled.

They both looked down.

"Either you two start getting along or neither of you is staying at the house, understood", I said.

They both looked around.

"Understood", they both mumbled.

"Good", I said.

I went back in to get Abel and Mia, they both walked towards the car and got in, so did the guys. The car ride home was quiet. Getting home everyone walked inside, I showed Baron where he was staying, the only available room was downstairs.

"Thanks Izzy, I'll start looking for work as soon as I can, I'll help out around here, promise", he said.

"I know B"

He smiled.

"Baron, you can't push Deans buttons like that, he is my boyfriend and I will not allow you to disrespect him, especially not in front of Abel and Mia, they love him and see him as family, so can you please not say things like what you said earlier", I said.

He nodded.

"Fine, I'll be good, I'll behave the way I did when you were with Spencer, I'll keep my distance", he said.

I nodded.

"Thank you"

He shrugged.

"I'm guessing you want me to apologize to him"

"That would help", I said.

He nodded.

"I got you babe"

"You can't say stuff like that either B"

"You didn't mind when I called you that when you were with my brother", he said.

"Baron..."

"Fine, I'll stop"

I walked out and went to find Dean in my bedroom. He was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Hey you", I said walking in and moving between his legs.

He placed his hands on my hips and smiled up at me.

"Is he settled in?", Dean asked.

I nodded.

"And I talked to him about how he was acting, he promised not to act like that anymore", I said.

"Good"

"You mister, need to relax, I'm yours Dean and yes he and I had a relationship but just because he's back doesn't mean I'm leaving you", I said.

"Promise", he whispered.

"Promise babe"

I leaned down and kissed him, he deepened it. He buried his fingers in my hair and groaned. I pulled away a little.

"Dean"

"Yeah beautiful", he whispered.

"I love you"

He opened his eyes and just stared at me. I bit my lip.

"Um", was all he said.

"You don't have to say it back Dean, not till you're ready, I just, I've been wanting to say it for a while and then when you kissed me the way that you did just now, I just couldn't hold back", I said.

He stayed quiet.

"Dean..."

"It's fine", he said.

I nodded. I kissed him again. Someone cleared their throat behind me.

"What's up Mia?", I asked.

"That man from last time is here, says he needs to talk to you now"

I nodded and Dean stood, we went downstairs to see my dad pacing the living room.

"What do you want now?", Dean asked.

I stood behind him, my hands on his waist.

"They know about you, they know who you are", he said freaking out.

"Who?", I asked.

Dean looked at me.

"We need to call your uncle doll face, now", Dean said.

I nodded, still not understanding. I went into the kitchen to call him.

Dean-

I looked at Rey.

"There is another reason why they want you, isn't there, it's not just because you snitched, no you did something way worse", I said in a whisper so Izzy wouldn't hear.

He stayed quiet.

"They wouldn't kill innocent people just to find you for snitching, what the hell did you do?", I asked.

He took a deep breath.

"I might have stolen two million from them", he said.

"Wah...did you say...did"

"And in order to get that, I had to shoot someone, he was the son of one of the men", he said.

"You killed someone, what the hell", I said.

"I had too, it would have made my life alot better, the lives of my friends", he said.

"You're crazy"

"The Rollins boy, his parents were losing their business, it's were I worked and I know how hard they were trying to stay a float, then your parents had nothing to support you with, I wanted to help, then to find out my girl was expecting a baby, I was gonna be a father", he said.

"You didn't have to do things this way", I said.

"I had no choice", he said.

"Everyone has a choice, where the hell is the money?"

"Safe"

"I'm telling you this now, if I lose the love of my life because of you, I will kill you with my bare hands", I said.

"Love of your life?"

I turned to see Baron, he was looking between me and Rey. I took a step back. Izzy came back into the room.

"Oh Baron, this is my...this is Rey, my birth father", she said.

Baron sent him a nod.

"My uncle is on his way", she said.

I nodded, I smiled and my heart was racing. I loved her, now if only, I could say it to her face.


	63. Chapter 63-Money?

Chapter 63-Money?

Dean-

Alberto came over, he eyed Baron and then sent him a nod after Izzy introduced him. I looked at Isabelle.

"Sweetheart, you should take the kids back to Romans, ok", I said.

"Why?"

"There is something I need to talk to your uncle about and Rey", I said.

"Why can't I know, this involves me"

"I know doll, I do but I just need to figure out how to tell you, but I will tell you"

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she said.

She called for Mia and Abel, they put their sweaters back on. Baron stood in the living room arms crossed.

"You can go to", I said annoyed.

"I'm good"

"Listen..."

"This is my family, I need to know what's going on, I have a right too", he said.

"You're Abel's father", Alberto said.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"She told me"

I rolled my eyes, she told everyone but me.

"Rey, I told you to stay away from her", Alberto said.

"I couldn't, she needs to know where the money is", he said.

"What money?", Alberto asked.

"The money I took from them, the money I killed for", he said.

Alberto looked at me, Baron moved closer.

"I don't understand, what's going on?", Baron asked.

Rey rubbed his eyes.

"They won't stop till they get it and me, thats why they killed Dave and Eve, they thought that they knew since I worked and lived at the garage, but they didn't know, they went after Steve because...", he stopped and looked away from me.

"Because?"

"He knew about the money, we planned to split it as soon as they got caught or killed, I didn't mean for Trish to get hurt, ever", he said.

"My dad wouldn't have done something like that", I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm sorry but he did, he needed the money to give you and your mom a better life", he said.

Hearing this explained why my dad changed so much. He blamed himself for my mom, the heavy drinking and when he would beat me.

"Does anyone else know about this money?", Alberto asked.

"Just me", Rey said.

"Where is it?", Alberto asked.

"I will only tell Izzy", he said.

"Are you crazy, we could end this now", I yelled.

"I should go, I've stayed here to long", Rey said.

I grabbed him by his arm and pinned him against the wall.

"If she gets hurt, if anyone gets hurt, I will find you and I will turn you into them myself", I said.

I moved away from him and he left.

"What the hell is going on?", Baron asked.

I sighed.

"You should sit down", Alberto told him.

Isabelle-

I had dropped off Mia and Abel at the Reigns house. Phil had called and asked if I could come into work, he left the diner open this day because most people had no family to celebrate Christmas with or they didn't celebrate it at all. I had said yes since Mia and Abel would stay pretty busy with Romans cousins and aunts. Dean was just with my uncle and Rey.

"Hey thanks so much Izzy", Phil said from the kitchen.

"No problem"

I sent a quick text to Dean, letting him know I was working for a couple of hours. I heard the bell above the door ding.

"Welcome to Phil's diner, have a seat where you would like and I'll be with you in a moment", I said.

I heard no response, I did hear keys and someone cough. I grabbed my note pad and went over to the four men at one of the big booths. They were all dressed in black, one man had his face painted.

"Hello gentlemen, can I get your order?", I said.

I wrote down their orders and took it to Phil. He looked over at the men.

"Creepy", he said.

"Tell me about it, I've never seen them here before or in town and I'm guessing by your reaction you haven't either", I said.

"Trust me, I think I would remember them", he said.

I felt my phone vibrate. A text from Dean.

"I'll be there in a few darlin"

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. I went over to refill their coffee cups, they were whispering. I turned to leave, the man with the paint on his face grabbed my wrist and stood.

"Sting, let her go", one of the men said.

His other hand touched my cheek gently. The man next to him stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go", he said calmly.

This Sting guy did and sat back down, I rushed to the kitchen and took a deep breath, my hands were shaking.

"You ok?", Phil asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah", I said.

He patted my shoulder and went back to making their food. I went back out and one of the men approached the counter. I took a step back.

"Sorry, my friend, he just thought you looked like someone we know but you can't be that person so sorry, my names Scott", he said sticking his hand out to me.

I took it and shook it.

"Isabelle", I said.

He nodded and looked over his shoulder then back at me.

"My friends name is Sting, well not really his name", he said.

"So then why call him that?", I asked, while refilling the sugar can.

"He told us to call him that, we've been friends with him along time and still don't know his actual name", he said chuckling.

I nodded.

"My other friends Hogan and Nash", he said.

"So why can't I be that person?", I asked curious.

He smirked and then tapped the counter with his finger, he looked over to his friends and then back at me.

"She's dead", he said.

I stopped capping the suger can, I glanced up at him and he smiled.

"I didn't kill her, no it was an accident", he said.

I finished capping the sugar can and placed it beside the others. I saw Deans truck pull up.

"Well I'm sorry about your friend", I said.

He nodded and tapped his finger on the counter.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

He shrugged, he looked out the front window and noticed Dean, Dean was placing his keys in his pocket and then shrugging out of his jacket. Walking in.

"Hey babe", I said.

This Scott fellow looked between us and stood.

"Hey thought I'd keep you company", Dean said.

"It was nice talking to you Isabelle", Scott said.

I turned to him and nodded.

"You too"

Deans hands tightened on my hips, he was watching this guy carefully.

"Dean, you ok?"

He looked down at me and I walked over to the counter with him, he sat down giving his back to the men.

"Fine", he said glancing over his shoulder at the men.

I placed my hand on his cheek and turned him to look at me.

"What's up?", I asked.

"We need to talk Iz", he said.

I looked down at the counter.

"Does this talk have anything to do with me saying I love you?"

He smiled.

"No sweetheart"

I nodded.

"It's about our parents"

I looked at him confused.

"And the men behind me", he whispered.

I took a quick glance at Scott and his friends, looking back at Dean.

"I don't think I want to know anymore", I said in a whisper.

"I wish it was that easy darlin", he said taking my hands in his.

"Izzy, food is ready", Phil said behind me.

"Just act normal around them, ok", Dean whispered.

I nodded and turned to grab the tray. I walked over to the table and placed down their food. Scott smiled and said thank you. I was about to walk away.

"Hold on miss"

I turned.

"My friend Scott here says your name is Isabelle"

I nodded.

"Kevin Nash", he said sticking his hand out to me.

I took it and shook it, I didn't miss when his eyes went up and down me.

"Hogan", the other man said.

"Nice to meet you", I said.

"You don't have a last name?", this Sting guy finally spoke up.

I sighed.

"Its..."

"Reigns", Dean said behind me.

I felt his chest press into my back. The men looked at him.

"And you are?", Kevin asked.

"Dean Ambrose", he said.

"Ambrose?, where have I heard that name before", Scott said looking at Dean.

"Reigns, you're related to Sika?", Kevin asked.

I nodded when I felt Dean pinch my butt.

"You two wouldn't happen to know someone named Rey?", Hogan asked.

"Heard about a guy coming into town but haven't seen him", Dean answered.

"Of course, in a town like this, you hear everything before you actually see it", Scott said rolling his eyes and looking out the window.

"Yup, if you'll excuse us, I need a word with my lady", Dean said smiling.

The men nodded and I felt Dean grab my hand and pull me away. He put his arm over my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"We need to really have that talk now", Dean whispered.

"Why did you tell them my last name was Reigns?", I asked in a whisper.


	64. Chapter 64-Talk

Chapter 64-Talk

Dean-

The diner was pretty busy, Phil had to call another waitress in, Jojo. Izzy came over to me and kissed my cheek as she passed, I smiled. She was suppose to be done an hour ago but seeing as the other waitresses were either out of town or didn't answer the phone, she had to stay. April was even taking orders to help out.

"He closes in an hour I swear", Izzy said while taking a plate over to a table.

"I don't have anywhere to be babe", I said.

She smiled.

"Say Ambrose, why don't you grab yourself a pad and a pen, write some orders for us", April said.

"Sorry, it's my day off to relax"

She stuck her tongue out at me. Jojo came over and refilled my drink. I glanced behind me and the men were still there, I had a feeling they weren't leaving anytime soon. April went over to the door and switched the sign to close.

"About damn time", I said as she passed.

She slapped the back of my head.

"Hush now or it will be worse next time", she said.

I chuckled. After about an hour more, everyone cleared out, except for the men behind me. I felt someone stand beside me and I took a sip of my drink.

"Ambrose", the man said.

I placed my cup down. The man with the painted face stood beside me.

"You look more like your mother then your father", he said.

"You don't know anything about my family", I said calmly.

"Oh don't I, your father was a drunk and your mother, well a beauty like that, does things to a man, still so beautiful"

My grip on the cup in my hand was tight.

"It was easy, you know"

I turned to look at him. He smirked.

"Taking my gun and pointing right at his head, he was so drunk he didn't even realize what was happening", he said.

I stood, he stepped closer. The man that was talking to Izzy earlier came over and pulled Sting back.

"He's kidding of course", Scott said.

Sting smiled.

"You think I'm scared of you, I'm not"

"Boy, you better watch yourself", Scott warned.

"That's enough, let's go, gotta check into the motel", Hogan said standing.

"How long you gentlemen here for?", I asked.

Scott raised a brow and smirked.

"Till we find what we're looking for", he said.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card, he handed it to me.

"If you see our friend Rey, let us know, will you", he said.

I took the card and looked it over.

"Sure", I said.

He nodded and Kevin paid for the meal. Scott said bye to Izzy before walking out. I sat back down, Phil locked up and pulled the curtains down on the windows.

"I have a feeling things are about to go bad", Phil said.

"Jojo, we will give you a ride home", Izzy said.

Jojo nodded and grabbed her things. I followed Izzy to Jojo's and we went to mine.

"What did you talk about with that guy, Sting, it didn't look friendly", Izzy said as we walked up to my door.

"That's what we need to talk about kiddo", I said.

I unlocked my door and we walked in. We sat down in the living room and I handed her the files. She looked them over and then looked at me.

"So your mom's alive?", she asked.

"I don't know, no one does except for the men at the diner, but the guy Sting, he said **_still_** so beautiful..."

"You think they have her or know where she is?", she asked.

"I'm scared to find out"

She moved closer to me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"What I don't understand is, why hurt your families, why not just go after Rey, this is all his fault", she said.

"He stole their money, alot of it and..."

"And what?", she said pulling away.

"He killed one of their sons, I don't know whose", I said.

"How long have you known about this?", she asked.

"Awhile, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to feel like this was your fault"

"Well I do, if I wouldn't have come here..."

"Stop, don't think that", I said.

She stood.

"I have to get to Mia and Abel..."

I stopped her.

"They are safe with Sika, trust me", I said placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Why are they so scared of Sika Reigns?"

I rubbed my chin and licked my lips.

"His family has ties to the mafia, a powerful mafia, if anything were to happen to him because another man caused it or anyone in their family got hurt, they will retaliate, that's why no one dare hurt the Reigns family", I said.

"That's why you said my last name was Reigns", she said, tears falling.

I nodded.

"Is he, apart of the mafia?", she asked.

"No, but his last name is enough to get him protection", I said.

"So then what do we do?"

I cupped her face in my hands.

"You aren't doing anything, leave this to your uncle and I, I won't allow anyone to hurt you or the kids, over my dead body will they touch you", I said.

"Dean..."

"There is one thing you can do", I said, remembering the money.

"What and don't say to stay out of it", she said.

"Your d..."

"His name is Rey", she said quickly.

"Rey, won't tell anyone where the money is but he would tell you", I said.

"You want me to ask him?", she said.

"We need to know where it is, your uncle has a plan to catch these guys but we need to do this before someone gets hurt and I hate to ask you to do this..."

"I'll ask", she said.

I nodded. She slid her hands up my chest and her lips brushed my cheek.

"I love you", she whispered.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"We should, um go get the kids and take them home", I whispered and pulled away.

She grabbed her purse and I locked up the house. I wanted to say it, I did but my mouth and voice just wouldn't go with it. I pulled my cell out and texted Seth and Roman, letting them know Isabelle knew.

Seth-

After Dean arrived to pick up Mia and Abel, I went over to him. Izzy was quiet.

"Everything ok?", I asked him.

"She's handling it better then I thought", he said.

"So does this mean I have to tell Paige?", I asked.

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That is up to you brother", he said.

I nodded.

"I guess I should, I mean we can't start off a marriage on lies", I said.

"Then tell her or talk to Sika, he gives great advice", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you Seth", he said.

He left with Izzy, she looked at me weird as I walked out after them.

"Hey wait", I called out.

They stopped and Izzy looked down sadly.

"Iz, I don't blame you or hate you, what happened was not your fault, this was way before you", I said.

She looked up at me.

"But.."

"No buts, we're friends and you're my best friends lady, you have been nothing but sweet to me and my girl, we're good", I said.

She smiled and nodded, I reached over and hugged her, Dean smiled and mouthed thank you. I waved as they drove off. Getting back inside I went and found my dad.

"Dad, can we talk for a second?", I asked.

"I always have time for you", he said.

We walked out to the back, Roman was talking to Dwayne.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"Dean told Izzy everything"

He nodded.

"I want to tell Paige but I'm afraid, what if she doesn't want to marry me after she finds out?", I asked.

"Do you really want to keep this from her, besides she loves you more then anything, hell since middle school, you remember Rome, when she would sit under the tree across the street", Sika said.

Roman chuckled.

"Yeah I remember", he said.

"I don't, when was this?", I asked confused.

They chuckled and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads.

"Told you he was clueless", Roman said.

Sika placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Boy, you know nothing about women", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell her Seth, you don't want something this important hanging over your heads, especially while married", he said.

I nodded.

"Ok, well I'm gonna head out", I said.

I hugged them and walked back in. Paige and my mom were talking and smiling while looking through wedding magazines.

"You would look lovely in this one", she said to Paige.

"Sweetheart, it's getting late, we should get home babe", I said.

Paige nodded and hugged my mom. I went over and kissed my moms cheek.

"Get home safely you two", my mom said.

"Yes ma'am", I said.

I helped Paige into her jacket and we left. I walked her to the car before I opened the door, I pulled her into me.

"We need to talk", I said.

"About?, is it about us?", she asked worried.

I smiled.

"A little, but it's mostly about my family, not the Reigns but my birth parents", I said.

She nodded and I helped her into the car.


	65. Chapter 65-The Truth

Chapter 65-The Truth

Roman-

I looked down at the beer in my hand. I felt someone pat my back.

"You haven't told Nikki?", my dad asked.

"No, she's pregnant, what if telling her causes her to panic or worse", I said.

"And what if she hears it from Paige or Isabelle, then what?"

I growled.

"You always have to be right", I mumbled.

He laughed.

"I'm a father and have more experience in this kind of thing, of course I'm right", he said.

I rolled my eyes and he and Dwayne laughed.

"Would you mind watching Lola and Joe for us then, I would like to have this conversation with my wife without being interrupted", I said.

"Of course", he said.

I nodded and walked in, Nikki was with Brie, rubbing her bump. I went over and kissed her cheek.

"I got us a child free night tonight", I whispered.

She giggled and looked up at me, her hands on my chest.

"Sounds like you planned this", she whispered back.

"I just need to talk to you about something, we need to talk without being interrupted"

Her expression changed to serious.

"About?", she asked.

"Not here, ok"

She nodded and I kissed her. We tucked in the kids in the spare bedroom.

Seth-

Walking into our home, Paige slid off her jacket.

"So what's going on babe?", she asked.

She kicked off her shoes and walked to our room. I locked up and took a peek outside before following her to our room. She was in her bra and panties.

"I love you", I said.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"What did you do?", she asked.

"I have to show you something"

She tilted her head and I went over to my nightstand and pulled out the files. I took a deep breath before handing them to her. She sat down and read through it.

"What the fuck Seth", she said, her eyes still on the paper work.

"Are you gonna leave now?", I asked in a whisper.

She looked up at me quickly and stood. She pulled me down and kissed me hard. She pulled away slowly.

"I am not going anywhere, please explain", she said softly.

She got dressed and we sat down on our bed and talked.

"So your mom might be alive?", She asked.

"Yeah, can you believe it", I said.

She smiled.

"You look so happy right now", she said.

"I am but I also know the odds of her being alive"

"This is why you've been acting so weird and pulling away from me"

I nodded.

"It had nothing to do with Eva Marie, you are the love of my life and I hate that I treated you the way that I did but I felt like if I did that, you would be safe but you left and I felt even worse"

"We can postpone the wedding", she said.

"No I will not do that to you, we are getting married as planned..."

"Seth, we are postponing it, this, finding out if your mom is alive babe, that is more important", she said.

"You don't hate me?", I asked.

"Only when you leave the cap off the toothpaste", she said.

I laughed.

Roman-

Getting home, Nikki crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what's up?", she asked.

"Izzy's dad, he's into some bad things, there is this group of men after him"

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"They want to kill him", I said.

Her arms fell to her sides and she sat down.

"He is the reason Seths dad and Deans dad were killed, her uncle Alberto also suspects that maybe he is the reason Izzy's parents died as well", I said.

"Is she safe, are we?", she asked.

"Your last name, will keep you safe", I said.

She raised a brow.

"Nicole Reigns, you are safe"

"Does this have to do with who your family is?", she asked.

I nodded.

"No one will touch you, if anyone asks, Izzy's last name is Reigns", I said.

"To keep her safe?"

I nodded. She nodded as well.

"Does Izzy know?", she asked.

"Dean told her tonight after those men showed up to her work", I said.

She brushed her fingers through her hair. I squeezed her hand.

"I won't let anyone hurt my family, I think you should head to San Francisco with your sister and Bryan, invite Izzy and Paige, get out of here for New Years, spend it away from here", I said.

"What are you planning?", She asked.

"Just trust me", I said.

She rested her forehead against mine.

"Don't forget I'm pregnant, you need to see your child born, you need to help me pick a name and get the baby room ready. You need to be here to watch them grow, walk Lola down the aisle when it's time", she said tears falling.

I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Nik", I whispered.

"I love you"

Dean-

The next morning, I looked over at Izzy. She was tossing and turning all night, finally I guess she had enough and jumped on me, asking me to make love to her, I wasn't about to deny her especially with her ex in the same house now. She wouldn't cheat on me, not after telling me she loved me. I moved closer to her and softly kissed her back.

"What time is it?", she asked groggy.

"Almost six am", I whispered.

She turned to look at me, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to just jump you last night, I don't know what got into me", she said.

"Hey, no complaints here", I said with a smirk.

She giggled, I leaned over and kissed her.

"Talk to me babe", I said.

"I'm scared", she whispered.

My finger gently touched her cheek.

"Iz, I...I lo..."

"Hey Izzy", Baron said walking into our bedroom.

I covered her more.

"What the fuck asshole", I yelled.

Baron looked between us.

"Fuck, get out", I yelled.

He did, closing the door behind him. Izzy sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Why the fuck was he coming to your room Isabelle?", I asked angry.

She sat up, blanket still around her body.

"I don't know, this is his first night here, why are you acting like he does that all the time", she said angry.

"You tell me", I said.

"You know what, I have alot on my mind with the bomb you dropped on me, then Baron showing up, I can't take your jealous bull right now", She said.

She stood.

"Fine"

I opened her bedroom door.

"Where are you going Dean, please don't leave, please", she said.

She sounded scared, I looked over at her. I sighed.

"I'm just gonna go talk to our house guest about privacy", I said.

She nodded.

"Izzy"

She looked up at me.

"I wouldn't just walk out on you like that, especially not with them lurking around, or knowing your ex could come in and comfort you, fuck that", I said.

She laughed.

"I'll be back"

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. I went downstairs and found Baron in the kitchen, he looked up at me.

"Did you get a good view?", I asked him.

He turned to me and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah I did, Izzy looks just as good as I remember", he said.

"Shut your fucking mouth", I growled, my hands balled into fists.

"Let me tell you something Dean, you might have her now but don't forget that she and I have a son together, that is a bond of love no man or woman could break, he was made with love, our love", he said.

I felt a strange pain in my chest, he was right. Isabelle and I don't share that kind of bond, there is no one connecting us together.

"If I asked her to give me another shot for Abel's sake, how much you wanna bet she's gonna say ok", he said.

"She loves me", I said my voice low.

"She loved me first, since the moment we met", he said.

He was right. I looked down.

"I know her Dean, I know her better then you, trust me it's better if you end things now before you make them worse for yourself", he said.

I looked up at him.

"In the end, she will always choose me", he said.

"I love her", I said.

"Do you really or is it because I'm here and you think you love her, dude you can't even say it to her can you, if you love her, you would have told her already, with nothing holding you back", he said.

"You don't know me, next time knock before you walk in", I said.

I went back to the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned back against it and sighed.

"Hey, everything ok?", she asked.

I looked at her, biting my lip.

"Yeah"

She nodded and got back in bed, reaching out for me and I walked over to her.

"I love you Dean"

She smiled and was about to kiss me.

"Would you stop", I said.

She pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Stop telling me you love me, god, I hate that fucking word", I said angry.

"I'm sorry, I won't say it again", she mumbled laying back down.

I laid beside her, my back to her back. I sighed and shut my eyes tight. I don't know why I said that, it just came out. I know I hurt her, this was exactly what he wanted and I played right into it. Feeling so stupid, also knowing I was gonna catch shit for it with Roman and Seth. I turned over.

"Iz, baby you awake", I whispered.

Silence.

"Fuck I'm sorry darlin", I whispered.

Silence.


	66. Chapter 66-Your Fault

Chapter 66-Your Fault

Izzy was still sleeping, I turned to face her and kissed her cheek. Why can't I just say it, maybe Baron was right, maybe I wasn't destined to be with her. Maybe the only reason we were meant to meet was because of our families. I sat up and got dressed, I couldn't be here now, if I stayed I would probably say something I was going to regret. I went over to her and kissed her softly. Leaving a note for her on her nightstand. Baron was watching tv with Abel.

"Have a nice life", Baron said before I walked out.

"I'm coming back", I growled.

"Sure you are, did you at least say goodbye", he said.

I shut my eyes, I wanted to say something back but I stopped myself, Abel was watching me and smiled.

"I'll see you later kiddo", I said.

He nodded. I glared at Baron who smirked. I drove to my grandpa's, his front door wide open. I walked in slowly.

"Pops?", I called out.

I heard a cough. His house was messy, papers thrown everywhere, blood in the kitchen.

"Grandpa", I called out again.

"Dean"

I ran to his room and found him on the floor. His head was busted open, blood gushing out, he was holding a towel to it. Bruised cheek and blood on his lip.

"Grandpa, what the fuck happened to you?", I asked, helping him up off the floor.

"They...", he groaned in pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry pops"

"They came here asking about some money your dad hid or something like that but your dad didn't have money", he said.

"Actually that's not true", I said.

He looked at me.

"He and Rey had a deal"

I helped him out and to the car.

"Where are we going?", he asked.

"To the emergency room, where do you think", I said.

"No no, I don't need to go there, I'm fine", he said.

"Gramps, your head his busted open, you need stitches, stop being a big baby", I said.

"Where's Izzy?", he asked.

"Home"

"Call her, I want to see her"

"No"

"Why the hell not, call her now"

"Stop whining like a five year old, your an old man"

"I want Izzy to take me, not you, I don't want you", he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want me too because I'm forcing you to go", I said.

He stayed quiet. Getting to the hospital, Dr. Jericho took him to a room. I sent a quick text to Roman, letting him know what happened. He said he would have his dad look into it and get some police officers over to my grandpa's house. They numbed my grandpa's forehead, waiting for the doctor to come back. The door to the room opened and Izzy walked in.

"Are you ok?", she asked him.

It looked like she just threw whatever she found on, her hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful like that, damn why did she have to look so good.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I asked standing up and moving towards her.

"Dean Ambrose", my grandpa raised his voice.

"He texted me, well sort of, it was all jumbled up but I understood it, there were some numbers in there but Mia was able to decipher it, I came right away as you can tell...", she said.

"You're rambling kid", I said.

She bit her lip and looked down. My grandpa looked between us and then glared at me. Izzy finally looked at my grandpa.

"Are you ok?", she asked him.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I had Dean bring me here right away", he said nodding.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Sure you did", I mumbled.

Izzy looked at me and then back at my grandpa.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Someone broke into my house and I stupidly tried to handle it..."

"You're lying", she said.

She took a step back.

"You're right, he is, this is your fault", I said.

They both looked at me.

"If you wouldn't have come back to town, this wouldn't have happened. Why couldn't you just stay in Colorado", I said sitting back down and looking at the wall in front of me.

"Dean..."

"It's ok, this is my fault, everything was fine before I came along"

"Damn right", I said.

"So then what Dean, we're over, is that what you want?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. This was better for the both of us.

"Yes"

"No, he doesn't mean that", my grandpa said.

"Stay out of this old man", I said.

"This wasn't your fault Isabelle, they would have came here regardless", I heard my grandpa say.

"I'm sorry I bothered you", she said softly.

She was about to walk out. I stood.

"Damn right you bothered me, you're so annoying with your stupid rambling, I was fine before you came here, I was content with my life, fucking whoever I wanted, I didn't need to tell them how I felt about them, they already knew. They didn't try to change me, god, I should have just stuck with Renee", I said.

Her back was to me, I could see her shoulders shaking a little. I heard sniffles. I hurt her, but that was the point. Baron was right, my father was right, if she was going to be happy then why not with someone she's loved practically all her life. Maybe he could take her back to Colorado, away from Rey and them, it would be harder to find her in a bigger place then here.

"I hope you feel better Jon", Izzy said not looking at him.

"Isabelle, don't go", he said.

She left. He smacked the back of my head.

"Go after her you idiot", he said.

"No, it's better this way, trust me", I said.

"You're going to regret this Dean, you love that girl, you said it yourself", he said

"Things change"

"I've never been more disappointed in you", he said.

That hurt, never once did he ever say that to me. Even when I came home with a D in my report card. He always said well you tried, I'm proud of you for that.

"Pops..."

"Don't Dean, I really don't want to hear it", he said looking down.

Roman-

I got a jumbled up text from Deans grandpa. Telling me Dean had broken up with Izzy and said some pretty mean things to her. It didn't help that I had to have Nikki try to figure out that text, only to be punched in the arm and then yelled at for having an idiot for a best friend. I agreed with her only to be punched again. I was gonna kill Dean. We got his grandpa's house cleaned up and fixed his front door. Seth and I went over to Deans, hoping to figure out what his deal was.

"So Paige hit you too?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, twice", he said.

"This isn't even our fault, why did they punish us", I mumbled.

He chuckled and knocked before walking into Deans house. There were beer bottles in the kitchen, in the living room, and down the hall.

"Ambrose?", Seth called out.

We heard a noise and then Dean stumbled into view.

"Dude", I said.

"What, I thought you would be happy, I'm back to my old self", He was drunk.

"Hey, that's enough give me the bottle", Seth said.

"No, no this is mine, this is the only thing that's mine, I had someone, I did but...but I let her go, I loved her, I couldn't say it but I do", he said before taking a chug.

"Then tell her that man, call her", I said.

"You're right, I'm gonna a call her", he said.

He grabbed his phone.

"Hello, hey you, I was thinking maybe you could, you could come over and make things work between us, I need you here, now", he said.

I sighed.

"Ok, ok, come over", he said.

"Izzy's coming?", I asked.

He laughed.

"Nope"

"But you..."

"Renee is coming though, so you need to go because I need to fuck...", he said laughing then taking a chug.

"Dean man, come on", I begged.

He looked at me and then pulled his phone out. He squinted at his screen and pressed all kinds of buttons.

Isabelle-

I had to pull over, my vision was blurry because of how hard I was crying. I couldn't go home like this, Mia would ask to many questions and then want to hear Dean, Baron would take one look at me and go on a rampage with Mia and our uncle to find Dean and beat him. My phone dinged and I looked at the text from Dean. He asked if I could come over, I sighed. I texted him back that I was on my way. Getting to his house, his truck was out front along with another car, I got off and noticed his door open a bit. I walked in, seeing bottles in the living room, I heard a noise from the hall.

"Dean?"

I walked over to his room, opening his door, Renee laid their in her bra and panties. She turned to look at me and covered herself, I felt my heart drop. Dean came out of the bathroom shirtless, in only his jeans. He looked at me and then Renee.

"I told you, it was only a matter of time", she said.

I took a few steps back.

"Izzy, wait please", Dean said coming towards me, he stumbled a little.

I turned and left his house, I could hear him calling for me but I didn't stop or turn around. I drove down to the beach, I needed to catch my breath. I felt like I couldn't breath, I felt exhausted. My phone started ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Izzy, it's me, it's Zahra"

I blinked a few times and then rubbed my eyes.

"Oh hey sorry, what's up"

"Well Dylan has been asking for Abel and I was thinking maybe Dylan can come and stay with you for a bit since he's still on vacation", she said.

"I was actually going to ask the same thing, Abel has been wanting to see him and I was going to ask but I've been so busy, I completely forgot", I said.

"Yeah I know how it is"

"Sure he can come down, maybe for spring break Abel can stay with you", I said.

"Yes of course, we really need to talk about visits, the boys are brothers after all and..."

"They're not brothers Zahra", I said.

Silence.

"Abel is Barons son, that night at Corey's party..."

"I know", she said.

"Wait, what?"

"Corey saw you leave with Baron, when we found out you were pregnant we kinda put two and two together, you know", she said.

"I didn't know until Baron confessed"

"I know that too, he wanted us not to say anything, I figured if he kept my secret then I can keep his, only he didn't know I was pregnant", she said.

"I hope it's ok if Dylan still comes over", I said.

"Yes, they might not be brothers but they are cousins"

**-_All your actin', your thin disguise_  
**

_**All your perfectly delivered lies**_

_**They don't fool me**_

_**You've been lonely, too long**_

_**Let me in the wall, you've built around**_

_**And we can light a match and burn it down**_

_**Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flame**_

_**In front of us, Dust to Dust- Civil Wars**_

**Sadly the Civil Wars are no longer together.**


	67. Chapter 67-Mistakes

Chapter 67-Mistakes

Dean-

I watched her drive off. I felt a hand on my back, I pulled away.

"Get out", I said.

"You called me here, you said you wanted me here", Renee said.

She was still in only her bra and panties.

"Dean, I'm all yours, no strings attached", she said.

"It was a mistake, a drunken mistake, I didn't mean to call you", I said.

"No, you thinking you could actually give her what she wanted was a mistake, you don't do relationships Dean, you're not that guy. We both know that, just do what you do best, let's go to your room and..."

I pulled her hand off of my arm.

"Get out", I said.

"Dean", she said angry.

I turned to look at her.

"You're wrong about me, I thought I couldn't be the man she needed and I know I made the mistake of calling you here and hurting her and you but I love her, I can't imagine ever being without her and I know I might have just lost her but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win her back. You have to admit, I became a better person once she came into my life", I said.

Renee sighed.

"You did, I could never imagine you with one woman for the rest of your life or kids, but seeing you with her and her son and sister, you've changed for the better", she said.

"I'm really sorry, I know you..."

"It's ok Dean, I guess it's time I give up", she said.

I nodded. She went to my room and came out dressed, she grabbed her purse and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Dean, I hope everything works out for you, you deserve to be happy just like the rest of us", she said.

"Thanks"

I went to my kitchen, before I could take a step into it a hard knock at my front door stopped me. I went and opened it. Nikki and Paige stood there, pissed off.

"Shit", I said.

Roman and Seth behind them smirking.

"I know ok, I know", I said.

"What the hell", Nikki said.

"I fucked up I know, but I love her and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win her back", I said.

"You said, he just said he loves her", Paige said.

"I need your help to win her back", I said.

Nikki and Paige smiled.

Isabelle-

I finally got home, all I wanted to do was lay in bed. Getting inside Abel was doing a puzzle with Baron. Baron took one look at me and knew.

"Iz", he said.

"I'm fine, I just need a nap", I said.

He nodded and knew I didn't want to alarm Abel. I went to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I got in bed and covered myself, I was staring at the wall.

"Hey Izzy, my friends asked if...", Mia stopped when she saw me.

She sat down beside me.

"Are you feeling ok?", she asked, placing her hand on my forehead.

"He broke up with me", I said.

"What, why?"

I closed my eyes tight.

"Everything seemed fine, what did he say or what did he do?", Mia asked.

"It was me"

"I don't understand Isabelle"

I sighed and sat up.

"Rey, he did something really bad and Deans grandpa got hurt because of it", I said.

"I don't understand how that was your fault", she said.

"He only came back to this town because of me, if we would have just stayed in Colorado..."

"Wait, stop, did Dean blame you, did he?", she asked angry.

Mia might have been younger but just like I'm protective of her, she's just as protective.

"He's right, maybe we should just go back to Colorado, we can make it work there", I said.

"Iz, there isn't anything there for us anymore, I mean we have friends but this is were mom and dad grew up, our family is here and if we leave and go back to Colorado, it won't feel like home anymore", she said.

"You're right, I can't move you and Abel again, I won't make either of you start over", I said.

"Promise me something", she said.

I wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"Don't go back to Baron or at least not right away", she said.

"I know, I don't think I can do that anymore, I fell in love with Dean and I just don't think the way I feel for him is going away, ever"

Mia hopped in bed beside me and hugged me.

"What if he came begging for you to forgive him?", she asked.

I didn't know the answer to that.

"I think you should hear him out, talk it out, then make up, and if he fucks up again, then you're done", she said.

"Mia"

"What I did learn from mom and dad you know", she said.

We laughed.

Alberto-

A week later.

After what happened to Jon, I knew Dwayne and I had to come up with a plan to catch these guys. First we needed Rey to tell us where the money was, without it there was no way of getting these guys.

"What exactly is it that you want to do?", Jon asked.

"We need to catch them exchanging the money, threatening to kill Rey for stealing it, if we want to put these men away for good, we need evidence", I said.

"Rey won't tell any of us where the money is", Dean said.

"I was thinking maybe we could ask..."

Dean stood and stopped me.

"Hell no, absolutely not, I will not put her in danger", Dean said.

"That isn't up to you anymore", Roman said to him.

Dean was shocked, looked like Roman and Seth were still angry with him. Everyone was.

"I can ask her", Baron said.

I nodded. Dean glared at him. After filling Baron in on the situation he wanted to help.

"I will ask", Dean growled.

"She doesn't want to see you", Baron said.

"Does it look like I give a shit", he growled.

"I will ask", Jon said getting in between both men.

There was a knock at the door, my mom answered it and Mia and Abel walked in.

"Dean", Abel said excited, he ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey kid, I missed you", Dean said.

"Izzy has to work and I have to go over to my friends for a project, then head to the library, grandma do you mind watching him?", she asked.

"I got him", my mom said.

"Thanks"

"You know I'm here now right?", Baron said.

She looked at Baron and handed him a key.

"Bed time is nine, I'll be home at nine thirty, Izzy at ten", Mia said.

"Yes ma'am", Baron said.

Mia left and Abel sat beside my mom.

"I guess we should meet up after Jon asks Izzy", I said.

We all nodded. Dean looked at Abel and went over to him.

"Hey kid, got any homework?", Dean asked.

Abel nodded and pulled it out of his backpack, showing Dean.

"Come on I can help you", Dean said.

Baron stopped him and placed his hands on Abel's shoulders.

"I got it", Baron said.

"Dude, get out of my way", Dean said.

"Make me"

Abel looked between them, looking as confused as ever.

"Dude, I ain't joking, move", Dean said stepping up to him.

"Neither am I, this is my kid, not yours and you better remember that"

"Enough", Roman said loud.

Abel jumped.

"Both of you help him, go on and no fighting, if Abel tells me you were both acting like brats I will beat you till you start acting like grown men. We get it, you both love her but in the end her decision is final, she is the one who picks who she wants to be with, got it", Roman said.

"You guys pissed off the big guy", Seth mumbled.

"Do we have an understanding here gentlemen?", Roman asked raising his voice.

"Yes", both men mumbled.

"Good, now Abel, if they start acting like that again let me know and I will handle it"

Abel nodded and laughed, looking at both men pouting like little kids who didn't get the toy they wanted even after they through their temper tantrum.

"Lets go Ab, I'm guessing you're coming as well?", Baron said to Dean.

Dean smirked.

"Duh"

Isabelle-

I finished up and Mia texted that Abel was in bed. Getting home, I noticed Deans truck at my grandma's. I walked inside.

"Hi"

I looked up to see Dean, he stood and put his hands in his pockets. I looked at my keys and then walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey", I said.

"Abel's in bed, he did his homework, I helped and also Baron", he said.

"Thanks"

I didn't look at him. I let my hair out of the ponytail and turned to see Dean watching me.

"Nothing happened Izzy, I promise, hell even ask her", he said.

"Dean, I need to get to bed, I can't deal with this right now", I said.

He stepped in front of me.

"We need your help", he said.

I sighed.

"That was what the apology was about right, you need my help and realized that the only way I would say yes was if you apologized", I said.

"No, Izzy I meant what I said, I am sorry kid", he said.

Baron came over.

"We do need your help Iz", he said.

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We need you to ask your...I mean Rey, we need you to ask him about the money, if we want to catch these guys, we need your help", Baron said.

"Ok"

"Want me to come with you?", Dean asked.

"I can do it myself, this is my fault after all", I said.

"Isabelle..."

"What, this isn't your fault Iz, what would make you think that", Baron said.

I shrugged.

"I don't know", I said.

Baron came over to me and hugged me. I heard a growl and then I was being pulled away from Baron. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We need to talk, alone"

I looked at Baron, he nodded and left to his room.

"Let me go Dean", I said softly.

"Not until you hear me out doll"

Roman-

I was picking Nikki up from the diner, I was leaning against my truck.

"Roman, oh my god"

I knew that voice well. I turned and Rosa was coming over to me. She hugged me, her arms stayed around my neck.

"What are you doing here Rosa?", I asked.

"I missed you, I wanted to see you"

"I'm good, married", I said.

She smirked.

"Me too"

She showed me her big diamond ring. I tried to remove her arms from around my neck, she giggled.

"See my husband doesn't pay much attention to me, I figured why not find my first love and make him an offer he can't refuse"

"I said I was married"

"I said I don't care", she said.

"I'm not that kind of man, sorry", I tried once again to remove her hands.

She pulled my face down to hers and almost connected our lips, thank god I was taller then her.

"Roman"

Rosa and I turned at the sound of Nikki saying my name.

"You married her", Rosa said.


	68. Chapter 68-Invite

Chapter 68-Invite

Dean-

My arm wrapped around her waist tight. She wouldn't look at me, I sighed.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, those things I said weren't true. Nothing happened with Renee, I got drunk and I was being stuborn, Ro and Seth kept telling me to call you and I guess to piss them off I called Renee, then I missed you and I felt like an ass so I texted you. You weren't suppose to see Renee there and she wasn't suppose to be naked, I told her to leave before you got there and I walked into the bathroom to splash water in my face and when I walked back out, well you know"

"Are you done", she said coldly.

"Can you look at me, please", I said.

"I'm really tired, you should go"

"I'm not that guy anymore, not since you came into my life darlin, I was afraid kid", I said.

"Everything ok?"

I looked towards the stairs to see Mia, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Everything's fine Mia, go back to bed, Dean was just leaving", Izzy said moving away from me.

I looked over at Mia, I ran my fingers through my hair and started towards the door.

"You should come over tomorrow Dean", Mia said.

I stopped and looked over at her, Izzy did the same.

"It's my birthday, turning sixteen and Izzy is making me a small family dinner, I want you to come", she said.

I smiled.

"I would love too, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow", I said.

"Great", Mia said.

I looked at Izzy.

"If it's ok with you?", I asked.

Izzy looked at Mia and then licked her lips.

"It's fine"

I nodded.

"Ok, I got the perfect gift for you", I said to Mia.

"You don't have to get me anything", Mia said.

"I want too, trust me you are going to love it", I said.

Mia nodded and went back upstairs. I looked at Izzy.

"Want me to bring something?", I asked.

"No", she said coldly and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're angry", I said.

"Dean..."

"Ok, I'm leaving, have a goodnight gorgeous, if you can't fall asleep call me and I'll be here, I haven't been able to sleep without you", I said.

She gave me her back, I heard a sniffle.

"I'll go, Iz I...I lo...fuck I miss you", I said.

"Please just go", I heard her voice break.

"Ok"

I walked out and went towards my truck. My phone started ringing.

"Hey Ro, what's up"

"You home?"

"On my way, what's up?", I said.

"Can I crash at your place, Nikki kicked me out"

"What, why?", I said.

"Rosa's back and Nikki might have caught her all over me in the parking lot", he said.

"Dude, you didn't..."

"Of course I didn't, I'm not you", he snapped.

"I guess I deserved that", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"Sorry, I just..."

"Hey, I got you brother, I'll be at mine soon", I said hanging up.

Getting to mine, Roman was leaning against his truck. A duffle bag next to his feet, a depressing look on his face. I parked and got off.

"So Rosa's back?", I asked.

Roman-

I nodded and picked up my duffle bag. Dean and I walked into his place, the photos Dean said Mia had given him were hung up on his wall. I smiled.

"When did you do this?", I asked.

"It's been a long week without my girl, I had time on my hands", he said tossing his keys onto the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Nikki said she looks so sad"

"I know how she feels, want a beer?"

I nodded and he pulled one out for me. He walked over to me and handed me the bottle.

"Did you see her today?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Mia invited me over tomorrow for her birthday", he said.

"Oh yeah, Nikki and I got invited too"

"I want to get her back Ro, I just don't know how"

I took another sip of my beer.

"You do, you're just afraid to open up to her, talk to her Dean and tell her how you feel", I said.

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take a shower then hit the bed, make yourself comfortable, this is your house too", he said.

"Thanks"

I heard his bedroom door close. Pulling out my phone, I called Nikki.

"Hello"

"Don't hang up, please, I just...Nikki I didn't know she was back, I swear, she ambushed me in the parking lot babe, you gotta believe me Nik", I said.

"Lola, Joe, come say goodnight to daddy", I heard her say.

"Nicole", I said.

Silence, I heard shuffling.

"Hi daddy", Lola said.

"Hey babygirl, have sweet dreams, I love you", I said.

"I love you too daddy, where are you and how come you're not home?", she said.

I rubbed my cheek.

"I'll be home soon, uncle Dean had a bad dream and so I had to come and stay with him", I said.

She giggled.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow daddy", she said.

I heard more shuffling.

"Daddy"

"Hey my big guy, I just wanted to say goodnight, take care of mommy and sister ok", I said.

"Ok daddy"

"Give mommy the phone now"

I heard more shuffling and then sniffles.

"Baby please let me come home, it's only been a few minutes and I already miss you so much. I miss my kids, my peanut, why would I fuck this up Nik huh, I love you with everything in me I love you, I would rather die then hurt you. You are my woman, I married you, I fell deep for you", I said almost in tears.

"Why did she come back", I heard her cry.

"Can I come home, I need to be there holding you, comforting you"

"I just can't right now, the image of her touching you, she almost kissed you Ro"

"But she didn't because I didn't let her"

"Just give me tonight Rome, please"

I rubbed my eyes.

"Ok, ok tonight is all", I said.

"Goodnight"

"I love you Nicole Reigns"

"I love you Roman Reigns"

After ending the call with her I set my phone down on the coffee table. I rubbed my face with both hands and groaned.

Seth-

I went over to my dad's house, he had called and said he wanted to see me. I walked in.

"Hey where's dad?", I asked Matt.

"Back room"

I nodded and went back there, I knocked on his door.

"Come in", he said.

I walked in and sat down.

"You wanted to see me", I said.

He nodded and opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a yellow envelope and handed it to me.

"I wanted to wait till the place was fixed up better before you make a decision on what you want to do with it", he said.

I looked at him confused and then opened the envelope. Pulling out some paperwork about an auto shop. It was being given to me by my birth father Dave Rollins.

"He left this place to me?", I asked.

"He did, in his will, I was always going to tell you but after your parents died, the place was set on fire and well like I said I just wanted to fix the place up for you before you saw it", he said.

I nodded, pulling out the keys.

"You could do whatever you want with it, sell it, keep it, or maybe start up the business again", he said.

I read the papers.

"I thought you said my parents were losing the place, why does it say it was paid off", I said.

Sika looked just as confused, I handed him the papers and he read it.

"You don't think my dad agreed to help Rey in order to save his business, do you?", I asked.

"I wish I could give you an answer but the only person who knows it, is Rey and we haven't seen him in a while", he said.

"I can't believe my dad would accept working for those men, those murders", I said.

"Hold on, don't go accusing your father of doing something just yet, I knew Dave and Eve along time, Dave no matter how much he needed money, he wouldn't resort to that", he said.

"You think my mom is still alive?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Let's hope so", he said.

I nodded.

Isabelle-

Rey had given me the name and number to his hotel out of town. He was staying three towns over. I had called him and invited over for Mias sixteenth birthday, I lied and told him it was a last minute dinner for her. He agreed to come. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it", Abel said.

"Ask who it is before..."

"Dean", I heard him say excited.

"Yay, mop head is here", Baron mumbled.

I giggled.

"Hey, I know I'm early but I thought I would come by and help", Dean said.

"I think we got it", Baron said.

"I wasn't talking to you", Dean said.

I turned to look at both of them.

"Not today, ok, this is the first birthday without our parents, I had to beg her to celebrate it because she wasn't feeling up to it", I said.

I sighed.

"I just want this to be special for her, now please no fighting"

Baron and Dean looked at each other.

"No fighting", they both said.

I nodded and continued cutting up the vegetables.

"I need to go set up more tables", Baron said.

"Ok thanks"

I took a deep breath, then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Lips brush the top of my ear.

"I was wondering if you could look over the gift I got Mia, I really hope it's the right one", he whispered.

I bit my bottom lip, he lifted the bag and I turned to face him.


	69. Chapter 69-Trust Me?

Chapter 69-Trust Me?

Dean-

One of my arms was wrapped around her waist when she turned to face me. I took a deep breath.

"What did you get?", she asked, serious, like the closeness didn't bother her.

I knew that it did, because she wouldn't look directly at me. I let her go completely and reached into the birthday bag, pulling out a camera. Izzy gasped.

"Please tell me it's the right one", I said.

She smiled and held the box in her hands.

"It is, she is going to love this, you didn't have to Dean, these are so expensive", she said.

"She gave me something meaningful remember, I just want to do the same for her, I remember her saying something about wanting to be a photographer", I said.

Izzy finally looked me in the eyes.

"I did good?", I asked.

She bit her lip and looked down at the camera. She nodded and placed it back in the bag. I took her hands.

"I love you", I said.

She stopped completely. I took a deep breath, I could feel my heart pounding inside of my chest, my throat going dry. I also felt relief, like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders once I said it. She finally turned to me.

"That's not funny", she said.

"I'm not joking darlin, why would I joke about that", I said.

"Dean..."

"I love you Isabelle, I need to explain to you why I acted the way I did, I need you to understand me. I just want to talk and if after we talk you want nothing to do with me, I'll leave you be, even if that means you and Baron", I said.

She looked away.

"Please Izzy, can we talk later?", I begged.

"Not today"

"I know, maybe tomorrow, I can go to your work for lunch, what do you say?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fine", she said.

I nodded.

"Need any help?", I asked.

"Not really but you can help Baron out back", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You want me to help my competition", I said.

"There is no competition, please don't start", she said.

"I'll be good", I said.

I walked out back, Baron was setting up a table.

"Need help?", I asked.

He stood up straight.

"You think buying her sister a gift and being nice to Abel is gonna help you worm your way back into her life, you're wrong, I'm back now and nothing or no one is going to stop me from getting her back", he said.

"Listen, I promised Izzy I would be nice to you, all I ask is you do the same, at least for today", I said.

He chuckled.

"Whatever", he mumbled.

"Do you need help or what?", I asked.

"Set up some tables", he said.

Seth-

Paige and I were on our way to Izzy's, for Mia's birthday. Paige didn't know what Mia would like so we got her all kinds of gift cards to different stores.

"Wait, where are we going Seth?", Paige asked.

"I need to show you something"

Her hand was on my thigh. I pulled over and could see the auto shop across the street. I pointed to it and Paige shrugged.

"Place is closed", she said.

"That belongs to me babe"

She opened her mouth to say something but was sort of shocked, nothing came out.

"I didn't buy it, my parents did", I said.

"Why would Sika and Patricia buy you a shop?", she asked confused.

"My birth parents"

She looked at me.

"They left it to me, Sika told me this morning, he said he didn't tell me sooner because he wanted to repair it, it was burned down and he just didn't want me to see it that way", I said.

She nodded and squeezed my thigh.

"So are we going to just sit here or are we going in to look around?"

"I'm not ready", I said.

She nodded, understanding.

"What do you plan on doing with it?", she asked looking at the shop.

"I don't know yet, I figured you and I can sit down and go over our options"

"But this was left to you, this is your decision"

I looked over at her and smiled.

"No, we might not have said I do yet but to me you're my wife, you are my better half and we make these kinds of decisions together now", I said.

She leaned over and kissed me.

"Just letting you know now, I know nothing about owning an auto shop or how to run it", I said.

She laughed.

"That's something we can figure out together then", she said.

"Deal", I said chuckling.

Roman-

Dean had left to Izzy's early, he said if he wanted to win her back he was going to prove to her that he would do anything for her. I was finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at Deans door. I went over to answer it, opening it, Nikki stood there.

"I thought maybe you could use a ride, but I forgot you drove here", she said.

"Come on in"

She walked in and I closed the door behind her.

"I dropped the kids off at Isabelle's and noticed Dean was there but you weren't", she said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nik, I'm not cheating babe, you didn't come to give me a ride you came to check up on me", I said.

"Is that so bad", she said sadly.

I sighed, her emotions were all out of wack due to the pregnancy as well.

"No baby, but you have to know that I would never put my hands on another woman, unless it's to save her life, you know that sweetheart", I said.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry", she said.

"Hey, I get it, if Cena tried to worm his way back into your life I would go crazy, I'd probably beat the crap out of him first", I said.

She laughed and wiped a tear that had fallen.

"Can I come home now?", I asked.

"I guess so"

"You guess so huh, maybe I can help change that to a hell yeah", I said.

I lifted her dress up and pulled down her panties. I lifted her so she could wrap her legs around my waist.

"I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind us using his bedroom", I said.

Nikki giggled.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you", she said before kissing me.

Isabelle-

Nikki and Roman were the last to arrive, by the looks of their smiles they made up. Romans hand rested on Nikki's stomach. Brie had announced that she and Bryan were having a boy. Rey was here as well, my uncle standing by him. I went over to him and he smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me", he said.

"Yeah well, everyone keeps telling me that you have to talk to me, so maybe after everyone leaves we can talk", I said.

"Ok"

I nodded and left, I walked back in the house and was about to walk out. Rey was behind me.

"Restroom?", he asked.

"Oh right, um the one down here doesn't work, up the stairs and it's the first door on your right", I said.

He nodded and smiled. He went upstairs and I sighed.

"Iz, you ok?", Dean asked coming in.

"Yes"

"I'm really trying here Iz, please give me a little more then that", he said.

"I'm fine", I said.

He looked towards the living room and his expression turned serious.

"What?", I asked.

"They're here", he said.

I looked out the window, I could see Nash and Hogan walking around the house to head to the back. Hall and Sting coming to knock at the front door. Dean took my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Where are we going?", I asked.

"Your dad is here, if they find him they won't hesitate to kill us all", he said.

The bathroom door opened and Rey looked surprised. Dean pushed him in and closed the door behind us.

"Keep in mind that I'm doing this for Izzy and our family", Dean said to Rey.

"What's going on?", Rey asked.

"They're here", he said.

Rey turned pale. The look on his face was frightening.

"Get in the shower and don't make a sound", Dean said to him.

Dean blocked Rey with the shower curtain.

Alberto-

I noticed Nash on one side of the house and Hogan on the other. I moved towards Reigns and Rollins.

"If they ask about Rey, tell them you know nothing", I said.

Everyone nodded when they noticed the two men, they started towards us.

"Sorry to interrupt this party, but we got word that Rey, a guy we are desperately looking for was in town, something about coming down here for a party, mind taking a look at this photo for me", Nash said looking at everyone.

He handed the photo to Roman and Roman passed it after taking a look.

"Sorry, not here, are you gentlemen cops?", I said.

Nash looked at me.

"Do we know each other?", he asked.

"Don't think so", I said.

He nodded.

"He's a dangerous man", he said looking at Jon.

I went over to where Jon was sitting and placed my hands on his shoulders. Nash looked at me and smirked.

"I'm Kevin Nash and that's my business partner Hogan", he said.

"Roman Reigns", Roman said.

Nash raised a brow, probably checking Roman off of his list of suspects. He didn't want to mess with a memeber of the Reigns house.

"My wife Nikki and our two kids", Roman said.

"Cute", Nash said, he looked over at Seth.

Roman sent Seth a look and Seth smiled.

"Seth Reigns and my fiancee Paige", he said.

If he would have said Rollins, they would go after him next.

"No", Nash said.

We all froze.

"I know you kid, I can't put my finger on it but I know you", Nash said.

Roman stood and stepped up to Nash.

"You got a problem with my little brother, you got a problem with me", Roman growled.

Nash smirked.

"There is the Reigns I know, powerful bloodline you have son, I suggest you check yourself now boy", Nash said.

Isabelle-

"Dean?"

He was peeking out of the door and then closed it.

"They're coming upstairs", he said.

"What do we do?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"Trust me?", he asked.

"Yes"

He smiled and came closer to me, his hands slid down my sides and he lifted my skirt up far enough to suggest we were doing something. He lifted me up to sit on the counter and moved between my legs, his hands were shaking.

"This ok?", he asked his voice low.

I nodded. He took his shirt off and unbutton his jeans.

"You need to um, take your shirt off", he said.

I took it off and he pressed his chest into mine. I could honestly feel his heart beating fast. His shaky hands cupped my face, I placed my hands on his sides. He flinched.

"My hands are cold, sorry", I whispered.

"You're ok", He said.

We heard a door close.

"I'm gonna kiss you now", he whispered.

I nodded, he gently brushed his lips against mine. My heart was pounding hard, if I could feel his I'm pretty sure he could feel mine. I missed his kisses, his touch. I heard a squeak of the door.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

We both turned to see Hall.

"Isabelle?"

Dean covered me.


	70. Chapter 70-Abel Knows

Chapter 70-Abel Knows

Dean-

I covered Izzy as much as I could.

"Can I help you?", I asked.

"What are you doing in my house Scott?", Isabelle asked.

"We got word that Rey was here and we came to check it out", he said.

"You gave me your number, I would have called if he was here", Izzy said standing and grabbing her shirt off the floor.

Scott's eyes drifted down Izzy's body. I stood in front of her and blocked his view.

"Eyes off my girl", I growled.

He smirked.

"I'll let you two get fixed up, meet me downstairs", he said.

He looked down the hall and called to someone. Sting appeared and looked at us and then rolled his eyes.

"He's not here", Sting said to Scott.

Scott nodded and looked at us.

"We still need to talk", Scott said.

I closed the bathroom door, Izzy sighed. I pulled her into me and hugged her.

"I won't let them hurt you", I whispered.

"Dean..."

I pulled away and cupped her chin in my hand, making her look up at me.

"I love you Isabelle, we might not be together right now, but I will get you back, I can't lose you", I said.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Let's go downstairs", I said taking her hand.

I looked towards the shower.

"Rey you should stay here, we will let you know when you can come out", I said.

"Got it"

Isabelle and I went downstairs, Hall and Sting waiting in the living room. I put my shirt back on and stayed close to Izzy.

"So what can we help you with gentlemen?", I asked.

"Well since you're here and your grandpa is here, we should apologize for what happened, my men put their hands on him when I told them not too", Hall said.

I chuckled.

"You think an apology is gonna fix what you did to my grandpa, you could have killed him", I said.

I felt Izzy's hand grip my wrist. The back door opened and Hogan and Nash stepped inside, my grandpa beside them.

"Our apologies Mr. Ambrose, we didn't mean for you to get harmed in anyway, know that those men were punished, severely", Scott said.

"I hope we can put this behind us?", Nash asked my grandpa.

My grandpa sighed and nodded.

"We can", he said.

"Pops..."

"Good, so then it's clear that Rey isn't here?", he asked Hogan.

"Nope, not here", he said.

Scott nodded. No one said anything for a minute.

"Its my sister's birthday, would you gentlemen like to stay?", Izzy asked.

"Thank you but I think we should head out, need to find this man", Nash said.

"House is clear too", Sting said.

Scott stood and gesture for the men to step out. He turned and looked at Izzy, he took her hand and kissed it.

"It was good to see you again", he said winking at her.

"You too", she said.

We watched them drive off, Izzy sighed. I grabbed her hand and wiped it, she raised a brow.

"Relax", she said walking past me and upstairs.

I looked at my grandpa.

"Why did you just forgive them like that, they could have killed you", I said angry.

Izzy and Rey came back down.

"What do you want me to do Dean, call the police and point the finger at them, they weren't there when I got beat and even if I still did it, for all I know they have an alibi, then what", my grandpa said.

I paced the living room.

"Dean, look at me", my grandpa said.

I balled up my hands into fists and continued to pace.

"Dean", he said again.

I stopped and looked up at him.

"I know that look, don't do something stupid, do you hear me, don't", he said.

"Can I have a moment with Dean?", Izzy asked.

My grandpa nodded and he and Rey went to the back. I rubbed my shoulder.

"What are you gonna do Dean, chase after them and try to fight them, they have guns", she said.

"I don't know", I growled.

She stared at me.

"I hate this", I said.

"So do I, but there isn't anything we can do till Rey tells me where that money is", she said.

I nodded. I moved closer to her and leaned in towards her lips. She pulled back.

"Don't", she said.

"Izzy, please take me back, I'm going crazy without you", I whispered.

"I have to go take the cake outside, help me", she said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am", I said.

She grabbed the candles and I picked the cake up. I set it down on the table and Izzy placed the candles on the cake. I stayed close to Izzy, she was the only thing keeping me from going after them. We sang happy birthday to Mia and served the cake. After everyone left, I helped Izzy and Baron clean up some. I walked into the kitchen and Baron had his hands on Izzy's waist, this wasn't helping my anger. I went over to them and pulled him off and away from her.

"Dean", Izzy said.

"Don't touch my woman", I said to him.

He stepped up to me and pushed me hard.

"She was my woman first", Baron said.

Mia and Abel walked in.

"See that, him, that is my son, we made him and that is something you will never have with her, that bond isn't yours, I'm his father", Baron said loud.

Abel took off running to his room.

"Abel", Izzy said.

"What?", Mia said.

"See what you did, asshole", I said.

Baron punched me and I was going to hit him back but Izzy stopped me.

"No please, don't, please Dean", she begged.

I licked the side of my lip, tasting blood.

"Dean"

I looked down at Izzy.

"Can you do me a favor and check on Abel, please"

"Ok darlin", I said.

I turned to walk upstairs.

Isabelle-

I placed my hands on my hips, Mia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why would you do that B?", I asked.

"At least he knows now", Baron said.

"That's not the way I wanted him to find out, I wanted to sit him down and calmly tell him", I said.

"It was that asshole's fault..."

"No B, you are the one who said it, Dean knows better"

I paced the kitchen before stopping in front of him again.

"Let me make one thing clear Baron, I love Dean, with everything in me I love him and right now we might not be together but I do, I want him to figure things out before I let him back into my life, our sons life, Mia's life", I said.

"What about me?", he asked.

"We tried that Baron and it didn't work, I've moved on and now I think you should too", I said.

"I'll be out in the morning", he said about to pass me.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"B, you don't have to go, you are Abel's dad and my best friend, stay please", I said.

He sighed but nodded.

"I need you to stop pushing Dean's buttons, if we are going to make this friendship work, stop because Dean is going to be in Abel's life, at least I hope he will", I said.

"Fine, I'll be nice", he mumbled.

"Thank you, let Dean talk to Abel before you go in", I said.

He nodded and went to the living room, I bit my lip and looked at Mia nervously. She was mad.

"Ok your turn Mia", I said.

"What the hell, I'm your sister, why didn't I know about this?"

"No one but mom and dad knew, Dean knows because I told him", I said.

"But I'm your sister, did you not trust me with this?"

"I trust you Mia, I guess I was just embrassed, I didn't want you to think badly of me", I said.

She sat down.

"I'm sorry Mia, I am", I said.

"Is there anything else I need to know?", she asked.

"No, that's it", I said.

Dean-

I knocked on Abel's door and waited a minute before opening it. He was on his bed and holding a picture of him and Spencer, he was crying. What do I do, what do I say to make this ok. I grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Hey Ab", I said.

He looked at me and sat up, he came over to me and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, that isn't how your mom wanted you to find out", I said.

"They lied to me", he cried.

"Your mom didn't want to break your heart buddy, she knew how much you loved your dad and didn't want to take that from you, Spencer loved you kid, he was your dad", I said.

Abel pulled away and wiped his face.

"But I know Baron loves you too, he couldn't tell you because Spencer is his brother and knew how much Spencer loved being your dad, your mom and Baron wanted to make Spencer and you happy", I said.

I know I wasn't explaining it right, I just hoped he understood some of what I was trying to say.

"I only have one dad and he's gone", Abel said before hugging his pillow again.

"Hey, how about tomorrow I take you out, you can spend sometime with me and the guys at the station, what do you say?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You know what, I could use some company at home, how about you come and stay with me for tonight?", I asked.

He sat up and got excited.

"Yeah", he said.

I smiled and stood.

"Let me talk to your mom first ok", I said.

He nodded.

"Pack some clothes"

He stood and grabbed his backpack. I walked out and found Izzy leaning against the wall.

"Would you mind if I took him for tonight?", I asked.

"I trust you"

"And I love you"

"Dean..."

"It's true and I know that's hard to believe babe, but I love you", I said.

"I would say it back but the last time I told you how I felt you snapped at me, remember", she said.

"I'm not giving up", I said.

**-Still plenty of chapters left but I did finish writing out this story already. Now I can fully focus on the other three stories. **


	71. Chapter 71-Dad?

Chapter 71-Dad?

Dean-

I moved closer to Izzy, she looked everywhere but at me.

"I was afraid ok, I was afraid to say I love you but I'm not anymore", I said.

"What time are you dropping Abel off tomorrow?", she asked.

"I'm taking him to the station, I'm hoping Seth can talk him into understanding that it's ok to look at Baron as a dad, Seth has some experience in that with Sika and all", I said.

She nodded.

"Thank you", she said.

"Baron's right, Abel is his son and he deserves the chance to get to spend time with his son, he's also right about you both having that bond", I said.

"I already told him we aren't going back down that road, he's staying here for Abel", she said.

I nodded. I placed a finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"Do I still have a chance or did you close that road too?"

"You need time Dean, to figure out what you really want..."

"But I do know what I want, yes it took me losing you to figure it out but I know now", I said.

She shook her head.

"Then let me figure out what is best not only for me but for my son and my sister", she said.

"I can do that, I can wait", I said.

She nodded, Abel came out of his room with his backpack. He stood in front of me and I placed my hands on his shoulders. Izzy bent down in front of him.

"Be good and don't give Dean a hard time", Izzy said.

Abel didn't say anything, he looked up at me.

"I'm ready", he said.

I nodded. We walked downstairs and Baron stood.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Abel is staying with Dean tonight, he needs a moment", Izzy said.

"But..."

"It's ok B, Dean will take good care of him"

Baron nodded. I bent down in front of Abel.

"Give your mom a hug and tell her you love her, ok", I said to him.

He shook his head no.

"Hey, you love your mom don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then tell her", I said.

I stood and he went over to Izzy and hugged her.

"I love you mommy", he said.

"Love you baby, see you tomorrow"

He nodded and she kissed his forehead. We walked out and he climbed into my truck. I waved to Izzy and Baron. I looked over at Abel.

"Want to grab a pizza before going home?", I asked.

"Ok"

I nodded and we pulled up to the pizza place.

"Pepperoni?"

He nodded. Dolph walked in and sent me a nod.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Randy's having poker night at his place, it's my turn to get the pizzas", he said.

I nodded, he looked down at Abel.

"Hey kid", he said high fiving him.

"Hi", Abel said.

"So what are you two doing, I thought you had a party?"

"Yup, just came from there but we decided to get a pizza for later", I said.

He nodded and gave Abel a few quarters.

"Go have fun", he said to him.

"Can I?", Abel asked me.

"Sure, go crazy", I said.

He took off towards the games.

"So how's it going with the ex being back?", he asked.

"Good, she told me she's not going back to him"

"Good news for you right, you still have a chance to win her back", he said.

"I hope so"

They called his name and he paid for his pizzas.

"See you tomorrow", he said.

I watched him leave.

Isabelle-

Waking up the next morning, I got up and ready for work. Mia was still sleeping, it felt weird not being woken up by Abel, Baron walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning", he said.

"Hey, what are you doing up, you know you could have slept in", I said.

"Couldn't sleep well, I still can't believe what I did, telling Abel, he hates me now"

"He doesn't hate you, he's just confused and angry", I said.

"Well I just thought since I'm up, might as well go job hunting"

"Baron..."

"I'm no freeloader, I'm gonna pull my own weight here", he said.

I smiled.

"Well good luck"

He stood and came over to me, his hands on my hips.

"Baron, we talked about this"

"I know but, I just want you to be sure", he said.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled away.

"Baron, I just can't, I love Dean", I said.

"You didn't feel anything, not even a little?", he asked.

"No, I'm sorry"

He nodded.

"Dean better not fuck this up again", he said.

Dean-

I took Abel to work with me, Seth walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey kid, good to see you", he said to Abel.

Abel smiled. Seth came over to me.

"No complaining but what's he doing here?", he asked.

"Baron let it slip that he's his father and well Abel didn't handle it well, he said he only had one dad and he died, I was hoping since you..."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"I know this is hard for you to talk about but, Izzy and I could really use your help", I said.

Seth looked at him and then back at me.

"I'll talk to him", he said.

"Thanks"

He went over to Abel as Roman was coming in. Seth sat down in front of Abel.

Seth-

"Hey Ab", I said.

"Hi"

"So Dean tells me you found out something about your dad", I said.

He looked at Dean and then me. Dean was standing with Roman talking.

"I only have one dad and he died, I don't need another one", he said.

I nodded.

"You know that's the same thing I said, till he died and Romans family took me in"

He looked at me confused.

"Romans dad is my dad too, at least that's how I see it, Roman was nice enough to share his dad with me since I didn't have mine anymore", I said.

"But what about your real dad?"

"I still love him and no one can ever change that but it's also ok to love someone else that way too, I'm not saying you have to call Baron dad because you don't that is up to you, but you should let him into your life, he wants to be in it and I'm sure Spencer would feel the same way", I said.

"What if I want Dean to be my dad?"

"Dean, um, well yeah that's good too but don't push Baron away, give him a chance too"

He nodded.

"You love Dean for a dad?"

He nodded.

"So maybe you can make a little room there for Baron too?"

He looked down and then back at me.

"I can try", he said.

"That's good enough", I said.

Dean came over to us and handed Abel a juice box.

"Everything ok here?", he asked.

"Better then ok", I said.

"Can we go see my mom?", Abel asked Dean.

"Sure, but we have to wait till lunch, if that's ok", Dean said.

"It's ok"

Abel went back to his comic book. I looked at Dean and we stood, we went over to Roman.

"So?", Dean asked.

"He's willing to give Baron a chance but..."

"But?", Roman said.

"He wants you Dean", I said.

"He wants Dean to be his dad, this Dean, Dean Ambrose, the same Dean that's standing right here", Roman said.

"Ok I think we get it Ro", Dean said.

"And how do you feel about this Dean?", I asked.

He looked worried.

"I don't know, I can barely tell Izzy I love her and now, a dad, me, I..."

"You care about that little boy Dean?", Roman asked.

"Yeah"

"Then you need to figure out what it is you want, being with Izzy means being in his life too, you knew that from the start", I said.

"Seeing a future with Izzy means seeing a future with Abel, you need to be absolutely sure that is what you want because if you don't, then let Baron step in", Roman said.

Dean nodded.


	72. Chapter 72-I Love My Son More

Chapter 72-I Love My Son More

Seth-

Paige said she would be by for lunch, I was by my locker to grab a clean shirt. Abel was sitting by Deans.

"Hey you ok kid?", I asked.

"Yeah, Deans in the bathroom, we are gonna go see my mom and talk", he said.

I nodded.

"Good luck", I said.

He smiled and started packing his backpack, I took off my shirt and was about to put on the new clean one. I felt two hands on my hips moving to meet in the middle of my stomach, I smiled, feeling her chest press into my back. I was gonna turn but Paige stopped me, lips pressed between my shoulders, moving along my back. I groaned. One hand moved down to the waist band of my pants, I unbuckled my belt and her hand found its way inside, squeezing and running her hand up and down, then I remembered Abel, I quickly glanced to the side, he was gone. Thank fuck or else I would never hear the end of it from Dean. Her hands pushed my pants down, quickly she spun me and pressed her lips to mine. Placing my hands on her back, she wasn't wearing a shirt, I opened my eyes and pulled away.

"What the fuck", I said trying to catch my breath.

Eva Marie stood there smirking and licking her lips.

"I knew you missed me", she said.

"I thought you were Paige", I said wiping my mouth.

She was shirtless, seeing it tossed on the floor by the door. She moved towards me and I put my hands up to keep her away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I asked.

Realizing my pants were below my knees, I bent down to pick them up and she rushed me, pushing me against the lockers and kissing me, placing my hands on her shoulders to push her away.

"Seth..."

I shoved Eva away hard. Paige stood by the door, tears in her eyes. I looked at her then down at my pants.

""I can explain", I said.

"No need", Paige said rushing out.

I pulled my pants up and ran after her.

"Baby wait, I swear it wasn't what you thought", I grabbed her elbow and turned her.

Her hand connected with my cheek hard.

"I hate you, I hate you", she yelled.

I grabbed both of her wrists to stop her from hitting me again and to stop her from running, by now all the guys here were watching, Eva came out of the back, followed by Dean and Abel.

"I thought it was you", I said.

"Sure, you were kissing her, I saw you", Paige yelled.

In that moment Izzy and Nikki arrived.

"I love you Paige, please let me explain, please", I begged.

"Let her go, she should have seen this coming, I mean look at her and look at me", Eva said.

Paiges eyes were full of anger, I licked my lips and let Paige go, she launched herself at Eva and dragged her by her red hair, punching her several times.

"Seth, enough", Roman said.

I reached for Paige and pulled her off of Eva. Carrying her all the way to the back, Izzy and Nikki followed. I set Paige down and she shoved me away.

"Sweetheart I swear..."

"Shut up", she yelled at me.

Nikki was cleaning Paiges knuckles. Abel came running to the back, he went up to Paige.

"He didn't do anything", Abel said.

We all looked at him.

"Ab..."

"He thought it was you, he called her Paige, he didn't see her come in", Abel said.

"Abel", Izzy said.

"She wanted to kiss him again but he didn't let her, he said no", Abel said.

Paige looked at him and sighed. She was about to tell him something.

"I don't lie, mommy says it's bad to lie", he said.

Paige smiled at him and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you for telling me", she said to him.

She looked at me and stood, she came towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I would never dream of hurting you like that, ever", I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you", she said her voice breaking.

"It's ok"

She placed her hand on the cheek she slapped and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I hit you"

I rested my forehead against hers.

"It's ok"

Rey-

I had made a run to the store to pick up what I needed. My cab pulled up in front when I noticed my door open slightly. The curtain moved.

"Hey can you drop me off across the street instead?", I asked.

"Sure man"

He drove to the other side and I paid him, getting off I walked into the coffee shop across from the motel. I watched as best as I could, cars and semi trucks would get in the way of my view. After about another hour, they finally got out, they got into their car and that's when I noticed the smoke coming out of my room.

"Shit", I said.

They drove off and I walked out of the coffee shop, waiting a while before walking back into the coffee shop.

"Miss call the fire department, there is a fire across the street at that motel", I said.

She glanced over there and nodded, the flames had gone higher and spred. I needed to get to Izzy without setting any alarms off, I know they will be watching the freeways. I had forgotten my phone in my room.

Izzy-

After things calmed down with Seth and Paige, I walked out to find Dean talking to Dolph and Sami.

"Hey guys", I said.

"Hey", Sami said with a smile.

"So, hey Sami did you see those new...um those new tables in the dining area thing", Dolph said.

"Tables?", Sami said.

"Yeah you know, those things we eat on, that hold our food", Dolph said.

Sami looked between Dean and I after Dolph signaled him.

"Oh right, the tables, let's go see them", Sami said.

They left and Dean put his hands inside his pockets.

"How are you?", Dean asked.

"It was weird, there was no one to wake me up this morning, I got so use to Abel coming into my room and waking me", I said.

He chuckled.

"Yeah", he said.

"So Barons looking for a job, he left early this morning", I said.

Dean nodded.

"Cool, what's he good at, I know a few people who need help", he said.

"He's really good at fixing cars, in high school anyone with a car would ask him for help if their car broke down, even teachers", I said.

He smiled.

"How's your grandpa?"

"He misses you, I miss you"

I swallowed.

"You don't know what you want Dean, I can't have that around Abel, I need to know that you understand that, my kid comes first, he needs stability. You can't just come in and out of his life the way you do, what happens if you end up with someone else, where does that leave Abel. I need to put my sons heart before mine, can you do that Dean, put someone else before you for the rest of your life, what happens if you freak out again when I say I love you, are you gonna break up with me again, are you gonna walk out or lash out at me", I said.

He looked down.

"I love you Dean, but I love my son more and I need to be there for him. I can't keep wondering if your with Renee because I tell you I love you or that you went to some strip club because you freaked out..."

"I was drunk, I regreted calling her the moment I told her to come over, I should have told her to fuck off but I'm stupid, ok, I made a mistake, I'm allowed to make mistakes", he said.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Isabelle, I would never cheat on you, I have never felt this way before and it scared me, I don't want to lose you Izzy. You asked if I could put someone else before me, I can, I'll put Abel first, I'll put Mia first, you, I could get stabbed and I would still keep fighting as long as I know I'm protecting you and keeping you safe", he said.

"And what about Baron?", I asked.

"What about Baron?", he said moving closer to me.

"He is Abel's dad, the second you two are in the same room, your chest puffs out, the only thing missing is you lifting your leg to pee on me, marking your territory", I said.

He placed his hands on his hips.

"Because you're mine, if peeing on you makes him understand that, then I'll do it"

"Dean..."

"For Abel, I'll get to know Baron, I'll be...I'll be nice", he said.

I nodded.

"Does this mean I get you back now, that I can come home?"

"I'm not ready, you hurt me Dean and now I'm scared"

He looked down.

"I'm scared that I'm gonna fall even more in love with you and the second something bad happens or I say something that scares you, that you are going to leave, I need to know that you aren't going to leave", I said.

"I won't", he said coming closer.

His hands on my hips, he leaned down and our noses brushed, his warm minty breath hitting my lips.

"But if time is what you need, then I can give you that, just promise that you'll come back to me, I need to know that you will", he said.

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could the fire alarm went off. Roman came running over.

"Fire in the next town, gotta move brother", Roman said.

He nodded and looked down at me.

"Gotta go baby, we need to finish this talk ok", he said.

I nodded, he kissed my forehead.

"Be careful", I said.

"Yes ma'am", he said before running away.

Nikki and Paige stood beside me, I placed my hands on Abel's shoulders. We watched them drive off.

**-Wasn't going to post today, but since it is my birthday, why not.**


	73. Chapter 73-They Know

Chapter 73-They Know

Dean-

"What's up Ro?", I asked.

"Motel fire", he said.

"Accident?", Seth asked.

"It was set, cops pulled a blurry video of a couple of guys walking into a room and then right after they left, place went up in flames", he said.

"You don't think..."

"I wouldn't put it past them", he said.

Getting to the motel, there was already another fire truck here, they needed help containing it. I noticed Alberto and Dwayne here, they were talking to a few guests and Rey was in the back seat of Albertos car.

Isabelle-

I went back to work, Baron was waiting for Abel and I to talk. Parking I turned my car off and looked beside me at Abel.

"You helped Seth back there, it's a good thing you saw what happened huh", I said.

He shrugged.

"Did you have fun with Dean?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Baron really wants to talk to you about you know, him being your dad and all"

He looked at me.

"I know this is hard to understand and I know you hate me right now but I couldn't tell you the truth baby, you loved Spencer so much and he loved you, I didn't want to take that from you and neither did Baron. We were going to tell you but then...", I sighed.

"Do I have to call him dad?", Abel asked.

"No, no babe, if you don't want to call him that then don't", I said.

He nodded.

"Come on, he's waiting", I said.

I was about to get off.

"Mommy"

I looked over at him.

"I don't hate you, I love you", he said.

I smiled and leaned over, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too", I said.

We got off the car and walked into the diner, Baron smiled and we walked over to sit with him. I had a few minutes before my break was over.

"How did job hunting go?", I asked.

"Pretty good, applied at alot of places, hopefully I'll hear something soon", he said.

I nodded. Baron looked at Abel.

"Hey Ab", he said.

Abel gave him a smile.

"Did you have fun with Dean?", he asked.

Abel nodded.

"I wanted to apologize to you kiddo, I wanted to tell you the truth but I was afraid you would hate me"

"Why did you lie?", Abel asked.

"Spencer was my big brother and growing up he always took care of me, if someone picked on me he would protect me, finding out that I was your dad, I couldn't hurt Spencer, he loved you so much and I couldn't take that from him, I was protecting him", he said.

"What about me?"

"Buddy, from the moment you were born, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, you were amazing and when I held you, you were so small, I never wanted to put you down. I'm here because I want to be in your life, I want to be your dad", he said.

Abel looked at Baron.

"You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to, I'm ok with Baron as long as it's ok that I stick around and spend time with you", he said.

Abel looked at me.

"It's up to you", I said.

He looked down and then back up at Baron.

"Ok", he said.

Baron sighed. I kissed the top of Abel's head.

Dean-

After putting out the fire, I went over to Alberto and Dwayne, enough distance between us and Rey so he couldn't hear us.

"They found out where he was didn't they?", I asked.

Alberto nodded.

"Now what?"

"He's willing to show Izzy where the money is, we stick to the plan", Dwayne said.

"What happens if they try to hurt Izzy?", I asked.

"They don't know anything about her", Alberto said.

I nodded. I looked at Rey and he sent me a nod.

"You guys heading back to town?", I asked.

They both nodded.

"We can meet up at my moms, mind picking up Izzy on the way?", Alberto said.

"Yeah, I'm sure my grandpa wouldn't mind watching Abel and Mia for a bit", I said.

"Ok, see you there later", Dwayne said.

They got in Albertos car and drove off, I went over to Roman and Seth.

"We are meeting tonight, this ends now before anyone else can get hurt", I said.

"Ok", Roman said.

We climbed back into the truck and Seth sighed.

"Man, I forgot to tell you, I'm opening up my dad's garage again, I need to finish a few things there this weekend but hopefully if everything goes as planned we can open soon", he said.

"Cool, hey need any mechanics, Baron is good with cars maybe you can I don't know help him out", I said.

"Help him or you?", he asked with a raised brow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Izzy said he was good, just trying to be nice", I said.

Seth chuckled.

"Tell him to call me, I want to talk to him first", he said.

I nodded.

"I hear Finn Balor is looking for a job too, he's good with cars and motorcycles", Sami said.

"Yeah, Paige told me, already hired him", Seth said.

"So you quiting to run a garage or is that your side job?", I asked.

"I can be a fireman and run a business, just gotta hire someone who can manage that", he said.

"How did things go with Izzy?", Dolph asked.

"Better then I thought, from what I got out of our talk, there is still hope", I said.

"That's good, don't fuck it up this time, there is no third chance", he said.

"I know"

"How's Paige?", Kane asked Seth.

"Hell of a slap", Randy chuckled.

"Tell me about it", Seth said rubbing his cheek.

We all laughed.

"It's all good, we are good, how did Eva get passed everyone, none of you saw her", he said with a raised brow.

"I was in the bathroom", I said.

"Randy and I were talking to Hunter", Roman said.

"Kane and I were in the dining hall", Dolph said.

"I was cleaning out the truck, must have snuck past me", Sami said.

"Man, evil bitch", Seth shook his head.

Isabelle-

Baron asked if it was ok if he took Abel to the movies, Mia was over at a friends. Getting off of work I drove home. Seeing a black SUV parked outside of my house. Scott and Kevin sitting on my porch, I sent a quick text to Dean and Baron, letting him know not to come home right away. I got off my car and walked up to them.

"Hello Isabelle", Scott said.

"Hi", I said readjusting the strap of my purse on my shoulder.

"How are you?", Scott asked.

"Tired, long day at work you know", I said.

He nodded and looked over at my grandmas.

"Can we come in?", he asked.

"Sure, I need to get to my door though"

They stood and let me pass, unlocking my door. They followed me inside, Kevin glanced at my grandmas again.

"Would either of you like anything to drink?", I asked.

"Water is fine", Scott said.

Kevin nodded, I walked into my kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge, I handed it to them. Scott sat down and slid a photo over to me. I picked it up and it was of me.

"I don't understand", I said.

"We found that, our friend Rey, he seems very interested in you as well", Scott said.

I put the picture down.

"I still don't understand"

"There were a lot of photos of you in his room, so either he's stalking you or...", he stopped and stared at me.

"Or?"

Sting came in from outside, he walked over to us and eyed me before sending a signal to Scott, Scott nodded and stood. I had a bad feeling.

"Looks like we have to go, but we will see you soon", Scott said.

"Sure", I said.

I walked them out and Scott stopped, he placed his hand on my cheek and his thumb rubbed it gently.

"Have a good night Izzy", he said.

"You too"

He got into his car and they drove off, I watched them till they disappeared out of view, my phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello"

"Izzy, are they still there?", Dean asked.

"No, they just left"

"Listen to me baby, they found Rey and where he was staying, burned the place to the ground. Did they say anything to you?", he said.

"They showed me a photo, it was me, they said Rey had tons of photos of me and Scott said either Rey was stalking me or, but he didn't finish", I said.

I started walking quickly to my grandmas, my heart beating fast, I reached my grandmas porch. The door was wide open.

"Where are the kids?", he asked.

"Abel's with Baron and Mia is at a friends, Dean..."

"Yeah"

"Call an ambulance"

"What, what's wrong babe, what happened?", he said.

My grandma was in the kitchen, she was stabbed, blood everywhere. I put my phone on speaker and checked to see if she was still alive. Thank god she was breathing.

"Izzy", Dean screamed.

"It's my grandma, please call them", I cried.

The house was a mess, remembering my uncle's files and all the information in them. I wanted to go check but I didn't want to leave my grandma.

"It's ok, help is on the way", I whispered to her.


	74. Chapter 74-Mia

Chapter 74-Mia

Dean-

I rushed to my car, I called Jericho to get ready for someone coming in, he said he would stand by. I called Kofi and Xavier, they were on their way to Mrs. Celinas house. Roman and Seth followed me out.

"Did Izzy tell you how bad Mrs. Celina was?", Roman asked.

I shook my head no. I called Tyson at the police station.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Ambrose, I need you to pick someone up for me, she's staying at a friends and in possible danger", I said.

"Give me the name"

"Mia Martinez, I'll text you some of her friends names, please find her man", I said.

"I got you, I'll call you once I have her", he said.

"Thanks"

I stepped on the gas and got to Izzys, her grandma was being taken out quickly. We got off the car and Izzy was sitting on her porch crying, her shirt covered in blood.

"Baby", I said.

She saw me and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"They were acting strange, kept looking at my grandmas and I got this bad feeling so I came to check on her and I found her on the floor, they stabbed her Dean, this is my fault", she cried.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"This is not your fault", I said.

"I'm gonna check the place out", Roman said.

"The files, my uncles files, they are in his room", Izzy said.

Roman rushed inside.

"Seth call the girls, tell them not to go home, if they did find those files it's only a matter of time before they visit", I said.

"I'm so sorry", Izzy cried.

"No Iz, don't blame yourself, you didn't ask for this", Seth said.

He pulled his phone out and called Paige, he told her to get Nikki and the kids and head to Sikas, they would be safe there.

"Mia and Abel, I have to call them", she said.

"I have Tyson picking up Mia, just need to call Baron", I said.

Izzy nodded. I took her phone and called Baron.

"Hello, Izzy, what's going on?"

"It's Dean, um Izzys grandma was hurt, almost killed, I need you to take Abel to Romans parents house, you'll be safe there", I said.

"How's Izzy?", he asked.

"Scared, worried, but safe, with me"

"I know and Mia?"

"A friend of mine is picking her up, no worries"

"Ok"

"I'll text you the address to the place", I said.

After hanging up with him, Seth texted Baron from Izzy's phone and then handed it back to me. Izzy didn't want to let me go. Roman came back out and sighed.

"There were no files, clothes and other paper work tossed around but no files", he said.

A car was coming fast, it was Alberto, he hit the brakes and got off the car fast followed by Dwayne. He took Izzy in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here", he said.

"We looked for your files, they're gone", Roman said.

"My files aren't here, I have them with your dad, seems like our friends are getting even more aggresive, they want to get their hands on Rey", Alberto said.

"Your kids, the women?", Dwayne said.

"I let them know not to go home, to head to my dad's", Seth said.

Dwayne nodded.

"The only question here is, who are they going after next?", Dwayne said.

Isabelle-

Getting to the hospital, we waited to hear on my grandma, Jon walked in fast.

"How is she?", he asked.

"We don't know yet, she's in surgery", I said.

He nodded and hugged me.

"She's going to be ok, she's tough", he said rubbing my back.

I nodded. We sat down and waited, Roman and Seth went to check on their families, Dean was on the phone with his police friends. My uncle and Dwayne went around town looking for Scott. Dean walked back over to us.

"I have to go check something out, I'll be back as soon as I can", he said.

"Where are you going?", I asked.

"Tyson wants to see me then I want to check on Abel and Mia, I promise to come back to you", he said.

I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Keep her safe pops, I'll be back", I heard him say.

"Be careful Dean", his grandpa said.

I watched Dean walk out.

Dean-

Tyson had called and said Mia wasn't at any of her friends houses. One friend cracked under pressure and spilled on Mia having a secret meeting with a boy Carson Harris, 19. Tyson pulled the kids name and plates, found them parked by the beach. I drove to where he said they were. I knocked on his window and hopped into his car.

"How long have they been in his car?", I asked.

"For an hour, they just moved to the back of the car, saw them talking mostly", he said.

I nodded and took my jacket off. Carson Harris you could say, is a younger version of me, except he had sex with girls for the thrill and popularity points.

"Didn't want to do anything till you came", he said.

"I'm gonna kick that kids ass, free pass?"

Tyson chuckled.

"I can only give you twenty minutes", he said.

"That's enough"

I got out of his car and stormed over to this kids car, the windows fogged up. I pounded on the window and the kid jumped out.

"What the fuck ass..."

I grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him hard against his car, his face let me know he was terrified. Mia climbed out of the back.

"Dean?"

"She's fifteen, she's a fucking kid asshole", I growled.

"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry", the kid cried.

"Dean stop", Mia yelled.

"I know you kid, I've seen you around town, a new girl every other month, see this girl", I said pointing at Mia.

He nodded.

"She won't be another notch on your belt, touch her again and it will be worse next time, understood", I said.

The kid shook.

"I said understood", I yelled in his face.

He nodded quickly. I let him go and opened the driver side door.

"Get out of here before I have you arrested for touching an underage girl", I said.

He quickly got in his car and drove off, I took a deep breath before looking at Mia.

"What the hell, you aren't my dad, you can't tell me what I can and can't do, if I wanted to sleep with him then that was my right too", she yelled.

"I stopped you because I care about you, I don't want to see you get hurt, do you know what that would do to your sister, she's lost so much already and to lose you too, it would kill her", I said.

"But it's ok for you to hurt Izzy, she told me what you said and did, you're an asshole who doesn't deserve her", she yelled.

I nodded.

"I deserve that"

"Izzy loves you, you're the first guy she's opened up too since Baron, I thought you loved her too but it turns out I was wrong", she said.

I shook my head no.

"I do love her, it took me losing her to figure it out but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I can't see my life without her or you and Abel. You're my family Mia.", I said.

She came over to me and hugged me.

"I know guys like Carson Harris, I was that kid, he'll use you and move on, I don't want that for you and neither does your sister. Enjoy being a kid Mia, it doesn't last long and you don't want to regret this, especially if it's in the back of the car, you don't want that as your first time", I said.

She pulled away from me and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Please don't tell Izzy, I don't want her to be disappointed in me", she said.

"It's our secret, but please remember I have eyes and ears in this town and I don't want to hear that you were in a situation like this again, especially with that kid", I said.

"Promise", she said.

"Now let's get you to the hospital"

"Hospital?"

I nodded.

"Your grandma, she got hurt pretty bad and we need to get you to the hospital"

She followed me to my car, I tapped Tysons window and he sent me a nod and drove off. Getting in the car Mia glared at me.

"Police, really?"

I chuckled.

"It worked didn't it", I said.

Isabelle-

Doctor Jericho came over to me and smiled.

"She's gonna be ok, got the bleeding to stop and she's recovering now", he said.

I hugged him.

"Thank you"

I turned and hugged Jon. My grandma and I might of had a tough time when for the last few years but she was one of the last few remaining family members I had left and I didn't want to lose her, not after finally getting along.

"Isabelle"

Mia and Dean came running over, Mia hugged me.

"Is grandma ok?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Can we see her?", she asked.

"Yeah"

"I'll take her, come on Mia", Jon said.

I watched them walk down the hall, looking back at Dean, he smiled at me.

"I'm glad she's ok", he said.

"Me too"

I got closer to him, standing on my tippy toes, my lips pressed against his, his fingers buried in my hair, keeping me close. My hands on his chest, the kiss was sweet and I missed his lips so much, he rested his forehead against mine.

"You better not be teasing, please tell me you're taking me back", he whispered.

"Dean Ambrose"

"Yes"

"Will you be my boyfriend?", I asked, his eyes looking into mine.

He smiled, he left another kiss on my lips.

"About time you ask", he said.

I giggled.

"Is that a yes?"

"You bet your ass it's a yes", he said.


	75. Chapter 75-Seth

Chapter 75-Seth

Seth-

After checking on Paige, I decided to go check out the house. Remembering the copy of the file Alberto gave me. I walked into my house, everything seemed normal, no unknown cars outside or down the street. I sighed.

"Seth Rollins"

I froze, out of the hall, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. I licked my lips.

"You broke into my home, leave now, take whatever you want just go", I said.

They smirked and sat down, tossing my file on the coffee table.

"You have your father's eyes", Kevin said.

I growled.

"You don't know my father so keep him out of this"

"Oh but I do, big guy, tattoos, and owned a garage in town", he said.

"What the fuck do you want?", I asked.

"My money", he said.

"I don't have no fucking money, get out of my house", I said raising my voice.

Sting came out of nowhere and punched me in my stomach, I bent over and clutched my stomach. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to face Kevin.

"Now, I'm gonna ask again, where is my money"

"I don't know, ask my father, oh wait, you killed him", I growled.

"Basterd wouldn't go down, it took four shots before he went down", Sting laughed.

"Oh and don't forget his mommy, she's still just as sweet, I use to have to fight her in order to fuck her, now all I have to do is threaten her precious baby and she caves, she does it all for you", Kevin said.

"So does that Ambrose chick, damn aren't we lucky", Scott said.

It hit me, they were using present terms, our moms are, alive.

"Fuck you", I said.

Hogan came over and punched me.

"Then Sting, all you had to do was show Catrina that photo of her daughter and she fell to her knees", Scott laughed.

Kevin leaned on his knees.

"We know who she is, you all tried to hide her, her uncle tried to hide her", Kevin laughed.

"Isabelle is a beautiful woman, gets me hard just looking at her beautiful face, I don't know how your friend Dean can stand being near her and not fuck her brains out every chance he gets", Scott said.

"Shut your mouth", I yelled.

Hogan kicked me hard, losing my breath, I gasped for air.

"As soon as we get our money and we get our hands on Rey, I'm taking your bitch and I'm gonna fuck her right in front of you, let's see how much you want her then", Kevin said.

"You touch my girl and I will kill you with my bare hands", I growled.

"To bad your hands are broken", Scott said shrugging.

I looked at him confused. Hogan came back over with a hammer, I shook my head no.

"You're a firefighter right?"

I nodded.

"Don't break them to bad, he needs them for work", Scott said.

Next thing I know Hogan hits my hand, then the other, he hit each three times.

Roman-

I paced the living room.

"Ro, sit down, I'm sure he's fine", Nikki said.

"He should have been back by now, he doesn't live that far away"

I looked over at a sleeping Paige.

"I have to go and check on him, don't leave this house and don't let Paige leave", I said.

She nodded. I kissed her and then leaned down to kiss her bump.

"Please don't leave this house", I whispered.

"Promise"

I went to my dad and he stood.

"Top shelf", he said.

I grabbed the lock box and opened it. Pulling out his gun, I loaded it and looked at him.

"I'm doing the right thing", I said.

"I know, you are defending yours, bring back your brother", he said.

I nodded and left the house, Alberto and Dwayne followed. Climbing into my truck.

"You'll need back up", Dwayne said.

Alberto called for police to meet us at Seths. Getting to his house, we climbed out, we could hear the sirens not far away. We walked into the house and found Seth, his hands bloody and smashed. He had passed out from the pain.

"Seth come on, I'm here buddy come on", I said.

He groaned.

"My hands, I can't feel my hands", he cried softly.

"It's ok kid, I've got you, you're gonna be ok", I said.

"They headed out back", he said his voice low.

I set his head down on a pillow and walked out back, Sting was about to climb into the back of the car, I pointed my gun and shot twice, hitting him. He turned to look at me and held his shoulder. I fired more shots and I dropped the gun, I tackled Sting to the ground, the other guys sped off without him, hearing shouts in the house. I punched Sting over and over again.

"You hurt my little brother, I'm gonna kill you", I growled, my hands going around his throat.

He laughed, I felt someone pulling me off. They got me off of him and they turned him over to handcuff him. He continued to laugh.

"Come on, ride with Seth, he's asking for you", Dwayne said.

Dean-

I held Izzy, Mia was holding her grandma's hand. My grandpa came back inside.

"Somethings happened", he said.

He walked out and Izzy and I followed him.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Seth, he was hurt"

"Hurt you mean..."

"They beat him and then smashed both hands with a hammer", my grandpa said.

Izzy covered her mouth, I kissed the side of her head.

"Roman was able to catch Sting, shot him once and then kicked the crap out of him", he said.

"How's Paige?", Izzy asked.

"Not well, they are bringing her here, Seths here in the ICU", he said.

"I have to see him, I gotta", I said.

Izzy nodded and kissed me. I followed my grandpa to the ICU, they didn't want to let us in till Dwayne said we could. They had cleaned Seth off, his hands wrapped, only seeing his fingertips. Roman had tears running down his cheeks.

"I told him not to go, why couldn't you just wait for me man", he said.

"Rome", I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Paige", Seth mumbled.

"She's on her way, how you feeling?", I asked.

"Like I was just hit by a truck", he said groggy.

He looked at Roman.

"This wasn't your fault, I'm a grown man Rome, I made my choice"

"You might be a fucking grown man, but you are still my little brother, you and Dean and I'm gonna make damn sure no one hurts my family", Roman said.

"I'm ok Ro", Seth said.

He looked at me.

"Dean, our moms, their alive"

"How do you know that?", Alberto asked.

"They told me, Izzy's mom, she's alive too, I don't think they would lie about that", he said.

I looked at Alberto.

"Is it possible?", I asked.

"Yes", he said.

In that moment Paige rushed in, she was in tears.

"Baby", she cried on Seths shoulder.

"Hey, I'm ok, see", he said.

"I hope you got the assholes who did this", Paige said.

"Roman got one, the doctors were wrong, Roman has still got it, heard he tackled the guy to the ground", Seth chuckled.

"No one picks on my little brother and gets away with it", he said.

Paige went over to Roman and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you", she said.

He smiled down at her.


	76. Chapter 76-I Know

Chapter 76-I Know

Isabelle-

I needed to fix this before anyone else could get hurt. I had to find Rey and find out where that money is. Dean wouldn't leave my side, I had to come up with a way to get away from him. I stood.

"Where you going?", he asked.

"Bathroom, I'll be right back"

"I'll wait outside for you", he said.

"Dean, they won't come here, it's crowded and there's cameras, they won't dare come here, besides I don't want to leave Mia alone here", I said.

He looked back at Mia who was holding our grandma's hand. He nodded.

"Ok, but if you aren't back in twenty minutes I'm coming for you", he said.

I nodded and left the room, I walked down the hall and looked back to see if Dean was watching me. He wasn't. I took off fast towards the front of the hospital, turning the corner I bumped into someone. Dean. He stood there, arms crossed with a not so amused look on his face.

"Now, doll face, I seem to remember the bathroom being the other way", he said.

"Dean, you have to let me go, let me get to Rey and ask him for the money and this could be over and done with, everyone you love is getting hurt and it's my fault"

"Izzy..."

"I need to do this, before someone else gets hurt"

"We are in this together now, it's you and me", he said.

"I don't want you to get hurt", I said tears falling.

"And you think I want you to get hurt, if anything happened to you I would go on a blood thirsty rampage to find the fucker who did it", he said.

He pulled me in close.

"This isn't your fault, you didn't ask to be born into this situation, neither did Seth or Roman, or me for that matter", he said.

"I'm scared"

"I know, I am too"

He held me for a moment longer.

"What are we going to do, we need to figure it out before they hurt someone else", I said.

He nodded and kissed the side of my head.

"I need to get Abel out of here, far from this and Mia too"

I brushed my hair back and wiped my cheeks, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and looked for Zahra's name. I hit dial.

"Hello"

"Hey Zahra, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up"

"Somethings come up and I need to send Mia and Abel to Colorado, is there anyway they can stay with you?, it will only be for a couple of days", I asked.

"Of course, you know they're welcome here anytime", she said.

"Thank you, I'll check the flights and I'll let you know when", I said.

"Ok, Izzy, is everything ok, is this about Baron being there?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him, it's, it's my birth father, I just want them away from him till I figure out what he wants", I said.

"Of course, I'll be waiting for your text"

I hung up with her, Dean was leaning against the wall.

"I have to drop off the kids with my friend..."

"I'm coming with you", he said.

"I think I'll be safe in a crowded airport"

He shrugged and blushed.

"Maybe I want to see where you grew up, meet this Zahra", he said.

I smiled and took his hand.

"We should get the kids home and break the news to them, my grandma will be safe here, right?"

"Yes baby, they work for the Reigns family, same goes for the guys outside of Seths room", he said.

I nodded. I texted Baron to meet us at the house but to look out for Scott. Getting to my grandmas room, she was talking and smiling with Deans Grandpa. Holding hands. Dean gestured between them.

"What's going on here pops?", he asked.

"Just reminiscing with an old friend", he said.

My grandma smiled.

"I'm watching you old man", Dean said.

Jon gestured to our hands.

"Please tell me you worked things out", he said.

Dean smiled and nodded.

"Good", Jon said.

"Sika has people keeping you safe", I said.

"I know, Jon told me"

"I'm taking the kids to Colorado, I want them far from this"

"I know that too, besides we know they don't want them"

"They want me", I said.

Dean-

After leaving the hospital, the car ride back to the house was quiet. Izzy was on her phone looking for the first flights out. I saw her pull out her credit card. We pulled up to the house and walked in, Mia went to sit beside Abel.

"Where's grandma?", Abel asked.

Baron walked in and watched us.

"Grandma got hurt kiddo, she's resting at the hospital", Izzy said.

"Can I see her?"

"You can, but first, I need you to go pack your suitcase", she said.

Mia stood.

"No, you can't just..."

"Mia", Izzy said.

Mia crossed her arms over her chest. Izzy looked back down at Abel.

"You are going to spend time with Dylan, I already called his mom and she said she would love to have you, she can't wait for you and Mia", Izzy said.

"Is this a vacation?", he asked her.

"Kinda yeah"

He nodded. Baron stepped forward.

"I'll be up in a minute to help you buddy", he said to Abel.

"Ok dad", Abel said walking upstairs.

Izzy pointed to Abel.

"When did that happen, we just talked to him", she said.

Baron shrugged.

"Don't ruin it for me Iz", he said.

Izzy looked at an angry Mia.

"You can't just send me away", she said.

"I know but it's safer for you if you aren't here, I need you to go with Abel and keep him safe, it will ease my worry leaving him if you are there", Izzy said.

"Let uncle Alberto handle this, stay with us", Mia said her voice breaking and tears falling.

Izzy wiped them away.

"Please Izzy", she said.

"I can't, please understand Mia"

Mia looked at me. I nodded.

"Ok", she said.

"Go pack, we leave tonight"

Mia went upstairs, Baron was next.

"So what's the plan?", he asked.

"I need you to go with them", Izzy said.

"No, Izzy I won't just leave you like that, I want to help", he said.

"B, I don't know what's gonna happen, I need someone to be there for Mia and Abel if anything goes wrong", she said.

"What are you saying?", he asked.

"If anything happens to me, you get custody of Mia and Abel, I need you to be there for them and that means going with them", she said.

I stepped forward.

"I know we started on bad terms, but trust me when I say I won't let anything happen to her, I finally found someone whose worth living for", I said.

He listened.

"Trust me, I trust you, if Izzy thinks the kids would be better off with you then I agree, you need to do this, think about Abel, he already lost your brother, don't let him lose you too"

Baron moved towards me, inches away.

"Don't let her get hurt", he said to me.

"Promise", I said sticking my hand out to him.

He sighed and took my hand, shaking it.

"I should go help Abel pack", he said walking upstairs.

Izzy sat down and I sat beside her.

"I hope you aren't mad", she said.

"About?"

"Me leaving the kids to Baron, it's just I don't know who will make it out of this and he's the closest thing to family", she said.

"I'm fine with it, but nothing is going to happen to you, you will come home to them and me", I said.

She looked at me and kissed me.

"We should pack a change of clothes", she said.

I nodded. After everyone was ready and packed, we drove to the hospital so Abel could see his grandma.

"Be good Abel, I'll see you soon", she said to him.

He hugged her and then Mia hugged her.

"Dean and I will be back, we are just going to drop them off and come back", Izzy said to her.

Her grandma smiled, Izzy leaned down and kissed her forehead. Leaving the hospital, Roman and my grandpa drove us to the airport.

Isabelle-

Dean was helping Roman with the luggage, Baron too. Jon pulled me aside.

"I know", he said smirking.

I raised a brow.

"You know?"

"Did you tell him yet?", he asked.

I laughed.

"Can you tell?", I asked.

"Just noticed when you turned to the side", he said.

"I didn't realize I was showing that much", I said looking down and placing my hand on my stomach.

"No offense here but your pants look tighter"

I looked over at Dean.

"You are afraid to tell him, how far along are you?"

"Almost three months"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna be a great grandpa, wow", he said excited.

I giggled and he hugged me.

"Everything ok?", Dean asked.

"Yeah just, telling your grandpa about your surprise", I said.

"I don't really like surprises", He said.

"Boy, you are going to love this one, if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass you understand me", Jon said to him.

Dean looked scared.

**-****To those who review, favorite, and follow, thank you. You take time out of your day to read my stories and please know that I appreciate it so much just like I know every author on this site does, I get so nervous to post because I don't want to disappoint. Thank you for sticking with me. Only 6 chapters left.**


	77. Chapter 77-Spencers Promise

Chapter 77-Spencers Promise

Dean-

Getting to Colorado, we found a nice hotel to stay at. We were meeting her friend the next day. Baron had his own room, Izzy and I shared with Mia and Abel. They shared one bed and Izzy and I shared the other. I wrapped my arm around her waist, squeezing her tight.

"Dean don't", she said sitting up.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

She bit her lip. She took a deep breath and took my hand, placing it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant", it came out as a whisper.

"Excuse me, did you just..."

Tears ran down her face.

"I'm three months, I was afraid to tell you, I mean I was going to tell you New Years day but we broke up and I didn't want you to think I was using the baby to keep you", she said.

"You're pregnant, there is a baby in there, like a tiny human", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm...I'm gonna be a dad", I said.

"Yes"

I licked my lips and my shaking hand reached over and placed it on her small bump.

"My baby", I whispered.

"Our baby"

I looked up at her, leaning over and kissing her.

"I'm not running this time, I'm ready for this, for us, I love you"

She smiled.

"I love you", she said.

I shook my head.

"You aren't going back with me, you are staying here with the kids, I'll find a way to convince Rey to hand over the money", I said.

"No, you can't do this without me and I just want this over with, I have to do this"

"Not when you're pregnant, they could kill us, I will not allow you to go back with me", I said stern.

"Dean, if I don't do this, they will hurt someone else and I can't let them hurt anyone else not when we could end this now"

I groaned.

"I'll be ok and so will our baby", she said.

I nodded. I rested my forehead against hers.

Isabelle-

I woke up the next morning and got dressed, Mia sat waiting for me when I walked out of the bathroom.

"What?", I asked.

She hugged me.

"You're pregnant", she said.

I hugged her back.

"Did Dean tell you?"

She nodded.

"He hasn't told Abel yet, he wants to wait for you", she said.

"Oh boy", I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?", she asked.

"I was going to but I wanted to talk to Dean before letting you and Abel know, then Dean broke up with me and I just didn't know how to tell you, I already messed up by getting pregnant as a teen and now getting pregnant by a man who wanted nothing to do with me, what kind of a sister am I", I said.

"I wasn't at a friend's house", she suddenly said.

"What?"

"Yesterday, when I told you I was at a friends studying, I was...I was with a guy", she said looking down.

"Mia..."

"I know, Dean already..."

"Dean?, Dean knew", I said.

"Don't be mad at him, you should have seen him, he almost beat the crap out of Carson", she said.

"Who's Carson?", I asked.

"A boy, I met him at a party and..."

"How old is Carson?"

"Eighteen"

"Mia", I said loud.

"What's going on?", Dean asked walking in with Abel and Baron.

"You", I said going up to Dean.

He walked back till he hit a wall, I pressed my finger into his chest, poking him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Carson guy Mia was with, I need to know these things Dean", I yelled in his face.

"I wanted her to tell you and I knew she would, if she didn't I would have, I just wanted to give her a chance", he said.

"Izzy, give him a break", Baron said.

I looked at him.

"Mia was with an eighteen year old", I said.

Baron gave Mia a look and she hugged him.

"Dean stopped me, he almost beat up Carson", she said.

Baron looked at Dean.

"Iz, he could have sat back and let this happen, but he didn't", he said.

I sighed.

"Turn around and thank him", Baron said.

I stuck my tongue out at Baron. He chuckled.

"Since when are you on team Dean?", I asked.

"Since he's gonna be my sons step dad", he said.

I swallowed and looked at Dean, he smiled at me.

"I should have told you", Dean said.

He pulled me into him.

"I think we should tell Abel about his brother or sister", he whispered.

"We will, before we go, we can tell him", I said.

"Does Baron know?", he whispered.

I shook my head no.

"We can tell him together"

"No, I think I should tell him, just in case he gets the urge to kill you", I said.

He chuckled.

"I can take him"

He leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away from him and told Abel to get dressed so we could go see Zahra.

"Baron can we talk outside?", I asked.

He nodded and followed me, getting outside we sat at a table.

"So what's up?"

"Um, don't hate me", I said.

"Izzy"

"I'm pregnant"

He just looked at me, he leaned back in his chair and looked away. I bit my lip.

"B?"

"I'm just you know, processing what you just told me, I um..."

"It's time we both move on", I said.

"Clearly you have, even though you told me you love him I still had hope", he said angry.

"You'll always be Abel's dad B"

"You know what I loved most about us", he said.

"What?"

"That I shared something amazing with the love of my life, the one person who always saw me, I regret letting my brother think Abel was his, I should have said something the second you said you were pregnant. Now you share that same amazing bond with someone else and I hate it", he said.

"I don't mean to make you feel that way and I'm sorry but we will always share that bond, Abel will always remind us of the love we once had", I said.

He looked away again.

"Still my best friend?", I asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course"

We stood and hugged, Dean came out of the room, hands in his pockets.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

Baron looked at him and then me.

"Yeah, everything is fine", he said.

"Listen man, I know how you're feeling, it's the same way I felt when I found out you were Abel's dad, I felt threatened like you were gonna take her and Abel from me", Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm telling you now man, if you hurt her, I will hurt you, I won't let her go through what she went through with my brother", Baron said poking Dean in his chest.

"It won't be like that, you have my word", Dean said.

Baron nodded.

"Congrats man"

Dean nodded.

"We should get to Zahra and Corey's", I said.

We got our stuff in the car and we drove to the Graves house. Mia asked if we could stop by our old house. Someone was living there now. Then we went to the cemetery to leave flowers for Spencer. Barons parents were there.

"Do they know you're back B?"

"They don't see me, remember", he said.

We parked and got off, his mom watched me. His dad stood and stared. We stopped in front of them. I placed my hands on Abel's shoulders.

"Hey mom, dad", Baron said.

His mom started crying and his dad approached him, he wrapped his arms around Baron.

"When did you get back?", he asked Baron.

"A couple of weeks now", Baron said.

His mom hugged him next.

"I'm so sorry baby, we love you Baron, we love you so much", his mom cried.

I smiled. Barons dad came over to me and smiled.

"Abel, this is your grandpa", I said.

Abel looked up at him and then looked at Baron. Both Spencer and Baron got their looks from their dad.

"You look like my dad", Abel said.

"Mom, dad, Abel is my son", Baron said.

His dad sighed and nodded.

"And Dylan is Spencer's", he said.

"You, you knew?", I asked.

His mom nodded.

"That's why I didn't want you to keep the baby, why I didn't want Spencer with you. Before Spencer died he told us about Dylan, Zahra was the one to confirm the truth, but she also let us know that you didn't know the baby, that Abel was Barons", she said.

I nodded.

"She told us you would be coming, that's why we are here", his dad said.

"And to give you this", his mom said handing me a letter, it was from Spencer.

"Spencer wanted you to have this", his dad said.

I took it.

"Thank you"

Barons mom looked at him and started crying.

"Spencer had left us a letter explaining how he felt about us pushing you away, Baron that was never our intentions, we love you. If you felt like we didn't I'm sorry, but you are my baby and if you give us a second chance, we will be there for you", she said.

"I love you too mom", he said.

She wrapped her arms around him as best she could. Spencer had kept his promise about talking to his parents. Dean kissed the side of my head.


	78. Chapter 78-Spencers Letter

Chapter 78-Spencer's Letter

Dean-

After spending a few more moments with Abel's grandparents, we drove to her friends house. Baron had stayed behind with his folks to talk. I pulled up to the house and a woman with black hair and tattoos smiled at us, she waved. A little boy about Abel's age stopped running around and ran over to the car. Izzy was in the middle of the letter Spencer left her.

"Dylan", Abel said.

"Hi Abel", Dylan said.

"Wow they look alot alike", I said.

"Yeah", Izzy said.

We got off and Zahra hugged Mia and then Izzy.

"How are you feeling?", she asked Izzy.

"Fine, glad the morning sickness has gone away", Izzy said.

She looked at me and then bumped Izzy's shoulder.

"Wow he his cute", she said.

I chuckled and felt my cheeks warm, Izzy smiled and nodded.

"And very sweet", Izzy said.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm Dean", I said.

She shook my hand.

"Zahra, Isabelle's best friend, come on inside", she said.

I took Izzy's hand and leaned down.

"She knows about the baby?"

Izzy nodded.

"I had to tell someone who didn't know you", she said.

I chuckled. We walked into her house and her husband came out of the kitchen.

"Abel, hey buddy", this guy said.

"Dean this is Corey, Corey this is Dean Ambrose, my boyfriend", Izzy said.

"It's nice to finally meet you man", Corey said.

"You too"

"I hear you're a firefighter", Corey said.

"Yes, you?"

"Don't let the tattoos fool you, but I'm a lawyer", he said.

I nodded, Izzy went over to Abel. She bent down in front of him.

Isabelle-

"Ok kiddo, as soon as I can I will come back for you", I said to him.

"Ok"

"I love you Abel Corbin, you are and always will be my first and only true love", I said.

He smiled at me and hugged me.

"I love you too mommy, from here to the stars", he said.

I hugged him tighter, Spencer use to say that to me and Abel before he left for his tour.

"Oh I almost forgot, Dean and I have something to tell you", I said.

"What?"

Dean came over and bent down to his level.

"Dean and I are having a baby"

"I get a baby brother?", Abel asked.

"Or sister but yes", Dean said with a smile.

Abel smiled and hugged Dean. Dean laughed and hugged him back.

"Glad you're ok with this kid, I never want to take away or hurt what you and your mom have", Dean said.

"I know", Abel said shrugging.

We laughed.

"So you're ok with this?", I asked.

Abel nodded.

"My sweet baby boy", I said kissing his forehead.

"Mom", he whined.

"Ok, sorry", I said standing.

I looked at Zahra.

"We need to talk Z", I said.

She nodded.

"Corey, you too"

We walked into their kitchen and I pulled out the envelope. I handed it to her.

"This belongs to you and Dylan", I said.

She took it and opened it, it was Spencer's death insurance, he had made sure that if he passed Abel would get the money once he turned eighteen. Zahra looked up at me and tried to hand it back.

"No, Zahra, that isn't mine or Abels", I said.

"But I can't take this, he spent more time with Abel and..."

"Keep it for Dylan, all I ask is that you tell him about Spencer", I said.

Zahra nodded.

"I hope you can fix this, get Dylan's name on it", I said to Corey.

He nodded.

"I can do that, thank you Izzy, if you ever need anything, you know we are here", he said.

"I know, thank you for keeping Abel for me"

"Anytime", Corey said.

"Oh and um, if anything happens to me, Corey please make sure Baron gets custody of Mia and Abel", I said.

"Iz, what..."

"Just please, make sure"

They both nodded.

Getting back to the living room, we said goodbye to Mia and Abel one last time.

"Please be careful", Mia whispered.

"I will"

Dean-

We were waiting to take off, I took Izzy's hand and squeezed it.

"Ready for this?", I said.

"I'm just scared, tell me everything is gonna be ok", she said.

"Everything is going to be fine, we will get to see this baby and watch him or her grow up along side Abel. We are going to watch Mia graduate and go to college. We are getting married and having as many kids as possible", I said.

She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head.

"We're gonna be ok", I said.

Remembering the letter Barons mom gave her.

"So what did the letter say?", I asked.

She giggled.

"Curious I see"

"Just a little", I said shrugging.

She sighed.

"It wasn't a letter, it was Spencer's insurance, I gave it to Zahra for Dylan"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"That money doesn't belong to me or to Abel, it would be wrong to take it but if it were possible, I would give that money back if it meant getting Spencer back", she said.

"You did the right thing", I said.

She nodded and lifted her head, she kissed my cheek.

"I love you", she said.

I smiled.

"I love you too Izzy"

Getting back to town, we went home and rested. Izzy wanted to go see her grandma when we woke but I couldn't sleep, I kept my eyes on the front yard, hoping Scott and his crew would show up. I saw headlights coming towards the house, I couldn't see the car, once it got closer I noticed it was Alberto, Dwayne got out as well. I opened the front door and they walked in.

"Kids ok?", Alberto asked.

I nodded.

"Also found out I'm gonna be a dad", I said.

They smiled and nodded.

"Congrats"

"Now that I know she's pregnant, I don't feel so good about using her", Alberto said.

"Neither do I", Dwayne said.

"You think I like this, but she's determined to do this, we just gotta make sure she doesn't get hurt", I said.

"So we stick to the plan?", Dwayne asked.

I looked at Alberto.

"Yeah, we put Rey up at a safe house out of town, he'll be ready when Izzy is", Alberto said.

I nodded.

"How's Seth?", I asked.

"Doctor let him go home today, he and Paige are staying with Sika, also Roman and Nikki", Dwayne said.

"Good, my grandpa, is he still with your mom?", I asked Alberto.

"Oh yeah, doesn't leave her side", he said.

"What's up with that?", I asked.

He laughed.

"They use to date when they were younger, her parents didn't really like him so she had to break it off, that's when she met my dad", he said.

"He never told me that", I said.

"Neither of them like talking about it, avoiding each other when they can", he said.

I nodded.

"We will let you sleep and you don't need to stay up, we got eyes on all four of the men, we will call if anything happens", Dwayne said.

I nodded again and walked them out. Going upstairs Izzy was fast asleep, I climbed into bed with her and held her close, my hand on her stomach.

"We're gonna be ok", I whispered.

-**4 chapters left!**


	79. Chapter 79-The Deal

Chapter 79-The Deal

Dean-

I watched Izzy sleep, she turned only once and I chuckled. She sighed, letting me know she was comfortable now. I reached over and placed my hand on her stomach. I wasn't afraid of falling love anymore, I was afraid of losing who I loved.

"You're suppose to be sleeping", she mumbled.

"Didn't mean to wake you, just thinking"

"About?", she asked, opening her eyes.

"I don't know about letting you help us, not just because of the baby but because I don't want to lose you", I said.

"Rey won't tell anyone where the money is, I have to be the one to do it"

"Not if we tell him you're pregnant"

"You think that will change anything, maybe he'll tell you", she said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna call Alberto to bring Rey", I said standing and grabbing my phone.

"Dean, can it wait till morning?"

I looked over at her and then back down at my phone.

"You know, usually when a couple makes up its followed by..."

"Sex", I said quickly taking my shirt off.

She giggled and I got back in bed. I gently laid her down and kissed her. I kept my body off of hers.

"It's ok, you won't hurt the baby", she said.

"I'm heavy babe"

"It's ok"

I nodded and gently let my body press against hers.

"I love you", she said.

I looked down at her and smiled, I pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips.

"I love you too", I said whispered against her lips.

Isabelle-

Dean was still asleep, I texted my uncle to bring Rey over. I watched from the living room window, seeing my uncles car coming towards the house. Seeing him get off the car I walked outside and waved.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?", he asked.

"Fine, ginger ale helps"

He hugged me and then kissed my forehead.

"So you forgave him?"

"Yeah, is that stupid of me?"

He shook his head no.

"You two love each other, he had his moment, he was afraid but I think losing you made him see different", he said.

I nodded, I looked at Rey.

"Hey"

"You're pregnant?", he asked.

I nodded.

"That's what we need to talk about, please come in", I said.

They both followed me in, my uncle kept his eyes on the front yard. Rey sat down.

"I wanted to wait till Dean got up but we are running out of time, I don't want anyone else to get hurt, so please tell me where you have the money", I said.

"It's buried", he said.

"Where?"

I heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs, Dean was putting on his shirt. He came over to me and sat down beside me.

"Where is it?", I asked again.

"It's buried under Dave's garage, I saw it was rebuilt and so I'm hoping whoever rebuilt it didn't happen to come across it when they set down the new foundation", he said.

"It wasn't damaged in the fire, Sika left it as is, the contractor told him it was fine and they could use it", Alberto said.

"So then let's go get the money", I said.

"Slow down baby", Dean said.

"I'll call Dwayne and tell him to get the guys ready, this ends tonight", my uncle said.

"What happens to me?", Rey asked.

"The same thing that's going to happen to them, you hurt alot of people, including my sister and niece", Alberto said.

Alberto pulled out his phone and called Dwayne. I looked at Dean.

"You can still back out, I'll go with them and do this", Dean said.

"No, I have too, we still don't know exactly where it's buried and he won't tell you", I said.

"We ready to go?", my uncle asked.

"Let me change", I said.

He nodded and I went upstairs, I put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Dean walked in holding a vest.

"That for me?", I asked.

"I know it's stupid but I need you to wear this, I need to know that you're not walking in there unprotected", he said.

"It's not stupid, I'll wear it", I said.

He nodded and handed it to me. He helped me put it on and then I grabbed my sweater putting it on.

"I had your uncle bring it, he seemed to think it was a good idea"

"It is Dean"

I kissed his cheek.

"Let's get going", I said.

He nodded and took my hand. We got downstairs and my uncle was on the phone. I locked up the house and went to stand beside him and Rey.

"What's going on?", Dean asked.

Rey smiled at us.

"Sting talked, he made a deal with the police, if they give him a lighter sentence, he would tell them where your moms are", he said.

"Our moms?", I asked.

"Your mom is alive Isabelle", Rey said.

"No but she was in a car accident and..."

"He confessed that she is alive and where she is at", Alberto said.

Dean held me close.

"So then what are they going to do?", Dean asked.

"Sika is sending a team out there to check it out, he'll call as soon as he knows anything", Alberto said.

I nodded.

"Does Seth know?"

"Sika called him a few minutes ago", Alberto said with a smile.

Seth-

We all sat in the living room waiting to hear from my dad. My phone and Romans sat on the coffee table. The girls were making breakfast, hoping it would get my mind off of the situation.

"Hey, eat", Roman said.

I looked down at my still full plate. I didn't even see when they brought it over to me. I grabbed my fork, well tried, I couldn't get a grip on the fork.

"Dad said he would call, eat", Roman said again.

I cleared my throat.

"Can't Ro"

"Yes you can", he said mouth full.

I raised my hands, he stopped chewing and smiled.

"Sorry man, here"

He stood and came over to me, he grabbed my fork and held it up to my mouth. I raised a brow.

"This feels weird", I said.

He laughed.

"Eat, I'm not going to let you starve", he said.

I took the fork full.

"Excited?", he asked.

"More like nervous, afraid of what they are going to find. What if the only reason he talked was because they killed them", I said.

"You can't think like that Colby, he told them that they are still alive, he doesn't get the deal if they're dead", Roman said.

"You remember my mom right?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Sure do man, always nice, why do you ask?"

"What if she doesn't look the same?"

"Of course she's not going to look the same, you don't and neither do I", he said.

"I meant, I don't know what I meant", I said.

"You still remember her when you were a kid, that is the last image you have, it'll probably be freaky at first to see her but you'll get to see her man", he said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, need more food", I said opening my mouth wide.

He laughed and put another fork full in my mouth.

Dean-

Dwayne called and told Alberto that Scott and his men were on the move.

"Ok Izzy, you and Rey are going to go in there and get the money out, I'm sure since they know he's here they are going to show up", Alberto said.

She nodded.

"There are snipers on the roof across the street and on top of the building beside it. There is a man inside as well, he will be well hidden", he said.

"Ok"

"Once we know the money is in their hands, we will come in and arrest them", he said.

She nodded and he got inside the car that was parked down the street. I looked at her.

"I'll see you soon", I said.

She nodded and I kissed her. I got in the same car as Alberto.

"Promise me she'll be ok", I said.

He looked at me.

"She's being well watched, She's safe", he said.

I nodded and watched her walk down the street with Rey. She looked back at our car before turning the corner to get inside of the garage. Albertos phone dinged and he looked at it.

"What?"

"They got your moms out safe, they are being brought to the hospital to be checked out and cleaned up", he said.

"So, then they are alive?"

He nodded.

"Yeah"

**-Three chapters left!**


	80. Chapter 80-Mom

Chapter 80-Mom

Isabelle-

We walked into the garage, everything inside was new, the machines still wrapped in plastic, the tools covered with a tarp. The front desk covered with a white sheet.

"Seth is gonna love this place", I said.

"Yeah, glad Sika fixed it up for him, looks even better then when I was working here", Rey said.

He pointed to an upstairs office room.

"Sika didn't forget that office", he said.

"He wanted it to look the same for Seth", I said.

"That's where I use to live, a cot and a blanket. Eve got me a small heater for when it got cold here", he said.

"Why didn't you live with your parents?"

"My dad and I just couldn't get along, Dave found me sleeping on a park bench and offered me a job and a place to stay, he paid me for my work but we made a deal, I get to sleep in that room if I cleaned up around here and put all the information he had into a computer for him"

I nodded.

"Did he know about the money?", I asked.

"No, you have to believe me when I say that I didn't know they would go after everyone I cared about, I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I thought maybe if I buried the money and then left town that they would follow, two of them did, the others well", he stopped.

"Did you know what happened to Seths parents?"

"I heard it about three months later, I didn't know it was Scott and his crew, the paper said it was a candle fire and then I heard about Deans parents and I knew", he said.

"That's when you went to look for my mom and dad", I said.

He nodded.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe and that she was safe, I knew she would be with Ricardo, he always did love her", he said.

"And you?"

He looked at me.

"I loved her, I wanted to take her with me but when she told me she was pregnant, I knew she couldn't go with me. They only way to keep her safe was to leave and not let them know you existed", he said.

"Looks like they know who I am", I said.

"Sorry, I know you just got over losing your...Ricardo and then your husband, I didn't think they would follow me, I mean I've avoided them for so many years and then all of a sudden, they found me", he said.

"And you took them to my parents", I said.

"Yeah, sorry", he said.

"Anyway, let's find this money and get this over with", I said.

He nodded.

"You know, I would like to be in your life, in Abels and this new baby's life, I want to make up for all the time we've lost together", he said.

"I don't know how easy that's going to be, you are going to jail after this", I said.

He nodded.

"I won't be in there for long, Alberto is helping me with a deal and they let you visit in jail", he said.

"Lets get this over with and then see how it goes in the end", I said.

"Ok"

I nodded and he walked over to a corner.

"It's here, I hope", he said.

"It better be there"

I froze, I turned to see Scott and Kevin, Hogan coming in the way we came in.

"Where's our friend?", Kevin asked.

"I don't know", I said.

Rey moved beside me.

"I thought you didn't know him?", Scott asked coming closer to me, his eyes on Rey.

"I didn't, not till he came to me", I said.

"Leave her out of this, this is between you and I", Rey said.

Kevin punched him several times.

"You killed my son", he growled.

Scott pulled me into him.

"I'm very disappointed in you Izzy", Scott said, his lips pressed to my cheek.

"Just take your money and go", I said.

He smiled against my cheek.

"So pretty", he whispered.

I cringed.

"I'm sorry but you lied to me", he said.

I looked at him confused, He raised his hand and slapped me.

"Don't touch her", Rey yelled.

I knew my uncle was probably holding Dean back.

"You're going to be really happy with me princess", Scott said.

He held onto my arm tight.

"Get the money and let's go, we will kill him on the way and dump him somewhere", Scott said.

Kevin held onto Rey, Hogan grabbed a sledge hammer and broke the concrete. He shoved the pieces out of the way and started digging.

"How far down is the money?", Kevin asked.

"Pretty deep", Rey said.

Kevin shoved Rey towards Hogan.

"Grab the other shovel and start digging or I shoot your pretty little girl in the head", Kevin said pointing the gun at me.

Rey looked at me and then quickly grabbed the shovel, he started helping Hogan dig. Kevin put the gun down and watched. Scott held me close.

"You won't have to worry about a thing baby, you will have everything you will ever want", he whispered.

I kept my eyes on Rey and my thoughts on Dean.

Dean-

I could hear everything they were saying, I knew someone had put their hands on Izzy when Rey shouted. I was close to jumping out of the car, Alberto handcuffed me to the steering wheel.

"Can you take this off now?", I asked.

"Nope, not till they are in custody", he said.

"I promise I won't jump out of the car", I said.

He laughed.

"Still no", he said.

I rolled my eyes and we listened.

"A baby is coming, you still gonna keep your house or do you plan on selling it?", he asked.

"We haven't had time to talk about it, but maybe her place, mine is too small, I might give it to my mom now or I don't know", I said.

He nodded.

"Nervous to see her?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's been so long and I don't know how I feel, it's all jumbled up", I said.

"You'll know when you see her", he said.

"Probably"

Seth-

Roman had just gotten off the phone with our dad.

"We can go and see them now", he said.

I looked at Paige who had a look of excitment.

"Will you come with me?", I asked her.

"Yes"

I nodded. She nudged me and tilted her head towards my mom. I sighed and walked over to her.

"You are still my mom and I hope it's ok that I can still call you that", I said.

Patricia nodded and smiled, she kissed my cheek.

"I love you momma", I said kissing her forehead.

"Love you too", she said.

"Ready to go?", I asked Paige.

She nodded and took my arm. Roman drove us to the hospital, he walked in with us. I took a deep breath before getting to my dad.

"They're in there", He said.

"Can I go in?", I asked.

He nodded. I looked at Paige and she took my arm.

"Ready when you are love", she said.

Roman squeezed my shoulder.

"Good luck", he said.

Paige and I walked in. There were only three beds, filled with three women. One of the women looked at me and she smiled.

"Mrs. Ambrose?"

"Eve, Eve wake up", she said tears falling from her eyes.

Her saying my moms name made me nervous. The woman in the bed beside her started to turn.

"You're so big"

I looked at the other woman, she looked so much like Izzy.

"Seth"

My body tensed when I heard her voice, I swallowed hard, afraid to look. Paige tugged on my arm.

"Babe", she whispered.

I looked towards the woman walking towards me slowly. I cried.

"Mom", I said, my voice breaking.

She came towards me and hugged me. She held me close and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"My baby", she whispered.


	81. Chapter 81-Destined

Chapter 81-Destined

Isabelle-

It took a few hours but they finally got the bag of money out. Kevin unzipped the bag and opened it. He laughed and zipped it back up.

"We got it", he said.

"Let's go home princess", Scott whispered.

"I can't go with you, I have a son and my sister to look after", I said.

"Yes you can, you are mine now", he said.

"Dean won't let you take me", I said.

He smirked.

"I can take care of him", he said.

"You would kill him?"

Scott laughed.

"For you I would", he said forcing his lips on mine.

I pushed him away and slapped him. He growled and held he close to his body.

"My turn", he said.

He slapped me again. I fell to my knees and held my cheek, Rey came over to me and checked on me.

"The baby?", he whispered.

"I'm fine", I said.

He nodded, before anything else could happen, the huge garage door opened and a swat team came rushing in.

"Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Hulk Hogan, you have the right to remain silent", one man yelled.

I felt someones hands on me and I was about to push that person away.

"It's me doll face", Dean said.

I turned and hugged him. He pulled out of the hug and cupped my face, turning it to the side so he could see the red mark from where Scott hit me. He kissed it and then nudged my cheek with his nose.

"Fuck, I'm sorry we took so long", he said.

I turned to look at him.

"It's ok"

"Baby?"

I placed my hands on my vest covered stomach and he placed one on top of mine.

"Baby's fine", I said.

He nodded. Alberto came over to us and smiled.

"They aren't ever going to get out, so you have nothing to worry about", he said.

We nodded.

"You know when I get these guys behind bars maybe we could all just get together and talk", my uncle said.

"Sounds good", I said.

He nodded and looked at Dean.

"Did you tell her yet?", he asked.

"I was getting to it", Dean said.

"Tell me what?"

They both smiled, Dean took my hands and licked his lips.

"Our moms, they found our moms, Sika has them at the hospital and they can't wait to see us", he said.

I cried and hugged him.

"No, I can't see my mom", I said.

"What, why not?"

"I meant not without Mia and Abel"

He smiled.

"I'll call Baron", he said taking his phone out.

I nodded and he stepped aside to call Baron, I looked at Rey, they put him in another cop car.

"Uncle Alberto"

"Yeah sweetheart", he asked.

"Can I talk to him real quick?"

He nodded and took me to him. They let Rey out and he leaned back against the car. I hesitated before hugging him.

"Thank you for helping me", I said.

I kissed his cheek.

"You're my daughter, I'd do anything for you", he said.

"We can try it", I said.

He looked confused.

"We can try this whole father, daughter thing", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Can't wait", he said.

Dean-

We had to wait till the next morning for Baron and the kids flight, I told him not to tell them anything about Izzys mom. We wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey thanks man for bringing them", I said.

"Anytime, have you two seen...", he stopped.

"Not yet", I said.

He nodded. Abel was hugging Izzy.

"I missed you so much baby", she said to him.

"I missed you too mommy, uncle Corey took us fishing and then we went to see the new minions movie", he said.

She smiled. He came over to me and hugged me.

"Hey bud", I said hugging him back.

I set him down and Mia punched my arm, I rubbed it.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister and niece or nephew", she said.

"That hurt and anytime", I said.

She smiled.

"So Dean and I have a surprise for you", Izzy said.

"Twins?", Mia blurted out.

"No..."

"Triplets?", she said quickly.

"I hope not, not that there is anything wrong with that but it's to many babies at one time for me", Izzy said.

"Me too", I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"So then what is it?", Mia asked.

Izzy looked at me and smiled.

"We rather show you", I said.

She looked confused and we all got in the car. We drove to the hospital.

"Oh god is grandma dead?", Mia asked scared.

"No, Mia stop guessing and just let us show you", Izzy said.

"Fine"

Getting there, we got off the car, Paige was waiting for us in the hall. She smiled and we followed her towards the room. She walked in first, I took Izzy's hand.

"Ready when you are", she said.

"Ready", I said.

We let Mia and Abel go in first, following them we ran into them.

"Mom?", Mia cried.

"Hi babygirl", she said, this woman looked so much like Izzy, a few differences but I could tell this was her mom.

"Grandma", Abel yelled and ran over to her, he jumped into her arms and she held him close, crying. Now Mia ran over to her as well.

Izzy smiled, tears ran down her face.

"Go hug her", I whispered.

She looked at me and kissed me. She looked behind me and then turned me around.

"Dean, my baby"

I felt like I couldn't breath. She looked so different yet the same in some ways.

"Momma", I said.

She smiled and Izzy pushed me lightly to get me to walk. My mom hugged me. I could see Seth with his mom and Paige. I pulled away from my mom and she cupped my face in her hands.

"You're so handsome", she said.

I chuckled.

"I missed you so much mom", I said.

"I missed you too baby"

I wiped my eyes and looked back at Izzy who was hugging her mom. I took my moms hand and pulled her towards Izzy. Isabelle looked at me, I took her hand.

"This is my fiancee Isabelle", I said.

Izzy stopped smiling.

"If she'll have me", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"What did I tell you Catrina, they were destined for each other", my mom said.

I chuckled.

"You don't remember but when you were little, I baby sat you one time and you predicted my baby would be a girl", Izzy's mom said.

"And when she was born, you saw her and said she was yours", my mom said with a smile.

"Really?", Mia asked.

Our moms nodded.

"And I told Cat that you two would end up together, married and happy, away from all the bad things happening around us", my mom said.

I squeezed Izzy's hand.

"Then you are going to love hearing this", Izzy said.

She bit her lip and then looked at me.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

"We are having a baby", I said.

Our moms smiled and hugged us.

"I can't wait to be a grandma", my mom said.

I didn't let go of my mom.

"I missed you mom"

She held me tighter.

"I wish I could have told you I was alive, I'm so sorry for what you had to go through, for having to grow up without me", she cried.

"Grandpa Jon did a good job", I said.

She pulled away from me and looked confused.

"Why didn't your dad raise you, did he...did he leave you?"

I swallowed, shit she didn't know about my dad.

"He wouldn't leave you, he loved you and I know it was hard for him to show it but he did baby..."

"They killed him ma, a year after you", I said.

She closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

"You're here with me, it's ok", I said.


	82. Chapter 82-Two Years Later

Chapter 82-Two Years Later

Dean-

I yawned, I was so tired. Then the fact that I had work tomorrow made me even more tired, I was hoping we didn't have a hectic day.

"Are you sleepy yet?", I asked.

"No daddy, play", Malia said, her brown blonde pigtails bouncing along with her.

"No, it's bedtime bug", I said.

I lifted her and tickled her, she giggled like crazy. I laughed before setting her down in her bed, I covered her.

"Ok princess, I will sit with you till you fall asleep", I said.

"Ok daddy"

She took my hand and I rested my head beside hers. Falling asleep without realizing it. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Izzy standing in front of me, her hands on her bump. I smiled.

"Come to bed babe", she said.

I stood and kissed her bump. We walked back to our room and laid down.

"How's my son?", I asked.

She smiled.

"Kicking like crazy, second time tonight I had to get up to use the restroom", she said.

I chuckled.

"Can you believe Mia is graduating", she said.

"I know, it's exciting yet I'm nervous", I said.

"Why?"

"She's gonna be far away and what if something bad happens to her, we won't be there to help her", I said.

"That's what happens when you grow up, just hope that we taught her well", Izzy said.

I nodded. Even though our moms were back, they still needed time to adjust to life. We needed time to get use to the fact that they were back and not just a dream.

"We should get some sleep, you have work tomorrow and Malia and I have a play date with Nikki and Brie then I'm baby shopping with Paige, She's about to pop and she still hasn't gone baby shopping", she said.

I nodded.

Isabelle-

I was making breakfast with my mom. Baron walked in with Renee, they had started dating a year ago. He was working for Seth, his mom was running the garage for him while he worked.

"Hey Izzy, let me do that, we don't want your baby to come out nice and roasted", Renee said.

I laughed.

"Ok, I'll sit", I said.

Dean came downstairs dressed for work, Malia in his arms.

"Mommy", Malia said happy.

"Hi my bug", I said.

She giggled. Dean kissed my cheek and took a plate from Baron, both men sat down and talked. Deans mom walked in and Malia jumped out of my lap and ran to her.

"Nana", Malia said.

"Hi my princess", she said kissing Malias cheek.

She kissed the top of Deans head and then came over to me, she kissed my cheek and then rubbed my bump.

"How's my grandson?", she asked.

"Glad he's done kicking, kept me up all night", I said.

She nodded.

"Just like his dad, Dean would only kick at night, spent more time in the bathroom then in bed", she said.

"I know the feeling", I said laughing.

Dean yawned and took his plate to the sink, he stopped in front of me and placed his hands on my bump.

"Thank you for taking care of Malia last night", I said.

He kissed me.

"Hey she's my kid too"

"Speaking of kids, come up with any names for our son?", I asked.

"Maybe name him after my grandpa and dad, Austin Jon?"

"I like it"

He kissed me.

"Still tired?", I asked.

I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"A little but I can sleep it off at work, the alarm will wake me if we have a call", he said yawning.

"Be careful", I said.

"Always am baby", he said kissing me.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

He grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Want me to drop you off Baron?", Dean asked.

Baron nodded, he kissed Renee before they walked out. Mia finally came downstairs with Abel, it was the last day of school and Mias graduation.

"Ready to graduate?", Renee asked.

"Yes, I can't wait", Mia said sitting beside me, her hand on my bump.

Dean-

It was a few hours before I clocked out, Seth and Roman too, we were getting ready for Mias gradutation here.

"How's the baby room coming along?", I asked Seth.

"Paige hates pink, so we had to go with a aqua color, took forever to paint that room", Seth said.

"It will be worth it when you walk into that room to pick up your little girl", I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait", he said smiling.

After a few more hours we got dressed and drove to the high school, we found our seats. I sat down beside Izzy.

"Hey, did I miss anything?", I asked.

"Nope, right on time", she said.

I nodded. We listened as the principal talked and as a student gave a speech. Then they started calling up the seniors. When they called Mias name, we all stood and cheered, she smiled and waved. After they let the students go, we went to find Mia. We took pictures with her and then took her to dinner.

"I'm really proud of you kid", I said to her.

"Thanks Dean", she said.

I hugged her. She wouldn't be leaving till the beginning of August but I could already feel how empty our house is going to feel without her. Getting home, we all went to bed, I was taking my shoes off when Izzy came in, she climbed into bed and I felt her bump press into my back, I smiled.

"Tired?", she asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

She nodded and her hands started to massage my shoulders, I moaned. I felt her lips on my neck, she pressed kisses up to my cheek.

"Lay back", she whispered in my ear.

I smirked.

"Yes ma'am"

She straddled me and unbuckled my belt and then unbuttoned my pants.

"I love you Dean"

I smiled.

"I love you too Isabelle"

**-I know, you could have done better on the ending. As of now there are no plans for a sequel.**

**New story of course. Called "Only Exception". If you would like to check it out.**


	83. Chapter 83-Thank You!

Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving your reviews, it means alot to me that you took time out of your day to read my story and then leave a review. As of now there are no plans for a sequel. Thanks again for the Follow/Favorite.

Special thanks: nattiebroskette, JonGoodWife2015, bri, Caz21, Calwitch, DeeMarie426, Total Diva, Destiny, labella23, Cougar3371, Seth Rollins babe, LoveAmbrose08, ChelleLew, labinnacslove, lunatic Queen, blaqkmagik, XoxoShonKV, justkimmy, nafiondf aof, bluerose921, kittybarrett, AmbroseLover01, RKOSHEILDLOVER34, romansbabygirl, Styx67, MRSWWEGIRL, justisgirl, taylapittz12, Guest (All).

New story will be up, called, "Only Exception". Check it out of you would like too.


End file.
